Pokemon, El elegido de la destrucción
by YKEX
Summary: El Team Rocket a decidido acabar con todo lo que Ash ama, sin saber que al causar tal sufrimiento despertaron la furia de los legendarios y dieron inicio al peor apocalipsis jamas visto, aquellas personas causaron el despertar del "Elegido de la destruccion". Advertencias adentro. Ranting M. (AshxHarem)
1. Prologo

hola gente les saluda Yuurushimi EX, les traigo una nueva historia que decidi darle oportunidad, pues mi mente me decia "hazlo" como si fuera a matar a alguien jeje, en fin, este nuevo Fic de Pokemon sera muy distintos a mis escritos normales, donde me baso en romance y darles power ups a los protas para defender a los que aman.

digamos que sera similar en el sentio del power up, pero cambiare mi tematica de "Aventura y romance" que siempre hago, este fic sera un una historia oscura y gore, no tan fuerte, puede que algunas veces si, pero sera oscura en muchos sentidos. mirando el prologo veran lo que digo. algunas veces me incomoda hacer siempre a los personajes cambiados pero que tengan aun el proposito de defender lo que aman. aqui veran eso, pero en un toque mas oscuro.

Como siempre el prota sera Ash, quien por razones que veran tendra que tomar una decision que ya esta hecha nyaja, en fin, espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia y les guste.

Como ultimamente han visto mis lectores de Pokemon RH, no soy de subir capitulos semanales o en pocos dias, es mas estoy atrasado con mi otro fic, asi que no esperen que la continuacion, dependendiendo de lo popular que sea este fic, sea dentro de pocos dias, aviso que ya eh subido el prologo y el capitulo 1 en **Fdzeta** , un excelente foro, igual que este, aunque este no es un foro en si jeje, en fin, la tematica como dije sera oscura, asi que tengan mente abierta para esto.

Ahora vamos con lo de la pareja, aunque no sabia si agregar o no el sentido "romantico" en este fic por su alto contenido explicito, tampoco podia imaginarme una historia sin al menos un tipico "amo/sirvienta" asi que esperen eso en este fic. ahora con ese sentido existen dos opciones, dos tipos de Harem que pondre a escoger segun el gusto o ustedes piensen es el ideal. estas son las opciones.

Ash + PokefhiliaHarem (Pokemon sin rasgos humanos, no caminaran en dos patas, no hablaran, no tendran sexy senos, veanlo como una especie de Zoofilia.)

Ash + Harem normal (Chicas amigos, mujeres en toda la palabra)

dependiendo de lo que escojan se desarrollara el fic de forma distinta, es como un juego que les hago donde dependiendo de su decision, se manejara la historia nyajajaja!

Lopu: amo ¿Cuando habra continuacion del otro fic?

Pues mi sexy pokemon no lo se, ultimamente eh tenido el "bloqueo" en ese fic, y no es el unico tambien sufro bloqueo en un Fc asi que imaginense ustedems demen paciencia, pues cuando terminen las reuniones vamos con lo bueno, puras luchas y acciones amigos. creo que es todo, bien, empecemos.

Ningun persona de Pokemon es mio, es de su creador y eso todo el mundo lo sabe, si algo es mio seran los posibles OC que existan en la historia.

— Mierda — personaje hablando.

— _"Mierda"_ — personaje pensado

 **— Hoy es noche de sexo —** Pokemon hablando.  
 _  
 **— "Hoy es noche de sexo" —**_ Pokemon pensado.

— Aquel dia...— comentario de un flash back.

 _— "Aquel dia..."—_ pensar de un comentario de flash back.

 **Advertencia.**  
 **La historia que estas a punto de ver tendra contenidos gore, hentai, yuri, posiblemente yaoi, lolicon, shotacon, sangre, traumas psicologicos, fobias, filias (Zoofilia, necrofilia, pedofilia, ect) si leiste estos terminos y aun asi leiste esta historia, lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo, no quiero quejas despues y nada de opiniones basura o criticas destructivas, es mi fic y hago lo que se me da la gana. si me dan consejos de como mejorarlo o ideas constructivas ya sean consejos de mejora de escritura, etc, son aceptados con una sonrisa, si no vayanse al carajo y no lean.**

 **Prologo.**

Dolor, sentía mucho dolor, en sus ojos color miel podía notarse claramente el dolor, sufrimiento, ira, rencor y más que nada traición, él podía sentir sus lagrimas salir, su mirada fija en un solo punto, su amado hogar, destruido y ardiendo, su amada madre siendo despedaza brutalmente por una jauría de Mightyena, quienes disfrutaban del banquete. Un pobre Mr Mime que yacía sin miembros y sin ojos con la sangre a su alrededor.

No muy lejos de ahí, la casa de quien veía como un abuelo, el profesor Oak. Igual que la suya, destruida, en llamas, sus compañeros pokemon gritaban de agonía mientras eran pulverizados por Hiperrayos que venían de la boca de un poderoso Gyarados, otros eran cortados por las garras de Ursaring, era una masacre total. La sangre por todos lados daba el aspecto de una película de terror, un pobre y aterrado Cyndaquil era jalando por dos fuertes Houndoom, quienes jalaron mas para partirlo a la mitad haciendo que sus viseras y entrañas salieran de su cuerpo.

Y así pasaba con los demás pokemon, quienes pedían a ayuda, gritaba en su idioma el nombre de quien fuera su dueño, pedían a gritos que los salvaran, que los ayudaran con este horrible dolor que sentían, que fueran en su rescate y calmaran el sufrimiento que sentían. Los más fuertes como podían peleaban, pero uno a uno caían, el ultimo mas fuerte era un Infernape en su modo llamarada, quien podría dar más pelea, pero con la faltaba un brazo le era básicamente imposible seguir luchando, aun así seguía combatiendo para intentar en vano proteger a sus amigos, la sangre dejo de salir cuando él mismo quemo su herida para cerrarla. Igual sentía la falta de energía y fuerzas, lanzo un lanzallamas poderoso que mato a más de uno de los enemigos, tristemente fue su último ataque, su pecho se vio atravesado por una especie de cola con tenazas al final, está ahora manchada de sangre.

El drapion sonrió con malicia al ver al pokemon fuego siendo atravesado por su cola, el mono pokemon solo apretó sus dientes mientras la sangre salía, lo último que vio fue a un pokemon volador alejándose con algo en sus brazos, miro los ojos de lo que era una persona. El tipo fuego sonrió levemente, para que sus ojos se volvieran blancos y perdiera la vida. Con fuerza y sin pizca de cuidado, el Drapion lanzo al pokemon de fuego lejos dejando que su cuerpo inerte quedara por ahí.

— Eso es, no dejen ninguno con vida — fueron las frías palabras de quien perecía ser líder de esta matanza — Ese maldito mocoso ya ah interferido mucho en mis planes, es hora de hacerle ver que quien se mete con el líder del Team Rocket, pagara muy caro — dijo el hombre vestido de traje, con una sonrisa más que maliciosa y sádica.

El causante de todo esto era nada más y menos que el líder de los Rocket, Giovanni, quien había decidido borrar del mapa a la molestia más grande que había tenido, un mocoso de 18 años que siempre encontraba la forma de hacer caer sus planes, ya por 8 años que estaban en esa mierda, él creaba un plan que se veía infalible, pero esa mierda de niño lo destrozaba, y sinceramente se canso de ello.

Entonces ideo la forma de acabar con él, no directamente, pero si indirectamente, busco lo que más amaba y lo uso en su contra, para que eso destruyera lo que otro que mas amaba también, miro a todos aquellos que vivieron aventuras con el azabache, sus amigos de viaje, aquellos por lo que él dio la vida. Quienes ahora sin misericordia mataban a sus compañeros pokemon, eso lo mataría a él también, acabaría con sus sueños, metas, esperanzas, buscaría escapar de los horribles recuerdos que viviría este día, y se suicidaría.

Giovanni sonrió ampliamente y soltó una horrible carcajada seca ¿Quién diría que con simples amenazas y algo de dinero podrías hacer que una persona hiciera lo que él quisiera? Todo había sido un éxito.

Ash kétchum, miraba su pueblo ser destruido, mientras era llevado por su único pokemon vivo, Charizard, quien acatando la orden de Pikachu, lo tomo y se lo llevo lejos, el pokemon ratón sabía que su fuerza actual no sería suficiente, busco entre los objetos de Ash algo que el ratón jamás usaría y que ahora debía hacerlo aunque no lo deseara, toco la piedra de un singular color amarillo y un rayo en el interior para que su cuerpo brillara y en vez de la pequeña rata ahora era un poderoso Raichu. Solo para hacer frente al enemigo. Miro por ultíma vez a su mejor amigo humano, aquel quien se sacrifico por él tanta veces sin pensarlo. Con una simple "Rai" el pokemon eléctrico dijo adiós a su fiel amigo, para ver a su enemigo, una jauría de Pokemon de distintos tipos y razas. Con todas sus fuerzas redujo increíblemente ese gran número a unos pocos. Pero la fuerza tiene sus límites y el ratón pokemon ya no podía mas, lo último que vio fue una poderosa luz que lo cegó. Eternamente.

Al final, había caído con sus amigos, con los ojos de Ash mirándolo. Lo último que vio el entrenador fue a su poderoso Infernape siendo atravesado por el Drapion de quien fue su rival en Sinnon, Paul. Luego su vista se fue alejando de todo, hasta no ver nada mas, sus ojos inertes carentes de vida aun no apartaban la vista de su pueblo que había desaparecido hace mucho ya de su vista. Mientras que su dragón no reconocido lloraba amargamente, alejándose más de ese lugar.

En la zona de sufrimiento, podemos ver algo que seguro te hará llorar de dolor, y te hará maldecir a los causantes de esta masacre, vemos una pobre Bayleef que sin patas trasera, con sus hojas caída, falta de una de sus antenas y sin un ojo, con muchos cortes en su cuerpo, se arrastraba como podía dejando sangre en el camino, quería estar con su entrenador, su amigo, de aquel chico del cual ella se había enamorado a pesar de que era un humano. Las lágrimas que se juntaban con la sangre daban una escena desgarradora. Fue tomada del cuello por un pokemon, ella lo miro, su único ojo mostraba tanto dolor y sufrimiento, tanta agonía, quería a su amado entrenador. Quería que le borrara ese dolor.

La cabeza de la pokemon planta cayó a un lado de su cuerpo, mientras que el pokemon de grandes garras sonreía con malicia lamiendo sus garras ensangrentadas. Giovanni inspecciono el lugar. No quedo nadie vivo, excepto una masacre sin igual.

— Buen trabajo, mierdas — hablo el líder mirando a los ex amigos de Ash quienes algunos tenían una mirada seria, otros de arrepentimiento y otros de satisfacción — Les daré su paga luego, vuelvan a sus hogares, aquí nada paso — explico el líder para subirse a su helicóptero.

Todos los presentes subieron a un helicóptero para huir del lugar, una de las naves que estaba ahí soltó una bola que cayó en picada y justamente sobre un pobre Tauros sin cabeza, la bola empezó a brillar y una luz blanca se hizo presente. Luego de que la luz cesara, todo rastro de pueblo paleta, del lugar humilde de Kanton, había desaparecido. Solo quedando un inmenso cráter.

 _ **/**_

 _ **— "¿Qué han hecho…?" —**_

Resonaba la voz de un ser en alguna parte del universo quien presencio todo lo que había pasado,

 _ **— "¿Por qué lo hicieron?" —**_

Seguía hablando el ser lanzando preguntas al aire sin nadie que las conteste.

 _ **— "Han cometido un error grave…" —**_

La voz de aquel ser sonaba ahora furiosa, sonaba llena de odio, de rencor.

 _ **— "Pagaran caro…no importa quién o quienes, todos pagaran caro" —**_

Seguía hablando el ser, su ira iba creciendo, y no era el único, en ciertas zonas, algunos pokemon de poder abrumador empezaban a despertar, con una inmensa ira y dolor en sus corazones, ellos sentían que algo había pasado, algo que había afectado a una persona especial para ellos.

En cierta isla, unas hermosas piedras con colores distintos, una amarilla, otra roja y otra azul, empezaron a brillar con fuerza, cuando el brillo finalizo, las tres hermosa joyas se destruyeron. Tres potente chillidos se escucharon por todos lados de cada una de las tres islas, tres hermosa aves surgieron, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres, las tres aves soltaban chillidos de ira y dolor.

Un remolido gigantesco empezó a formarse de la nada en el medio de las tres islas, unos ojos se vieron y el remolido se disipo mostrando al guardián de los mares Lugia. Este miro a las tres aves, los cuatro asintieron y ocurrió algo increíble.

En la pequeña isla de turismo cercana a esas tres islas, se podían ver familias pasar el rato, amigos divirtiéndose, todo era relajación y fiesta, hasta que una niña vio a unas cosas acercándose, parecían cuatro aves, ella llamo a su madre y esta vino para ver porque el alboroto de su hija. Se sorprendió de sobre manera al ver las tres aves legendarias mas a el guardián Lugia. Las demás personas se sorprendieron también y empezaron a tomar fotos, la niña volteo feliz al ver a su madre, esta le sonreía, la madre miro nuevamente a las aves. Su cara cambio de felicidad a horror, al ver como el pokemon fuego tenia fuego saliendo de su pico.

Una poderosa llamarada salió del pico de Moltres, la niña y su madre solo vieron esa llamarada venir para después no ver nada mas, el poderoso ataque llego a otros más quienes quedaron carbonizados. Zapdos ataco a otros con su poderosa electricidad, Articuno congelo a otros para luego despedazarlos con sus garras.

Los sobrevivientes al sorpresivo ataque huyeron por sus vidas, las tres aves alzaron vuelo y miraron como Lugia con sus ojos azules miraba la pequeña isla. Alzo vuelvo también y los que tuvieron valor o mejor dicho los que no podían moverse por el miedo, vieron una gigantesca ola que iba directo a donde estaban ellos. Eso fue lo último que una de esas personas vio. La pequeña isla había sido ahogada por aquel enorme tsunami.

Los cuatro legendarios tomaron rumbo desconocido después de haber realizado aquella acción, definitivamente habían causado una catástrofe. En un pequeño templo, ahora destruido, aun quedaba en pie un altar, donde estaba escrita la profecía del elegido, esta empezó a brillar y más palabras se apreciaron.

 ** _"Elegido, si logras dominar la bestia de los mares_**

 ** _Dominaras también las bestias que reinan_**

 ** _Sobre el cielo y la tierra,_**

 ** _Sobre las estrellas y galaxias,_**

 ** _Sobre el tiempo y espacio,_**

 ** _¡Elegido! Si por nuestras manos,_**

 ** _Caes en las sombras,_**

 ** _Perdónanos, porque tú fuerza_**

 ** _Nos llevara a la paz eterna,_**

 ** _O nos llevara a nuestra destrucción."_**

Mientras que en otro lado, Charizard había aterrizado en un lugar seguro, una zona donde podían descansar un momento, miro a su entrenador, y lo que vio fue terrible, a un Ash quien no asimilaba nada de lo ocurrido, sus manos llegas de sangre por intentar salvar a su madre, su ojos llenos de vida, inertes como la muerte. Ese chico estaba muerto en vida.

El pokemon fuego se acerco y abrió sus alas colocando su cola de llama para darle calor a su entrenador, él también estaba destrozado, jamás pensó que algo así ocurriría, era cierto que su entrenador era alguien quien se metía en muchos problemas y mas con organizaciones peligrosas, pero jamás pensó que la peor de todas fuera a cobrar venganza, y más de la forma en que lo hicieron. Destruyendo el corazón de su amigo. Sus ojos seguían soltando dolorosas lágrimas al recordar como Pikachu tuvo que forzadamente evolucionar para darle tiempo a él y Ash de huir, y lo último que le dijo lo recordaría siempre.

 **— Protege a Ash por favor, amigo, cuídalo mucho, estoy seguro que sufrirá de ahora en adelante, capaz, su noble y puro corazón se destruya y caiga en la oscuridad, pero no lo dejes solo…no lo dejes solo…quédate con él siempre, incluso si te ordena a realizar actos terribles, quédate a su lado…como él seguía al lado nuestro cuando incluso lo lastimábamos…por favor…protégelo…amigo mío… —**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que el Pokemon roedor le dio, y Charizard estaba más que consciente que de ahora en adelante las cosas serian terribles para el entrenador, no tenía a nadie en este mundo. Simplemente sus "amigos" lo traicionaron de la peor manera posible, Brock, quien en el último momento se arrepintió y se unió para defender a los seres queridos de Ash, murió a causa de los Pokemon de Misty. Unos cuantos amigos de Ash no soportaron ver tal cosa eh intentaron remediar todo cambiando de bando, pero murieron terriblemente. Los que quedaron sin remordimiento mataron a todos los demás.

Charizard escucho un sonoro llanto, miro al joven Ash gritar de agonía y dolor, sujetaba su cara y gritaba con más fuerza dejando escapar todo el sufrimiento que tenia, pero era en vano. Charizard abrazo a su amigo y lloro con él. Lloro con su entrenador, esa noche, una fuerte y terrible lluvia había caído, con cada grito que Ash daba, un poderoso rayo caía, y si ponías atención podías jurar que el chillido de dolor de algo sonaba junto a ese rayo.

El mundo que no está consciente a lo que un hombre había hecho, tristemente pagaría caro igual por aquel acto de aquel sujeto, después de todo existe un dicho que si "Por uno, pagan todos". Y ese terrible acto daría inicio a la época más oscura del mundo. El nacimiento.

Del elegido de la destrucción.

 **/**

Damas y caballeros ese fue el prologo, si les ha gustado delen al boton me gusta, comenten y opinen que tal, sinceramente me extraña que las organizaciones sean destruidas y no busquen la forma de vengarse, por eso hice ese toque a este fic, para daler mas emocion ¿y cual mejor si no que el team rocket? bueno nos vemos en la otra!

Lopu: amo las chicas lo estamos esperando! -vestida sexymente de colegiala- Queremos que el maestro nos enseñe-

Yuu -vestido de profesor- ah eso voy mi hermosa alumna y mas les vale aprender o les dare con la "regla" nyajaja! *yendose con Lopu*

(dejemoslo hasta aqui)


	2. Sueño

**(Suena el opening de Pokemon XY Versión Mega)**

 **Sale Yuu mirando al horizonte, de pronto la escena cambia y pasan Pokemon de distintos tipos, hasta que la pantalla sube al cielo donde pasan varios Pokemon voladores. Aparece una Pokeball girando en el dedo de Yuu que estaba caminando, iba vestido con con una camisa negra sin mangas, pantalones azules oscuros, zapatos de color negro y una bufanda azul marino. Detrás del viene corriendo su equipo Pokemon, mientras que Kitsu aparece dormido sobre un rama que se rompe de la nada haciendo que caiga, atras del árbol se ve a Megu con cara maliciosa.**

 **La escena cambia a Yuu comiendo junto con su equipo y Kitsu amarrado llorando mientras estaba siendo quemado, mientras que las Pokemon derriten malvaviscos con sonrisas inocentes. Luego cambia la escena a Yuu mirando el cielo estrellado mientras las pokemon estaba a su alrededor abrazándolo como podían, Kitsu estaba en un cohete volando simulando ser una estrellas fugaz. Yuu sonríe se levanta y mira al frente.**

 **Sale señalando al frente mientras que Lopu y las demás se lanzaban a la batalla contra los Pokemon de una chica desconocida. Ocurriendo varios ataques y golpes hasta que ocurre una explosión. Aparecen varias sombras, una mujer sonriendo, Yuu de ojos rojos con una sonrisa sicópata frente al Yuu normal, acabando la escena con Yuu siendo llevando al cuarto por sus Pokemonas.**

 **(Fin del espectacular intro)**

(Se escucha el Tema Pokemon XY Route 15 remix).

Hola gente de mucho lugares que conozco y que no conozco, les saluda nuevamente Yuurushimi EX con el primer capítulo de este nuevo Fic, pude notar que la popularidad de mi Fic fue buena, agradable y bien recibida, agradezco a todos los que comentaron y miraron mi Fic porque si bien solo hay dos comentarios igual me hará continuar la historia. En fin, luego luego del buen recibimiento de est fic tan genial para muchos, traumantes para otros, basura para otros y mierda para los que no saben apreciar una historia, les traigo la continuacion.

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado, no será tan brutal como el anterior, por obvias razones, ya que un 80% de los capítulos será gore y esas cosas, el otro 20% no será tan así, serán más capítulos de explicación investigación u otros temas, bueno sin más que decir empecemos, pero primero respondere comentarios.

*Sacando varias pokeball* vengan...

 **ShadowyWriter** : Gracias por leer, comentar, dar me gusta si lo hiciste, dar en favoritos si lo hiciste y demas cosas que den buena imagen a mi fic, responder tu ultima duda o capaz pregunta. **SI** , chicos y chicas aqui **NO** habra romance. si fuera haber romance fuera puesto algo como "Tragedia/Romance" u "Horror/Romance" pero no, no esperen un cuento de hadas donde alla una hermosa luna y una parejita besandose, no señor, aqui solo habra un amor "Fisico" por parte del "Antagonista/Protagonista" es decir, Ash tratara a sus mujeres, en el dado caso que sea Harem humano, de forma cruel, no las vera mas alla de unas simples marionetas o juguetes que puede usar a su antojo. si no les gusta esto pues que mal, es mi fic y como dije hago lo que se me da la gana. Espero te guste este capitulo.

: Gracias por el apoyo, sobre tus sugerencias pues tomare una si me gusta, solo una pues yo ya tengo al harem ya sea Pokemon o humano que tendra Ash, no es por ofender los gustos de los demas o nada de eso, solo pido votacion para saber que tipo de Harem desean, ademas las chicas que seran parte creemen que son tan pocas vistas que diras un "WTF", disfruta el capitulo.

 **Guest** : Gracias por comentar, pues yo buscaba eso, que las ultimas palabras del raton fueran muy triste y sentimentales, ademas que hice que la pobre ratita evolucionara para hacer frente a tal desgracia y salvar a su amigo, ya ven lo serio que tuvo que ser la situacion en ese momento. Tal vez mas adelante llores como magdalena con lo que veras, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Adriana-Valkyrie** : Lo siento mucho por el gore, pero esta historia tendra mucho mas, y escenas tanto bizarras como traumantes, ahi en el prologo esta la **advertencia** que puse para que luego no me anden hinchando las bolas con sus tonterias y eso, por algo esta ahi, gracia sen serio por comentar y te guste el capitulo, disfrutalo. sobre lo otro, se sabra mas adelante.

 **JAIMOL** : Gracias por comentar, en serio, me alegra que te gustara mucho, disfruta este capitulo.

Bueno seria todo.

Lopu: empecemos entonces mi amo.

Vale Lopu-chan! que inicie el capitulo Uno!.

 **Capitulo 1.  
Sueño.**

 **Kanton, tres días después.**

La noticia de que el pequeño y humilde pueblo paleta había desaparecido se rego casi tan rápido como la peste, los reporteros tanto de la región como los reporteros de otras regiones acudieron al sitio donde ahora solo había un inmenso cráter.

Las autoridades no lograban entender como un pueblo desapareció de la noche a la mañana sin dejar rastro de la causa por la cual ese pequeño pueblo dejo de existir de la faz de la tierra, muchos empezaron a crear teorías donde las mas tocadas eran que la causa fue por un Pokemon, las hipótesis de que algún pokemon de gran poder había borrado del mapa a dicho pueblo crecían tanto entres los investigadores y sitios web que ya tenían noticias, leves, pero las tenían de lo ocurrido. Y para muchos la idea no era descabellada después de todo existían pokemon capaces de destruir un país entero. Pero la duda aun era vigente porque aunque dicho pokemon, si fuera uno el causante, destruyera pueblo paleta, no dejaría un inmenso cráter, seguramente dejaría un lugar destruido o casi desaparecido, pero muchos investigadores concordaban en que al menos unas cuentas casas destruidas quedarían visibles, pero aquí no había nada.

— Seguimos aquí con las imágenes de donde antes estaba pueblo paleta que desapareció sin dejar rastro y donde ahora solo está este gran agujero, los oficiales no quieren decirnos o darnos explicaciones de lo sucedido, algunos afirman que la causa fue un pokemon — relataba una de las reporteras mientras el camarógrafo grababa el inmenso cráter — Esperamos que algún oficial nos de mas información de lo sucedido y no solo es la única noticia, la isla Shamouti también desapareció hace tres días exactamente, posiblemente una coincidencia aunque no muchos opinan lo mismo — Hablo nuevamente la reportera mirando a la cámara.

La isla Shamouti, una de las cuatro isla del archipiélago naranja situado en las Islas Naranja, es una humilde isla donde el turismo era prometedor pues tenias al frente a las tres islas legendarias donde viven las aves de fuego, electricidad y hielo; Moltres, Zapdos y Articuno. Era una lugar lleno de vida y celebración donde cada año se hacia una especie de "ritual" donde se hacia la elección de un elegido, aunque esto cambio luego de que Ash fuera elegido el año en que llego a esa isla pues no hubo otro elegido después del azabache siendo este el ultimo.

Igualmente la vibra de la isla era agradable para poder pasar el rato con amigos o familiares, el bello mar que se mostraba daba vistas hermosas en el atardecer y las noches de luna llena, muchos turistas contaban las hermosas experiencias de ver pokemon acuáticos de tamaño grande o simplemente pequeños saltar y hacer una danza en esas noches, definitivamente un lugar hermoso.

Esa humilde isla había desaparecido, el barco destinado a dicho lugar turístico se sorprendió al no ver la hermosa isla, intento verificar si las coordenadas del lugar eran las indicadas, y así era no había error, en ese lugar debería estar la isla Shamouti. La noticia de la desaparición llamo la atención de los medios de otras islas que aun no se enteraban de la desaparición de pueblo paleta. Mientras que los medios que estaban en el ahora cráter apenas y se enteraban de tal información.

Dos lugares desaparecieron el mismo día sin razón aparente y sin pista de que o quien causo tal misterio, incluso familiares de personas pertenecientes al pueblo hicieron llamados esperando que alguno respondiera, lamentablemente no hubo respuesta al llamado.

El día transcurrió con los oficiales y toda organización de justicia cercana, ya sean bomberos, enfermeros y demás personas que pudieran dar una ayuda o incluso encontrar alguna pista de lo sucedido hace dos días. Pero simplemente no había pista, intentar contactar con el Profesor Oak era inútil, y más con su Nieto Gary, quien había desaparecido igualmente del mundo.

Algo más llamativo de la desaparición de dos lugares era igualmente la de el campeón de Kanto, Ash ketchum quien no había aparecido desde su último combate hace una semana, el campeón de Kanton se había ganado el título de "Maestro Pokemon" por haber sido el único capaz de participar en todas las regiones y quedar entre los mejores, pero su mayor logro fue ganar el título de campeón de su región natal.

Muchos opinaban que igual que al pueblo el campeón había desaparecido junto con pueblo paleta y todos sus habitantes, la causa de tal catástrofe como muchos decían, paralizo las ligas de cada región, los gimnasios habían cerrado y se había dado una reunión de emergencia entre todos los campeones y así buscar la razón de tales desapariciones o en otro caso evitar que otra ocurra.

 **Hoen, Pirámide de batalla.**

En el hogar del 7 cerebro de la frontera, los campeones de las demás regiones, incluso algunos Ex campeones estaban reunidos esperando averiguar las razones de tales catástrofes ocurrentes en los últimos tres días.

Entre ellos tenemos al séptimo cerebro de la frontera **Anabel** , tomando el mando luego de que Brando decidiera darle camino libre a las nuevas generaciones, aunque ahora mismo solo existen 5 ases pues el viejo Spencer decidió también jubilarse de las batallas y vivir sus últimos días en paz. Aunque muchos buscaban la forma de entrar en las ligas mayores pocos eran los actos para tal tarea, el único en tener el requisito y mas la aceptación de los Ases fue Ash, quien negó nuevamente pues aun quería viajar y cumplir algunas otras metas. Después de todo ser "Maestro Pokemon" era uno de sus tantos sueños.

Anabel había crecido más aunque no tanto, media unos 1,68 mts, dejo crecer levemente su pelo violeta dejándolo un poco más arriba del cuello, su cuerpo ligeramente atlético empezó a mostrar signos de que si era mujer, muchos, como Ash, la confundían de que era un chico y ahora sus aun desarrollándose pechos se mostraban y además su trasero igual, aunque no tan llamativo como la nueva líder del frente de batalla deseaba, sus vestimentas seguían siendo las mismas pues eran cómodas para ella. Anabel se sentía muy preocupada por los recientes acontecimientos, aunque más aun por cierto chico. Y si no saben quién es pues les recomiendo no leer mas esta historia.

El siguiente presente campeón aun de Johto era **Lance** , quien ya mostraba signos de edad avanzaba, aun seguía vistiendo sus ropas y capa, aunque su rostro mostraba los signos de la edad con algunas arrugas y su pelo rojizo empezó a mostrar canas, no mostraba algún otro cambión, hace un tiempo tenía en mente renunciar al título y terminar sus días relajadamente con su esposa eh hijos.

La siguiente y reciente campeona de Hoen, **Tristana** , un deje de misterio en sí, muchos no estuvieron de acuerdo en que ella fuera la nueva campeona de la región, pero al pelear y ganar justamente le daban el crédito y reconocimiento merecido al vencer al que hasta hace poco fue el campeón, nada más ni nada menos que Máximo, quien también estaba presente. Quien era considerado el más fuerte de toda la región de Hoen. La chica se mantenía mirando a la nada con cara aburrida. No parecía importarle mucho estar ahí.

La siguiente y aun campeona de Sinnoh, **Cynthia**. La chica más fuerte del mundo como muchos la consideraban, la diosa de Sinnoh otras veces, esta había cambiado mucho y se mostraba algo mas reservada al parecer, la aun campeona había cambiado su vestimenta a algo más revelador, un hermoso vestido negro largo de tiras con una abertura en el pecho amarrado con tiras que dejaban ver sus grandes y naturales pechos. Sus llamativos adornos de pelo seguían presente, toque único en esa mujer que también la nombraban la más hermosa de la región. Esta se encontraba a cada rato llamando de su celular con aire serio y preocupante.

El ex campeón de Unova, **Mirto** , se encontraba presente igualmente, la actual campeona **Iris** por razones desconocidas había decido no asistir a tan importante reunión, cosa que extraño a Mirto pues ella como amante de los dragones se sentiría más que gustosa de ir a donde conocería a Lance y a Cynthia, dos de los mejores dominando dragón y mas a la actual campeona de Hoen, Tristana. Igual decidió no saber sus razones y decidió ir en su lugar. Mirto simplemente estaba con los ojos cerrados y pensante.

La campeona de Kalos, **Diantha** , no podía faltar a tal importante reunión, aunque tuviera un muy importante cortometraje en proceso, ella quería saber también las razones de lo que ah ocurrido. La mencionada simplemente miraba a los presentes.

El lugar de reunión era una pequeña pero acogedora sala, donde solo estaba una mesa cuadrada lo suficientemente grande para que todos estuvieran cómodos, con sillas donde estaban sentados cada uno de los campeones y Ex campeones, había una silla vacía donde estaba un pequeño cartel cual tenía el nombre de Ash, en la silla debería estar el campeón y represéntate de Kanton.

Al lado de la silla en la punta estaba otra silla que era reservada para el líder que daría inicio a esta reunión, cada campeón partió de su región natal y tomaron algunos dos días y otros uno en llegar a Hoen, hoy sería el día en que se haría la primera reunión de campeones regionales, estos, mas los Ex, se reunian rara vez a pasar buenos momentos o reuniones levemente interesantes, mas nunca hubo una que fuera de un tema tan importante. Una reunión tan sumamente seria que nunca antes se había realizado, pero la situación lo ameritaba.

La única puerta del lugar se abrió y un hombre bajo con camisa hawaina y short cortos de playa, pelo corto y lente oscuro entro con una sonrisa, el sonido de la puerta abrirse llamo la atención de todos y miraron al hombre bajo que sonreía.

— Me alegra que todos estén presentes, bueno, casi todos — expreso el creador del frente de batalla, Scott, al ver la silla vacía de Ash y la ausencia de Iris — Ya saben la razón de su llamado ¿Verdad? — expreso ahora seriamente **Scott** caminado al otro lado de la mesa sentándose en la silla.

— Averiguar las razones que causaron la desaparición de pueblo paleta y la isla Shamouti — respondió Mirto seriamente.

— Me sorprende de sobre manera que algo así pasase — hablo en su tono caballeroso Máximo.

— Cosas así son las que nos deben tener alerta, no sabemos cuál fue la causa y ese puede ser el problema principal, sin contar el hecho de que incluso los habitantes no dejaron rastros — con su semblante serio pero tranquilo hablo Lance.

— ¿En que nos involucra eso a nosotros? — Expreso ligeramente molesta la actual campeona de Hoen Tristana.

— ¿No le enseñaste modales a esta niña, Maximo? — fueron las serias palabras de Diantha.

— Créeme que lo intente, pero ella va muy a su aire, ya sabes cómo son los jóvenes de hoy en día — fue la respuesta por parte del Ex campeón de Hoen.

— Nos involucra y mucho, pequeña, si dos ciudades desaparecen, pone en peligro a las demás, nada nos dice que alguna de nuestras regiones no será atacada — fueron las serenas palabras de Cynthia quien soltó otros suspiro al ver que su llamada no tenia contestación.

— En todo caso que un pueblo desaparezca y no deje rastros es algo sumamente extraño, ninguno de los habitantes ah aparecido o siquiera dejaron alguna prenda, en cambio sobre la isla Shamouti es distinto — volvió a decir Lance llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿A qué te refieres Lance? — pregunto muy curioso Scott.

— Ayer tuve contacto con mí más fiel investigador, es capaz de recolectar pista o buscar algún indicio de lo ocurrido, me envió un correo con imágenes y un video sobre lo ocurrido, primero veremos el video — respondió Lance colocando en una computadora un CD, para que una luz saliera eh iluminara el muro — Les advierto que lo que van a ver será fuerte…— las frías y serias palabras de Lance causo un temor en algunos presentes.

Todos miraron a la pantalla artificial que se había creado, era un video casero de alguien grabando las vacaciones de una familia, un padre, su esposa eh hija, luego de varios minutos la hija del hombre llamo a su madre la cual fue a ver lo que su hija quería mostrarle, el padre movió la cámara al lugar donde estaban paradas ellas dos y la cámara grabo algo que impacto a los observadores.

Las tres aves legendarias y Lugia. Los Ex campeones, campeones y Scott estaba sumamente sorprendidos de ver esas imágenes, algunos quedaron maravillados por las bellezas de las originales aves legendarias. Pero esa admiración fue borrada por terror al ver como Moltres había rostizado a la niña y su madre todo siendo grabado por su padre y esposo. Aquello impacto a más de uno; el hombre a pesar de ver como su esposa eh hija murieron terriblemente, siguió grabando viendo como personas morían brutalmente electrocutadas, otras congeladas y destruidas, algunos eras calentados por las llamas de Moltres quedando hinchados, hubo uno que corrió a donde estaba el hombre, con su cara hinchada y todo rojo, uno de sus ojos salido de sus cuencas producto del calor duro unos segundos pidiendo ayuda hasta que su cabeza exploto llenando la cámara de cerebro y partes del su cabeza, incluso su ojo quedo pegado a la lente, el cual lentamente fue bajando hasta despegarse.

Las únicas que tuvieron la fuerza de ver aquella escena fueron Tristana y Cynthia, mientras que Anabel y Diantha dejaron de mirar, con sus bocas tapadas y ojos llenos de lágrimas al ver tales escenas. Los demás siguieron viendo hasta que el hombre pudo grabar el acto final, una gigantesca ola. Aquel tsunami era tan inmenso que cubrió el sol, cuando cayó ya solo quedaban imágenes con errores.

Los que tuvieron las agallas de mirar hasta el final, tenían una cara de shock total al ver tales cosas, realmente jamás llegaron a imaginar ver tal video, Diantha y Anabel se recuperaron levemente, aunque las imágenes no desaparecían de sus mentes, cosa que seguro les daría pesadillas por varios días o quizás semanas, posiblemente más tiempo.

— ¿Esto es una broma? — pregunto sumamente impactado Mirto mirando a Lance quien permanecía serio.

— No seas idiota Mirto ¿Crees que Lance jugaría con algo como esto? — se atrevió a responder Cynthia quien tenía la mirada baja.

— Me gustaría decir que si fue una broma, pero no, fuero las últimas imágenes grabadas de la isla, la cámara era anti agua, por eso se salvo la cinta, pero sinceramente hubiera preferido que también se fuera destruido — respondió Lance también cerrando los ojos — Y ahora con la ubicación de la isla — Lance pidió a todos mirar al frente.

El shock llego nuevamente a los observadores quienes miraron las imágenes, fotos tomadas por el investigador de Lance, donde se podía ver a muchos metros bajo el mar la desaparecida isla. Algunas imágenes mostraban cuerpos semi comidos o descuartizados en estado de putrefacción, posiblemente bocadillos que muchos Sharpedo tuvieron la suerte de comer.

Los observadores tuvieron reacciones diferentes, Maximo y Mirto se mentenian serenos a tales imágenes, Tristana y Cynthia tenían la mirada baja, Lance ya las había visto así que no estaba tan mal, pero igual le era muy grotesco ver las imágenes, Scott se mantenía muy serio y Anabel y Diantha no quisieron seguir mirando mas. Luego de que las "pruebas" fueran mostradas llegaron las dudas.

— ¿Eso quiere decir que los causantes fueron las aves legendarias y Lugia de la desaparición de pueblo paleta? — pregunto Tristana seriamente.

— Es probable, pero aun dudable — respondió a esa pregunta Lance.

— Explícate — pidió Mirto.

— Simplemente es una corazonada, pero las aves y Lugia venían en dirección donde estaban sus respectivas islas, sin embargo en esa dirección no se va a pueblo paleta, si ellas fueran las causantes, fueran llegado de otra dirección — explico su hipótesis Lance.

— Es posible que fueran causado ese desastre un día antes, volvieron a sus islas y nuevamente salieron — saco su idea Mirto.

— Lo dudo, son legendarios, tienen el poder para pelear días o semanas incluso, como puedes ver son capaces de borrar del mapa un sitio fácilmente — fueron las palabras de Cynthia.

— Estamos es una encrucijada aun — hablo pesadamente Scott — Aunque solo pienso en dos posibilidades — expreso con seriedad llamando la atención de todos.

— ¿Cuáles posibilidades Scott? — pregunto curiosa Anabel.

— Uno, es posible que alguien controlase a los legendarios y los obligara hacer tales actos — explico Scott, esa hipótesis era realmente aceptable para algunos ahí.

— ¿Y la otra? — pregunto Diantha.

— Dos, lo hicieron por voluntad propia — el tono y la seriedad con que el creador del frente de batalla lo dijo, dejo a todos impactados.

¿Voluntariamente? Esos legendarios acabaron con la vida de cien o más personas sin piedad ¿De forma consciente? ¿Cómo era eso posible? Que esos legendarios que se mantenían neutrales y mas Lugia, salieran de sus hogares para causar tal catástrofe, sinceramente algunos de ahí no creían eso, pero otros pensaban, que tal vez Scott tenía razón. La encrucijada seguía presente o bien las aves fueron controladas, o bien atacaron por voluntad propia, sea cual sea las razones, había una cosa cierta, esto era una terrible situación para todos.

 **Kanton, lugar desconocido.**

En lo profundo de un bosque, donde no muchos se atreverían a entrar, en una cueva lúgubre, donde la poca luz que en ella existe es causada por los rayos del sol que levemente entraban y daban vista al interior. Podía ver el cuerpo de una persona acostada en el suelo, las ropas sucias daban muestra del tiempo que esa persona estaba ahí.

El joven y ahora medio muerto Ash ketchum, se encontraba aun ido del mundo, acostado solamente en la fría tierra, abrazándose a si mismo intentando darse el calor que nadie le brindaba en este momento, sus ojos con brillo murieron aquel día, dejando ahora solo ojos miel casi oscuros que al parecer poco a poco perdían mas la vida que le quedaban, el joven no se había movido en tres días, no comía, no hablaba, simplemente estaba ahí acostado. Las notorias ojeras daban señal de las noches sin sueño que ah pasado, su cara ligeramente flaca ya mostraba los signos de hambruna y falta de vitaminas, pero eso a él no le importaba, aun su mente no asimilaba el hecho de que vio morir brutalmente a toda su familia y seres queridos ¿Por manos de quién? De sus propios amigos.

Unos aleteos que Ash ignoro se oyeron, llegando a la entrada de la cueva aterrizo su Charizard, su único pokemon con vida y único amigo en este momento, el pokemon de fuego llegaba de una de sus tantas vueltas de vigilancia, hace tres días que no había movimientos o algo sospechoso. Pero siempre se mantenía alerta y vigilante dando vueltas por la zona para evitar que alguno de los desgraciados no los estuvieran buscando.

Pero tu mente estaba en su pobre entrenador, el pokemon dragón, perdón, de fuego buscaba frutas y bayas que su amigo pudiera comer, pero este ni lo miraba, solo estaba acostado ahí y de vez en cuando lloraba, cosa que hería al pokemon por sentirse inútil al no saber cómo consolarlo. Nuevamente el pokemon trajo bayas para que su amigo comiera, las dejo a su lado esperando que esta vez tomara una y la comiera, pero nuevamente se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada. El tipo fuego suspiro y se quedo al lado de Ash dándole calor con su cola.

Ya la noche había caído, Charizard permanecía en la entrada de la cueva, había reunido unas ramitas y las encendió con su fuego creando una fogata paramantener al azabache caliente. El pokemon aun recordaba las palabras de Pikachu, permanecer al lado de Ash incluso si lo obligaba hacer actos terribles ¿Seria Ash capaz de eso? Sinceramente el pokemon estaría más que gustoso de tomar a esos traidores y descuartizarlos lentamente, quemarlos con sus llamadas sin piedad escuchando sus gritos de agonía.

De pronto un leve sonido de oyó, Charizard se giro para levemente para ver algo que le saco una sonrisa, Ash estaba de pie, dándole la espalda a Charizard, el pokemon se acerco a su entrenador de ver signo de vida al menos. Cuando se acerco lo suficiente hablo en su idioma alegremente esperando una respuesta, una que jamás llego. El pokemon seguía "hablando" esperando que su amigo respondiera. Ash se giro con la cabeza agachada. Charizard miro el rostro de su amigo y su sonrisa desaparecido.

 **— ¿Ash? —** pregunto Charizard al ver la sonrisa algo lúgubre de su amigo.

— Charizard…ya lo descifre…— respondió el azabache con una sonrisa mas grande, sus lagrimas secas eran visibles en sus mejillas.

 **— ¿Qué descifraste? —** pregunto dudoso el pokemon de fuego.

— ¡Es muy fácil amigo! — grito con emoción el azabache sorprendiendo a Charizard — ¡Es un sueño! — grito Ash nuevamente sorprendiendo mas aun al volador.

 **— ¿Qué? —** pregunto Charizard.

— ¡Un sueño amigo! — estaba muy feliz Ash caminando de una lado a otro — ¡Todo esto es una pesadilla, un sueño! Pero ya se como despertar — el azabache se detuvo y miro al pokemon — ¡Lanzallamas! — expreso alegremente.

 **— No entiendo, Ash —** las dudas en Charizard eran videntes, acaso…¿Acaso Ash se volvió loco?

— Usa Lanzallamas contra mí y despertaremos amigo, venga estoy listo, que sea uno fuerte para estar seguros — Ash abrió los brazos y cerró los ojos con una sonrisa en su rostro esperando el ataque que jamás llego — ¿Charizard? — pregunto Ash mirando a su pokemon quien tenía la mirada baja.

 ** _— "No es un sueño, Ash" —_** expreso para sus adentros con dolor el tipo fuego.

— Charizard usa Lanzallamas, vamos, mamá debe estar esperándome para desayunar — hablo nuevamente Ash con una leve sonrisa, pero el pokemon negó — Charizard atacame…— volvió a decir Ash perdiendo poco a poco su sonrisa.

 ** _— "No…"—_** fue lo único que pensaba el pokemon.

— Atacame…— volvió a pedir Ash pero Charizard no obedecía — Charizard deja de jugar y atacame…— la respuesta del tipo fuego fue la misma, nada — ¡Charizard te ordeno que uses Lanzallamas! — grito enojado Ash.

 ** _— "No es un sueño, Ash, no lo es" —_** hablo nuevamente en su mente soltando las pocas lagrimas que le quedaban.

— ¡Atacame Charizard! — grito mas furioso Ash — ¡MALDITA SEA CHARIZARD ATACAME! ¡¿VAS A DESOBEDECERME COMO ANTES?! — en un ataque de ira Ash corrió y empezó a golpear al pokemon en su cuerpo y rostro esperando que eso lo enoje y lo ataque.

Charizard se mantuvo quieto en el sitio recibiendo los golpes de su amigo, tanto en su cara como cuerpo, le dolían, le dolían mucho esos golpes, pero aun mas le dolía ver a su amigo perdiéndose en la locura, le dolía ver que la mente del chico creo la hipótesis más aceptable en ese momento, todo era un sueño.

— ¡MALDITA LAGARTIJA DE MIERDA HAZME CASO! — seguía gritando Ash sin detener sus golpes, aunque poco a poco sus pocas fuerzas restantes se iban yendo — Atácame…atácame Charizard…quiero despertar por favor atácame….por favor…— los golpes de Ash cesaron y nuevamente sus ojos empezaron a soltar lagrimas saladas.

No era un sueño, todo fue real, todo fue absolutamente real. El pokemon de fuego abrazo nuevamente a su amigo intentando consolarlo, intentando en vano que su dolor desaparezca, intentando en vano que aquel sufrimiento que él y su entrenador sentían, fuera borrado, tristemente, eso no era posible.

 **Sinnoh, 11:45 pm.**

Una extraño vórtice empezó a verse sobre una de las ciudades de Sinnoh, por la hora actual no había nadie quien viera tal cosa, del vórtice emergió una especie de criatura alada, su forma no podía ser bien vista por la oscuridad. Otros dos vórtices mas se hicieron presentes, de estas salieron dos figuras de forma amorfa, una de cuatro patas y otra de dos, esas tres criaturas se acercaron, sin palabras ni avisos se alejaron un poco. Unas especies de bolas empezaron a formar, cada una de tono distinto, la primera de un tono rosado oscuro, la segunda de azul y la tercera morada, las tres esferas subieron levemente y se juntaron para formar una gran bola de los tres colores. Luego de eso la bola fue lanzada al suelo y una luz sumamente brillante inundo la oscuridad de la noche.

 **Día siguiente.**

— Esto debe ser una maldita broma…— expreso con impacto uno de los oficiales mirando la zona, esta mañana temprano habían sido convocados de emergían eh ir a Ciudad Vetusta pues ocurrió algo inimaginable.

— ¡Lo que…lo que están viendo son las actuales imágenes de Ciudad Vetusta! — gritaba una reportera mientras el camarógrafo mostraba las imágenes.

La cámara mostraba a la hermosa ciudad totalmente destruida, con edificios destrozados o en el peor de los casos casi desaparecidos, las llamas de muchos hogares seguían vigentes, los cuerpos de bomberos y oficiales ayudaban a llevar a los heridos, entre ellos personas que perdieron un brazo o pierna incluso algunos tenían quemaduras que dejaban ver sus huesos negros.

Ciudad Vetusta había sido atacada y había sido reducido a miseria y dolor.

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capitulo 1.**

Esto ah sido todo por ahora compañeros y compañeras, espero este capitulo sea de su agrado. seguramente habra muchas dudas que querran su respuesta, pero creanme que sera de su agrado estos cambios realizados, ademas eh agregado dos años mas, es decir, tomenlo como dos años despues de XY, y eso que no ah terminado, en fin eso es todo amigos.

Lopu: amado amo mio que me hace gritar de placer ¿Aun no hay noticias del otro fic?

Lo siento mi hermosa conejita, pero no, seguramente tendra su continuacion dentro de un tiempo, pero no esta abandonado, en fin amigos, nos vemos en la otra, Lopu hora de la clase de nado ¿Les dijiste a las demas que usaran sus bikinis?

Lopu: lo intente amo, pero se negaron, se bañaran desnudas...como yo...

Esas son mis niñas nyajajajaja! Yuu fuera! -llevandose a lopu-

(dejemoslo hasta aqui..

Kitsu: ¿y yo cuando salgo?

Nah...-yendose tambien-

Kitsu: carajo...)

PD: Charizard habla en su idioma pokemon ya saben "Char, groarrr" o su rugido, pero como a ustedes no les importa escuchar eso puse que hablaba normalmente, solo para que no alla confusion.


	3. Un paso

Hola gente me alegra verlos de nuevo, soy YKEX o Yuurushimi EX, les traigo el capítulo 2 de este fic tan oscuro y lleno de traumas, me sigue alegrando que sea de su agrado y que más gente lo vea y espere una genial historia que espero les pueda dar, en serio no deseo decepcionarlos, en fin, en este capítulo no habrá tanta cosa oscura, estamos pasando por el inicio leve, como el bocadillo. Luego vendrán los platos fuertes, habrá dudas que tal vez serán de su desagrado o tal vez les gusten como escenas que capaz no sean las indicadas ahora o capaz les parezca aceptable y bien colocadas, como dije digan su opinión y ayúdenme a mejorar, sin más que decir, empecemos. Dudas las respondere al final del capitulo.

 **Capitulo 2.**

 **Un paso.**

Las imágenes que la cámara grababa eran intensas, el paisaje de la cual fue Ciudad Vetusta ahora solo era un paisaje lleno de dolor y sufrimiento, personas lloraban amargamente sobre los cuerpos de sus difuntos familiares, niños soltaban lágrimas y preguntaban sobre el cuerpo de su madre muerta ¿Por qué no despiertas? Los equipos de rescates hacían lo imposible para salvar tanto a humanos como pokemon que también quedaron bajo escombros o atrapados en el abrazador fuego que sin piedad quemaba todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor.

Terribles chillidos se podían oír por todos lados de las pequeñas criaturas que morían lentamente bajo una enorme piedra o quedándose sin aire, algunos pokemon tuvieron la "suerte" de morir rápidamente, aunque sus cuerpo quedaron brutalmente aplastados dejando partes ya sean intentar o externas de su ser por todos lados, la sangre se podía oler y ver en cada lugar de lo que fue ciudad vetusta, los bomberos apagaban las ultimas llamas de hogares solo para ver personas semi quemadas pero muertas o incluso esqueletos de los cuales aun podrían apreciarse la carne negra que le quedaba, algunos tenían aun sus ojos con una sola expresión en ellos la cual podría descifrarse como ¿Qué paso?

Después de todo aquella tragedia había ocurrido la noche anterior, por mala fortuna nadie se entero de aquello si no a la mañana siguiente cuando el sol alumbraba la ahora casi desaparecida ciudad. Nadie sabe que ocurrió, nadie sabe lo que paso y lo más importante, nadie sabe quien lo causo.

— ¡Sigan moviendo esas rocas, debemos buscar la manera de rescatar a esos niños! — gritaba uno de los bomberos dándole indicaciones a unos Machamp para quitar enormes piedras que habían caído sobre uno de los tantos edificios, lo malo es que en ese edificio había una cantidad de 20 niños por una excursión que se había dado.

— Esto es una mierda ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? — se preguntaba uno de los oficiales ayudando a una mujer a la cual le faltaba una pierda con una seria herida abierta en su cabeza.

— ¡¿Ya movieron las rocas?! — llego una bombero mirando a los Machamp mover la ultima roca, cuando se acercaron a mirar no encontraron nada, afortunadamente parece que los niños no estaba ahí.

— ¡Jefa! — llego gritando uno de los bomberos, la mujer se giro y miro a su compañero y reciente bombero quien estaba muy agitado y con una cara pálida.

— Tranquilo, respire y dígame que ocurre — intento calmarlo la mujer, el otro respiro y se enderezo con una mirada seria en sus ojos.

— En-encontramos algo…que debe ver…— expreso el bombero, la jefa asintió y dejo unas órdenes para luego seguir al novato.

El bombero llevo a su jefa a un paramo que estaba por la zona, al ser ciudad Vetusta una lugar donde la minería o explotación de minerales ocurre, era raro ver un sitio con hierba o algo similar, por fortuna había un lugar donde se le prohibió la excavación o explotación para mantener al menos un área verde. Cuando la jefa llego miraron un enorme cráter, eso termino sorprendiéndola. Ambos se acercaron a al borde de este y lo que vio la mujer hizo que cayera en shock.

Un cráter normal no sería problema, si no hubiera lo que parecieran cuerpos despezados sin piedad alguna, brazos, piernas, ojos, sangre, órganos eran las imágenes dentro de aquel cráter. Los cuerpos no parecían ser de personas adultas, lo que causo un malestar horrible en la mujer, no quería imaginarlo.

— ¿Estos son…los 20 niños que no estaban en el edificio?…— pregunto la mujer temerosa que su pregunta tuviera un amargo si como respuesta.

No hubo respuesta, pero al ver como aquel chico no respondía y agachaba la mirada le daba a entender que si eran ellos, la mujer simplemente se giro y se fue de aquel sitio con lágrimas en sus ojos con una pregunta en mente ¿Quien fue el que hizo tal desgracia? Aunque si se hubiera detenido solo un momento y mirado mejor, hubiera notado una especie de lapida que yacía sobre la aplastada cabeza de una niña cuyas palabras eran.

 **"Apenas iniciamos…"**

 **Hoen, Pirámide de Batalla.**

— Estas son las últimas imágenes de la catástrofe que inundo Ciudad Vetusta, como pueden ver a mi espalda la ciudad está completamente destruida, no parece que haya más de 20 sobrevivientes, aunque su estado de salud es crítico y posiblemente no pasen la noche — explicaba uno de los reporteros mientras daban las imágenes — Y como si eso no fuera poco se encontró un gran cráter en la zona verde de la ciudad, cuando nos acercamos a mirar lo que vimos fue terrible, les recomendamos a nuestro televidentes que tengan cuidado con lo que verán y alejen a niños del televisor — siguió explicando para que la cámara tomara imágenes del cráter y se vieran los mutilados cuerpo de los infantes— lo que vieron fueron los mutilados cuerpos, supuestamente, de 20 niños que estaban de excursión por la ciudad, no tenemos reportes que nos digan o nos certifiquen esta hipótesis — el reportero siguió hablando.

Los ex campeones y campeones de las regiones, exceptuando a una, miraban las escenas que daban la pantalla, hace no mucho se enteraron de otro ataque que ocurrió ahora en Sinnoh, en ciudad vetusta, la noticia los tomo de sorpresa pues solo hace cuatro días que ocurrieron las tragedias de pueblo paleta eh isla Shamouti, que otra desgracia pasara ahora en Sinnoh los ponían mas paranoicos y más que nada aterrados de saber que otra ciudad caía ante las aves.

Cynthia al enterarse de la noticia no dudo en ir y arreglar su equipaje, sin siquiera ver las actuales y terribles imágenes del cráter, para irse rumbo a Sinnoh, pero Scott le aconsejo que lo mejor fuera que permaneciera en la pirámide y los ayudara a evitar más tragedias. Aunque la campeona dudo y tomo como unas dos horas convencerla, opto por quedarse, aunque no quiso salir del cuarto donde estaba.

— Esto ya es demasiado, debemos ir y detener a las aves y Lugia — explico molesto Mirto deseando partir rápido y evitar que otra desgracia ocurriera.

— Entiendo tu malestar Mirto, pero actuar precipitadamente puede costarnos la batalla contra quien sea el enemigo — expreso seriamente Lance.

— Esto es una mierda, debemos actuar rápido — ahora hablo Tristana quien al enterarse de la noticia no le importo mucho, pero si la alerto pues su región podría correr peligro — El enemigo son esas malditas aves, matémoslas y ya — expreso con enojo.

— ¿Y como sabemos que fueron ellas? — pregunto Maximo.

— Pues es obvio, causaron la desgracia de la isla Shamouti y pueblo paleta ¿No? — hablo ahora Diantha.

— Aun no sabemos si ellas causaron lo de pueblo paleta — respondió Lance — y no sé porque siento que ellas no causaron lo de ciudad vetusta — volvió a decir, si algo era respetable en Lance, era su experiencia y años conociendo el mundo pokemon, solo Scott y el desaparecido profesor Oak eran los únicos capaces de combatir con en esa sabiduría y experiencia.

— ¿Entonces qué? ¿Nos quedamos aquí como perfectos imbéciles a esperar que nos maten? — expreso la campeona de Hoen.

— Mira niña me tienes harta, será mejor que te calles si no tienes nada que decir ¿Entendido? — le respondió Diantha cansada de la actitud de esa mocosa.

— Diantha cálmate, Tristana respetamos tu pensar pero si no tienes ideas u dar mejore opiniones por favor no digas nada, estamos en momentos críticos y el estrés nos está matando — respondió amablemente Scott quien se mantuvo sereno y callado escuchando las ideas e hipótesis de cada uno.

— ¿Cynthia aun no sale? — pregunto preocupado por su amor platónico, Mirto.

— Debemos darle tiempo, esta con su ánimo delicado con lo ocurrido en su región, se siente culpable al no estar presente y evitar lo ocurrido — respondió Scott.

— ¿Qué propones hacer? — pregunto Lance buscando la sabiduría de Scott.

— Sinceramente mi buen amigo, no sé, aunque intento buscar una solución, aun quedan muchas dudas en el aire — respondió sinceramente el creador del frente de batalla — Además, no sé porque siento que esto que está pasando tiene que ver con una persona — volvió a decir Scott, llamando la atención de los presentes.

— ¿Con quién? — hablo Anabel que todo este tiempo se mantuvo pensante sobre lo ocurrido, la noche anterior no pudo conciliar el sueño por las horribles imágenes del video y fotos. Por eso unas ojeras eran levemente notorias en su rostro eh incluso Diantha tenía también.

— Es solo una corazonada, no sé quien exactamente…pero siento que una persona es causante indirectamente de lo que ocurre — respondió Scott sorprendiendo a los demás.

¿Cómo era posible que una persona estuviera causando esto indirectamente? Aunque una cosa era segura, las corazonadas de Scott eran de temer pues la mayoría o todas resultan ser muy ciertas, y que el sienta que una persona causa esto sin saberlo, es algo que pone la atención de todos en un mismo punto ¿Quién es esa persona?

 **Kanton, lugar desconocido.**

Cuatro días, cuatros días desde que estaban en esa cueva, lúgubre, húmeda y oscura, el pokemon de fuego empezaba a creer que lo mejor era salir y llevar a Ash a un centro pokemon, su cuerpo flaco y cara levemente pálida y mejillas igual de flacas eran un síntoma claro de hambruna total, su estomago seguro estaba auto digiriéndose para tener algo que comer, ya ni sudaba por la falta de líquidos que Ash sufría. Charizard consciente que su amigo no se movería para nada, traía agua en hojas lo suficientemente dobladas para que el azabache bebiera un sorbo, lo malo es que solo tomaba como una cucharadita solamente y la demás se perdía en el suelo.

 **— Ash amigo, debes comer, vamos —** Charizard insistía en darle de comer al joven entrenador, quien nuevamente yacía en el suelo sin moverse.

El pokemon volador no sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo de fallarle a Pikachu y que Ash muriera por causa de la depresión. Tal vez la mejor opción era llevarlo al centro pokemon, al menos ahí lo atenderían y le darían de comer, pero sentía miedo porque algo malo le pasase al entrenador mientras estuviera en aquel sitio tenía miedo que los causantes de la desgracia del joven volverían para rematarlo. Después de todo Ash conocía a todas las enfermeras de cada centro pokemon y no sonaría estúpido o descabellado que alguna de ellas o quizás todas también fueran sido compradas por Giovanni quien tal vez supuso que Ash buscaría refugio en algún centro pokemon, y al estar ahí una de ellas lo matase.

Charizard no sabía qué hacer, por un lado estaba seguir ocultos y esperar más tiempo, por otro lado estaba que si seguían esperando Ash no llegue a pasar al día siguiente, cosa que aterraba más al tipo fuego. Decidió salir un momento para poder respirar tranquilo, tomo asiento en una roca cercana y pensó ¿Qué pasaría si Ash muriera? ¿Acaso él sería capaz de suicidarse para seguir a su amigo? Una leve sonrisa surco el rostro dragonico de Charizard, si sería capaz de ello. No sería capaz de seguir viviendo en este mundo sabiendo que su mejor amigo y los demás estaban en un mejor lugar, se iría con ellos sin pensarlo dos veces.

 **— Nos iremos juntos, Ash —** expreso con dolor el volador mirando al cielo.

Unos sonidos cercanos causaron que Charizard se mantuviera alerta, se puso de pie y tomo pose defensiva, arrugo su cara y mostro sus afilados colmillos listos para morder y despedazar lo que anduviera por ahí cerca, el tipo volador miro como algo se movía entre la maleza, estaba a punto de lanzar un poderoso Lanzallamas que un pokemon de nivel bajo al recibirlo terminaría hecho cenizas, cuando su hocico empezó a soltar leves flamas, lo que salió del arbusto hizo detener su ataque.

Dos pequeñas Teddiursas salieron de la maleza, corriendo una detrás de la otra, la de adelante iba corriendo mirando a la de atrás y la de atrás no prestaba atención a lo que tuvieran adelante. Solo se dieron cuenta del poderoso tipo fuego cuando la pequeña de adelante choco contra Charizard. La otra se detuvo de golpe, las dos miraron arriba para ver la intimidante y seria mirada de Charizard, su boca seguía soltando leves flamas como preparando un ataque. Las dos osas se asustaron mucho que salieron corriendo de ahí perdiéndose en la maleza. Charizard se relajo y se giro para tomar camino a la cueva y ver como seguía Ash.

Pero un poderoso grito o rugido se escucho, Charizard se giro para ver una molesta Ursaring con las dos pequeñas Teddiursas llorando en sus patas. Charizard supuso que ella seria la madre de esas pequeñas, no le dio importancia pero su mirada noto como la Ursaring estaba con una mirada enojada.

 **— ¡¿Qué le hiciste a mis crías?! —** rugió furiosa la osa.

 **— No les hice nada —** respondió Charizard tranquilamente, aunque esa Ursaring parecía fuerte, la experiencia en batalla de Charizard la superaba en toda la palabra.

 **— ¡Mentiroso! —** grito la osa lanzándose al ataque.

Charizard reacciono a tiempo y esquivo sin mucho problemas el ataque de garra que uso la osa, la pokemon no desistió y volvió a lanzar zarpazos para intentar darle a Charizard quien esquivaba perfectamente cada ataque de la osa. Los ataques de Ursaring no parecían tener ningún efecto ante un habilidoso Charizard quien no parecía esforzarse demasiado. La Ursaring lanzo una cuchillada que rozo al volador levemente.

Pero Charizard había recibido peores ataques y esa cuchillada no la sintió realmente, así que para terminar con esto ataco a la osa con un Lanzallamas, no tan fuerte para no lastimarla de gravedad pero si lo suficiente para que no molestara. La osa miro el ataque venir a ella y con rapidez logro esquivar por poco el ataque, aunque su pata salió herida, Charizard pensó que con eso ella se calmaría, pero eso cambio cuando miro como la Ursaring lanzo golpes por doquier, el volador no quería lastimar mas a la osa, con un fuerte ataque ala logro derribarla y la apunto para realizar un fuerte Lanzallamas y dejarla fuera de combate, pero se detuvo cuando miro a las dos Teddiursar colocarse delante de su madre, ambas temblorosas pero con determinación de proteger a su madre.

Charizard miro aquello y recordó al Gible de Ash, quien se puso frente al azabache quien ese momento estaba intentando salvar a su madre, el pokemon dragón temblorosamente hizo frente a un Gyarados, pero no se aparto y se mantuvo firme, aunque claro no soporto mucho y termino siendo desintegrado por un Hiperrayo del pokemon tipo agua.

El volador deshizo su ataque y miro como la Ursaring se levantaba con dificultad, cosa que preocupo a las pequeñas quienes intentaban ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Charizard miro al cielo y noto que ya se haría de noche, suspiro levemente y se acerco ante la atenta mirada de la osa y sus crías, la primera en alerta y colocando a sus dos pequeñas detrás para protegerlas.

 **— Escucha, no quise lastimar a tus crías, solamente me tomaron por sorpresa —** respondió el tipo fuego mirándola seriamente **— Estas herida y lo siento, pero no me dejaste opción, si gustas pueden pasar la noche en mi cueva para que tus heridas sanen —** termino de decir el volador.

La Ursaring no sabía si confiar o no en sus palabras, pero si aquel feroz y fuerte pokemon lo hubiera deseado, ella estaría muerta ahora, pues la fuerza y nivel estaban en gran diferencia, ella podría ser una Ursaring con experiencia de sobrevivir en el bosque o criar, pero en batalla no lo era tanto pues muchas veces solo huía para no poner en riesgo sus pequeñas. La osa asintió y con ayuda de Charizard se puso de pie y fueron dentro de la cueva, las dos pequeñas crías seguían de cerca a su mami.

 **Hoen, Pirámide de Batalla.**

El día parecía irse cada vez más rápido, al no llegar a una conclusión, todos decidieron retirarse para buscar más información, Lance quería averiguar si su fiel informante había descubierto algo, Mirto llamaría a Iris para saber si todo iba bien, Diantha tenía que insultar a sus representantes quienes insistían en que debía volver para termina la película. Tristana y Maximo fueron a dar una vuelta para calmar el ánimo de la primera. Anabel y Scott fueron con los restantes cerebros de la frontera para trazar ideas y capaz estrategias por si Hoen sufría un ataque.

Cynthia era la única que permanecía en su cuarto, la mencionada no quiso salir en todo el día por el simple hecho de que no quería hablar con nadie, claro que si había alguien con quien deseaba hablar, pero su llamada seguía sin ser respondida por aquella persona. Soltó un suspiro pesado y miro a la ventana que daba fuera de la pirámide para ver el ambiente tranquilo, como aquella estructura podía moverse libremente, estaban en una zona boscosa pero cerca de una gran ciudad.

La campeona pensó en tomar un baño y dar una vuelta para calmar sus ánimos y bajar el estrés que tenia y la preocupación, se acerco a su maleta y la abrió sacando una foto que se había tomado, estaba ella con un sonriente azabache quien sostenía la copa del campeón de Kanton, en la foto también estaban la mayoría de los amigos de Ash, y había otra foto donde estaban solo ella y ese azabache, la campeona le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla al chico quien sonrojado sostenía una especie de titulo que tenia "Maestro pokemon" escrito.

Conocer al joven Ash parecía complicado al principio, un chico tan interesante como misterioso era aquel azabache, simplemente intentar hablar con él era algo complicado ya que nunca se estaba en un sitio por mucho tiempo, le tomo un tiempo saber donde estaba y se alegro al saber que podía hablar con él. Luego de dos días ella conocía algunas cosas del joven Ash y sus locas pero emocionantes aventuras, mas para conocer de ese chico quien le llamo la atención por su pasión y su corazón noble y amable, además del hecho de que nunca se rendía.

Saber que ese joven quien vivió muchas aventuras con sus amigos y legendarios había desaparecido le pareció realmente preocupante, desde que escucho la noticia ah intentando incansablemente contactarse con Ash, pero nunca respondía y eso le preocupada. Incluso ninguno de sus amigos le respondían o hablaban. Los pocos que tomaban la llamada solo decían "Estamos ocupados" y colgaban, ella en serio estaba extrañada por eso pues ellos siendo amigos de Ash deberían estar preocupados por él. Aunque no le tomo importancia.

— Solo espero estés bien, Ash — se dijo así misma con otro suspiro pesado. Leves pero audibles golpes se oyeron tras la puerta del cuarto donde estaba, ella recordaba haberle pedido a Scott que avisara a los demás que no quería que la molestaran, otros golpes se oyeron que sacaron un bufido molesto en la campeona.

Ella con leve molestia se fue abrir la puerta para saber quien no acato la orden que Scott les había dado, abrió la puerta y miro a Mirto. El sujeto sonreía levemente con una especie de bolsa en vano. La campeona se sorprendió levemente de verlo.

— Hola, no te vi en todo el día y sé que no saliste, debes tener hambre, traje algo de comer — hablo el Ex campeón de Unova con una sonrisa.

— Aprecio tu preocupación Mirto, pero no estoy de humor — respondió Cynthia con una leve sonrisa.

— Oye, se que estas preocupada y eso, yo también, temo que pase lo mismo en Unova, llame a Iris pero no me contesta y me preocupa eso, pensé en comer contigo para calmar los ánimos, ya sabes cómo los viejos tiempos — le expreso Mirto.

Cynthia simplemente quería estar sola, tomar un baño y salir a respirar aire fresco luego, pero no quería hablar con nadie o siquiera intentar hacer contacto visual con alguna persona, pero pensó que tal vez hablar un rato con Mirto no era mala idea, ella entendía que todos los que estaban ahí tenían sus preocupaciones y estrés. No podía ser egoísta y pensar en sí misma. Asintió y dejo entrar al hombre.

La noche ya había caído en Hoen, las luces de la ciudad cercana a la pirámide de batalla ya estaban encendidas desde hace rato, en una habitación de aquella singular estructura, estaban dos de los entrenadores más fuertes en sus respectivas regiones, Cynthia escuchaba hablar animadamente a Mirto sobre sus aventuras y como entreno levemente a Iris para que fuera la actual campeona, aunque Cynthia escuchaba lo que Mirto decía, su mente no estaba atenta a nada de ello y solo pensaba en Ash y si estaría bien, además de su región y las ganas de volver para evitar otra tragedia.

— ¿Cynthia? — llamo Mirto a la mujer quien pareció volver en sí, el Ex campeón noto como la mirada de la mujer estaba ida.

— Perdón, Mirto, es solo que…mi mente está en otras señales — respondió Cynthia con una leve sonrisa masajeando su hombro.

— Tal vez necesitas un masaje — expreso Mirto con una sonrisa para colocarse sin aviso detrás de Cynthia — Se dar buenos masajes, tu relájate — hablo nuevamente.

La campeona estuvo a punto de negarse a tal cosa, pero Mirto hizo el acto de empezar a tocar y masajear sus hombros apretándolos suavemente, Cynthia no quería negar que necesitaba un masaje y las manos fuertes y firmes de Mirto podrían servir para que su estrés se vaya y se relaje, pero aquellas manos no eran las de Ash, quien una vez le realizo un masaje a Cynthia, ese día ella sintió una calidez que nunca sintió, incluso recordó relajarse tanto que se quedo dormida mientras el azabache masajeaba a la campeona. Pero esa calidez no se sentía ahora. Aun así decidió que el hombre realizara aquel acto para por lo menos relajarse un poco.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos? — pregunto repentinamente Mirto sacando de balance a Cynthia.

— Eras un idiota sin remedio, como ahora — expreso con una sonrisa leve la campeona.

— Pero así te agradaba — rio leve Mirto masajeando ahora la espalda de la mujer.

El masaje continuo levemente, las manos de Mirto empezaron a calmar a Cynthia quien si bien no sentía la calidez que sintió con el azabache, debía admitir que el hombre sabia calmar los músculos, la manos de Mirto siguieron tocando la delicada piel de la reina o diosa de Sinnoh, sinceramente lo del masaje fue una vaga excusa para tocar la piel de la mujer. El Ex campeón miro como la mujer empezaba a "disfrutar" el masaje, tal vez podía hacer más para relajarla. Se acerco a su oído y empezó a susurrarle.

La campeona sintió los susurros de Mirto, se sorprendió mucho al tener la boca del hombre cerca de su oreja ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Se pregunto Cynthia escuchando como Mirto le decía que todo estará bien, que él cuidaría de ella y que no dejaría que nadie la lastime. Aquellas palabras tomaron por sorpresa a la hermosa mujer quien empezó a sentir besos que bajaban por su cuello. Las manos del hombre dejaron sus hombros y bajando hasta sus caderas, los besos siguieron presentes en el cuello de la chica quien no parecía gustarle aquello. El Ex campeón subió lentamente sus manos dejándolos bajo los firmes y grandes senos de Cynthia, cuando ella sintió eso alejo de un fuerte empujón a Mirto.

— ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?! — pregunto Cynthia con mucho enojo.

— Yo…lo siento Cynthia no se qué…me deje llevar…— intento excusarse Mirto, miro como la mujer se acerco a la puerta y la abrió de golpe.

— Lárgate…— expreso la mujer con su mirada baja y con una terrible seriedad y frialdad en su voz, Mirto se acerco a ella para explicarle lo que ocurrió, pero la mujer levanto su mirada observándolo con ojos fríos — ¡QUE TE LARGUES AHORA MALDITA BASURA! — grito con furia la mujer.

El grito de Cynthia se escucho por el pasillo, Mirto solo agacho la mirada y salió del cuarto, la puerta se cerro de un fuerte golpe, el Ex campeón estaba en el pasillo con cara arrepentida, dio un fuerte golpe a la pared delante de él. Giro a un lado y miro a Scott, el creador simplemente negó y paso de largo perdiéndose en una esquina. Scott había ido a ver como seguía Cynthia, y saber si estaba mejor o no. Escucho una discusión y se acerco rápidamente escuchando el grito de Cynthia y miro a Mirto salir, solo supuso algo obvio, el hombre metió a fondo la pata.

Con la mujer, esta se había despojado de sus ropas y se fue a duchar pasando el jabón por su hermoso cuerpo, debajo de sus bellos senos, limpiando sus hombros, pasando con fuerza el jabón donde aquel hombre la había tocado y beso. Al principio acepto hablar con él y pasar un rato agradable, luego vino el masaje y bueno no estaba mal, pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando ese sujeto tuvo las bolas de besarla y tocar sus senos. Eso jamás se lo perdonaría.

Apretó sus brazos a su alrededor haciendo presión sobre aquellas senos que todo hombre estaría gustoso de probar, ella se sentía levemente sucia, muchos hombres quisieron estar con ella y aprovecharse de su pureza, pero la campeona era una fiera oculta tras esa cara de gatita sumisa, hacerla enojar era terrible, muchos hombres acabaron golpeados por causa de ella. La chica nunca había tenido sexo, es mas ningún hombre la había visto desnuda. Suspiro ligeramente y dejo que el agua lavara la suciedad de su cuerpo. Tal vez podría darle su pureza a cierta persona, tal vez. Negó rápidamente a eso, su mente estaba jugándole malas pasadas, seguro sería malo después de todo ella era años mayor que él. Aunque existía el dicho "Para el amor no existe edad".

Pensando en ello su mente empezó a jugarle malas pasadas dándole imágenes nada santas sobre ella realizando actos impuros con cierto joven, intento hacer que aquellas imágenes no estuvieran en su mente, la cosa era muy seria para andar pensando en ello, aunque su mente era muy terca y seguía pasando imágenes obscenas, la mujer inconscientemente empezó a masajear uno de sus senos. Empezó apretándolo y masajeándolo, la campeona tenía los ojos cerrados mientras sus manos parecían tomar el control propio y masajear sus senos suavemente apretando sus ya duro pezones.

Una de sus manos bajo hasta llegar a su mojada por el agua vagina, empezando a masajearla suavemente, sus dedos acariciaban los labios de su vagina quien empezaba a soltar sus propios líquidos. La mujer siguió aquel acto unos segundos más soltando leves gemidos mientras sus dedos solo acariciaban y hacían leve presión y su otra mano apretaba su seno. Luego de unos segundos más ella se detuvo con la respiración agitada y excitada, se apoyo de la pared, aun no había llegado al clímax de su propia masturbación, pero volvió en sí y supo, como se dijo al principio, que no era el momento para eso, y menos después de lo que había visto el día anterior, pero ni recordaba las imágenes, solo sabía que eran malas y sumamente trágicas, pero nada más, parecía que ese pequeño instante de excitación hizo olvidar aquello.

— Al menos me relaje un poco…— expreso ella con sinceridad — Tal vez es cierto que la masturbación puede calmar tu estrés — expreso ella empezando a tocar su vagina nuevamente — So-solo un pocos no hará daño…— se dijo así misma para seguir "relajándose" gracias a su propia mano, literalmente.

 **Kanton, lugar desconocido.**

Charizard en este momento estaba afuera hablando con una Ursaring quien se había recuperado de sus heridas, la pokemon al entrar a la cueva se sorprendió de ver a un humano casi muerto ahí tendido, ella pensó que Charizard pensó en comerse a ese humano, pero se calmo al explicarle que era su entrenador, ella curiosa pregunto la razón de que el volador y su entrenador estuvieran en esa cueva.

Charizard le explico todo lo que había pasado, tenía confianza en esa Ursaring, a pesar de que uno de la misma especie de la osa haya matado a uno de sus amigos fríamente, el confiaba en ella. La osa pokemon se sorprendió y se preguntaba ¿Cómo un humano podía soportar eso? Charizard pensaba que tarde o temprano su entrenador pasaría a mejor vida. Después de todo no quería comer o beber algo y eso causaría que muriera por falta de comida.

 **— Eso puede resolverse ¿sabes? —** hablo la osa sorprendiendo al tipo fuego.

 **— ¿Cómo? —** pregunto Charizard esperanzado de que pueda hacer que su amigo coma.

 **— Cuando la cría no quiere comer solo debes motivarlo a hacerlo y darle a entender que si no come morirá —** respondió la pokemon normal.

 **— Ya lo eh intentando, le eh dicho que coma o morirá, pero no me escucha —** expreso Charizard con tristeza.

 **— Eres un pokemon, el no te entiende —** dijo la osa **— debes hacerlo directamente, es más, es hora de cenar —** expreso la osa con una sonrisa para entrar a la cueva seguida de Charizard.

Ambos entraron y miraron a dos pequeñas pegadas del joven Ash, las dos pequeñas intentaban hacer que el joven reaccionara y jugara con ellas. Pero nada de lo que hacían resultaba. La madre osa les dijo a sus niñas que era hora de comer, las dos pequeñas asintieron y esperaron que su madre les diera comida, la osa tomo dos bayas y les dio una a cada una para que comieran.

Charizard al ser carnívoro debía comer carne, aunque eso no era necesario cuando Ash lo alimentaba pues la comida pokemon podía ser consumida por cualquier tipo y los llenaría, lamentablemente el pokemon volador no tenia de eso y comer solo bayas, por respeto al azabache, no lo llenaba como quería. Así que atrapo a unos Magikarps y los mato rápidamente para poder comerlos y ellos no sintieran dolor. Era normal en la línea alimenticia eso lo sabia el tipo fuego, pero siempre pedía disculpas y agradecía el sacrificio de los pokemon de agua.

La Ursaring tomo unas bayas y empezó a morderlas y masticarlas, pero no parecía tragar, en un movimiento que sorprendió a Charizard, la tipo normal giro a Ash dejándolo boca arriba, el tipo volador miro eso y esperaba que la pokemon no hiciera lo que él pensaba que haría. La Ursaring abrió la boca de Ash y sin previo aviso acerco la suya para tapar con su boca la del joven y soltar la comida masticada de su boca a la del azabache.

Charizard escupió un hueso de Magikarp y miro aquella escena impactado, a eso se refería con hacerlo directamente. Aquel acto causo que Ash volviera en sí y miro como un pokemon se acercaba peligrosamente a su cara, el joven intento oponerse pero su falta de fuerza le impedía moverse causando que otra comida masticada entrara a su boca y para no ahogarse tenía que tragarla.

Luego hacer eso cuatro veces, la pokemon normal dejo al azabache quien simplemente se paro rápidamente para toser fuerte luego de haber recibido aquello. La osa alzo su garra en victoria a un sorprendido Charizard, que si bien se alegro de ver al entrenador sentado y levemente mas recuperado, la forma en que la osa hizo que comiera fue muy ortodoxa.

Ash muy sorprendido seguía tosiendo, miro a su Charizard y a un Ursaring, al ver esa pokemon su sangre se helo al recordar como uno de esos osos mato a uno de sus pokemon, o más de uno, el joven intento retroceder pero sus fuerzas eran muy pocas. De pronto dos bayas cayeron frente a él, miro eso extrañamente, luego miro a la osa quien con mirada seria le indicaba que se las comiera, el joven miro a su amigo de fuego quien asintió. Ash tomo las bayas y dio leves mordiscos. Sinceramente no sabía que estaba pasando, aun no encontraba asimilar el hecho de que sus pokemon, madre y demás cercanos murieran terriblemente. Sus ojos de miel seguían perdidos en la nada. Incluso ni sabia porque le hizo caso a ese pokemon.

El azabache daba pequeños mordiscos a la baya, si bien no tenias ánimos de eso, su estomago parecía gritarle que no se detuviera y siguiera, por fortuna las bayas tenían jugo en su interior así que no solo se alimentaba si no que también se hidrataba, luego de acabar las dos bayas, Ash se acostó nuevamente. Charizard pensó que su amigo no comeria de nuevo, pero la Ursaring negó y le dijo al pokemon de fuego que se acercara. Charizard se acerco y miro al azabache.

Este estiró su mano y acaricio el hocico del tipo fuego, Ash pareció entender lo que su amigo intentaba decirle todo este tiempo, que comiera o moriría, sonrió muy levemente y se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sin antes prometerle a su amigo que comería de ahora en adelante.

Charizard sonrió por ello y agradeció a la pokemon osa quien solo asintió. Al menos su amigo se recompuso levemente, al menos. Ya eran altas horas de la noche, como las 3 am más o menos, Charizard dormía tranquilamente, igualmente la osa y sus crías descansaban. Ash dormía sin problemas. Hasta que algo lo hizo despertarse, como si alguien lo estuviera llamando, como si alguien lo estuviera incitando a que abriera los ojos.

El azabache abrió sus pesados y sin brillos ojos, se giro con poca fuerza y miro algo increíble, en la entrada de la cueva que era apenas iluminada por la llama de Charizard y la luna, estaba una figura que él reconocía bien, una figura que siempre estuvo a su lado y que siempre lo cuido.

— ¿Mamá? — pregunto Ash apoyándose en sus brazos.

Efectivamente frente a la cueva estaba la imagen de Delia Ketchum, la mujer vestida con sus normales ropajes miraba al azabache con una delicada pero acogedora sonrisa. La mujer asintió levemente.

 _— Ash…—_ la voz dulce y delicada de la mujer llamo al mencionado que se empezó arrastrar.

— Ma…má…— decía levemente Ash, su voz baja no lograba despertar a los pokemon.

 _— Ven…Ash…—_ dijo la mujer empezando a alejarse.

— No, mamá…espera…— como pudo el joven se puso de pie y empezó caminar.

El joven Ketchum empezó a seguir a la imagen de su madre quien solo le daba la espalda, el chico llamaba a la mujer a cada rato pero ella no respondía, el azabache simplemente seguía a la mujer sin ver por donde caminaba tropezándose y cayendo a cada momento, pero se ponía de pie y seguía, deseaba estar con la mujer, deseaba sentir los cálidos brazos de su madre, sentir su calor.

La mujer camino y se detuvo en un sitio, ella se giro y con una sonrisa miraba al azabache. Ash se detuvo y miro a su amada madre quien le sonreía. De pronto algo extraño pasó, detrás de la mujer aparecieron todos sus pokemon, incluso el profesor Oak estaba ahí, entre ellos su amigo Brock. Ash miro esto y una sonrisa se mostro en su cansado y flaco rostro.

 _— Aquí estamos todos, mi bebe —_ hablo la mujer con una sonrisa _— Ven con nosotros Ash…mi amado hijo…—_ la mujer abrió sus brazos esperando que su hijo corriera a sus brazos.

Ash estaba a punto de ir corriendo donde su madre, la abrazaría fuerte, muy fuerte, pero se acordó de Charizard, debía decirle, su madre y amigos seguían vivos, debía decirle eso con una gran sonrisa. Le pidió paciencia a su madre para ir por el tipo fuego. Pero miro a una sonriente Bayleef quien con látigo cepa "tomo" los hombros de Ash. La pokemon empezó a "jalar" al azabache quien "sintió" la fuerza de la pokemon que estaba feliz de verlo. Eso pensaba él.

 _— El puede esperar, Ash, ven con nosotros….ven…—_ seguía diciendo su madre mientras la tipo planta seguía "atrayendo" al Ketchum.

Ash asintió y pensó en decirle a Charizard luego de abrazar a su madre, empezó a caminar lentamente pues sus fuerzas ya no estaban para correr o caminar rápido, cada paso lo acercaba a su apreciada madre, la mujer seguía con los brazos abiertos esperando a su hijo y Ash estaba deseando abrazar a su madre como nunca.

Unos fuertes brazos lo tomaron de sorpresa y lo pegaron a algo, el azabache sintió eso y sintió su espalda chocar con algo blando pero a la vez robusto, giro levemente su rostro para ver a su amigo de fuego abrazarlo a su ser. Ash se alegro de verlo y tal vez pensó que ese fuerte agarre era que estaba feliz de ver a sus amigos. Ash intento zafarse pero Charizard se lo impedía.

— Charizard amigo, suéltame y vamos con los demás — expreso Ash con una sonrisa a su amigo quien estaba muy serio — Vamos Charizard suéltame — volvió a decir Ash intentando nuevamente zafarse.

Charizard parecía una estatua que no se movía para nada. El pokemon de fuego no reaccionaba a las quejas de su entrenador o al forcejo, obvio que la fuerza entre ambos era notoria. Mas con un Ash que no tenía nada de fuerza.

 _— Ash…—_ el azabache escucho la voz de su madre y la miro, esta sonreía tristemente _— Cuídate mucho…mi bebe…—_ la mujer se giro y le dio la espalda al azabache, Bayleef soltó su "agarre" y con cara triste siguió a la mujer. Los demás que estaban detrás tambien se dieron la espalda y empezaron a irse alejándose de la vista de Ash.

— ¡NO! — grito Ash intentando hacer más esfuerzo por zafarse — ¡DEJAME IR CHARIZARD! — gritaba con fuerza causando que la tranquilidad de la noche se fuera — ¡DEJAME IR CON ELLA, CHARIZARD DEJAME IR CON MI MAMÁ! — seguía gritando Ash pero sus gritos no afectaban a su pokemon de fuego quien apretó sus dientes y con lagrimas a punto de salir empezó a soltar fuertes rugidos seguido de los gritos de Ash — ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ, MAMÁ! ¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! — grito mas fuerte mientras que Charizard rugía con fuerza y dolor.

La oscuridad de la noche y su tranquilidad fueron destruidas por gritos de dolor provenientes de aquel débil chico y su fiel amigo pokemon, ambos soltando gritos de dolor que solo ellos podían sentir, la luna que momentáneamente se había ocultado salió nuevamente, su brillo causo que se viera aquello, a un solo paso, a un mísero y doloroso paso estaba un acantilado sin fin por la negruzca capa que cubría su fondo. A un solo paso Ash estaba de reunirse con su amada madre y amigos. Aun solo pasó.

 **Continuara.  
Fin del capitulo 2.**

Damas y caballeros eso fue todo, tal vez existan criticas de porque Cynthia hizo un acto sexual en esos momentos críticos y después de haber visto unas imágenes perturbadoras, pues ella no vio las imágenes del cráter de los niños y eso, y si aun así creen que no debía hacer tal cosa, igualmente como se dijo lo tomo como un método de "relajación" recuerden que cuando uno se pierde en el clímax, si lo han hecho, su mente se relaja y no piensan en nada. Bueno a mi me ah pasado.

Dejando eso de lado espero les haya gustado el capitulo y disfrutaran cada momento que apareció en este, seguro algunos dedujeron el final y eso, pero otros los tomaría de sorpresa, en fin, ah sido todo por ahora, saltando a otro tema.

Como dije este fic esta en **Fdzeta** , la encuesta de parejas, Harem normal o Pokefhilico está también en curso en ese sitio, ahora en aquel lugar los votos van 6 a favor del normal y 1 favor del pokefhilico, a mi me sorprendió eso. Ahora ustedes aqui me dicen que debo combinar los dos Harem, pues les dire esto.

 **NO** puedo hacer eso, aunque muchos lo desean, me es complicado hacer tal cosa, no lo digo porque pienso que es malo, solo que la historia se extendería mas en una sub trama que es el comienzo del Harem y me iría de la idea principal, por eso no puedo hacer fusión de ambos. Debo poner las razones de porque cada chica y pokemon están con Ash, en el caso de pokemon seria fácil, pero en chicas complicado pues no porque venga un loco psicópata y te diga que serás su esclava sexual ellas aceptaran. Habrá razones distintas y capaz, solo capaz ni siquiera las chicas del Harem termine al lado de Ash, las que escogí son opciones que no son seguras que todas estén con él. En pocas palabras No es seguro que Ash tenga las chicas elegidas por mí u las elegidas por ustedes.

Sin más que decir espero les haya gustado nos vemos en la otra.

Lopu: Amo!

Que paso Lopu-chan?

Lopu :Pu-pues...-mostrandl una prueba de embarazo-...

Eso es una...?

Lopu: -asiente- sera padre, amo!

-yuu se desmayo-

Lopu: AMO!

(dejemoslo hasta aqui)


	4. Batalla en Portual

*Apareciendo en humo*

Hola lectores de todo el mundo les saluda nuevamente Yuu como muchos ya me conocen, en fin, después un ligero tiempo de ausencia vengo von el nuevo capítulo de este Fic que ah tenido buena racha y popularidad, sinceramente espero disculpen la demora pero quería hacer este capítulo bien y con bueno y no uno simple que no explique mucho. En fin, como notaron no todo será sádico y gore, eso pasara más adelante ya que por ahora nos centraremos o yo me centrare en crear al Ash malvado o Dark Ash como gusten llamarlo, muchas veces a los villanos de fin lo hace muy rápido sin especificar su cambio, y recordemos que volver a Ash malo es un reto en sí, muchos ya saben porque. Bueno eso era todo referente al capítulo espero les guste y me digan que tal quedo, son 21 páginas de wolrd arial amigos, sin contar lo que escribo aquí, imagínense lo mucho que tuve que pensar.

Cambiando a otro tema, ya por mayoría de votos será un Asharem normal, con solo chicas, capaz mi mente le de la jodida gana de meter a un pokemon para pareja de Ash, ejemplo Latias, me gusta el Altamoreshipping o como se diga jeje así que cerrare votaciones de este tipo pero abriré uno nuevo que les dire de que trata al final de capitulo, bien a responder comentarios.

diego4560: Gracias por comentar, espero te guste este capitulo, convertir al joven Ash en malo sera un reto amigo, yo lo se.

ShadowyWriter: Gracias por comentar y agradezco lo hagas, si supongo que Cynthia sabia exactamente las razones de porque ocurren estos desastres, sobre otra cosa la otra cosa, queria hacer ese momento impactante y eso jeje, aqui retomamos la destruccion de ciudades pero mejor.

ZeruXT: bueno eso es algo dificil, puesto que esas chicas tendras su razones. en fin disfruta tu el capitulo.

Sin más que decir empecemos.

 **Capitulo 3**

 **Batalla en Portual.**

 **Hoen, Pirámide de batalla.**

El quinto día había llegado a la región de Hoen, en el ya conocido lugar donde se quedaba el séptimo cerebro de la frontera, se llevaba a cabo la reunión diaria de los campeones y Ex campeones de cada región conocida. Desde que ocurrió el accidente de pueblo paleta, la isla y ahora Ciudad Vetusta, las cosas se habían complicado muchos más con respeto a las dudas y preguntas que atormentaban a cada uno de los presentes en la habitación donde se empezaron a realizar dichas reuniones. Aunque la crisis que se estaba llevando ahora era sinónimo de alerta, las demás regiones, exceptuando a Kanton y Sinnoh, se mantenían distante a lo que ah pasado, al no haber sido víctimas de un ataque, aun, en una de sus ciudades o región, no veían el peligro que el mundo estaba pasando.

Aunque dejando ese tema ligeramente de lado, una tensión terrible se podía sentir en la sala de reuniones, aquella atmosfera se debía a la fuerte y fría mirada de la campeona actual eh invicta de Sinnoh, Cynthia. Quien no dejaba de estar con sus brazos cruzados mirando a la nada con sus hermosos ojos helados. Mientras que Mirto mantenía la cara baja con miedo de decir alguna palabra que pueda causar más enojo en la rubia. Scott, conocedor de porque aquella situación, prefiero callar como buena tumba y no decir nada al respeto, conocía bien a la campeona y sabia que su humor estaba bien por los suelos y algún comentario erróneo o mal dado podía despertar la fiera que nadie jamás había conocido.

Mientras los demás campeones y Ex campeones no lograban comprender mucho la situación, el único que se daba una ligera idea era Lance, y eso era porque ya conocía esas expresiones tanto de Cynthia como de Mirto y sabia que este ultimo la había cagado bastante bien, igual no prefiero meterse en donde no lo llaman pues el campeón sabía perfectamente que una mujer con mal humor era una bomba que podía detonar hasta con el rose de una pluma.

— ¿Y bien? — la primera en hablar fue la joven campeona, Tristana — ¿Nos quedaremos como imbéciles callados o buscaremos una solución a este problema? — expreso con molestia de seguir en ese sitio queriendo ya irse del lugar para poder hacer lo que le diera la gana.

A pesar de que las palabras de la chica fueron acidas y serias, igualmente tenia la razón y eso nadie lo negaba, los problemas personales pueden esperar, se debía solucionar este problema de una vez por todas. Pero la verdadera pregunta era esa ¿Cómo resolver este problema?

— Mi investigador aun no consigue nada que logre relacionar a las Aves legendarias y Lugia con el ataque sufrido a Ciudad Vetusta, lo que puede significar que ellas no causaron tal desgracia — el siguiente en hablar fue Lance con su tono serio y tranquilo, aunque también se notaba el disgusto en su voz.

— Nos estamos enfrentando a un dilema grande, Lugia junto con las tres aves hunden una isla, aun así no se relacionan con la desaparición de pueblo paleta y con el ataque a Vetusta — expreso Anabel con amargura deseando encontrar la respuesta a este dilema.

— Lo poco que sabemos es que los recientes ataques a cada lugar sucedieron después de que Pueblo paleta desapareciera — siguió Scott — Eso me trae mucha curiosidad eh intriga, porque o bien los causantes de todo esto empezaron ahí, o bien algo en ese pueblo había oculto que empezó a causar tales tragedias — saco su hipótesis que tenia puntos fuertes y razonables.

— Eso podría explicar porque las aves y el guardián del mar actúan de esa forma, lo más raro es que después de que hundieron la isla no se les ah vuelto a ver — explico Lance.

— Aunque la razón para ello ¿Cual sería? — hablo Maximo — ¿Cuál sería el objeto tan significativo que causo que las aves causaran tales actos? — pregunto intentando buscar respuesta que bien sabia ninguno de ahí poseía.

— Esa es la duda, no podemos asegurar que fue lo que causaron esas reacciones en los legendarios, que desaparezca un pueblo no puede causarles tanto enojo ¿O sí? — fue la duda de Mirto quien volvió a retomar su pose seria.

— Tal vez la desaparición del pueblo no fue la causa de su enojo como bien dijo Scott, algo oculto debía haber en ese lugar que causara furia en las aves — respondió Lance.

— La pregunta seria ¿Qué era eso oculto? — pregunto Anabel.

— Tal vez…— Scott quien tenía sus codos apoyados en la mesa y con sus dedos entrelazados tapando su boca, hablo con tono serio — Tenia esta idea desde hace dos días, pero no quería pensar que tuvieran relación…— explicaba Scott mas para sí mismo que para los demás presentes quienes se mantenían expectantes a las palabras del hombre.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto Maximo.

— Esto podía sonar raro…no lo sé — Scott tomo su cabeza con ambas manos queriendo que la idea no fuera cierta.

— Scott, necesitamos saber lo que piensas, el destino del mundo está en nuestras manos — le pidió amablemente Anabel.

— Te equivocas, Anabel, el destino del mundo jamás estuvo en nuestras manos — le respondió Scott seriamente — No quería pensar en las posibilidades, pero solo conozco un tipo de pokemon que podían causar desgracia en cada región, y esos son los legendarios — explicaba el hombre, aunque eso no sorprendió a ningún presente.

— Estamos conscientes de eso Scott, los únicos capaces de lograr destruir ciudades y capaz regiones son legendarios, incluso el mundo podía ser destruido por algunos de ellos — expreso Mirto con leve molestia que todo ese pensar de Scott fuera solo aquello.

— No entiendes Mirto, comprende mis palabras, solo legendarios podrían causar tales destrozos ¿Comprendes lo que digo? — volvió a decir Scott ligeramente molesto.

Ninguno ahí podía darse una idea de lo que el hombre intentaba decirles, al parecer ese acertijo que Scott les dio fue bueno pues ninguno ahí presente pareció haberlo descifrado, era completamente obvio que solo legendarios causarían daños severos a ciudades y regiones, y por eso las aves legendarias estaban en la lista principal, junto con Lugia, como culpables de las tres recientes tragedias. Aunque la tercera mas reciente no parecía tener relación alguna con las anteriores, como si otro…

— No puede ser…— fueron las nerviosas y temerosas palabras de Lance quien pareció entender todo — Eso quiere decir…— su garganta no parecía querer soltar las palabras que no solo marcarían a los presentes de esa sala, también al mundo entero.

— Las aves no causaron la destrucción de Vetusta — retomo nuevamente Scott la palabra — Fueron otros legendarios…— termino las palabras que Lance no se atrevió a comentar.

Aquellas tres palabras bastaron para dejar en shock a todos los presentes, era algo mas ilógico aun que otros legendarios hayan atacado Vetusta, pero no imposible, tomando cada pista y opción, además del hecho de que Lance informo que no existe alguna pista que relacione a las aves o Lugia con el ataque a esa ciudad, no era descabellado pensar que otros legendarios causaron tal desgracia, ahora solo existían dos preguntas importantes ¿En verdad fueron otros legendarios? Si eso fuera cierto ¿Por qué razón?

Los reunidos ahí intentaba reunir o combinar las piezas de este casi imposible rompecabezas, era probable, pero a la vez tan improbable, o Arceus, si solo les dieras una pista a sus cansados y estresados cerebros de qué demonios está pasando. Las plegarias a un dios suelen ser tomadas como tontas o innecesarias pues jamás responden a ellas. Pero esta vez Arceus si daría una respuesta clara.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de un golpe llamando la atención de todos los reunidos en ella quienes giraron su vista a donde estaba la puerta mirando en la entrada una agitada y sudada Greta, la chica líder del Dojo de batalla seguía con su vestimenta igual, solamente se demostraba el cambio físico en su pecho más notorio y su pelo ligeramente más largo. La mencionada respiraba fuertemente apoyándose del marco, Anabel como su buena amiga fue corriendo para ayudarla.

— ¡Greta! — grito la chica de pelo purpura ayudando a la pelo rubio — ¡¿Qué ocurrió?! ¡¿Por qué llegaste así?! — fueron las preocupadas preguntas de la líder del frente de batalla.

— A…Anabel…— intenta articular la chica pero su aliento apenas se recuperaba

Aunque esto podía sonar raro puesto que ella entrenaba duramente en su Dojo, verla así de agotada significaba que debió haber corrido muy lejos. Y pues era cierto puesto que Greta el día anterior había decidido ir a la ciudad Portual, la más cercana que mas estaba cerca de la pirámide, para realizar algunos deberes, la chica había venido corriendo desde una ciudad hasta llegar a la actual y seguir hasta la pirámide para dar una terrible noticia.

— Relájate, Greta, respira y dinos que pasa — Hablo ahora Scott calmando a la chica quien al fin se calmo un poco.

— No pensé en que fuera real lo que vi…pero si lo fue…Anabel, Scott — expreso Greta mirándolos con leve temor — Ellos…ellos estas destruyendo todo…— revelo la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes.

— ¿Quiénes Greta? — pregunto Scott.

— El trió legendario…— revelo la chica sorprendiendo más aun a los presentes — Ellos están destruyendo…Ciudad Portual…— volvió a decir Greta aun temblando.

— ¿Las aves legendarias y Lugia están aquí? — pregunto Maximo.

— No…Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza…ellos están destruyendo la ciudad — respondió la chica.

La noticia les cayó como un balde de agua fría a todos los que oyeron eso, la hipótesis de Scott se volvió real, todos fueron a la sala principal y encendieron la televisión para ver si existían noticas en vivo de ese suceso, y así era.

— ¡Esto es increíble, muy increíble, el trió legendario de Hoenn está acabando con Ciudad Portual, no sabemos la razón de porque están haciendo esto, realmente es algo escalofriante de ver! — el reportero daba las noticias mientras la cámara filmaba.

Los tres poderosos legendarios atacaban la ciudad desde todos los angulos, Rayquaza lanzaba sus poderosos rayos mientras surcaba el cielo cubierto de nubes y relámpagos, Groudon pisaba los edificios y lanzaba sus poderosas llamas rostizando a cada persona que estuviera en el camino, Kyogre lanzaba poderosas olas sobre otros lugares causando que las olas al regresar trajeran consigo personas que terminaban siendo despedazados por Sharpedos. El reportero y el camarógrafo estaban tan centrados en la noticia que no notaron la cercanía de Groudon, el legendario de fuego sin pudor alguno levanto su pata y la coloco sobre aquellos desafortunados quienes por el miedo no pudieron moverse, las últimas imágenes que grabo la cámara fueron el gigantesco pie de Groudon aplastando a las dos personas. Quedando ahora una señal borrosa.

Los espectadores estabas básicamente de piedra ante tales imágenes, Greta tenía razón, el trió legendario de Hoenn estaba destruyendo Portual, debían actuar rápido si querían evitar que otra ciudad fuera destruida, todos los presentes, exceptuando a una, se miraron a las caras y asintieron. Salieron rápidamente de la aquella sala de estar y fueron directo afuera de la pirámide.

Dos autos en perfectas condiciones fueron tomados para que los campeones y Ex campeones pudieran ir a Portual rápidamente, a pie podría tomar cuatro o tres horas, en auto eso se reducía y más aun si aquellos autos eran increíblemente veloces

— ¡Estos es una locura! — expreso con molestia Mirto quien iba en un auto de color azul.

— Legendarios atacando ciudades sin razón, sinceramente pienso que no es algo lógico — uno de los acompañantes en aquel auto era Maximo.

— En estos momentos no podemos pensar en lógica u hipótesis, debemos detener al trió legendario — explico Lance, el conductor, dándole a entender a esos tres que no se debía pensar en eso ahora.

En el otro auto iban Scott, Cynthia, Diantha y Anabel, ninguno de los cuatro decía algo puesto que la situación no ameritaba ninguna plática o conversación innecesaria. El deber ahora de cada uno era detener a esos tres legendarios. Con todo el ajetreo causado ninguno noto la ausencia de cierta pelinegra quien al saber la noticia no perdió tiempo y salió de la pirámide para dejar salir a su pokemon, subió en su poderoso Salamence para tomar rumbo al lugar donde estaba ocurriendo todo, Portual. La velocidad del pokemon dragón era prácticamente superior en velocidad de los dos autos y estaba casi en la zona donde ocurría el ataque.

— ¡Malditos legendarios! — gritaba con fuerza la chica — ¡Cometieron un error al venir acaba! — seguía gritando la chica, para cuando llego miro los destrozos que estaban causando el trió de Hoenn.

Tristana observo a Groudon destruyendo algunas casas que no hace mucho habían sido construidas para que más personas pudieran vivir en la ciudad. La mujer pudo observar como varias personas eran rostizadas por la poderosa llamarada del pokemon legendario. Causando enojo en ella.

La chica no perdió tiempo y fue directo al pokemon tierra con Salamence dispuesto atacarle, el poderosos Groudon no estaba atento a ningún enemigo que pudiera hacerle frente, después de todo tenía confianza en que nadie se atrevería atacarle. Desafortunadamente eso le costó recibir un poderosos Cabezazo Zen que si bien no lo hirió de gravedad lo tambaleo a un lado.

— ¡Toma eso maldito! — expreso con alegría Tristana — ¡¿Qué demonios?! — dijo ahora con asombro al ver un poderoso rayo amarillo vía a darle a ella y su compañero — ¡Salamence a la izquierda! — grito con desespero.

Por fortuna el pokemon dragón acato la orden de su ama rápidamente y logro evitar el poderoso ataque que hizo contacto con la tierra, al hacer esto una gran explosión se produjo que devasto edificios apenas en proceso de construcción. Tristana suspiro aliviada por haber salido viva, aunque su enojo creció al ver el daño que Rayquaza había causado.

La chica se concentro tanto en el pokemon volador que no recordó que tenia a un enojado Groudon quien se enfado por el simple hecho que una humana junto con un pokemon de nivel bajo osaran atacarlo. El pokemon de tierra con furia se acerco a la chica dispuesto atacarla. Una poderosa llamarada fue lanzada a una distraída Tristana, el ataque estaba a punto de darle, pero antes de que el ataque llegara a su destino un poderoso Hiperrayo choco contra la técnica causando una explosión.

— Esta niña me da dolor de cabeza — expreso con leve fastidio Maximo, delante de este estaba su poderoso Metagross.

— Una terca sin duda — expreso igual con leve fastidio Diantha, su Gardevoir estaba a un lado suyo.

— Sea como sea, me sorprende que haya decidido enfrentar sola a estos tres legendarios — hablo Mirto con su Volcarona volando a su lado.

— Igual es algo muy arriesgado — la siguiente en hablar fue Anabel con Alakazam detrás de ella.—

— Déjenla ser…igual capaz termine aprendiendo algo — el tono de molestia de Cynthia demostraba su desagrado por la joven campeona, mientras Garchomp estaba a su lado.

— Dejen sus opiniones para después, debemos frenar a los legendarios — Scott fue la voz de la razón, a un lado suyo estaba un poderoso Tyranitar.

— Opino lo mismo — dio la razón Lance con su experimentado Dragonite listo para la batalla.

— ¡¿Van a seguir hablando estupideces o me van ayudar?! — gritaba furiosa Tristana recibiendo rayos, llamaradas eh incluso Hidrobombas. Mientras su Salamence como podía esquivaba cada ataque.

Los demás asintieron y dieron las órdenes a sus compañeros para que empezaran la batalla, separándose estratégicamente fueron contra los tres legendarios. Scott, Cynthia y Mirto fueron en contra de Groudon. Maximo y Lance al tener tipos voladores optaron por hacerle frente al poderoso Rayquaza junto a Tristana. Diantha y Anabel fueron en contra del pokemon acuático Kyogre quien tenía leve ventaja al estar en el mar y no poder recibir ataques físicos, aun así eso no detendría a las dos poderosas mujeres y sus pokemon.

 _(Para relatar cada batalla se llamaran de esta forma, Batalla ígnea, Groudon vs Cynthia, Scott y Mirto. Batalla voladora Rayquaza vs Tristana, Lance y Maximo. Batalla marina, Kyogre vs Anabel y Diantha. A pesar de que cada batalla será dicha por separado tendrán mismo transcurso de tiempo, es decir, cuando deje de explicar la batalla ígnea, y empiece con la acuática, la ígnea estará iniciando igual.)_

 **Batalla ígnea.**

Los pokemon se lanzaron al ataque recibiendo las órdenes de sus entrenadores para hacerle frente al poderoso pokemon legendario de tierra, Groudon rugió furioso y lanzo su poderoso lanzallamas. Garchomp esquivo ágilmente el ataque del tipo tierra, una orden de su entrenadora le hizo usar triturar, el pokemon dragón fue directo contra Groudon clavando sus afilados colmillos en el pokemon de tierra causando que este gritara de dolor, pero aun así no basto pues Groudon le dio un zarpazo a Garchomp quien no tuvo tiempo de esquivar y salió volando directo a unos escombros.

Aprovechando la distracción de Garchomp, Mirto le ordeno a su Volcarona usar un poderoso rayo solar, a causa de la Habilidad sequia de Groudon, no era necesario cargar la luz del sol, un poderoso rayo solar salió disparado de la polilla. El ataque iba directamente contra Groudon, lastimosamente el tipo tierra también era astuto y lanzo el mismo ataque causando que dos rayos solares impactaran entre sí. La onda de choque causada por ambas técnicas causo que algunas casas cercanas que aun se mantenían en pie se vinieran abajo. Ambos pokemon hacían su mayor esfuerzo para poder vencer a la técnica del otro. Por mala suerte Volcarona empezaba a perder terreno cosa que alerto a Mirto.

Scott no tardo en unirse al combate y ordeno a su compañero usar Hiperrayo en la técnica de Mirto para darle más poder, el Tyranitar obedeció y disparo el ataque que se veía poderoso. Ambos ataques se combinaron y dieron paso a una poderosa y devastadora técnica que ya casi disipaba el rayo solar de Groudon. El pokemon de tierra sabía que su ataque sedería muy pronto, subiendo su descomunal pata piso fuertemente el suelo, la onda causada podía considerarse un terremoto de nivel 10, pero la técnica usada era fisura, tanto Scott como Mirto miraron eso y sabiendo que ese ataque afectaría mas a Tyranitar, el ataque no daño tanto al pokemon de tierra pero hizo que se desequilibrara y causando que el Hiperrayo dejara de dar apoyo al rayo solar, Groudon aprovecho esto y combino su ataque con una poderosa llamarada que termino por disipar el ataque de Volcarona y dándole tanto al tipo Bicho como al tipo tierra causando una poderosa explosión.

Garchomp se recupero del zarpazo y fue nuevamente contra el pokemon de su mismo tipo, Cynthia sabia la debilidad de Groudon como toda entrenadora experimentada, le ordeno a su compañero usar Surf, el pokemon obedeció y una gigantesca ola apareció detrás de este para ir directo contra Groudon quien recibió el ataque de lleno pues su tamaño y velocidad causaban que le fuera imposible esquivar ese ataque. Aunque fue bastante efectivo, el pokemon de tierra todavía tenía bastante vitalidad, debían hacer un ataque más poderoso que terminara de acabarlo.

— Debemos acabarlo rápidamente, nuestros pokemon no son tan fuertes en defensa contra este legendario — explico Scott consciente de que aunque Tyranitar sigue luchando se debía que habían dos pokemon fuertes apoyándolo.

— Tienes razón, el hecho de que sigamos luchando contra él se debe a que somos tres contra uno — razono igual Cynthia.

— Entonces debemos usar un ataque combinado como el de antes, pero debemos tener cuidado y usarlo en el momento justo — explico igualmente Mirto.

Los tres asintieron eh idearon una estrategia rápida para terminar la batalla. Scott fue el primero en ordenar a su ya recuperado Tyranitar usar rayo de hielo sabiendo lo eficaz que este ataque era contra los tipo tierra, pero Groudon contraataco usando llamarada para que una leve neblina se formara. Garchomp aprovechando su velocidad se acerco rápidamente contra el pokemon colosal para darle una poderosa garra dragón que le causo daño al pokemon de tierra, la siguiente en lanzar su ataque fue Volcarona que aprovechando la pequeña niebla preparo un rayo solar que fue directo contra Groudon quien también recibió el ataque de lleno causándole un daño más grande y tremendo.

— ¡Ahora! — gritaron los tres ordenando usar sus poderosos ataques a sus pokemon.

Garchomp cargo junto con Tyranitar un poderoso pulso dragón, Volcarona preparo otro rayo solar, los tres lanzaron sus ataques combinándolos en uno solo, el poderoso ataque tomo la forma monstruosa de un Dragón brillante de tono morado y verde, aunque eso no se notaba mucho pues tenía distinto colores haciendo el ataque no solo increíblemente poderoso, también hermoso. El ataque incluso abrió sus fauces para engullir al legendario que miraba el potente y mortal ataque a punto de darle.

— ¡Dragón solar! — gritaron los tres entrenadores.

El increíble ataque dio de lleno contra el pokemon tierra legendario, el poder del ataque causo una descomunal explosión que arraso con la zona donde estaba Groudon, las pocas casas que seguían aun vivas fueron pulverizadas, los tres pokemon tuvieron que poner sus cuerpos como escudos para proteger a sus camaradas de piedras u escombros que pudieran dañarlos.

Una gran humera se vio y no había rastro alguno del pokemon de tierra, el polvo acumulado impedía la vista de todo por el momento, las tres personas y sus pokemon estabas expectantes de cualquier cosa, sabían que ese ataque podía matar a muchos pokemon. Pero al ser un legendario lo dejaría gravemente herido o inconsciente, y eso era lo que esperaban ver. A un Groudon totalmente noqueado. Pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver que Groudon no se encontraba ahí, la polvera que se había creado al fin se disipo dejando visible la zona de explosión, donde no había nada, se suponía que el legendario se encontraría noqueado bajo escombros seguro, pero no había rastro de este.

De repente un poderoso temblor se sintió completamente, la poderosa sacudida hacia que las tres personas tuvieran que aferrarse de sus pokemon para no caer, aunque los otros tres pokemon también debían mantenerse en pie como podían, el suelo cerca de ellos empezó agrietarse dando una mala señal. Scott pidió salir rápidamente del lugar a los demas, Garchomp tomo a Cynthia y empezó a correr ágilmente entre las piedras saltándolas incluso, Tyranitar hizo lo mismo y tomo a Scott para irse de ahí, Mirto por otro lado debía irse corriendo seguido de su Volcarona.

Por fortuna se alejaron lo suficiente solo para ver como pilares de roca de un tono rojo salía del suelo por todos lados alrededor de donde ocurrió la gran explosión, los pilares se iban expandiendo mas hasta que dejaron de salir, la tierra empezó a tornarse roja en el mismo sitio derritiéndose también pues se podía sentir un terrible calor. Scott, Cynthia y Mirto no podían creer lo que estaban viendo y juraban que Groudon estaría noqueado con ese ataque combinado, pero parece que se habían equivocado, igualmente sabían que el pokemon tierra legendario estaría gravemente herido, o eso pensaban.

Una poderosa erupción se hizo presente en la zona de la explosión, las gotas de magma y rocas en llamas salieron disparadas a cada lado, la erupción sorprendió a las tres personas quienes no entendían que pasaba, de pronto entre el magma que salía a chorros se vieron unos amarillosos ojos que mostraban mucha ira. Groudon lanzo un poderoso rugido y abrió sus grandes y devastadoras extremidades disipando el magma en el que estaba. Pero detrás de él otra erupción ocurrió, aunque eso no era lo que dejo en shock tanto a los humanos como pokemon que combatían contra el tipo tierra, lo más impactante fue verlo de una forma completamente distinta, una forma que jamás habían visto.

Groudon primigenio había despertado.

 **Batalla Marina.**

Diantha y Anabel sabían que sus dos pokemon no serian tan fuertes para poder vencer fácilmente al legendario acuático de Kyogre, debían crear y pensar estrategias que pudieran servir tanto de distracción para atacar mejor, como para la defensa de los poderosos ataques del tipo agua. Estaban conscientes que sus ataques de tipo físico no servirían contra el pokemon legendario de agua quien fácilmente podía irse bajo las profundidades del mar para evitarlos.

Diantha fue la primera en ordenar un ataque pidiéndole a su amiga usar hoja mágica, ataque que obviamente era efectivo contra Kyogre, pero como bien se sabía el pokemon se hundió bajo el agua evitando el ataque, una mueca de disgusto se mostro en el rostro de la campeona y actriz famosa de Kalos, debían pensar una forma de evitar eso.

Anabel mientras intentaba comunicarse telepáticamente con Kyogre para preguntarle la razón de su repentino ataque, pero era completamente inútil, la mente del pokemon marino parecía no tener vida alguna, lo único que sentía era un odio enorme hacia los humanos, aberración y más que nada dolor por alguna extraña razón ¿Acaso alguien lastimo a los legendarios actualmente? Sin saber cómo evitar una pelea innecesaria no tuvo más remedio que ayudar a Diantha a pelear contra Kyogre.

Anabel también sabía que Kyogre podía fácilmente evitar sus ataques al hundirse en el mar, una gran ventaja para el acuático, pero ella tenía una idea que podía funcionar, aun así sabia que hacerlo ahora haría que la misma hazaña que paso con Diantha ocurriese y el pokemon se hunda. Debía ser un ataque sorpresivo. Anabel ordeno a su Alakazam usar psicorrayo. Si bien el ataque no le haría daño grave o llamativo al acuático, serviría para distraerlo un poco. Aunque Kyogre volvió a hundirse en el agua para disgusto de las dos chicas.

Diantha ordeno a su amiga usar hipnosis para intentar dormir al poderoso legendario, pero como bien hizo antes volvió a hundirse para evitar el ataque, tanto la campeona como la cerebro de la frontera estaban cansadas de que el acuático prácticamente jugara con ellas al escondite, Kyogre volvió a emerger del mar y lanzo un poderoso Hidropulso que fue contra Gardevoir quien por su gran experiencia en combate logro esquivar el ataque ágilmente. Por fortuna el ataque no le dio a ninguno de los dos porque como Kyogre tenía la habilidad llovizna que estaba causando la actual lluvia en esa zona de la ciudad puesto que en otra zona había mucho sol y en otra solo relámpagos, sus ataques tipo agua eran mas poderosos.

Anabel puso en curso su plan y ordeno a su Alakazam usar psicocarga para distraer ligeramente a Kyogre, esta vez el pokemon de agua no se oculto y recibió el ataque, no le hizo daño alguno, parecía que se burlaba de los "débiles" ataques lanzando por los dos tipos psíquicos, Kyogre lanzo un poderoso Hidrobomba a ambos pokemon quienes esquivaron por los pelos el devastador ataque.

Alakazam se movió a un lado y lanzo nuevamente un psicocarga que volvió a dar de lleno en el pokemon legendario. Kyogre se giro a donde estaba Alakazam y le lanzo un Hidropulso que esta vez no pudo ser evitado por el tipo psíquico. El ataque fue poderoso y mando a volar al pokemon contra unos escombros.

A pesar del daño que había recibido Alakazam, había logrado hacer parte del plan, su distracción logro hacer que Gardevoir pudiera realizar su ataque el cual fue Onda voltio, por fortuna y por la distracción el movimiento dio de lleno en el pokemon de agua dejándolo paralizado.

— Funciono, veamos si ahora puedes esquivarnos — chillo de alegría Anabel observando a su amigo recuperado — ¡Alakazam, usa Electrocañón! — ordeno la cerebro de la frontera.

— ¡Gardevoir Atacamos también, usa Rayo! — ordeno la campeona de Kalos.

Ambos pokemon cargaron sus ataques para poder realizarlos, Alakazam primero uso el electrocañón lanzándolo al cielo, esto pudiera haberse visto como un fallo, pero no fue así. Un poderoso rayo choco con la otra técnica haciendo que ambas se combinaran formando otro ataque más poderoso. Un ataque eléctrico mortal para los tipos débiles ante la electricidad, y Kyogre era uno de ellos. Como se encontraba paralizado no podía hundirse en el agua y simplemente vio aquel nuevo y majestuosos ataque directo a darle.

— ¡Rayo cañón! — gritando ambas mujeres.

El ataque dio de lleno en el pokemon acuático, la onda expansiva y la explosión causaron que gigantescas olas se formaran y azotaran la costa eh incluso hundieran algunas casas cercanas, el puerto había sido destruido con anterioridad y lo que restaba de este quedo nuevamente destruido por la explosión cercana y las olas.

Cuando las olas desaparecieron y el mar dejo de agitarse, no había rastro del legendario. Solo el mar que se movía aun violentamente por los fuertes vientos que se generaban. Las dos entrenadoras suspiraron de alivio al saber que por lo menos lograron evitar la destrucción por parte del tipo agua. Ambas chocaron sus manos con orgullo, pero un poderoso temblor causo que su balance se perdiera momentáneamente, miraron nuevamente al mar observando cómo las aguas se agitaban mucho más y con más violencia. Un poderoso torbellino de agua se genero de la nada, otros más pequeños se formaban también, pero el más llamativo era el más grande y gigantesco que estaba en el medio. Unos amarillosos ojos se observaban dentro de aquel torbellino marino. De pronto un poderoso chillido que causo que ambas mujeres sellaran sus oídos con sus manos las alerto de un peligro terrible.

El torbellino se disipo y para sorpresa de ambas mujeres y sus pokemon, un Kyogre más que molesto estaba en frente de ellos, pero lo más raro era su nueva forma, con partes brillantes incluso una parte del pokemon acuático era lo suficientemente transparente para ver el interior de este. Aun así se podía sentir un poder terrible proveniente del legendario. Otro poderoso y gran torbellino se formo detrás de Kyogre.

Kyogre primigenio había despertado.

 **Batalla voladora.**

Decir que Tristana lo tenía difícil es decir poco, a pesar de que su Salamence era rápido y ágil, era muy complicado esquivar cada ataque que el pokemon legendario le lanzaba, por fortuna tenia a Maximo y a Lance de su lado, si no hace mucho que hubiera caído. La campeona de Hoenn logro esquivar junto con su pokemon dragón otro ataque del legendario que parecía cazarla ya que solo iba tras ella. Tristana le pidió a su Salamence alejarse más rápido porque Rayquaza le estaba pisando los talones. Desafortunadamente el Salamence no podía competir actualmente contra el legendario volador y no tardo mucho en quedar a merced del legendario quien preparando un pulso dragón estaba listo para hacerlos caer del cielo, su territorio.

El pokemon legendario tuvo que detener su ataque al evitar un puño hielo que provenía del Metagross de Maximo quien por fortuna apareció a tiempo para lograr salvar a Tristana. El Salamence descendió al suelo y Tristana bajo del pokemon, sabía que sería más útil en tierra que en su lomo, Salamence volvió a tomar vuelo y fue nuevamente a la batalla.

— Enfrentarnos al trió legendario, vaya día — bromeo la chica con sonrisa ligeramente torcida.

— Nuestro deber como campeones es velar por la seguridad de nuestra región y de las demás — hablo Lance mirando como su Dragonite lanzaba poderosos puños eléctricos al pokemon legendario.

— Aun así esto es muy extraño — expreso con duda Maximo mirando a su Metagross lanzar diferentes ataques, cada uno de ellos confiaban en su pokemon y no era necesario darles órdenes pues ellos sabían que sus compañeros podían hacerle frente el Legendario sin ayuda de ellos.

—¿A qué te refieres? — pregunto confundida Tristana.

— ¿No sabes la leyenda de Hoenn, pequeña? — expreso con burla Lance haciendo que Tristana inflara sus mejillas por el apodo.

— Creí que te había pedido estudiar sobre ello — un suspiro pesado y de decepción fue lo que soltó Maximo por la ignorancia de la joven.

— ¡Cállense y díganme! — exploto la chica, aunque sus palabras no intimidaron a ninguno de esos dos veteranos entrenadores.

— La historia del trió legendario de Hoenn, la leyenda cuenta sobre la creación de las tierras por parte de Groudon, la creación de los mares, océanos y demás lugares acuáticos por parte de Kyogre y la creación del cielo por parte de Rayquaza — empezó a relatar Maximo — Rayquaza no tenía ningún problema en gobernar los cielos, sabía que nadie podía oponerse ante él para el dominio de ellos, sin embargo, en la tierra las cosas eran distintas entre Groudon y Kyogre, ambos querían gobernar sobre todo, Groudon quería expandir las tierras hasta el límite y Kyogre los mares igualmente, esto causo que una rivalidad entre ellos dos surgiera, ambos se enfrentaron en una feroz y violenta batalla que pudo haber acabado con el mundo entero, pero Rayquaza harto de la terquedad de ambos, bajo de los cielos y con un poderoso chillido detuvo la contienda — Maximo se detuvo un momento para tomar aire ligeramente — Después de eso Groudon fue a las profundidades de la tierra, y Kyogre de los mares, ambos sumergiéndose en un sueño eterno, desafortunadamente el equipo Magma y Aqua los despertaron con las respectivas gemas de cada uno y causaron que el conflicto se reanudara, por fortuna Rayquaza bajo nuevamente de los cielos y detuvo el encuentro — termino de explicar Maximo.

— Creo que Ash estaba en ese momento ¿No? — pregunto Lance mirando de reojo a Maximo.

— Así es, su Pikachu había sido poseído por Groudon en ese entonces — respondió Maximo.

— ¿Y porque es extraño esto? — pregunto confundida la chica.

— ¿No es obvio? — pregunto Lance — Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza no son amigos, son rivales, Groudon odia a Kyogre y viceversa, mientras que Rayquaza sirve de mediador cuando ambos pelean ¿No notas algo extraño en eso? — pregunto nuevamente el viejo veterano.

— Realmente no — respondió Tristana mirando como Su Salamence salía volando a unos escombros a causa de un golpe de la cola por parte de Rayquaza.

— Lo extraño es eso mismo, que ellos, esos tres legendarios que se odian y no pueden llevarse bien, se unan para destruir la ciudad — saco a relucir lo extraño Maximo.

— Si Groudon y Kyogre se encuentra, ambos empezarían a pelear por el territorio, pero ahora ambos están en un mismo sitio y en vez de pelearse entre ellos, solo están destruyendo la ciudad — expreso con seriedad Lance.

Al parecer Tristana había entendido perfectamente, al fin, lo raro de la situación, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido cuando los tres pokemon cayeron de golpe al suelo. Ese legendario sí que era poderoso. Lance miro a Maximo y ambos asintieron. Maximo ordeno a su Metagross usar un poderoso Hiperrayo. Rayquaza respondió ante esto simplemente moviéndose ágilmente en zigzag evitando el ataque. El Dragonite apareció por un lado del otro dragón dándole un poderoso puño eléctrico que dio de lleno al legendario, aunque este no sufrió mucho daño.

Tristana le ordeno a su amigo que realizara su ataque más poderoso, un cometa draco. El devastador ataque fue directo contra un Rayquaza que apenas y se recuperaba de ese golpe por parte de Dragonite, pero fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar el poderoso ataque. Aunque no pudo notar al Metagross que se posición detrás del. El pokemon de acero uso un poderoso puño hielo que dio efectivamente contra el volador el cual chillo de dolor por el sorpresivo ataque, Dragonite no perdió tiempo y desde arriba le propino un poderoso puño eléctrico que mando abajo al legendario, Salamence volvió a usar Cometa draco esta vez haciendo que el ataque diera de lleno contra un adolorido Rayquaza. Una ligera explosión se produjo por aquel movimiento. Lance, Maximo y Tristana sabían que debían acabar rápidamente y de una vez contra el legendario.

Los tres asintieron y ordenaron a sus pokemon usar Hiperrayo cada uno, los pokemon obedecieron y se colocaron sobre donde se suponía estaba Rayquaza bajo los escombros, los tres lanzaron sus ataques dispuestos a terminar la batalla. Los tres Hiperrayo se combinaron formando uno mucho más poderoso eh increíblemente letal.

—¡Omegarayo! — gritaron los tres entrenadores experimentados.

El impacto ocurrió y una poderosa explosión se hizo presente, al mismo tiempo en otras dos zonas alejadas con climas distinto ocurrieron explosiones similares a la que ahora se daba, dando a suponer que los demás estaban luchando arduamente. Cuando el polvo causado por aquella devastadora técnica se disipo, no había rastro alguno del legendario.

Los tres pensaron que ya todo había terminado, le agradecieron a sus compañeros pokemon que estaban muy exhaustos por la batalla, ellos eran capaces de hacer frente a enemigos formidables, pero un legendario, y más de esta categoría, era algo diferente. Por fortuna todo había terminado.

Un potente chillido se escucho por todo el lugar, y no fue el único, otros dos más se oyeron, sonaban furiosos al parecer, la tierra empezó a temblar des balanceando a los tres entrenadores. Sus pokemon los ayudaban a mantenerse estables, el temblor seguía presente hasta que un poderoso y destructivo rayo cayó al suelo. El impacto de este causo una onda de choque gigante que casi mandaba a volar a los tres de no ser por sus pokemon quienes con fuerzas aguantaron eso. Demás rayos caían al suelo y mostraban una escena de película.

Tanto Maximo como Lance notaron que en las otras zonas de batalla ocurrían cosas similares, como en una parte una especie de erupción ocurría, y en otra un gigantesco torbellino de agua de mostraba, una mala señal sin duda alguna. Las quejas de Tristana demando saber que pasaba no eran respondidas por el shock de los otros dos. El poderoso rayo aun no se disipaba, de pronto se notaron uno brillos extraños que se asemejaban a ojos. Un tono rojizo se notaba en ellos, y lo peor se notaban jodidamente furiosos.

El rayo se disipo y en cada lugar al parecer igual la erupción y el torbellino revelando lo que cada uno tenía en su interior, en el rayo estaba un cambiado Rayquaza que ahora veía a los ahí presentes como simples moscas a punto de ser eliminados. Tristana no podía creer lo que estaba viendo y por un momento, o mejor dicho, ahora mismo sentía algo que hace mucho no sentía, una emoción que ella oculto en lo más profundo de su corazón, una emoción que odiaba y que ahora más que nada poseía, miedo.

— ¡Sa-sa-salemence, usa Hiperrayo! — grito con nerviosismos la chica siendo esto notado por los dos masculinos.

El pokemon obedeció y a pesar de su cansancio disparo el ataque que en si no se notaba muy fuerte, Rayquaza abrió ligeramente sus fauces y contraataco, un poderoso chillido salió disparado del pokemon legendario, no parecía ser un ataque o movimiento, pero lo cierto era que el hiperrayo fue disipado en el aire como si nada ante los ojos shockeado de los presentes y pokemon, incluso Salamence recibió el "golpe" causado por ese poderoso chillido que lo mando a comer tierra.

— Di-di-disipo el hiperrayo de Salamence ¡¿Con un chillido?! — pregunto temerosa la chica dando unos pasos hacia atrás.

— Esto es…algo inimaginable…— expreso con mucho nerviosismo Maximo.

— ¿Qué podemos hacer ahora? — pregunto al aire Lance al ver el semejante poder del ahora nuevo Rayquaza.

Parecía que el enfrentamiento no podía empeorar, pero Arceus como todo buen dios cabron que era ahora, haría que eso fuera una vil mentira, unos chillidos alertaron a los demás y miraron algo que les helo mas las sangre.

— Esto es…una maldita broma…— los labios temblorosos de Cynthia no podían creer lo que sus ojos miraban, y los demás tampoco.

Tres seres alados aparecieron de la nada, cada uno tomo rumbo a una zona de batalla, una ave de fuego majestuosa se poso al lado de Groudon, batiendo sus alas rojizas y amarillas de fuego puro. Tercera ave legendaria, **Moltres.**

Otra ave con apariencia eléctrica con su amarilloso cuerpo y plumas de espina se poso al lado del nuevo Rayquaza, el ave pokemon soltó un sonoro chillido. Segunda ave legendaria, **Zapdos.**

La ultima ave sobre volaba sobre el poderoso Kyogre, su tono azulado, sus hermosas alas y colas ondeantes soltabas brillos nevosos que se perdían en el océano. Primera ave legendaria, **Articuno.**

Si bien esta situación pasó de malas a peores, la cosa no podía terminar ahí, y eso lo sabía perfectamente el dios pokemon, quería darles una advertencia a esos patéticos humanos que su hora había llegado, que por causa de una persona todo el planeta estaba condenado. Y su satisfacción será mayor al saber que el causante de que la tierra fuera libre de humanos, sería uno mismo. O por el momento lo seria.

Si las cosas para los Ex campeones y campeones parecía básicamente una mierda, como bien dije su papi Arceus tenía otra maravillosa sorpresa. De la nada tres círculos de distintos tonos aparecieron, el primero de tono azulado sobre Kyogre donde una figura cuadrúpeda que bien Conocían todos apareció ante la vista de unas aterradas Anabel y Diantha. El legendario del tiempo, **Dialga.**

— " _ **Ustedes, humanos, entenderán su error…"**_

Otro portal se abrió de un tono rosado oscuro, de este salió un ser alado que tanto Scott, como Mirto y más que nadie Cynthia conocían perfectamente, el pokemon del espacio, **Palkia.**

— " _ **Entenderán que este mundo ya ah sufrido mucho por su causa…"**_

El otro portal de tono oscuro fue atravesado por una criatura de seis patas y alas negras como dañadas, había aparecido igual, una criatura que no solo significaba que la situación había pasado de ser una mierda, a una situación literalmente de muerte, El legendario creador del mundo distorsión, **Giratina.**

— " _ **Ustedes serán extinguidos…"**_

Tristana cayó de rodillas al ver semejantes criaturas que irradiaban un poder más que descomunal, sabía perfectamente que aunque pelearan todos, con su equipo completo de pokemon, no serian capaces de vencerlos, y no era la única en saber eso. Anabel también cayó de rodillas con la mirada en el suelo, podía sentirlo, podía sentir la ira de esos pokemon, de esos legendarios que pedían sangre, la sangre humana de cada uno de ellos. Lagrimas salieron de los ojos de la chica sabiendo que su final estaba cerca y mas al sentir la oscuridad en el corazón de todos esos legendarios.

Diantha supo mantener la postura pues no sabía sentir las emociones de los pokemon como Anabel, por eso no podía captar esa sed de sangre que aquellos legendarios desprendían, aunque si podía sentir el poder de cada uno. Scott se mantenía igual con la postura seria, pero tras sus anteojos oscuros sus parpados bien abiertos no daban crédito a lo que miraba, Cynthia tenía la cara agachada sabiendo que solo el poder de Palkia era suficiente para destruir una ciudad entera. Mirto podía sentir igual el poder de esos tres, y de los demás legendarios.

Lance y Maximo se mantenían serios, sus pokemon más fuertes estaba exhaustos de pelear contra un legendario, hacerlo ahora frente a tres legendarios y de categorías altas era un suicidio para sus pokemon. Sabían que si no hacían algo al respecto, hoy sería su muerte. Cada uno tomo las seis pokeball que tenían, sabían que al menos todos sus pokemon juntos lograrían dar pelea, al menos eso esperaban.

Era hora de la última batalla para cada uno, al parecer.

 **Kanton, lugar desconocido.**

El día había resultado ser bastante tranquilo, o así lo miraba Charizard, no había rastros de enemigos cercanos, Ash por fortuna había empezado a comer, levemente, pero al menos lo hacía. La Ursaring decidió marcharse con sus crías a otro lugar pues tampoco quería ser una carga o aprovechada, el tipo volador agradeció la ayuda y ambos se despidieron. Ahora mismo vemos al de tipo fuego regresar de su ronda de vigilancia, a pesar que estos días habían sido "tranquilos" en ese aspecto, no quería bajar la guardia.

Aterrizo suavemente en la entrada de la cueva y observo a su amigo sentando de espalda, desde la noche anterior no le dio palabra alguna en todo el día, se mantenía distante, seguramente furioso con él por no haberlo dejado "irse" con su familia. El dragón no reconocido pensó en decirle algo, pero sabía que no tendría respuesta ahora, solamente debía esperar a que Ash decidiera hablarle.

De pronto el pokemon de fuego juro sentir una presencia cercana, era una que su mente ligeramente recordaba, parecía haberla sentido antes, una energía poderosa pero a la vez tranquila y juguetona. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando algo a gran velocidad paso volando frente a él. Charizard se recompuso de la impresión rápidamente y miro a dónde estabas Ash temeroso de que algo malo le pasara. Pero se quedo impactado al ver una criaturita rosada volando alrededor del chico.

Ash estaba completamente sumergido en sus pensamientos, superar la muerte de su madre y amigos pokemon era muy duro, capaz jamás lo haría, pero sabía que debía intentar al menos comer porque si no podía morir, aunque claro esa no era una mala idea. Después de todo no tenía a nadie a quien acudir, los amigos que tuvo, que ayudo en muchas ocasiones y con los cuales paso grandes aventuras lo traicionaron y fueron cómplices de esa masacre. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no noto a la criatura voladora que lo miraba fijamente y con preocupación.

Aquel ser rosado tenía una mirada totalmente preocupante y de impacto al ver el estado del chico, flacucho, con sus ojos apagados casi muertos, sucio y con lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, una imagen que aquel ser jamás vio en él. Recordaba a ese chico como sonriente, decidido, tenaz, terco, orgullo, valiente, de corazón puro, con un amor a los pokemon casi inimaginable, capaz de arriesgar su vida por el bienestar de ellos, esa imagen era totalmente distinta a la que miraba ahora. Con sus pequeñas, y falta de dedos, patas tomo el rostro delicadamente del chico.

— " _ **Oh, Ash…¿Qué te han hecho?"**_ — se pregunto mentalmente la cosita al borde de las lagrimas.

— " _ **Sufrió la peor desgracia de todas a manos de sus enemigos y propios amigos"**_ — respondió una voz en su mente.

— " _ **¿Por qué le hicieron algo tan horrible?"**_ — pregunto la criatura acariciando suavemente la mejilla del azabache.

— " _ **El corazón humano puede ser corrompido fácilmente, me di cuenta de eso, Ash me enseño que no todos los humanos son malos, que existía gente buena, pero ahora mismo ese pensamiento se esfumo, en este mundo solo existen humanos malos para mi, excepto él"**_ — otra vez la respuesta y aquella voz llego a la mente de la cosita rosada.

Ash pareció reaccionar a las caricias dadas por la criatura, este abrió ligeramente sus ojos de la sorpresa de ver a ese pokemon ahí frente a él, tal vez era un sueño, aunque no recordaba haberse dormido. Solo había una forma de saber si era o no real.

— ¿Mew? — pregunto el chico mirando al pokemon legendario, Mew.

 **— Si, Ash soy yo** — hablo, en su idioma pokemon, con tono suave y una leve sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — pregunto el azabache sorprendido.

 **— Venimos a verte…** — una voz seria pero a la vez suave sonó en la cabeza del joven y Charizard.

Ash lograba recordar ese tono de voz, jamás lo olvidaría, lo escucho la primera vez en aquella isla, luego nuevamente lo escucho en otra isla, escapando del Team Rocket. Sabia quien era pero quería estar seguro, se giro suavemente y miro en la entrada a un ser humanoide con expresión seria, con una especie de capa marrón levemente maltratada y destrozada. Ash jamás espero ver a Mew ahí, pero estaba aun más sorprendido del ser que estaba en la entrada de esa cueva.

— Mewtwo… —

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capítulo 3.**

Y como por ahí dicen se acabo este largo, sinceramente largo capítulo, y yo dije que lo haría ligeramente largo

 **¿Razones?**

EL capítulo llegaría al final cuando Greta diera la noticia de que los legendarios de Hoenn estaban destruyendo Portual, se mostraría al camarógrafo siendo pisado y se acabo capitulo, pero luego me inspire mucho y empecé a crear los combates y bueno me extendí mas de la cuenta, el capítulo terminaría cuando los tres tríos legendarios de las tres regiones se reunieran, pero quería acabar con la aparición de Mew y Mewtwo, me extendí mas, es por esa razón que este capítulo termino larguísimo. Bueno es todo dudas y demás díganmelo.

 **¿Legendarios fuertes?**

Obvio que son fuertes si es la pregunta que ustedes se hacen, en el videojuego podemos vencer a Groudon con un pokemon agua de nivel 80 usando dos Surf y nada más, pero aquí los legendarios no son así de débiles, incluso si se enfrentan a un oponente de nivel superior. Por algo son LEGENDARIOS y a mi parecer pienso que los degradan mucho en el anime y videojuegos, es decir los atrapan muy fácilmente y rápido, como paso con las tres aves legendarias, aquí no será así, serán jodidamente poderosos y más si tiene segunda forma como el trió de Hoenn.

 **Segunda votación.**

Como ya llego a su final la actual, siendo ganador el Harem normal, quiero su opinión sobre una segunda votación o duda.

 **¿Equipo de Ash?**

 **Legendarios.**

 **Dseudo legendarios y/o normales.**

Como podrán ver quería que me dieran una opinión de que equipo les gustaría tuviera Ash, en el sentido de llevarlos siempre, simplemente podría poder que todos los legendarios serán sus pokemons y listo, pero como sabemos no puede andar por ahí con 50 legendarios dando vueltas ¿O sí? Eso sería al final…Spoiler XD cof cof, díganme su opinión sobre eso, claro está que Ash puede usar legendarios aun así tenga su equipo normal, pero en enfrentamientos entre retadores y demás usara solo su equipo normal. Empezaremos las votaciones.

Es todo por ahora comente, den me gusta, favoritos y demás cosas buenas que pueda recibir mi Fic, son 24 páginas chicos, 24, mis dedos me matan, hasta la próxima, Yuu fuera. *desaparece en humo*


	5. Época oscura

Hola lectores del mundo, les saluda nuevamente Yuu, con el nuevo capítulo de este fic tan bizarrón como ver a tu mamá en tanga. En fin, luego de unos cuantos días traje continuación, cosa rara puesto que dure menos tiempo y de paso este capítulo es ligeramente largo, como saben yo escribo los capítulos y luego escribo esto para no dejar estas cosas como relleno. Este no es tan largo pero si lo suficiente, en fin, me alegra que sigan siendo seguidores de mi historia y espero que les siga gustando.

Lopu: Amo – apareciendo con un camison grande con la panza algo hinchada-

Yuu: Lopu-chan recuerda que estas delicada –tomandola y sentándola- debemos cuidar a nuestro bebe –acariciando la panza de la pokemona-

Kitsu: ¿Embarazaste a la conejo? –Con cara de WTF-

Yuu: eso es amor Kitsu…cosa que jamás sentirás…eres un demonio…

Lopu: No se preocupe por mi amo, las demás me están cuidando –sonriendo-

Yuu: -mirando a su demás pokemon vestidas de traje negro con lentes oscuros como guarda espaldas-…okei….vamos con los comentarios.

ShadowyWriter: Gracias por comentar y que sigas este fic siempre, disfruta este capitulo, no pienso en poner un tipo fantasma o siniestro con Ash, no son mi tipo favorito en sin, sobre si Ash y Charizard seguiran juntos pues...ya veremos, disfruta el capitulo como los demas.

Guest: Gracias sinceramente que pensaras eso de mi, me considero un novato aun en el tema de escrituras y eso de historias, pienso que no soy uno d elos mejores y que au me falta mejores, disfruta del capitulo y si, lo llevare al final.

Gjr-Sama: Gracias por comentar y votar.

diego4560: Gracias por comentar, pronto la veras.

dragon titanic: Sigo pensando que mejor fuera puesto una tercera opcion de "Ashxtodas"...disfruta el capitulo.

selkova: Gracias por comentar, aprecio eso y que la historia te parezca excelente y/o genial, pues creeme que mucho me piden lo mismo y no estoy seguro de aquello, no puede haber recuento lo siento jeje, pues si en el tema de legendarios los degradan mucho, pero aqui no sera o ocurria eso, seran seres de poder temible. y como bien dices Ash un pj que no supieron aprovechar, yo fuera el que estuviera al mando del anime haria a Ash poderoso, disfruta del capitulo.

ahora si empecemos.

 **Advertencia.**

 **El capitulo que estas a punto de mirar o leer contiene escenas muy explicitas y subidas de tono, te recomiendo seriamente que si no tienes una mente abierta o dura no veas este capítulo, si tu mente es sensible es preferible que leas a partir de la parte donde dice "Hoenn, Ciudad Portual" si has leído estos términos y deseas leer igual, lo haces bajo tu propio riesgo. No me culpes por dañar tu mente o causarte serios traumas o visiones horribles.**

 **Capitulo 4.**

 **Época oscura.**

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En una zona o base subterránea, donde la luz del sol nunca llegaba y que aquellos pasillos metalizados tanto en las paredes como los pisos, eran alumbrados por pequeñas bombillas que si bien no daban la luz suficiente para alumbra cada parte bien, daban la suficiente para al menos no quedar a oscuras en aquel lugar.

Cada pasillo daba camino a distintas áreas y zonas donde estaban personas vestidas con ropajes negros, muy pocos vestían con largas batas blancas dando a entender que podía ser científicos que trabajaban en aquel lugar. Las demás personas con ropajes negros se movían de aquí para allá llevando algunas cajas de papeles o simplemente andando sin nada que hacer. Lo más llamativos y lo único más notorio de sus ropas era la gran R de tono rojizo que se encontraba estampada en el medio de aquellas camisas. Este lugar lúgubre en muchos sentidos era el actual lugar donde se encontraba la peor organización de criminales del mundo.

 **Base subterránea principal secreta del Team Rocket.**

No era de sorprenderse que la organización más peligrosa de todas se haya ocultado en las profundidades de la tierra después de haber sido causante del acto sangriento realizado hace cinco días en Kanto, el líder decidió mantener la organización oculta por un tiempo, así toda especie de investigación o algo que intentara relacionarlos con la desaparición de Pueblo paleta no existiría. ¿Cómo algo que desapareció hace tiempo podía causar tal desastre? Una idea brillante y más si porque alguno de aquellos inútiles que uso en aquel horrible acto abriera la boca aun así no tendría ninguna prueba de que ellos causaron el daño. Es más, aquel soplón seria culpado por todo y pagaría caro su estupidez en la cárcel o peor. Un plan brillante.

En la oficia amueblada y acondicionada del líder, un lugar grande lleno de exóticas cosas ya sea un esqueleto de Aerodactyl dentro de una cúpula de cristal a la vista de todos, una cabeza de Sawsbuck pegada a la pared como buen trofeo y adorno que era. Entre otras llamativas cosas. En la mesa de madera de roble decorada de forma hermosa que para gente común no sería posible jamás obtener, estaba un fino juego de té con tazas de porcelanas, sentando en una hermosa silla de roble tomando, con la caballerosidad que sabia fingir, una taza de aquel dulce té estaba el líder de aquella maligna organización, Giovanni.

La música clásica que sonaba de fondo daba un ambiente cómodo y relajante a aquella oficina, su fiel secretaria a un lado de su señor, con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro, mirando aquel ser de comportamiento caballerosos, según su mente, y de personalidad incomparable.

— ¿Alguna novedad? — pregunto el líder con tono serio pero suave.

— Contando el hecho de que isla Shamouti desapareció y Ciudad Vetusta sufrió un ataque, nada nuevo a ocurrido, señor — respondió la mujer mirando al hombre, aunque una duda surcaba su mente — ¿No piensa que deberíamos investigar eso, señor? — pregunto la chica tomando con cuidado la tetera de porcelana con dibujos hermosos y con delicadeza que solo una mujer puede tener vertiendo el liquido caliente de sabor y aroma dulce.

— No, son cosas que no me interesa, debemos mantener un perfil bajo por el momento — respondió el hombre con seriedad — Por ahora no nos moveremos, luego de un tiempo empezaremos nuestro plan — una sonrisa sádica y llena de malicia surco el rostro de aquella persona, su secretaria asintió y sonrió de una forma similar.

Leves pero audible golpes en la puerta fueron escuchados por aquellas dos personas, el líder dio libre pase para aquel que estuviera tocado la puerta en ese momento, cuando el objeto de madera fue abierto, por ella entraron aquellas personas que bien el conocía. Aquellos tres payasos que ponían en ridículo el nombre del Team Rocket, Jessie, James y Meowth, ese trió de imbéciles que solo eran la una piedra en el zapato de su organización. Si bien no eran peor que el chico Ash, aun así eran terribles dolores de cabeza. Bueno eso sería hasta hoy.

— Vaya, pero sí son el trió de imbéciles — hablo en tono gracioso el líder mirando a los tres quienes solo dieron sonrisas nerviosas.

— Jefe ¿Nos mando a llamar? — pregunto la chica de aquel singular grupo.

— Claro que si, pasen, tomen asiento y póngase cómodos — respondió de forma extrañamente amable Giovanni para sorpresa de aquel trió, mientras la secretaria tenía una disimulada sonrisa sabiendo la terrible verdad que ocultaba la amabilidad de su señor.

Si bien aquel trió de inadaptados sociales no era un obstáculo para que los planes de la organización se realizasen, igual era simples hormigas, o mejor dicho, bacterias que debían ser eliminas de una vez por todas, aunque claro no por el momento. Aun así el líder tenía la idea de que ese incompetente grupo dejara de molestarlo de una vez por todas.

Miro a los tres tomar asiento en un cómodo sofá de apesto caro, los tres miraban aquella oficina bastante sorprendidos, el hecho de que estuvieran ahí era nuevo para ellos tres, jamás habían estado en la oficina principal de su jefe, solo en pequeñas habitaciones que su líder usaba en otro sitios. Giovanni tomo una sorbo del un rico té preparado por su fiel secretaria, única conocedora del porque aquellos imbéciles estaban en su oficina. Giovanni pidió a su secretaria servirles Té a sus invitados. Ella asintió y preparo otras tres tazas llenándolas de aquel líquido, los tres tomaron sus tazas y empezaron a beber de a poco.

— ¿Saben porque los llame? — pregunto de forma repentina el líder tomando un sobre de azúcar para agitarlo levemente y abrirlo vertiendo los grados azucarados en su te.

— ¿Un ascenso? — soltó nerviosamente el pokemon hablante.

La carcajada seca del líder resonó por toda la habitación, no sería mal si la risa de aquel hombre causara temor y nerviosismo, era una risa que en vez de ser contagiosa, podía causar un gran miedo. Luego de reírse por algunos segundos, tomo una pequeña cuchara para empezar a menear con ella el liquido dentro de la pequeña taza, duro unos cuantos segundos haciendo aquello para después sacar la cucharita y con leves toques en el borde de la taza secarla lo más que podía, subió suavemente la taza de porcelana y dio un sorbo al rico té.

Si bien aquel acto no parecía de gran importancia, aquellos tres presentes estaba con los nerviosos fuertemente elevados, temblando y sudando incluso, articular palabras ahora para ellos era casi imposible, sabían el monstruo que tenía como líder, después de presencia aquel macabro acto sabían que jugar con Giovanni, era jugar con la misma muerte. El líder los miro con una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa.

— Ustedes sí que son unos payasos — expreso el hombre de traje — Me causan mucha risa — volvió a decir dejando la taza de té sobre un pequeño plato — Pero ya me canse de eso — la sonrisa del líder desapareció dejando ahora una seriedad terrible.

— ¿A-a que se refiere, señor? — tuvo el valor de preguntar el hombre de aquel trió.

— Que ya me canse de sus malditas estupideces — soltó de golpe Giovanni levantándose de aquella silla, colocando sus manos entrelazadas detrás de su espalda empezó a caminar por la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de los tres — Cada vez que les doy una misión, siempre la cagan, cada vez que los envió a un investigación, siempre la arruinan ¿Y todo porque? Por capturar una rata de mierda — hablaba más seriamente el hombre mirando de reojo a esos tres quienes agacharon la mirada.

— P-pero señor, ese pokemon era muy fuerte — intento explicar Jessie con su nerviosismo mas allá de sus límites, cada uno tuvieron que dejar las tazas de té sobre la mesa dudosos de que sus manos temblorosas pudieran seguir sosteniéndolas.

— ¡CÁLLATE! — grito sonoramente Giovanni golpeando la mesa de madera causando que las tazas cayeran sobre esta vertiendo el liquido — Lo único que veo salir de sus asquerosas bocas es pura mierda — su tono serio y bastante molesto era notorio, volvió a poner sus manos detrás de su espalda caminando nuevamente — ¿Cuántos años tienen trabajando para mí? — soltó con tono más calmado el hombre aquella pregunta para esos tres imbéciles.

— Mu-mu-muchos años, señor, prácticamente casi toda nuestra vida — respondió en tono bajo pero audible James, sus temor cada vez crecía mas.

— Y en todo ese tiempo, ninguno de ustedes ah logrado algo significativo para la organización, no me han traído pokemon raros, gastan nuestro fondos en sus estúpidas maquinas que eran fácilmente destruidos por aquel chico — les decía el hombre sin mirarlos haciendo memoria de cada error que esos tres habían cometido — Incluso tengo pruebas de ustedes ayudando al chico Ash en algunas ocasiones…— expreso con molestia — Entonces… ¿Por qué siguen aquí? Siempre me pregunto eso ¿Por qué siguen siendo parte de mi organización si son un trió de mierdas completamente? — se hacia esa pregunta para sí mismo.

— Se-señor sabemos que hemos cometido errores — intento defender al grupo Meowth — Prometemos no volver a equivocarnos, señor, la ratita y el bobo ya no serán problema, buscaremos pokemon poderosos para usted — decía el felino con esperanzas de que fueran perdonados.

— O claro que no se equivocaran mas — expreso el hombre con una sonrisa — Porque están despedidos — soltó de una la "sorpresa" dejando en shock a los tres ahí presentes — Quiero que tomen las pocas porquerías que tienen y sus patéticos pokemon y se larguen de mi base, y desde hoy no usaran mas el nombre del Team Rocket, si llegan hacerlo, les juro que los encontrare y los matare con mis propias manos — el tono sumamente serio del líder no daba derecho a réplica alguna, mientras que su secretaria reía maliciosamente feliz de por fin ver a esos tres patéticos pendejos irse.

James, Jessie y Meowth no salían de su asombro, siempre temían que su líder tomara represalias serias contra ellos por haberle fallado tanto en muchas ocasiones, aun así siempre los perdonaba y daba otra oportunidad, ahora no era la ocasión, y eso que fueron ellos los que dieron la ubicación de cada amigo de Ash y ayudaron a sobornarlos y/o amenazarlos. Ahora su líder, aquel hombre a quien tanto deseaban verlo orgullosos de sus actos, los tiraba a la calle como viles pestes. Una orden del líder les mando a retirarse de su oficina y con la advertencia de que si veía sus caras nuevamente, no tendría piedad alguna y los mataría. El trió salió con la cara agachada y esperanzas y sueños rotos, irían directo a sus casilleros para sacar las pocas pertenencias que poseían y dejar el uniforme del Team Rocket eternamente.

Los tres iban caminando por el pasillo, ignoraron los comentarios para nada sutiles de los demás miembros diciéndoles "escorias" o "ahí van el equipo de payasos", sus pensares estaban puestos en otros puntos, no tenían a donde ir realmente, eran villanos, personas malas que en si no tenían donde poder refugiarse, la opción más aceptable seria ir con los abuelos de James, pero este tampoco quería involucrar a su familia. Iban tan absortos en sus pensamientos, que no miraron venir a los que consideraban rivales en la organización. Cassidy y Butch.

— Vaya, vaya pero si son el trió de incompetentes — hablo con tono gracioso Cassidy, pero sus palabras fueron ignoradas por los tres.

— Oigan ¿qué les pasa? ¿Acaso el Meowth les comió la lengua? — bromeo Butch empezando a reírse junto con Cassidy, pero no hubo reacción alguna por parte de los otros tres quienes solo siguieron caminando doblando en una esquina para perderse de la vista de aquella pareja.

— Que raros son, mejor olvídalos — le sugirió Cassidy a su compañero quien asintió y fueron a la oficina de su líder.

Los dos personajes llegaron a la puerta de madera tocándola, recibieron la orden de paso desde adentro, Butch abrió la puerta y entraron a la ya conocida oficina en la cual esa pareja había ido antes algunas veces. El líder nuevamente estaba sentado tomando su té, al parecer feliz de haberse quitado a tres pestes de encima, felizmente tarareaba la canción de fondo que se escuchaba, su secretaria simplemente permanecía a su lado como fiel compañera, al notar Giovanni la presencia de aquellos otros dos, otra sonrisa ligeramente más notoria se aprecio en su rostro.

— Kuch y Cassidy, mi pareja favorita — expreso con felicidad fingida aquel hombre.

— Es Butch…— hablo en tono inaudible el de pelo verde.

— Ya cumplidos nuestra misión, señor — respondió Cassidy.

— Eliminamos a cada pokemon restante del joven Ash Ketchump — respondió igual Butch son sonrisa de malicia.

— ¿Cada uno? — pregunto el líder esperando que aquellas noticias fueran reales hasta la última palabra.

— Así es señor, eliminamos a los que estaban en la lista, de la peor forma posible — respondió nuevamente Cassidy sacando un sobre amarillo para entregárselas al hombre de traje.

Este abrió aquel sobre y saco el contenido sobre la pequeña mesa, eran una serie de fotos, cada una con imágenes brutales y bizarras. La primera era de un pequeño Butterfree sin antenas, con sus alas quemadas hasta la base, sin un ojo y le faltaba la mitad de su cuerpo. A un lado del pobre pokemon bicho, estaba otro de un singular tono rosa, en similar estado, lo más doloroso era ver que sus pequeñas patas delanteras estaban fuertemente entrelazadas, acto hecho por Butch como burlar hacia la pareja de pokemon bicho.

El siguiente era un Primeape brutalmente golpeado, le faltaba un brazo y pierna, le faltaba los dos ojos y su nariz de cerdo. Estaba de pie siendo sujetado por Butch mientras este alzaba el única brazo del pokemon lucha, donde sostenía un titulo de campeón, detrás de ellos estaban los cuerpo brutalmente despedazados del hombre y la chica que cuidaban del pokemon lucha.

El siguiente era la imagen de un Wartortle, este era el Squirtle que había dejado Ash en el escudaron de bomberos, con el tiempo pudo evolucionar a su segunda fase, el pokemon acuático estaba fuera de su caparazón. Totalmente negro, con la boca abierta y sus ojos igual de abiertos, los cuales estaban metidos en palillos, el pokemon agua se encontraba sobre un plato con ensalada a su alrededor, mientras Butch disimulaba comérselo.

En otra foto estaba una escena igual a la anterior se podía ver una jugosa pieza de pollo, bastante sazonada y bien hecha, con unas salsas alrededor, a un costado la cabeza de un Pidgeot, Butch felizmente cortaba una parte de lo que parecía ser el cuerpo del Pidgeot que Ash libero. Otra imagen era la de una Lapras sin cabeza ni aletas.

Giovanni miraba las imágenes complacido de lo que sus ojos llenos de malicia miraban, así no existía problemas por si ese maldito mocoso intentara hacer algo, le costó ligeramente saber la información de cada Pokemon que el azabache libero. Y antes de la masacre envió a Butch y Cassidy para hacer ese pequeño trabajo. Aunque desconocía si otros pokemon mas habían sido liberados por el Ketchum, estaba el hecho de ese Larvitar que dejo con su madre, jamás dieron con él, o sobre aquel Riolu, tampoco logro saber su ubicación, y uno que otro pokemon mas que no pudo localizar, también estaba el hecho de que la líder del tipo psíquico de Kanto, Sabrina, tenía un pokemon que era del chico, pero prefiero no hacerle nada, bueno al menos sabía que esa mínima cantidad de pokemon restantes no le harían ni cosquillas.

— Excelente trabajo — expreso satisfecho el líder — Su recompensa será…— dejo la duda en el aire Giovanni, miraba las caras ansiosas de esos dos, seguramente pensando en un acenso o una fortuna por su buen trabajo, pobres mierdas ingenuas — Irse de mi organización…— hablo finalmente el líder dejando impactado a las dos personas.

¿Una broma? Eso era una broma ¿Verdad? Su querido líder no estaría hablando en serio, ambos se esforzaron mucho para lograr aquella labor que el líder les había asignado. Y otras muchas más labores que fueron un éxito total, eran el mejor dúo del Team Rocket. Ambos embozaron una pequeña sonrisa y empezaron a reír bajo la seria mirada de Giovanni y la sonrisa apacible de su secretaria.

— Jefesito usted si hace buenas bromas — seguía riendo Butch, miro a su líder acercarse a él, sus risa poco a poco empezó a cesar, y se termino cuando lo tuvo al frente — ¿Jefe? — pregunto el hombre con temor.

La respuesta del líder fue un potente golpe al rostro del hombre quien no se espero esa acción, el golpe fue tan fuerte que lo mando al suelo partiéndole la nariz y sacándole un diente. Cassidy miro esto con su mirada llena de sorpresa y temor. Giovanni se acerco a Butch y lo patio con fuerza en el estomago causando que el hombre escupiera sangre y se quedara en posición fetal sujetando la zona herida.

— ¿Crees que estoy bromeando? Pedazo de basura — pregunto el líder con mucha seriedad — Admito que ustedes dos fueron buenos perros y me ayudaron en muchas labores, pensé en darles una ascenso especial, pero…— pauso momentáneamente pateando a Butch otra vez — Haber perdido contra el mocoso de Ash y contra el trió de payasos me hizo declinar esa idea, y me hizo ver que ustedes dos eran igual de inútiles que esos tres — saco a relucir la razón de aquella noticia — Ahora largense de mi oficina cuanto antes, quítate ese traje y no vuelvas a usar el nombre del Team Rocket nunca más — termino de hablar pateando el rostro del hombre y luego escupiéndolo.

Butch no se movía del suelo, sentía un dolor inmenso en su rostro y estomago, pero no quería seguir ahí dentro, tenía mucho miedo de sufrir otra paliza de su líder o capaz la muerte, empezó arrastrarse dejando gotas de sangre en su trayecto a la puerta, la cual fue abierta por la secretaria de Giovanni, el hombre salió de la habitación, se miraba en sus pantalones que se había hecho encima para desagrado de la mujer quien tenía que limpiar el desastre que ese pedazo de mierda había causado.

Cassidy no podía salir de shock que le había causado ver ese acto de brutalidad por parte de su líder, y más al saber las estúpidas razones de aquella decisión, les dijo en su cara que estaban despedidos de la organización y sin piedad golpeo a Butch solo por pensar que era un chiste, sentía mucho temor, tanto que su cuerpo no reaccionaba y simplemente estaba ahí temblando. Pero no quería irse, no quería irse y que por todo lo que había trabajado se fuera a la basura. Haría lo que fuera por estar con su jefe, estar en el Team Rocket.

— ¿Aun sigues aquí? — la repentina pregunta del líder tenso mas el cuerpo de la mujer y la puso más nerviosa.

Sabía que quedarse traería consecuencias graves, pudo notarlo al ver como Butch fue golpeado, lo mejor sería irse de ahí rápidamente y ayudar a quien fue su compañero, a su mejor y único amigo. O mejor lo mandaba al diablo, sin ninguna duda ella quería estar con su líder, se coloco de rodillas y se empezó arrastrar a los pies de Giovanni quien atentamente miraba las acciones de la mujer. Cassidy llego a los pies de su líder empezando a besar los zapatos de este.

—Se-señor de lo suplico…— hablo la chica con lagrimas en sus ojos besando los zapatos — De-déjeme quedarme...hare lo que sea…por favor…le daré todo lo que tenga…— expresaba con lagrimas para quedar de rodillas y quitarse sus ropajes de arriba dejando sus senos expuesto — ¡Dejare que haga lo que sea conmigo! ¡Dejare que use mi cuerpo a su gusto pero por favor permítame quedarme! — seguía hablando la chica acercando a la entrepierna del hombre empezando a desabrochar el pantalón de este quien la miraba fríamente — Lo que sea…— hablaba la mujer con sus ojos perdidos en la locura.

Una fuerte bofetada evito que aquella chica hiciera algún otro apto inapropiado, el líder la miraba mas fríamente, Cassidy podía sentir los ojos de muerte que su líder le daba, ella se había equivocado. Y lo pagaría caro.

— Puta de mierda…— respondió a sus suplicas Giovanni — Si que eres una zorra sin respeto a ti misma — sonreía ahora el líder — ¿Sabes lo que hacemos con las perras como tú? — pregunto mirándola — Las complacemos…— el tono malicioso y lleno de sadismo con que lo dijo aterro mucho más a la mujer, quien rápidamente tomo su camisa y pensó en salir corriendo, pero un golpe de la secretaria la mando al piso — ¿A dónde vas? ¿No querías quedarte? — preguntaba en tono burlesco Giovanni para más terror de Cassidy — Llévala a la sala…— dijo en tono serio Giovanni a su secretaria.

Su secretaria asintió y tomo por los pelos a la chica quien empezó a gritar por aquel acto, la secretaria empezó a jalarla saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta al salir, Giovanni nuevamente se sentó en la silla y tomo un sorbo de su té ya frio, aun así eso no le importo y nuevamente tarareaba la música clásica que sonaba de fondo. Con una sonrisa tranquila y apacible en su rostro. Una sonrisa de un demonio.

Por otro lado, la secretaria jalaba fuertemente del pelo a Cassidy por los pasillos de la base sin importarle siquiera los gritos que esta diese o el hecho de que estuviera desnuda de la cintura para arriba, algunos integrantes de bajo rango pasaban al lado de la secretaria saludándola cordialmente ignorando por completo a la chica arrastrada, ella respondía el saludo y seguía su camino. Duraron más o menos cinco minutos para llegar a una zona alejada.

La mujer llego frente a una puerta de metal, coloco su mano libre sobre un detector de huellas para que la puerta se abrirse, adentro estaban tres integrantes de la organización. La secretaria simplemente soltó a la chica luego de entrar y que la puerta se cerrase. Esta en vano intento abrirla puesto que aquella maquina solo podía abrirse por unos cuantos miembros solamente. Y eran los que estaban en esa sala.

— Traje diversión — hablo con una sonrisa leve la mano derecha del líder.

— Joder, ya era hora empezaba aburrirme — expreso uno de los que estaban ahí.

— Si, estábamos aburridos — dijo otro con aburrimiento en su voz.

— Ya saben qué hacer con ella — dijo la mujer señalando a la pobre y aterrada Cassidy quien solo tenían una cosa en mente, seria violada por esos tres hombres.

Dos de los tres hombres se acercaron a ella y la sujetaron fuertemente por los brazos de Cassidy quien en vano intentaba zafarse de ellos eh intentar escapar, gritando con fuerza, lastimosamente las paredes eran aprueba de ruido, nada de lo que se dijera o escuchase adentro sonaría afuera, por eso gritar era en vano.

Cassidy noto sobre una mesa objetos de distintas formas, entre cuerdas, látigos, miembros de goma eh incluso botellas con líquidos raros. El tercer integrante acomodo una cosa en el suelo, parecía una pequeña mesa. Cassidy fue dirigida a ella y luego fue obligada a ser agachada para ser puesta en cuatro, pegaron su pecho en la mesa y jalaron sus brazos hacia los lados amarrándolos fuertemente para que no fuera capaz de moverlos. La chica había quedado en una posición comprometedora y lista para ser penetrada seguramente, mientras que uno de ellos despojo a la mujer de la poca ropa que le quedaba.

Uno de los hombres de forma repentina abrió una puerta que estaba en aquella habitación, la puerta quedaba justamente frente donde la mujer había sido sometida, y sus ojos miraron con terror lo que estaba dentro de ella. Había como cuatro Houndoom dentro de esa pequeña habitación. Los tres hombres jalaron a los animales con unas cadenas que tenían puesta aquellos caninos.

— Denle la vitamina a los cachorros — hablo con malicia uno.

Otro tomo una de las botellas y en una jeringa grande tomo una gran cantidad, se acerco a uno de los perros y lo inyecto vaciando todo el liquido en el muslo del pokemon de fuego, lo que paso luego causo aun mas terror en la mujer sometida, el miembro del animal se noto y agrando de una forma grotesca con protuberancia, incluso tenía algunas ampollas que explotaban y soltaba una especie de pus verdoso. Cada canino fue inyectado viéndose el mismo resultado en los demás.

— Esto hacemos con las perras como tu…disfrútalo…— hablo la secretaria con una sonrisa maliciosa y macabra.

Uno de los perros fue puesto por detrás de Cassidy y otro por delante de ella, la mujer sabía lo que pasaría, no era boba, empezó a gritar más sonoramente, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y cara desesperada no daban duda de que estaba aterrada, moviendo bruscamente sus brazos intentando en vano romper las cuerdas que la mantenían en esa posición. Uno de esos sujetos, con guantes puestos, tomo aquel grotesco miembro del pokemon y lo puso en la entrada vaginal de la pobre mujer que seguía gritando.

El hombre metió solamente la punta del canino dentro de la mujer quien gritaba más fuerte, aquel hombre sonrió y acaricio la cabeza del Houndoom. El pokemon al sentir sus hormonas explotar metió completamente su miembro en Cassidy, aquel acto causo que la chica pegara un sonoro grito de dolor y desesperación más fuerte, el pokemon empezó a moverse de forma brusca y rápida, su enorme miembro grotesco había herido la vagina de la mujer causando que empezara a sangra, el liquido carmesí se juntaba con el pus verde que soltaba el miembro del pokemon.

Cassidy podía sentir el peor dolor que jamás había imaginado, siendo violada por un pokemon de forma grotesca, podía sentir el liquido carmesí salir de su herida vagina, cada embestida del pokemon causaba un dolor más grande y sin igual en la pobre chica. Otro sujeto colocando al otro Houndomm frente a la cara de Cassidy, el sujeto tapo la vía nasal de la pobre chica para que no respirase, Cassidy no tuvo más opción que abrir grande su boca para agarrar bocados del importante aire. Aunque eso fue aprovechado por el otro quien metió el miembro grotesco del Houndoom en la boca de Cassidy.

La chica estaba siendo penetrada fuertemente por su vagina y boca, por la segunda le costaba respirar ya que el miembro era muy grande que llegaba a su garganta y ancho que hacia abrir su boca más de la cuenta, sin contar que el sabor que tenía era sumamente repulsivo. Los hombres reían felizmente mirando aquella escena que incluso uno tuvo las agallas de grabar. La secretaria de Giovanni sonría de forma tan sádica y satisfactoria de ver aquel acto bizarro y repugnante como colegiala.

Luego de unos minutos, que fueron como horas de sufrimiento para Cassidy, ambos animales soltaron su esencia, tanto dentro de la vagina, como de la boca de Cassidy quien a duras penas y sin más opción tuvo que tragar aquello, claro está que aquello que los pokemon soltaron en un liquido viscoso de tono verde y con un sabor completamente repugnante. Si bien esto podía significar todo, los miembros de cada animal se empezaron a hinchar más hasta llegar a su límite.

Como si de una película de terror sumamente tétrico y escalofriante se tratase, los miembros de los animales explotaron, la sangre, el pues verde y carnes del miembro del animal se esparcieron por el interior de la vagina de Cassidy quien no pudo gritar puesto que su boca también fue víctima de aquella explosión del miembro del otro pokemon que penetraba su boca donde carnes, sangre y pus verde se esparcieron por toda su boca y garganta.

Cassidy quedo en estado de shock, con sus ojos en tono casi blanco, por su boca escurría el liquido verdoso combinado con la sangre, de repente empezó a convulsionar soltado espuma, para luego vomitar todo soltando partes de la carne del miembro del pokemon y mas liquido verde con un aroma muy repulsivo. Su vagina soltaba líquido verde y sangre igual mente con uno que otro pedazo de carne saliendo de su entrada. Pero la "diversión" para aquellos espectadores no terminaba, quitaron a los dos Houndoom que violaron recientemente a la mujer, los dos perros habían muerto después de que sus partes explotaran y colocaron a los otros dos restante en iguales posiciones, uno detrás y otro por delante.

Cassidy ya estaba básicamente en un estado inerte y parecía más muerta que viva, uno de ellos separo las nalgas de la mujer y otro coloco el miembro del pokemon canino en el ano de la chica. La sonrisa maliciosa y degenerada de aquellos hombres era horrible y espeluznante, el tamaño del miembro del pokemon era tanto que no era posible meterlo, pero siguieron intentando hasta que por fin fue abierto lo suficiente para que el grotesco miembro del canino entrara en el culo de Cassidy, quien nuevamente volvió en si para sentir ser penetrada por su ano quien también fue lastimado causando que un nuevo sangrado se sintiera, pero a diferencia de su vagina, esa parte era más delicada y el terrible dolor que sintió era mucho peor que el anterior.

Los gritos nuevamente fueron escuchados dentro de esa habitación, gritos de dolor, agonía y desesperación, gritos de un sufrimiento sin igual, los cuales fueron callados nuevamente por el otro miembro del pokemon canino que fue metido en la boca de la chica, mientras que seguía siendo grabada por uno de esos hombres quien como "cineasta" se movía para muchos lados tomando escenas desde distinto ángulos de la brutalmente Cassidy por uno los pokemon. Mientras que las risas aun sonaban por todas partes causada por los tres hombres, mientras que la secretaria mantenía su sonrisa apacible.

Mientras que en la acogedora oficina del líder, este miraba por su pantalla plana en primera persona el acto de tortura que estaba sufriendo la mujer, Giovanni empezó a ver todo eso desde el principio, comiendo un delicioso pedazo de pastel junto con su té, el hombre mantenía una sonrisa tranquila y apacible en su rostro mientras miraba aquel acto. Sin importarle o inmutarse por ver aquellas terribles y grotescas escenas. Sonrió ahora de una manera tétrica y sádica, la música clásica seguía sonando en aquella oficina, donde la muerte misma escuchaba aquella relajante melodía.

 **Hoenn, Ciudad Portual.**

Las cosas en Portual no podían ponerse peor para los que estaban ahí en ese momento, básicamente estaban ante pokemons de categorías altas, con poderes increíblemente fuertes, con niveles que superaban con creces a sus compañeros pokemon, los campeones y Ex campeones sabían que salir de ahí casi vivos era altamente pocas, o en el peor de los casos, imposible, miraban con temor a los tres tríos principales de tres regiones.

El poderoso trió principal de Kanto, causante de la destrucción de la isla Shamouti y capaz también de pueblo paleta, Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres.

El trió principal de Sinnoh y posible causante de la destrucción de Ciudad Vetusta, Palkia, Dialga y Giratina.

Y por si no fuera poco, al trió principal de Hoenn contra quienes recientemente habían peleado, Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza.

¿Qué sería lo peor que podía pasar ahora? Básicamente estaban muy jodidos, pelear contra todos ellos y salir vencedor era por mucho imposible, eran legendarios por amor Arceus, pokemons de un nivel por mucho superior en bastantes aspectos. Sabían que solo pelear con todos sus compañeros pokemon seria retrasar una inevitable muerte, pero si iban a caer lo harían peleando, no como simples moscas aterradas, ellos morirían con su orgullo de campeones intactos.

— Ponte de pie, Tristanta, lucharemos hasta el final… — hablo suavemente Maximo a la joven campeona quien lo miro brevemente.

— Si mi vida acaba aquí, lo hare con honor — hablo Lance con seriedad.

Tristana no podía entender lo que esos hombres decían, no sabía si mostraban ser tenaces o simplemente imbéciles. Pero tenían razón, si caerían hoy lo harían como es debido. Se puso de pie y aun temblorosa tomo sus restantes pokeballs para iniciar su posible último combate.

En otro lado, Diantha le dio igualmente apoyo a la chica del frente de batalla, ella sabía que de esta no saldrían ilesos, capaz ni vivos, pero debían dar lo mejor y pelear hasta el final con sus compañeros pokemon, Anabel comprendió aquello eh ignorando levemente la sed de sangre por parte de los legendarios, se puso de pie y miro a los tres enemigos delante de ella. Pelearía hasta el final.

Cynthia comprendía igualmente que la situación era literalmente absurda y con pocas posibilidades de victoria, su porcentaje de salir con vida de aquella situación era de 1%, y sinceramente pensaba que eso era mucho. Scott le dio leves palabras de apoyo sabiendo igualmente que de esta no saldrían. Mientras que Mirto oraba porque un milagro los salvara.

Los entrenadores restantes tomaron sus demás pokeballs y estaban listos para la batalla final que tendrían hoy, una batalla que seguramente muchos estarían dispuestos a dar su vida por ver. Los legendarios notaron eso y no pudieron comprender la terquedad de aquellos humanos, sabían que las posibilidades de ganar contra ellos eran nulas, pero si querían morir hoy, ellos les darían el gusto.

Cada bando estaba listo para dar batalla, siendo el grupo de legendarios con mayores posibilidades de salir victorioso por obvias razones, aun así como bien se dijeron los humanos, ellos no caerían sin dar al menos una digna pelea, una batalla que dure eternamente en las mentes de aquellos seres de gran poder. Todo estaba listo para iniciar la contienda que podría definir el destino del mundo.

— **¡DETENGANSE!** — una poderosa y seria voz llena de mando y divina sonó en la cabeza tanto de los legendarios, como de los humanos y sus compañeros pokemon.

Un vórtice de gran tamaño se abrió de la nada en el cielo, este vórtice desprendía destellos blancos y luces de colores hermosos, lentamente una figura empezaba a descender desde aquel vórtice, aquel ser que termino por traspasar aquel agujero, causo que las pocas esperanzas de los humanos fueran destruidas, después de todo ante ellos acaba de aparecer la divina absoluta, el creador del mundo y los pokemon, el ser que dio vida a todo lo que los rodeaba y ah ellos mismo.

 **Arceus.**

El ser todo poderoso observaba con detenimiento la escena, sus hijos enfrentándose contra su misma especie y esos patéticos humanos. El ser divino duro varios segundos mirando las caras de asombros y de terror de aquellas basuras de carne, y también observo la mirada temerosa de los otros pokemon. Se giro levemente yendo a dónde estabas sus hijos o creaciones. Se detuvo unos metros delante de ellos quienes permanecían en silencio y con la mirada agachada como si hubieran sido niños que cometieron una travesura y su padre los había descubierto.

— **¿Por qué siguen aquí?** — pregunto telepáticamente Arceus con tono severo — **Deberían haber ido ya al plano ancestral…** — volvió a decir en la mente de sus creaciones.

— **Pero padre…tus nos dijiste que podíamos destruir ciudades** — la voz nerviosa y ligeramente temerosa de Articuno respondió a las dudas de Arceus.

— **Dije que podían causar destrozo en una ciudad, y luego fueran al plano ancestral para esperar al elegido…Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Palkia, Dialga y Giratina, ustedes deberían haberse ido el día que destruyeron aquellos lugares…** — hablo nuevamente con tono más serio, los legendarios simplemente mantenían la mirada baja — **Y a ustedes, Groudon, Kyogre y Rayquaza, no recuerdo haberles dicho que se enfrentaran a los humanos…** — expreso con ligera molestia mirando al trió de Hoenn quienes solo miraban otros lados.

— **Lo sentimos, padre** — se escucho en un solo coro la voz de los tres tríos de legendarios.

— **Hablaremos de eso luego…** — respondió Arceus para que unos vórtices del mismo tipo del cual apareció la divina pokemon aparecieran, fueron tres en total, uno grande en el cielo, uno más pequeño cerca de Kyogre y otro de Groudon — **Retírense ahora…** — fueron las últimas palabras del dios hacia sus creaciones, quienes solo asintieron y los que podían volar se fueron por el vórtice en el cielo, Groudon y Kyogre entraron por los vórtices que se abrieron cercanos a ellos, quedando ahora como único pokemon legendario, el dios.

Todo aquello fue visto ante las impactadas miradas de los campeones y Ex campeones y sus pokemon, aquellas personas tenían miedo de siquiera mover un musculo, sus bocas no podían articular siquiera una palabra o sonido que pudiera expresar la sorpresa, eh inclusive el temor que sentían. Al menos sus mentes se relajaron ligeramente al ver como los demás legendarios se habían ido. Pero seguían en grave peligro porque Arceus era el creador del mundo, dios absoluto de todos, una divina omnipotente al cual jamás se le debía hacer frente a menos que estuvieras loco.

El dios pokemon lentamente se giro hacia donde estaban los humanos, y flotando con lentitud se acerco a ellos quedando igualmente unos metros lejanos de aquellas personas, los miro a cada uno analizándolos más a fondo, podía sentir el miedo que cada persona experimentaba en ese momento. Pequeñas basuras sin duda.

— **Humanos…** — la mente de cada uno escucho la voz del poderoso ser — **Por esta vez, su vida se mantiene, pero solo por el momento, por causa de un tirano sin escrúpulos, la humanidad completa ha sido condena a la exterminación…** — explico Arceus mirando los rostros más impactados de los presentes — **Tal vez, puedan tener una oportunidad de vivir si "él" así lo desea, pero lo dudo mucho, y en mi opinión, puedo decir que uno de ustedes podrá sobrevivir a lo que se avecina, y los demás perecerán de manera terrible, en especial una persona…** — seguía explicando el dios de los pokemon mirándolos con más seriedad.

— ¿Quién fue? — la pregunta que Arceus escucho, fue de un tembloros Scott, quien detrás de sus antojos oscuros miraba al ser todo poderoso — ¿Quién causo la perdición de nuestra existencia? — la duda más llamativa y las aceptable era aquella.

— **Averígüenlo ustedes mismos…** — respondió a la pregunta Arceus, sin ganas o si quiera pizca de querer revelar esa información.

— Maldita cosa…— el buen oído de Arceus pudo escuchar aquellas palabras, giro lentamente su cabeza observando a una pelinegra que lo miraba con furia ciega — Maldita basura… ¿Quién eres tú para decir esas estupideces? — Tristana estaba básicamente al borde de colapso nervioso, pero no dejaría que ese maldito pokemon la intimidara, se había sentido miserable al sentir miedo en aquel momento, pero ahora no, no le importaba que ese fuera el creador del mudo, o mejor dicho el dios, ella le haría frente — ¡TU ERES UNA MIERDA SOLAMENTE! — grito mas furiosa aun.

— ¡Tristana, guarda silencio! — fue el grito de Maximo intentando en vano que la joven cometiera una terrible estupidez.

— ¡NO LO HARE, NO DEJARE QUE ESTE MALDITO SER ME TRATE COMO BASURA, SOY LA CAMPEONA DE HOENN Y NO PERMITIRE QUE ESA MIERDA DIGA ESAS PATRAÑAS! — si bien el temor en la joven era fuerte, su orgullo como entrenadora le impedía retroceder como lo había hecho anteriormente.

Momentáneamente la joven campeona miro a Maximo para nuevamente girar su rostro a donde estaba el dios, pero al hacerlo se encontró cara a cara con Arceus, sus ojos y los del ser omnipotente se encontraron, en los cuales los ojos e Arceus se demostraba una furia indescriptible, si bien su rostro permanecía apacible y sin cambios, Tristana notaba en los ojos del dios pokemon aquella furia que sentía en aquel momento el ser omnipotente. La chica con su boca temblorosa y ojos abiertos de par en par, podía sentir el poder de aquella criatura, solamente mirar a los ojos del dios eran ver miles de escenas donde ella moría de forma terrible, sin piedad alguna, con sufrimientos lentos sin igual. La campeona había sentido tanto miedo, tanto terror que sin darse cuenta se empezó a orinar, su licra negra se empezó a humedecer por el liquido que soltaba.

— **Palabras fuertes…para alguien que se orina del miedo…** — hablo Arceus en la mente de la chica, ella podía oír los latidos de su corazón fuertemente que podía casi jurar que pronto su corazón dejaría de bombear sangre — **Humana patética… ¿Crees que estas a salvado con ellos?** — pregunto el ser divino en la mente de ella — **Son monstruos…pero sus mascaras de "humildad" ocultan la verdad…no te sorprendería que tarde o temprano te apuñalen por la espalda…** — seguía hablando el dios recordando lo que ocurrió con Ash — **Te dejare ver lo que en realidad son, y cuando llegue el día, deberás escoger si decides quedarte con esas basuras…o ser parte del nuevo mundo que creara el elegido…** — sin decir nada mas, los ojos del ser brillaron y Tristana sintió como algo se metía en su mente.

La campeona de Hoenn empezó a gritar fuertemente bajo la mirada aterrada de los demás presentes, Lance sostenía con fuerza a Maximo quien quería socorrer a la chica, pero el doma dragones sabia que ese acto seria una carta de suicidio. Los gritos de la chica siguieron por varios segundos hasta que cesaron y esta cayó al suelo de rodillas. Arceus empezó a flotar y alejarse de la chica. Maximo pudo al fin soltarse de Lance y salir corriendo a donde la chica, al llegar la tomo con cuidado y giro el rostro de ella para que lo viera, los ojos de Tristana parecían blancos eh inertes mientras ligera baba salía de su boca.

— ¡Tristana! — grito Maximo zarandeando un poco a la chica quien no reaccionaba — ¡Tristana por favor reacciona! — grito con fuerza Maximo, la chica finalmente pareció reaccionar y miro al ex campeón — Tristana…— sonrió ligeramente de ver a la chica reaccionar.

Tristana por otro lado al ver a Maximo, volvió a mostrar una expresión de terror, con fuerza se alejo del hombre quien se sorprendió de aquel acto, la chica cayó al suelo al intentar huir, Maximo la sostuvo con fuerza del brazo cosa que hizo a la chica gritar de dolor. La joven gritaba e intentaba con fuerzas detener o zafarse del agarre que Maximo tenía sobre ella, cosa que sorprendió a cada persona de ahí.

— ¡ALEJATE DE MÍ! — grito con fuerzas la chica.

— ¡¿Tristana qué ocurre?! — pregunto confundido Mirto quien fue a donde estaban los dos, la chica al mirar al otro hombre grito más fuerte y con desesperación.

— ¡ALEJENSE! — gritaba más fuerte la chica.

La campeona de Sinnoh fue corriendo al lugar y miro la escena de Tristana pidiendo ayuda, siendo solamente Maximo y Mirto los que estaban con ella, se acerco mas y cuando Tristana la vio, con un fuerte golpe alejo a Maximo de ella y corrió a donde Cynthia, la chica abrazo con fuerza a la mujer mientras lloraba amargamente y sus ojos mostraban un terror sin igual.

— Aléjalos de mí, por favor, aléjalos de mí — balbuceaba con terror la chica, Cynthia simplemente le dio un abrazo sin entender lo que había ocurrido.

Arceus miro complacido como su pequeña travesura había resultado, había entrado en la mente de la chica y modificado su cerebro de forma que viera a las personas como terribles monstruos de aspectos repugnantes y desagradables, que cada palabra que las personas dijeran fueran solo balbuceos y chillidos terribles que causaran un dolor insoportable en la chica. Y como fresa al pastel hizo que cada vez que fuera tocada, sintiera como si desgarraran su piel lentamente y de forma dolorosa, aunque le extraño ligeramente que con la rubia aquello no pasara, tal vez esa mujer tenía algo especial. Seria esa rubia Cynthia, junto con Ash los único a los cuales la chica mirara, escuchara y sintiera normalmente. Estaba a punto de irse, no sin antes dar su último aviso.

— **A partir de ahora, el mundo entrara...en la época oscura...** — finalizo el omnipotente, para que un vórtice se abriera sobre él, flotando suavemente hacia arriba para desaparecer de la vista de todos y el vórtice igual.

Cuando el ser poderoso se fue, un fuerte aguacero cayó, rayos se podían escuchar, los ex campeones y campeones quedaron en silencio, cada uno con distintas cosas en mente, con distintas emociones, pero la que mas compartían era, Miedo. Alguien había causado la furia de las bestias sagradas o legendarios, y solo por una persona la humanidad estaba condenada a su eliminación.

Tristana seguía en los brazos de Cynthia balbuceando y llorando aun mientras la rubia acariciaba la espalda de la joven, Maximo se mantenían en el suelo apretando sus puños totalmene furiosos de no haber protegido a la chica sin sabe que le hizo Arceus, Lance fue a consolar a su Dragonite quien temblaba de miedo, Diantha ayudaba a una temblorosa Anabel quien al sentir la sed de sangre y poder de Arceus cayó en estado de shock. Mirto solo miraba el suelo, y Scott simplemente se quedo pensativo.

La furia de un dios, mas la de un ejército de poderosos pokemon legendarios, era algo imposible de vencer, si eran ciertas las palabras de Arceus, definitivamente, la humanidad ya no tenía salvación. Era el fin para su raza.

 _— "Ash…en este momento crítico…siento que eres el único capaz de salvarnos…por favor…aparece…" —_ decía para sus adentros Scott jurando que la única esperanza del mundo era el joven de pueblo paleta.

Lástima que sería todo lo contrario…

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capítulo 4**

Damas y caballeros eso fue todo, espero les haya gustado cada parte y disfrutaran de la tortura, no esperen que la chica salga viva de eso, capaz se suicide después de aquel trauma, no podía hacer que Ash fuera el único en sufrir de forma terrible ¿Verdad? Aquí vemos el lado maligno de Giovanni y su sexy secretaria, ahora ¿Qué opinan del Giovanni demonio? ¿Fue de su agrado que lo volviera retorcido y degenerado? Opinen y como pregunta de broma díganme

 **¿Qué harían con Giovanni si lo tuvieran sometido a merced de ustedes?**

Yo llamaría a tres amigos negros y sus Pitbulls :v

Otra cosa, los pokemon que fueron asesinados por Butch y Cassidy son solo de la primera generación, como dicen por ahí de la región de Kanton, no inclui a ninguno nuevo como al Zorua y su Minna, al Riolu, a Larvitar u otro que no fuera de la región de Kanto, si no sería muy largo. Además explique que hubo pokemon que Giovanni no pudo localizar.

Segundo dato, Arceus es el papi Arceus, si no me entiende se los diré, ES EL PUTO AMO, no es un pinche pokemon que casi muere por una roca como se vio en la película, es un DIOS, un ser poderoso, OMNIPOTENTE, capaz de hacer lo que le de la jodida gana, como vieron causo que la mente de Tristana de ahora en adelante tenga horrible visiones de las personas, excepto de Cynthia ¿Por qué ella? Porque me dio la gana :v

Aquí no inclui la conversación de Ash y los otros dos legendarios, simplemente serán en el otro capítulo, bueno ya termine es todo por ahora, sobre otro punto, no sé si poner pokemon en el Harem de Ash. Sería un tanto fuera de la votación que hice. Ósea, que valdría madres haber votado por una opción. Tal vez debería haber puesto "AshxTodas (Pokemon eh humanas por igual)"…..bueno que se hace. Las opiniones del equipo de Ash siguen abierta, sigan dándome sugerencias.

Lopu: -intentando agacharse a tomar una plato- mmm!

Yuu: Lopu-chan ya te dije que no te esforzaras…-yendo a ayudarla-

Kitsu: -sigue con cara de WTF si darse cuenta que estaba amarrado sobre una fosa de temibles Sharpedos, travesura hecha por las demás pokemon de Yuu-

(Hasta aquí lo dejamos)


	6. Camino hacia ti

*aparece Kitsu*

Kitsu: bueno ignorantes, Yuu se encuentra atendiendo a su embarazada pokemon, así que por hoy tendré el desagrado honor de mostrarles el capítulo de hoy, en fin, solo diré lo que Yuu me dijo que dijera *leyendo una carta* No puedo creer que deba hacer esto aqui tambien...

Hola queridos lectores del mundo, les saluda nuevamente Ykex con otro nuevo capítulo de este interesante Fic que en serio me alegra haya tenido popularidad y buena presencia. El capitulo anterior muchos tuvieron las agallas suficiente para verlo, cosa que en serio me sorprende puesto que hasta para mi cuesta escribir esas escenas, aunque claro eh visto cosas peores, créanme, pero en fin. Agradezco sus me gustan, comentarios y opiniones sobre esta bizarra historia. Ahora sin más preámbulos respondamos dudas.

 **selkova** : Gracias por comentar, pues no creo, siendo sinceros en una epoca me gusto el AshxAnabel, pero luego mi gusto empezo a ir en picada y digamos que ya esa pareja no es de mi agrado, asi que no esperes verla teniendo una relacion con Ash. Si, esto ocurre despues de X/Y como bien dije al principio de esta historia, sobre Serena pues no sabia si incluirla basicamente en este Fic, puesto que no eh visto aun nada llamativo entres ellos dos, puede salir, pero seria una personaje asi como secundario que solo dure unos tres o cuatro capitulos. Pues no tenia pensado en eso, tendra chicas, si es posible, y pokemon legendarios, entonces ¿Para que mierda querra personas masculinas? no tiene logica, asi que como bien dices, a la verga todos. Sobre lo de Arceus dando poca informacion, pus digamos que el diosito le vale madres que esas personas mueran asi que no importa si les daba o no la razo de porque iban a morir todos, igual todos van a valer verga. Disfruta del capitulo.

 **ShadowyWriter** : Hola de nuevo, gracias por comentar, si realmente queria hacer que el otro "Villano" del Fic fuera muy retorcido y sadico manteniendo su toque elegante que Giovanni posee, ese tipo de villanos son mis favoritos realmente, pues realmente eso duda tuya se vera aqui jeje. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Tyranyus** : Fans del Altoshipping por alla, Fans del Altoshipping por aca, un Fans del Altoshippin te saludar, muchos me piden eso mismo, realmente sigo diciendo que entonces ¿Para que hice una votacion? fuera dicho que Ash estara con todas, humanas y pokemon por igual y listo, en fin, me alegra que como muchos comprendas la razon de porque hice a los legendarios con el nivel que merecian, Si a mi me costo atrapar a ese cabron, pero sin duda el que mas em costo fue el pinche Moltres...en serio gaste una infinidad de Ultraballs en ese pinche pokemon de fuego. Pensare lo de Latias. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **diego4560** : Gracias por tu comentario Maradonna (Si vez el futbol entenderas el chiste). Disfruta del capitulo.

 **VizardTK** : Agradezco tu comentario y que te gustara que el relato sea crudo y sin pena ajena, pues como dije tambien agradezco tu pensar de que los legendarios los degradan mucho y que deberian estar en un nivel sumamente alto. Pues estoy pensando mucho en esa opcion puesto que ya muchos me piden que incluya pokemon en el Harem de Ash. Tendre que pensarlo, ya que tienes razon, verlas con puras humanas es muy cliche, pero por una razon hice votaciones, si querian que fueran pokemon solamente, fueran votado por esa opcion, Disfruta el capitulo.

 **dragon titanico** : Agradezco tu comentario y que te gustara el capitulo de principio a Fin, pues esa era la idea, hacer que Arceus fuera el todopoderoso y que los demas legendarios se achicaran ante su presencia, es el dios pokemon ¿Que esperabas?. bueno, digamos que las personas son tercas y algunos de ellos no tomaran dichas advertencias importantes, espera y veras. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Cleo96** : Gracias por tu comentario agradezco que te guste bastante la historia, si eh visto o leido muchos fic con base de tema la vengaza y traicion, pero son tomadas muy a la ligera y no muestran las reacciones o eventos que me gustaria ver o presenciar en esas historias, por eso cree una donde todos esos temas si fueran tomados, la madures, seriedad y explicites que algunos no pueden o temen escribir, gracias por como muchos compartir mi opinion de que los legendarios los hacen muy debiles, espero te siga gustando la historia, pues creeme que Giovanni no es de los que morira facilmente. Sobre eso del equipo pues tienes razon, yo estoy consiente de ello, por eso pido votaciones. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **baraka108** : Gracias por tomarte la molestia de seguir mi fic y verlo aunque te caigan mal este tipo de historias o tramas, pues te sere sincero, Amour no esperes que haya, porque seria muy cliche y ademas ultimamente ese Shipping esta bastante tocado, como dije seran chicas poco usadas, sobre Diantha es posible, Anabel lo dudo mucho, Greta mucho menos, Latias...es el capitulo.

Kitsu *terminando de leer*: Vaya aqui si comentaron mas que en el de **Fdzeta** uf, bueno, disfruten del patético capitulo.

 **Capitulo 5**

 **Camino hacia ti.**

Estaba sorprendido, no había que dudarlo, después de todo frente a sus ojos estaba el pokemon psíquico más poderoso, o el que él consideraba, de todos. Mewtwo, una creación genética hecha por el Team rocket, un monstruo como muchos podrían mencionarle, un clon o una réplica, muchas formas o maneras existían de poder nombrar aquel pokemon de apesto serio, frívolo y con mirada intimidante que más de uno tendría miedo de enfrentar, y más si conocían su poder, cosa que el joven Ketchum conocía perfectamente puesto que lo sintió en carne propia cuando se interpuso en el enfrentamiento que estos dos legendarios sostuvieron.

Ash recordaba aquel enfrentamiento que podía llevar al mundo a una destrucción segura, puesto que eso dos pokemon, el pequeño de rosa, y su "hermano" o clon tenían un poder sin igual que nadie jamás había imaginado. Ciertamente los investigadores de cada región y capaz del mundo arduamente trabajaban o estudiaban a los pokemon para conocer más de ellos y sus poderes, incluso algunos tenían pensados hacer pruebas para que los humanos fueran capaces de poder realizar los movimientos y ataques que los pokemon eran capaces de hacer. La idea más bizarra era que un humano y pokemon tuvieran relaciones, cosa que fue descartado rápidamente por todos puesto que aquello era antinatural, y aunque se conoció atreves de estudios medicos y científicos que los aparatos reproductivos de las pokemon femeninas tenían cierta similitud con el aparato reproductivo de una mujer normal, igualmente la idea era sumamente estúpida y se negó a realizarse dicha acción.

Investigaciones, tras investigaciones para poder conocer el potencial supremo de cada pokemon y saber si era posible llevarlo mas allá de su nivel normal, cosa que se dio a conocer cuando las "Mega" evoluciones fueron expuestas. Si bien se conocía sobre dicha forma de aumentar el poder de un pokemon atreves de piedras especiales para ellos, aun existían muchas dudas y teorías que no eran posibles responder. Aunque la fama de las Mega-evoluciones crecio en su tiempo, no fue mucho tiempo después que algunos tuvieron la idea de replicar las piedras, pero muchos investigadores negaron la idea o proposición de replicar las rocas que causaban aquella poderosa transformación. Después de todo era imposible replicar dicha piedra puesto que eran únicas y era muy probable que el número de ellas fuera muy limitado. Aunque un puñado de pokemon tenían su propia piedra, y siendo la región Kalos el posible único lugar donde se podían hallar, por razones de investigación ninguna persona, exceptuando personas de aspecto importante como los campeones, podían sacar o llevar dichas piedras fuera de la región.

Seria por ese motivo que solamente en la región Kalos era posible ver aquellas majestuosa forma de poder que como bien se dijo, solo un puñado de pokemon poseían, aun se investigaba si era posible que no solo pokemon de rangos normales fueran los únicos en tener una versión "mega", posiblemente, y era una vaga teoría, los legendarios eran capaces de llegar a ese modo también, aunque muchos investigadores negaron ello puesto que los legendarios eran seres de maximo poder, capaces de destruir una ciudad sin mayor esfuerzo posible, era una estupidez pensar que aquellos seres de niveles incomprensibles para la ciencia fueran capaces de llegar a un nivel superior al que ya tienen, y si era cierto que podían, entonces el primer legendario que mostrara signo de aquello, seria catalogado como rango o nivel "IV: Imposible de vencer". Un Rango que nunca se había usado, hasta hoy.

Volviendo con Ash, este estaba mirando con algo de asombro al pokemon legendario que estaba parado, mejor dicho, flotando frente a él. Como bien se dijo, le extraño mucho y sorprendió además, ver a ese pokemon de gran poder ahí frente a sus ojos, uno que si mal no recordaba no veía desde, bueno muchos años podía decirse. Aunque recordaba al Mewtwo que vio en la región de Unova, claro que para el joven ese pokemon no era este Mewtwo, su mirada, postura y personalidad eran muy distintas.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? — se atrevió a preguntar Ash, siendo esa la única duda que surcaba su mente.

— **Como dije, venimos a verte** — respondió el pokemon psíquico.

— ¿Por qué? — si bien la respuesta que Ash quería no fue esa, no podía pelear con el pokemon de seria mirada, así que solo quería saber la razón de su "visita".

— **Sentíamos que estabas en peligro…** — respondió esta vez Mew, quien gracias a Mewtwo podía hablar en la mente del azabache, un enlace psíquico podría decirse entre ellos.

— ¿Peligro? — pregunto nuevamente Ash sin entender las palabras de ellos.

— **Lo diré sin rodeos, Ash, sabemos lo que te paso hace una semana** — respondió Mewtwo dando a entender su posible razón de verlo, cosa que sorprendió al azabache.

— ¿Lo saben? — pregunto muy confundido el moreno.

— **Todos los legendarios lo sabemos, Ash** — se atrevió a responder Mew ahora, aquella declaración hizo que su sorpresa fuese mayor.

— **¿Pero cómo es posible eso?** — Esta vez el que dio la pregunta fue Charizard igual de sorprendido que su amigo.

— **Arceus no los dijo, o mejor dicho, mostro…** — respondió Mewtwo mirando al volador — **unas pocas horas después de lo sucedido en tu hogar, Arceus nos mostro a cada uno las imágenes de aquel día, sinceramente jamás pensé ver aquello, estaba tranquilamente en la ciudad donde decidi quedarme, cuando mi mente empezó a ver aquellas imágenes sin ningún aviso, parece que Arceus prefirió enseñarnos el sufrimiento que pasaste sin aviso previo para que nuestra ira despertara** — relato el pokemon con su tono serio.

— ¿Por qué hizo eso? — pregunto Ash.

— **No estoy seguro, el dijo que respondería a todo cuando estemos frente a su persona** — le respondió Mewtwo — **Aun así no entiendo porque hicieron eso, sabía que la raza humana estaba llena de gente sin escrúpulos y de corazones podridos, pero no me imagine tal cosa, ni de tus propios amigos** — esas palabras que dijo el pokemon psíquico fueron más para sí que para los demás presentes.

— **¿Frente a su persona?** — pregunto Charizard.

— **Arceus quiere que vayas al plano ancestral, Ash** —la respuesta fue para el Azabache quien apenas y asimilaba el hecho de que toda su desgracia fue vista por cada legendario que existía, y el colmo, por el dios pokemon.

— ¿Y porque no hizo nada? — pregunto en voz baja pero audible el chico.

— **¿A qué te refieres, Ash?** — pregunto preocupado Mew.

— Si Arceus miro todo eso ¿Por qué no los detuvo? ¿Por qué no los envió ayudarme? ¡¿Por qué dejo que esa matanza ocurriese?! — exploto el azabache encarando a Mewtwo quien por razones extraña se sintió ligeramente nervioso, aunque Mew si se asusto por la reacción de Ash — ¡¿Por qué demonios no los envió a socorrerme o el mismo vino para salvar a mi familia?! — seguía gritando Ash con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Charizard se tenso al ver la reacción de Ash.

— **Ash, por favor tranquilízate** — intento calmarlo el pequeño rosado, este se acerco para intentar tomar el rostro de Ash, pero el azabache simplemente le dio un manotazo que mando lejos al pequeño por la fuerza.

— ¡No me pidas que me calme! — grito aun furioso de saber que el poderoso dios había presenciado todo eso y no movió ni un dedo para ayudar a evitar aquella desgracia — ¡Todos los que amaba, mis pokemon, mi madre, el profesor Oak quien fue un padre para mi, Gary mi mejor amigo y rival, todos ellos murieron por culpa del desgraciado de Giovanni, por culpa de quienes dijeron ser mis amigos, murieron de la peor forma posible! ¡Y el maldito Arceus presencio eso y no hizo nada para evitarlo! ¡¿Cómo quiere que me calme sabiendo eso?! — seguía furioso el entrenador.

Ante la reacción de Ash, Mewtwo tenía pensado someterlo con su poder psíquico, pero por una razón se puso un tanto nervioso al ver al entrenador enojado, sentía la furia del joven Ash crecer mas y mas en el interior de este. Sabía que Mew no saldría herido puesto que Ash estaba aun débil y sin fuerzas, pero el daño emocional seria lo que más le preocupaba, aunque ahora debía pensar en cómo calmar al joven chico.

— **Debes calmarte, Ash, no estás en condiciones de sobre exaltarte de esa forma** — intento hablarle el pokemon psíquico aun nervioso.

— ¡A la mierda eso Mewtwo! — parecía que las palabras no llegaban al cerebro del azabache — ¡Si él fuera evitado todo eso, si él fuera evitado aquello, no estaría sufriendo ahora! — sus ojos empezaban a soltar lagrimas de dolor eh ira.

Ya Mewtwo no tenia opciones, tendría que someter al azabache con su poder hasta que se calmara, estiro su brazo listo para realizar aquella acción, pero se detuvo al ver como Charizard abrazaba al azabache por atrás, con sus garras aferrándose al entrenador.

— **Ash, debes calmarte, te harás daño si sigues así** — las palabras del volador sonaron en la cabeza del azabache quien respiraba agitadamente , de a poco sus respiración se fue controlado y haciéndose más lenta — **Eso, respira y relájate** — seguía hablando su fiel amigo de fuego, sabía que no era tan cercano como Pikachu lo fue con Ash, pero debía hacer su mayor esfuerzo para darle apoyo y cuidarlo de lo que sea, el azabache pareció calmarse al menos — **Mewtwo, será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, es mucha información que ah recibido, su mente aun no se recupera lo suficiente de lo que vivió, mañana podrás hablar con él** — le sugirió el tipo volador mirando ligeramente serio al de psíquico, quien solo asintió y se fue a recostar de una pared.

— **¿Crees que este bien?** — pregunto muy preocupado Mew volando al lado de su clon, se habia asutado con esa reacción, y mas con el golpe que Ash le dio.

— **No lo sé, pero fue mi error, no debía darle esa información de golpe, además…** — el silencio que dejo el pokemon psíquico causo que Mew quedara con la intriga.

— **¿Además qué?** — pregunto muy curioso el original.

— **Esa aura morada…que mostro cuando se enojo…me preocupa…** — respondió Mewtwo más seriamente, cosa que sorprendió a Mew, pues no habia notado eso.

La noche bien ya había caído, Charizard permanecía al lado de un serio Ash quien no se atrevió a decir palabra alguno a los dos nuevos inquilinos de aquella cueva, seguramente seguía enojado por saber que el dios pokemon había visto todo y no hizo nada, ambos pokemon debían esperar a que el azabache decidiera escucharlos y tomara la decisión de irse al plano ancestral con ellos. Mew y Mewtwo recordaban las indicaciones del dios pokemon.

 **-Recuerdo-**

En un especie de campo, donde el pasto ligeramente alto se movía con la gracia del viento, se podía ver a un ser humanoide flotando sobre este, tenía sus brazos cruzados y ojos cerrados, parecía que estuviera dormido o meditando. Hasta que sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y miro frente a él lo que podía considerar un "hermano", su contraparte juguetona, optimista y alegre, Mew.

— ** Al fin llegas…**— hablo el pokemon grande al pequeño con tono serio.

— **Lo siento, unos pokemon me pidieron jugar con ellos, además fui a ver a Victini** — respondió con tono calmado el pequeño flotando de un lado para otro, estarse quieto no era su estilo.

— **¿Qué paso con él? ** — pregunto Mewtwo ligeramente sorprendido por eso.

— **Se ah sentido mal, luego de ver lo que sufrió Ash…le tiene mucho afecto…verlo sufrir de esa forma causo mucho daño a su pequeño ser** — respondió Mew algo triste recordando el estado depresivo que tenía el pequeño.

— ** No fue el único que paso por eso, Jirachi también está mal, sin mencionar a Meloetta, y si ellos están así, no quiero ni imaginar cómo estará Latias **— hablo seriamente el clon mirando al suelo.

— **Supongo que peor que todos nosotros, ella lo quiere y aprecia mucho ** — respondió Mew igualmente preocupado por la situación emocional de la pokemon neon.

Cada uno se sumergió en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que un fuerte aire los hizo regresar al mundo real, miraron un extraño vórtice que se abrió en el cielo, desde aquel agujero con destellos blancos empezó a emerger una criatura cuadrúpeda de aspecto intimidante que desprendía un poder increíble. Mew y Mewtwo miraban descender al creador del mundo pokemon y humano, Arceus.

El dios termino su descenso tocando con sus cuatro patas al suelo verdoso causado por la hierba alta, los otros dos miraban al pokemon normal que podía adquirir y tener cualquier poder conocido y capaz por conocer. Arceus miro a su creación primeriza, Mew, y miro a la creación de los patéticos humanos, Mewtwo. Aunque al principio el dios no estaba de acuerdo en hacer que Mewtwo fuera parte de los legendarios por haber sido una creación humana, por petición insistente de Mew y Ho-oh no tuvo más remedio que darle un tiempo de prueba. El psíquico logro pasarla, y fue aceptado como parte los legendarios y un pokemon más. Dejando eso de lado, se empezó acercar a ellos.

— ** Hola Mew **— saludo cordialmente a su primera creación, el pequeño sonrió ligeramente — ** Mewtwo** — hablo nuevamente el dios con tono más serio, el pokemon clon solo asintió — **Seguramente se preguntan porque los llame aquí** — mirando a los dos pokemon.

— **En realidad ** — hablo Mew acercándose al dios — ** Quiero saber ¿Por qué nos mostraste esas imágenes?** — pregunto el pequeño mirándolo con leve enojo — **No todos somos capaces de soportar heridas emocionales, incluso si somos legendarios, tenemos sentimientos, y más por la persona que en esas imágenes vimos sufri** r — hablo mas enojado el pequeño.

— **Entiendo tu enojo, Mew, pero era necesario que estuvieran al corriente de lo que le paso al elegido** — respondió Arceus — **Llamarlos, y explicarles luego todo lo que vivió Ash, era más complicado, que simplemente mostrarles todo lo ocurrido** — finalizo el dios esperando que aquello resolviera la duda de Mew.

— ** ¿Por qué nos llamaste? **— pregunto en su tono monótono, Mewtwo.

— ** Quiero que busquen a Ash…**— respondió Arceus sorprendiendo a los dos legendarios.

— ** ¿Buscarlo?** — pregunto curioso Mew.

— **Así es, veran, actualmente se encuentra en una zona apartada de las demás ciudades de Kanton, les tomara unos días llegar al lugar, no puedo ayudarles ahora ya que debo buscar a los demás legendarios, haremos una reunión de emergencia, donde Ash debe estar presente…** — volvió a decir Arceus mirándolos seriamente.

— **¿Reunión?** — pregunto más dudoso Mew.

— **Solo búsquenlo y cuando lo tengan llévenlo al plano ancestral, ahí los estaré esperando con los demás legendarios** — fue lo que dijo el dios.

— **¿Y si se rehúsa?** — pregunto Mewtwo mirando al dios pokemon  — **¿Qué pasa si no quiere ir?** — volvió a preguntar el pokemon psíquico.

Arceus los miro a ambos un momento, realmente no había pensando en ello, seguramente no aceptaría a la primera, eso era seguro, y su estado actual debía ser malo, después de todo lo que presencio, rogaba que cuando Mew y Mewtwo llegaran el azabache siguiera vivo o al menos con su cordura intacta.

— **Quédense con él…** — respondió Arceus sorprendiendo a ambos legendarios — **Quédense con Ash, hasta que decida ir al plano ancestral** — finalizo el dios para que otro vórtice se abriera en el cielo.

El dios pokemon ascendió al cielo pasando por el vórtice bajo la atenta mirada de ambos legendarios, luego de que pasara por completo atreves de aquel agujero, este se cerró desapareciendo de la vista de los dos pokemon. Mew y Mewtwo se miraron las caras unos momentos, para luego tomar rumbo a donde estaba el azabache.

 **-Fin del recuerdo-**

Y esa era la razón de porque estos dos estaba ahora mismo en esa cueva, conversando con el pokemon volador, bueno solamente Mewtwo, puesto que Mew no se quería separar mucho del azabache, quien luego de un rato logro calmarse.

— Mew, lamento haberte golpeando, no hiciste nada para que merecieras eso — le hablo Ash mirando el suelo.

— **Tranquilo, soy un legendario, esos golpes no me harán nada, además tus fuerzas son pocas, no me dejo ni marca** — respondió aquel ser rosado riéndose levemente, básicamente le había dicho debilucho al pobre azabache.

— Igual, perdóname — volvió a decir Ash aun arrepentido, se sintió como Giovanni cuando golpeo a Mew, un completo desgraciado.

— **Ya te dije que no te preocupes** — le dijo nuevamente Mew tomando las mejillas de Ash subiendo su cara — **Por favor, tranquilízate** — pidió con cara de suplica el pokemon rosa, dicha mirada podría usarla más adelante cuando Ash le haga suyo, no, disculpen, eso no debía decirse, en fin.

Ash asintió, cosa que alegro a Mew, quien empezó a volar de aquí para allá felizmente. Fuera de la cueva estaba los dos pokemon más grandes, Charizard y Mewtwo, contemplando la hermosa noche y la hermosa luna. Ambos miraban al cielo, sin decirse nada, posiblemente porque no tenían nada que decirse. Charizard tenía muchas dudas, pero no quiso divagar en ello, cuando Ash se sienta mejor, el azabache seria el que preguntara cada duda que el tipo fuego tenia. Aunque si quería preguntar una cosa.

— **¿Qué fue de ti, Mewtwo?** — pregunto repentinamente Charizard.

— **¿A qué te refieres?** — pregunto el psíquico extrañado por aquella pregunta.

— **Quiero decir ¿Qué hiciste luego de la última vez que viste a Ash?** — explico más detalladamente la pregunta.

— **Oh, no hice mucho, me fui a una ciudad, quería aprender un poco más del mundo humano, de sus razones de vivir, de sus sueños…sinceramente todo era bien, niños felices, madres cuidadoras, hombres trabajadores, y pokemon que vivian felizmente con ellos** — respondió Mewtwo mirando al frente — **Pero solo había visto una cara de la moneda** — volvió a decir llamando la atención de Charizard.

— **¿Puedes explicarte?** — pregunto Charizard interesado.

— **La humanidad, demostró tener partes buenas, como bien pude ver, pero su parte mala, era peor que mala, me tome la liberta de espiar en la vida privada de algunas personas, mujeres u hombres de perfil decente, que se mostraban cariñosos y amables, resultando ser viles seres por dentro** — respondió el ser psíquico — **Hombres que maltrataban sin pudor a sus esposas, violaban a sus hijos, mujeres que siendo amas de casa, se iban en las noches a vender sus cuerpos por dinero, y adolescente de casa que aparentaban ser buenos, resultando ser personas que usaban sus pokemon en apuestas ilegales y donde verlos morir era solo un día mas de diversión para ellos, incluso…** — aquella última palabra termino con la cara arrugada de Mewtwo mostrándose algo inseguro de recordar aquellas cosas.

— **¿Incluso?** — si bien Charizard comprendió que el gesto del pokemon demostraba que no quería seguir aquella conversación con ese tema, su curiosidad era mayor.

— **Aquella ciudad tenía un lugar oculto de cualquier vista, un sitio que por desgracia pude ver y lo que ahí hacían** — respondió Mewtwo — **Humanos, llevaban a sus pokemon a ese sitio para ser objetos de abuso por otros humanos, de abuso sexual** — termino aquello con mirada más seria sorprendiendo al pokemon de fuego — **Pokemon de cualquier género eran usados para ser violados por personas con sus deseos bizarros, torturándolos de formas horribles, yo aprecie su dolor, aprecie sus lagrimas, los pokemon pedían a gritos que se detuvieran, pero ellos al no comprender el lenguaje, solo pensaban en que los pokemon pendían mas…** — seguía relatando Mewtwo, dejando en shock al tipo fuego.

— **¿Qué hiciste?** — pregunto Charizard sabiendo que el psíquico no era de poder soportar tales cosas.

— **No hice nada, incluso si son pokemon, incluso si yo soy la creación genética de un pokemon, mi existencia aun no consigue tener un propósito cual seguir, o relación con ellos, solamente me fui de ese lugar…** — respondió el otro pokemon mirando al cielo nuevamente — **Ash me enseño que existen personas que son malas, pero que no solo existen ese tipo de personas en este mundo, pero despues de ver aquellas escenas, empece a dudar, y ahora ya no puedo creer eso, mucho menos al ver lo que sucedió con él** — seguía hablando, finalizando por fin.

Charizard no quiso decir nada más, sabía que la humanidad tenía sus altas y bajas, pero jamás imagino que se pudría mas dcda día. Y su amigo, incluso él mismo, fue testigo de lo cruel que las personas pueden llegar a ser, sabía que no podía confiar en otros humanos, sabía que al único en quien debía confiar era en su amigo, sabía que debía protegerlo más que nunca. Sin importarle el costo que deba pagar por ello.

Dentro de la cueva, Mew hacia imitaciones de muchos pokemon, de ninguno que Ash haya capturado para que el azabache no se sintiera mal y al menos sonriera un poco, por fortuna el rosado solo hacia imitaciones de pokemon con aspecto serio, entre ellos Mewtwo, donde Mew transformado se quedaba mirando a la nada, y sin previo aviso se saco un moco de la nariz, cosa bastante increíble de ver puesto que la punta de los dedos de Mewtwo eran redondas y grandes como para que fueran capaces de entrar en sus pequeñas fosas nasales. Eso le causo risa ligera al azabache.

Por obra de Mewtwo, Ash podía comunicarse con Mew y viceversa por el momento, claro está que solo entre ellos dos, porque de ser capaces de oir a los otros dos, fueran escuchado el relato del pokemon psíquico que le dio a Charizard, por eso ambos estaban ingenuos de lo que esos dos hacían.

— Gracias, Mew, me hiciste sentir algo mejor — expreso con una pequeña sonrisa Ash.

— **No hay de que, Ash** — respondió Mew volviendo a su forma original.

— Oye Mew ¿Entonces para que me quiere Arceus? — pregunto Ash queriendo saber eso.

— **No lo sé Ash, como bien dijo Mewtwo, el nos respondería nuestras dudas cuando fuéramos a verlo** — respondió Mew.

— Entiendo…— expreso con pesar Ash, aun se sentía muy decaído y triste, salir al mundo exterior para él era imposible actualmente, se sentía muy inseguro.

— **Ash…** — el ser rosado llamo al chico quien lo miro — **No es necesario que pienses en ir ahora, tomate tu tiempo** — le consoló el legendario con una sonrisa.

— ¿Seguro? — pregunto indeciso el azabache.

— **Si, Arceus dijo que cuando te sintieras listo, podías ir ante él, mientras tanto yo y Mewtwo nos quedaremos a tu lado** — volvió a responderle la cosita.

Ash agradeció aquel gesto, realmente no tenía ganas de salir aun, necesitaba tiempo aun para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en este corto periodo de tiempo, en una semana había vivido el peor infierno de su vida, de no ser por su compañero de fuego, seguramente ya se habría quitado la vida. Mirando al suelo recordó que como dijo el rosado, los demás legendarios habían visto el sufrir que pasó, estaba preocupado por el bienestar de quienes alguna vez conoció y salvo de grupos vandálicos.

— Mew, mencionaste que todos los legendarios habían visto…lo sucedido…no puedo evitar pensar en su bienestar…ellos…¿Están bien? — pregunto algo inseguro el azabache, tenía miedo de que alguno de ellos hubiera sufrido algo malo.

— **Pues…en sentido físico están bien…** — respondió Mew pero la duda de Ash se noto rápidamente.

— ¿Sentido físico? — pregunto extrañado el joven de pueblo, no, mejor dicho el joven del desaparecido pueblo paleta.

— **Así es, emocionalmente…bueno…** — esa frase le costaba mucho decirle el pequeño al joven Ash, después de todo, los legendarios restantes estaban emocionalmente…inestables actualmente.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

Un sonoro ruido de algo cristalino rompiéndose se pudo escuchar, en un pequeño jardín, que la noche iluminaba dicho lugar, dejando ver como el viento meneaba las hojas y flores del árbol que estaba ahí, el en cual se encontraba un pequeño columpio.

Cerca de una fuente se apreciaba la forma de un ser volador que no parecía tener patas traseras si no delanteras, sus ojos azulados miraban a una chica quien en estado de shock y temblando miraba aquel ser flotando frente a ella. Frente la chica y aquel ser volado, estaban en el suelo las finas partes azuladas de lo que parecía un cristal que dejo de brillar tornándose gris, una azulada forma se formo de entre los vidrios rotos tomando una figura similar a la que flotaba, pero de tono azulado, aquel ser miro a la otra figura flotante.

La de color rojizo tenia lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas, sufriendo por el acto que acaba de hacer, el aura azulada se acerco a la figura rojiza para abrazarla fuertemente, amabas figuras empezaron a flotar más arriba sin parar y cada vez mas. Llegando a una posición donde se podía ver aquella hermosa ciudad de noche, a lo lejos se podía apreciar una gigantesca ola de altura indefinida, con destino a esa pequeña ciudad que con el tiempo se volvió más tecnológica.

 _— **"Se feliz…hermana…"** —_ se escucho una voz proveniente de aquel ser azulado, quien empezó a evaporarse quedando solo el aura azulada alrededor de la figura roja.

La figura de tono rojizo seguía llorando, sintiendo el cálido calor que el aura azulada le daba, miro a la gigantesca ola que se aproximaba a la ciudad donde ella había vivido por años, donde dos personas la cuidaron y trataron con mucho amor y cariño, donde conoció a la única persona que le dio un cálido sentimiento en su corazón. Sabía que esa pequeña isla desaparecería por causa de aquella ola que no parecía tener ganas de detenerse.

La figura rojiza miro a la hermosa luna, sonrió ligeramente y simplemente se empezó a alejar de aquel lugar flotando suavemente, un aura azulada la cubrió formando una burbuja, la figura voladora sin problema alguno atravesó la gran ola que seguía su destino. Pero se detuvo en seco al mirar otras tres figuras de aspecto similar a ella, con sus azules ojos mirándola demostrando una ira en ellos.

— **¿Qué has hecho, Latias?** — pregunto uno de esos seres de color azul.

— **Hice lo que mi hermano me pidió, ustedes jamás lo entendería** — explico la nombrada Latias quien siguió flotando para pasar por un lado de esas figuras — **Me tengo que ir, él me está esperando** — volvió a decir Latias alejándose de aquellas tres figuras.

— **¡No te dejaremos ir!** — dijo uno de ellos colocándose frente a Latias — **¡Altamore quedara destruida por tu culpa! ¡La humana y su padre que tanto te quisieron y protegieron morirán por tu propia mano! ¡¿Acaso eso no te afecta?!** — grito con enojo el ser azulado — **¡¿Todo porque?! ¡¿Por el amor que le tienes a ese humano?!** — volvió a decir enojado más aun.

— **No…no me afecta…y si…por él haría lo que fue…incluso quitarlos del camino a ustedes…** — respondió sin expresión alguna la pokemon eón — **Ahora será mejor que se alejen, no quiero herirlos…** — amenazo Latias mirándolos seriamente.

— **¡Eres una hipócrita!** — grito con enojo una de sus iguales, lanzándose al ataque.

La Latias que parecía más pequeña ataco a la mayor con un fuerte pulso dragón, pero la pokemon eón esquivo el ataque de forma ágil y rápida, desde que ocurrió la tragedia hace años, quiso entrenar para poder mejorar sus habilidades y hacer frente a enemigos que intentaran tomar la joya alma. Por eso no era de sorprenderse viendola esquivar los ataques que los tres de igual tipo y raza lanzaban hacia ella.

Uno de los Latios ataco con un cabezazo zen que por poco le da a la Eón era cierto que había mejorado notablemente, pero hacer frente a tres al mismo tiempo era complicado para ella, logro evitar otro pulso dragón lanzado por el otro Latios, la Eón se alejo de aquellos tres mirándolos seriamente. Sabía que podía vencerlos, pero de uno en uno porque así como estaba era complicado concentrarse en cual atacar.

Aun así no quería perder tiempo en ese lugar, ya había durado una semana en querer irse, pero su mente tampoco estaba de acuerdo en hacer eso, dejar la joya alma sin cuidado, podía haberle pedido a esos jóvenes pokemon Eón de que la cuidaran, pero realmente no confianza mucho en ellos. Y toda pizca de hacerlo se esfumo al ver cómo era atacada por ellos. Hasta que un dia pudo ver a su amado hermano en sueños, este le dijo que fuera feliz, pero Latias seguía preocupada por proteger la joya, hasta que Latios le dijo que le destruyera. Aquello impacto mas a un a la Eón quien se negaba a realizar dicha acción puesto que el alma de Latios se iría eternamente, pero Latios le dijo que no quería proteger mas a los humanos, incluso si ellos fueron buenos con él y ella.

Latias al final acepto y opto por destruir la joya, cosa que causo el impacto en su única amiga, quien al enterarse de lo que haría se enojo mucho, Latias intento hablar con ella y poder llevarla a un lugar seguro para que no pereciera junto con Altamore, pero ella se negó y abofeteo a la Eón diciéndole que estaba loca. Latias ya no tenía dudas y decidió hacer aquel acto cometido hace un momento, destruir el objeto más preciado de Altamore y causar con ella su destrucción al mismo tiempo.

Latias esquivo otro pulso dragón, la pokemon Eón se había cansado de esquivar cada ataque que aquellos jóvenes le lanzaban, si ellos querían salir heridos, entonces bien, la pokemon contraataco con un poderoso rayo hielo siendo muy eficaz contra ellos. Uno de los Latios recibió el ataque causándole gran daño, el pokemon empezó a caer en picada al agua puesto que el ataque lo había debilitado cosa que sorprendió a los otros dos Eón.

— **Ultima advertencia…** — empezó a decir la Eón mayor mirando a los otros dos jóvenes — **Déjenme ir, y vayan por él, está herido…** — expreso con enojo para girarse y empezar a alejarse de los otros dos.

Aquellos dos pokemon no sabían qué hacer, miraron atrás solo para fijarse como la hermosa Altamore, con cientos o capaz miles de inocentes personas, niños, bebes, ancianos, todos que murieron a causa de la gran ola, inocentes de lo que había pasado. La otra Latias miro aquello con lagrimas, no podia perdonarla, no despues de lo que hizo, con rapidez eh ignoraron los gritos del otro Latios, se lanzo contra la mayor Eón dispuesta a matarla, un pokemon que sin misericordia acababa con la vida de cientos, uno así no debe vivir. Se preparo para darle un cabezazo zen que aunque sabía que no le haría mucho daño, sería el primer golpe de muchos para luego lastimarla más y matarla al final.

En un movimiento sorpresivo la pokemon Eón esquivo el ataque de la otra, cosa que sorprendió a la menor, la mayor tomo con su garra el cuello de la pokemon del mismo tipo, su fuerte garra hacia presión suficiente para empezar a asfixiar a la menor quien intentaba en vano zafarse de aquel ahorque.

— **Te lo advertí…** — expreso con una terrible seriedad la mayor.

El otro Latios se movió rápidamente para intentar ayudar a su hermana, pero fue demasiado tarde, miro con horror como la garra libre de Latias había atravesado sin compasión alguna el cuerpo de su hermana, la sangre empezó a salir de la pokemon menor quien no podía articular grito alguno por el fuerte agarra que Latias tenía sobre su cuello. El Latios no podía moverse por el miedo, miro como poco a poco su hermana moría por la pérdida de sangre, hasta que los ojos de la Eón menor se tornaron blancos dando a entender que había dado su último suspiro.

Latias soltó a su igual quien cayó en picada al mar, el otro Latios miro el cuerpo de su hermana caer y chocar con el agua, aun shockeado de haber visto aquella escena, miro aun mas asombrado a su otro hermano siendo devorado por unos Carvanha quienes aprovechando que estaba debilitado. Siendo ahora el cuerpo inerte de su hermana otro festín mas para las pirañas. No se podía mover, sentía mucho miedo, miro nuevamente a Latias quien ahora lo miraba, el pokemon Eón se asusto más y se giro empezando a volar rápidamente para huir de aquella bestia.

Latias se calmo y prefirio dejar ir al otro Latios, miro su ensangrentada garra y se preguntaba la razón de porque había atravesado así a su igual, hasta que recordó una cosa que su hermano le había dicho, cuando la joya fuera destruida, su poder seria trasferida a ella haciéndola más fuerte, aunque también existía la posibilidad de otros cambios. Al parecer su falta de emociones era uno de esos cambios. Miro por última vez donde se suponía debía estar Altamore, se giro nuevamente y empezó a volar rumbo al lugar de su amado. Con el deseo de protegerlo, hasta el final.

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capítulo 5**

Kitsu: Y aqui vamos otra vez…*empezando a leer de nuevo*

Damas y caballeros se ha terminado este capítulo por hoy, espero perdonen lo corto del capítulo, sinceramente tenia pensando en muchas cosas, pero lo dejare para el otro momento, tendrán muchas dudas que seguramente querrán decir respondidas, aclarare unos puntos.

Mewtwo habla telepáticamente, pero lo tomare como hablar normalmente, por eso sus diálogos no están como pensamientos.

Latias es más fuerte porque empezó a entrenar, además adquiero el poder de su hermano, otro punto a favor, además será **pareja de Ash**. (Griten fans del Altoshipping) su personalidad cambio como bien dije en el capitulo al adquirir el poder de su hermano.

Altamore fue destruida por aquella ola, quedando como la isla Shamouti, bajo el mar. Aquella ola luego de destruir Altamore se desvaneció o termino, en la película se sabe que el agua de la ciudad se seco y volvió en forma de ola a destruirla, pero no mas, así que por eso esa ola no siguió para destruir otras ciudades.

Arceus pudo enviar a Mewtwo y Mew de una a donde estaba Ash, pero preferí hacer que no hiciera eso para que ocurrieran los eventos de anteriores capítulos donde apareció Ash, su método de "aceptación" y su "locura" entre otras reacciones que tuvo.

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, recuerden dudas y más díganlo sin pena, nos leemos a la otra. Sigan votando sobre el equipo de Ash, nos vemos.

Kitsu *terminando de leer*: fue todo, ahora váyanse a la chingada *yéndose*


	7. Locura

Hola damas y caballeros, me alegra haber estado de vuelta, momentáneamente, pero con el tiempo suficiente de poder escribir la continuación, lastimosamente sigo con mi pc mala, así que por triste que parezca, no se cuando habrá otro capitulo, aunque espero ese sacie sus bocas un poco, no es tan largo como mucho desearían, pero al menos es algo, agradezco a todos por sus comentarios, me gustas y demás cosas, me alegro que la historia, aunque bizarra y llena de cosas muy explicitas, les guste mucho, en fin.

Kitsu: ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Yuu: Claro…

Kitsu: ¿Qué demonios es esa cosa que tienes cargando en el pecho?

Yuu (Quien en su pecho tenía un bolsito donde poner bebes y justamente estaba una niña de cabello marrón, ojos miel y piel morena de unos meses de edad, además de que tenía orejas pequeñas de conejo sobre su cabeza): es mi hija, animal, se llama Yupuni.

Kitsu:….

Yuu: Respondamos comentarios.

 **ShadowyWriter** : No ahí de que, ese es mi trabajo, traer capítulos y responder, si es posible, dudas, pues obviamente irán con el, a menos que por algún motivo uno de ellos no pueda, pero si, creo que todos irán con Ash al plano ancestral, disfruta del capitulo.

 **diego4560** : Pokefhilia es lo que va a sobrar aquí ahora, ya me pusieron en la mente unir los dos Harem, son malos, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Cleo96** : Tus preguntas serán respondidas aquí, en este capitulo, disfrutalo. Y si bueno si iba a hacer un Fic gore pokemon, debía hacer que los pokemon se muestren más salvajes.

 **baraka108** : Buen ojo, si Arceus tienes también otros "planes" pero se verán mas adelante, sobre el Lemon, aun no es momento, mas adelante, sobre el Harem, jóvenes y mayores por igual, Ash se va a follar pokemon, no creo que la edad de las mujeres lo detenga de darles duro, digo yo. Ash llego, como bien dije en capítulos atrás, a Kalos, termino la liga y perdió, lo siento tenia que hacerlo, ah pasado dos Años desde los acontecimientos de XY. Otra cosa, tal vez yo este mal, pero si mal no recuerdo Meloetta aparece en la saga B/W y no Kalos por eso la nombre, fíjate que en ningún momento mencione a Diance o Hoppa. Y es absolutamente necesario que llegase a Kalos, pues quería incluir a Diantha en este fic y si Ash no llego a Kalos, en serio no fuera metido a Diantha. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **dragon titánico** : Lamento lo grosero de mi amigo yo…(empieza la niña a llorar) ya, ya Yupuni, déjame terminar los comentarios y vamos con mami ¿si? (la pequeña se calma) bueno, como decía, pronto todos van a sufrir por sus pecados, sobre esa selección para el equipo, no esta mal, me gusta, lo tomare en cuenta. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **electric-dragon** : Ambos aparecerán, sin duda, me alegra que te guste, disfruta el capitulo, sobre eso de abrazables y Kawaii, pues tu pensar de ellos cambiara en esta historia.

 **Tyranyus** : Ella morirá, aun no, pero lo hará, capaz quieras que la maten mas rápido aun luego de este capitulo, en fin, yo igual espero lo mismo, se van a enfrentar legendarios contra legendarios, si esa película no termina siendo épica, entonces dejo de ver pokemon…Nah, mentira. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **James Anderson** : Es una historia que igualmente leí, en realidad, la inspiración me vino con ver ese fic, pero quería hacerlo mas fuerte, aun así siento que mi Fic aun esta por debajo del de "El regreso del príncipe de los pokemon", aun me falta para, según yo, estar a su nivel, en fin, disfruta el capitulo. No te preocupes, amigo, mi mente ya tiene torturas preparadas para cada uno de ellos, te aseguro que tendrás que soportar mas aun de lo que le esperan.

 **TC** : Gracias por leer el fin, si claro, Goodra tendrá su aparición, sobre las muertes como bien mencione solo fueron pokemon de Kanton, por ese fin, posiblemente Larvita, Riolu, Goodra, y demás pokemon que Ash libero fuera de esa región podrían estar vivos y capaz volver con él.

Yuu: con eso listo, empecemos el capitulo

 **Capitulo 6.**

 **Locura.**

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de batalla.**

Ya había pasado un día desde que ocurrieron los eventos en Ciudad Portual, donde los campeones lucharon arduamente para hacer "huir" a los legendarios de esa misma región, donde, según los reporteros, ellos salieron airosos de esa contienda, lastima que para aquellos ingenuos amos del chisme y las noticias todo aquello fue una simple tapadera, una ingeniosa mascara creada para ocultar el verdadero desenlace que ocurrió en la ahora destruida ciudad. Donde por azares del destino, quizás una mala broma por parte un dios maligno imaginario, o simplemente mala suerte, la humanidad había sido sentenciada a destrucción total.

Luego de un simple discurso por parte de un oficial de la policía, alegando que todo lo ocurrido hace 24 horas no tenía razón o no existía alguna pista, además del hecho de agradecer a los Campeones y Ex campeones por su "heroico" acto de alejar a los legendarios para que no causaran más daño. No había otra cosa más que decirse de lo ocurrido. Se tomo el evento como un simple "desastre" natural o una simple eh irónica coincidencia que aquellos poderosos pokemon hayan atacado Portual luego de que aun no sea sabia sobre la desaparecida Pueblo Paleta, Isla Shamouti o la destruida Ciuda Vetusta. Simplemente ellos lograron, con la gran influencia que tenían, hacer entender a los habitantes o reporteros del mundo, que solo fue una simple coincidencia.

Ahora mismo vemos en la ya conocida sala de reuniones a los campeones y ex campeones, cada uno con ideas distintas o con pensares alejados de los demás personajes en esa sala, pero algo tenían sus mentes en concordancia, y era el terrible ultimatun que Arceus, dios soberano del mundo, les había dado, condenándolos fácilmente a la extinción de su mundo, o del humano mejor dicho. Igualmente las dudas no dejaron de florecer a cada momento, primero estaban los legendarios, aquel terrible acto de ver a tres de los tríos mas poderosos de sus respetivas regiones daban muy mal color a la cosa. Pero ¿Quién les aseguraba que ellos eran los únicos legendarios dispuestos a extinguirlos? ¿Quién les decía que los restantes no atacarían las demás regiones? Hacer frente a un pokemon de un nivel tan alto era una arduo trabajo, una simple tarea que tenia pocas o nulas respuestas, era mas sencillo en un aspecto, uno contra cien podrían dar un buen resultado, pero si todos los legendarios se unían, sin omitir a ninguno, en afán de destruir la tierra, eso era otro cuento donde no había ninguna esperanza que les certificara poder evitar aquel acontecimiento, definitivamente seria un final terrible para todos.

Los únicos no presentes en aquella sala era la representante mas sexy y fría actualmente de la región de Sinnoh, Cynthia, quien ahora mismo se encontraba en un cuarto con la actual y joven campeona rebelde, Tristana, la pobre chica no podía ver o acercársele a nadie sin gritar de terror o incluso intentar correr por su vida, siendo la rubia la única capaz de estar a su lado y protegerla, irónico ello siendo que la campeona no le agradaba para nada la pelinegro, pero ahora el destino cruel, o mejor dicho un dios bien hijo de puta, quiso que esas dos frutas de distintos sabores y colores estuvieran juntas en los que podían ser sus últimos días, semanas, tal vez años de vida.

Otras de las ausente era Anabel, la pobre dama psíquica no pudo aguantar el instinto asesino y las ganas de sangre que aquellos legendarios desprendían, o incluso no pudo siquiera aguantar la presión del mismo dios de los pokemon, dejándola en un estado delicado y traumático. La campeona Diantha decidió cuidar de la 7 cerebro de la frontera, dejando en esa sala solamente a los varones de aquel singular grupo.

— Scott…— las palabras serias de Lance resonaron en aquella silenciosa sala — Scott…— volvió a llamar al campeón de Johto al creador de la frontera quien en esos momentos tenia su cabeza ida del mundo — ¡Scott! — volvió a llamar otra vez el veterano de dragones haciendo entrar en razón al bajito.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Lance? — pregunto sin muchas ganas el hombre de lentes aun con su mirada desaparecida en un punto fijo.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — pregunto con desgano el pelirrojo.

Vaya pregunta ¿No? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Una simple pregunta que no tenía respuesta alguna ¿Qué se podía hacer cuando el máximo creador de todo les declaraba la guerra y los sentenciaba a pena de muerte sin razón aparente? Muchos se sentarían a llorar y esperar su muerte, otros tal vez intentarían en vano escapar de tan cruel destino, minoría estarían dispuesto a pelear para evitar aquel acto, pero aunque se intentara hacer cada una de esas opciones, igualmente estaría presente lo mas obvio de todos, morirían sin piedad.

— Lance, tu, como yo, sabemos que no tenemos respuesta para esa pregunta — le respondió Scott con seriedad — Jamás pensé que llegaría un día así, jamás creí ver ante mis ojos al mismo Arceus, y jamás creí ver como nos declaraba pena de muerte — seguía hablando el hombre.

— ¿Acaso no existe algo que podamos hacer? — pregunto con frustración Mirto.

— Si existiera una posibilidad ya la hubiéramos realizado, Mirto — le respondió serenamente el joven Maximo.

— Maximo tiene razón, no importa por donde lo mires, no importa si buscas una debilidad, estamos entre la espada y la pared, y lo peor de todo, sin saber porque — se tomo la molestia de decir Lance cruzándose de brazos.

— En realidad, como explico Arceus, el dijo que una persona causo esto — hablo nuevamente Maximo recordando las palabras del dios.

— ¿Quién pudo haber causado tal desgracia al mundo? — fue la pregunta de Mirto intentando encontrar al idiota, hijo de puta, desgraciado y maldito que sentencio a la humanidad.

— Pudo haber sido un líder de alguna organización…— saco su teoría Lance, como siempre dando una buena hipótesis.

— Esa hipótesis no esta muy lejos de ser cierta, pero existen muchas bandas de criminales, descubrir cual de todas fue, seria un dolor de cabeza, además de que no sabemos donde están ocultas — volvió a decir Maximo.

— Aun así debemos intentar buscarlas y dar con sus lideres, si por alguno de ellos Arceus nos dio pena de muerte, tal vez si logramos atraparlo podamos evitar que la humanidad desaparezca — explico nuevamente Lance, él tenia en claro que existían muchas bandas peligrosas y otras no tanto, pero si el bien de la humanidad recaía en buscar al causante y llevarlo ante Arceus, entonces que así sea.

— Entonces haremos eso, ya que no tenemos mas opciones, reuniremos a oficiales, militares y demás personas capacitadas para buscar pistas que nos lleven a encontrar las organizaciones, llamaremos lideres de gimnasio para que nos den una mano — hablo el líder, Scott, los demás ahí presente asintieron con la idea, teniendo esperanzas que al realizar aquel deber podían evitar una masacre masiva.

 **Pobres ilusos.**

 **Kanton, Ciudad Celeste, Gimnasio.**

En la hermosa ciudad Celeste, hogar de quien se consideraba una de las mejores líderes del tipo agua, apodada "Sirena", estaba una bella pelirroja, con un cuerpo ligeramente hermoso, con un traje de baño algo ajustado de cuerpo completo de color blanco con líneas azules, su pelo corto hasta el cuello hermosamente peinado, nadie podía negar que estaban ante una chica bastante hermosa, si la hubieran visto hace años atrás, en sus días como novata, quien pensaría que aquella "Sirena" era esa niña pequeña de pecho plano, quien ahora tenia unos de copa casi C.

La hermosa dama marina miraba las noticias que daban en su pantalla plana, fácilmente comprado por su estatus de líder de gimnasio, claro esta que ahora vivía en una lujosa y cómoda casa, o mejor dicho mansión, tenia sirvientes a su disposición, sus hermanas quienes antes se burlaban de ella, ahora la envidiaban y muchas veces rogaban por que ella les prestara dinero. Claro esta que esta comodidad no se obtuvo gratis, si le preguntabas como llego a tener tales cosas, la respuesta mas sencilla y motivadora seria "Trabajo duro".

— Ya cansa ver lo mismo en la tv — se dijo aburrida la Sirena mirando nuevamente noticias de los atentados en distintas ciudades, realmente le parecía aburrido aquello, tomando en cuenta que ella misma fue la causante que una de esas quedara en el olvido ¿Se arrepentía? Por supuesto que no.

— Señorita Misty, alguien la llama — una joven chica vestida como toda una sirviente, se acerco a su "ama" dándole esas noticias, Misty solo asintió y la joven sirviente se retiro.

Misty solo tuvo que mover unos botones en el control de su gran televisor, para que luego en la pantalla apareciera una chica conocida por ella, una amiga actualmente con la cual tuvo la suerte de verse una vez.

— Veo que ya te acostumbraste a vivir como una reina ¿No, Misty? — pregunto burlonamente la chica que realizo la llamada.

— Lo mismo podría decir de ti y los demás, Dawn — hablo con el mismo tono la maestra agua.

En la pantalla podía verse a una de las compañeras y traicioneras amigas de nuestro protagonista, Dawn, quien con el paso del tiempo no podía decirse que no había cambiado, seria estúpido, la pantalla era lo suficientemente grande para que el cuerpo completo de la joven peli azul se notase y verse sus cambios.

La joven peli azul tenia su pelo ligeramente mas largo, vestía ahora con un suerte rosado largo que le llegaba un poco mas debajo de sus muslo no dejando mucho que imaginar debajo de ese suerte, una bufanda blanca abarrada con un nudo en su cuello dejando ambas puntas con apesto desgarradas al frente, con su gorro blanco adornado su cabello, su cuerpo juvenil mostraba signos de madures en su pecho, trasero y caderas, fácilmente estaría a la par de Misty. Su hermoso rostro adornado con una sonrisa dulce que escondía a una puta desgraciada sin remordimiento alguno.

— ¿A que debo tu llamado Dawn? — pregunto con ligero interés la chica sirena, después de todo se prometieron no hablarse o comunicarse por un tiempo para evitar ciertas sospechas que pudieran surgir.

— Veras, May, Max, Iris y demás personas quieren que nos reunamos a pasar un "divertido" momento, les dije que tal vez no sea la ocasión, pero insistieron tanto que tuve que aceptar, además sinceramente estoy aburrida aquí encerrada en mi gran casa, es tan grande que se siente sola, por eso acepte y bueno pensé en invitarte — respondió gentilmente la chica de Sinnoh.

— Pues la idea me parece genial, yo también estoy aburrida, desde que se cancelaron los retos de gimnasio no eh podido luchar con algún novato idiota — respondió con desdén la pelirroja jugando con su suéter azulado de un tono blanquecino.

— ¿Entonces lo haremos? — pregunto la peli azul también aburrida por el hecho de que los concursos también fueron cancelados hasta nuevo aviso.

— Cuenta conmigo — expreso Misty con una sonrisa para alegría de su amiga — ¿Dónde nos reuniremos? — pregunto la sirena queriendo partir ya al destino donde pasarían un buen momento.

— Aun no deciden el lugar, queremos ir a un sitio sin llamar mucho la atención o donde no haya tanta gente, así podemos divertirnos como nunca — le respondió Dawn con emoción en su voz — Te llamare luego para decirte el lugar, por cierto, lleva un chico, tal vez podamos hacer una que otra travesuras alla — esta vez su tono de voz sonó con lujuria.

— No se, aquí todos son unos perdedores, no creo que estén mi altura — respondió con ligero mal humor ya que no había encontrado algún chico "digno" de estar con ella.

— O vamos, debe haber alguno que otro por ahí, además solo es por diversión, mi novio Paul y yo nos divertimos siempre — expreso con diversión la peli azul.

— Aun me sorprende que salgas con ese antisocial, no se, siento que es un idiota sin remedio y que no vale la pena — le dijo Misty algo asqueada intentando comprender porque Dawn salía con ese tipo.

— Lo se, a mi igual no me cae, pero su actitud de mierda lo compensa en la cama, además le saco dinero sin que se de cuenta — respondió la chica con un tono mas lujurioso y luego de maldad inocente, causando risas a la líder de agua.

— Eres toda una zorra maldita, Dawn — expreso entre risas la líder contagiando a su amiga.

— Lo se, y me encanta, bueno nos vemos luego — fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que la llamada se acabara.

Misty se quedo mirando al techo pensado, salir un rato y capaz tener algo de sexo no seria mala idea, después de todo hace una semana que no hacia nada divertido, siempre metida en su cada viendo tv, en la piscina, una que otra masturbación, entrenar a sus pokemon, salir un rato no haría mal, tal vez no solo un rato si no unos días, además como los retos estaban cancelados podría tomarse estas vacaciones mas "extensamente". Sonrió y se levanto yendo a preparar todo para su salida.

 **Kanton, Lugar desconocido.**

Otro día mas había llegado a la ya no tan lúgubre y solitaria cueva donde nuestro protagonista y futuro antagonista estaba, aun pasando por los traumas de haber visto masacrada a su amada familia, aunque esa sensación algunas veces desaparecía con las jugadas de Mew para intentar animarlo, se sintió un poco mal porque sus amigos los legendarios sufrieron por las imágenes de aquel día, en realidad no quería que nadie mas sintiera ese tipo de dolor, pero aun así, como Mewtwo le dijo, era necesario que todo ellos fueran testigo de la crueldad a la cual su elegido había sido sometido.

Ash miraba por fuera de la cueva intentando en vano aclarar sus ideas, salir ahora le era un reto difícil, mas difícil que hacer frente a todos los ases de la frontera con solo su fiel amigo Pikachu, o quien era. Al recordar a su compañero las lágrimas no dudaban en salir, y no solo por recordar a su amigo roedor, pensar en todos sus pokemon y en el sufrimiento que pasaron aquel día antes de ser asesinados terriblemente le causaban un malestar horrible.

Sinceramente jamás quiso imaginar que alguien tomaría venganza por sus acciones, se culpaba totalmente por todo lo que había pasado, pudo haber hecho caso omiso de las cosas que aquellas organizaciones criminales hacían, pudo simplemente irse eh ignorar todo aquello, pero su corazón y amor hacia los pokemon le pedían a gritos que ayudara a salvarlos, muchas veces arriesgo su vida por proteger a sus queridos amigos pokemon sin importarle el riesgo, ahora que lo pensaba, no recordaba que en algún momento donde el mundo peligraba se sacrificara para proteger a los humanos, en su mente solo estaban los pokemon, solo ellos.

Tal vez para muchos era un estupidez sacrificarte por algo que no era de tu especie, pero para el azabache, primero sus amigos pokemon, luego los humanos, y ahora mismo el dolor que sentía le hacia pensar en solo cuidar de los pokemon y de dejar que los humanos se pudran en su mierda. Agito rápidamente su cabeza queriendo alejar esos ideales, después de todo la venganza era algo que jamás debía hacerse, era un sentimiento que te nublaba y comía, que te hacia perder tu cordura y hacer actos horribles, y Ash Ketchum no era capaz de ello.

— _"¿Quién dice que no?"_ — de forma repentina su mente pensó haber escuchado algo, giro para todos lados y solo se vio a él solo en aquella cueva, desde hace un rato que los pokemon que estaban con él salieron un momento a dar una vuelta y buscar comida.

Miro al suelo y se tenso un poco ¿Qué había sido esa voz? Suspiro un poco y dedujo que ya se estaba volviendo loco, miro nuevamente afuera de aquella cueva observando los rayos de sol y los arboles moverse por la brisa, cosa que hace días el azabache no se atrevía a sentir. Volvió a meterse en sus ideales, tenia ganas de salir, de poder borrar ese dolor un momento eh ir ante Arceus para saber que deseaba el dios pokemon, pero tenia miedo, miedo de volver a sufrir, miedo de perder otro ser querido, miedo de verlos a ellos.

Ellos, sus amigos, sus camaradas, sus rivales, aquellos en los cuales el confió y que luego lo apuñalaron por la espalda de la peor forma posible, el dolor era mayor al saber que aquel atentado fue planeado de una forma cruel, él regresaba de recibir el certificado de "Maestro Pokemon" feliz de haber logrado uno de sus tan anhelados sueños, sus amigos felizmente le hicieron una fiesta donde todos ellos estaban, todo fue perfecto, hasta que ella, Misty, con una suave voz y una hermosa sonrisa dijo dos palabras que el jamás olvidaría, que su corazón tendría pegado eternamente "Felicidades, campeón". Luego de aquella frase, ocurrido el desastre.

— Si tan solo, hubiera sido más fuerte — se lamentaba el azabache lagrimeando nuevamente, culpándose hasta el final por todo lo ocurrido.

— _"¿Quién dice que no puedes serlo?"_ — nuevamente esa voz resonó en su mente, una voz familiar y a la ves diferente — " _Puedes ser mas fuerte, puedes ser mas poderoso, puedes usar tu poder para vengarte"_ — aquella voz resonaba mas en su cabeza sin saber quien o que hablaba.

— ¿Quién eres? — pregunto asustado el azabache buscando con la mirada aquel ser que le hablase, pero solo estaba él.

— _"¿Qué soy, Quien soy, Quien eres, Quienes somos?"_ — pregunto burlescamente aquella voz — " _Eso no importa, puedes hacerte fuerte, levántate, ve con el, ve con Arceus y acepta, acepta su regalo, úsalo para derramar sangre, úsalo para derramar su sangre, mátalos, véngate, vamos marica, levántate y hazlos sufrir, sufrir, sufrir, sufrir y mas sufrir, que lloren, que se meen, que se caguen, que pidan piedad, pero no les des, no les des nunca piedad, no importa que, tortúralos, hazlo, vamos, se que quieres, quémalos, congélalos, destrózalos"_ — la voz con cada palabra se tornaba mas oscura y tétrica con toques de malicia y burla en su voz — " _Hazlo desear morirse, pero no los mates, hazlo gozar del dolor, hazlo desear la muerte rápidamente, no se las des, vamos, se que lo anhelas, se que lo deseas ¡SE QUE DESEAS VENGARTE!"_ — grito al final empezando a reírse como desquiciado.

— ¡CALLATE! — grito Ash agarrando su cabeza con fuerza — ¡CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE, CALLATE! — gritaba mas fuerte el azabache empezando a llorar.

— _"Se que lo quieres, Ash, se que lo queremos, tu y yo, nos vengaremos, seremos uno, seremos fuertes, y haremos pagar a esos desgraciados, mataros y mutilaremos a esos bastardos y a las chicas…"_ — se callo con eso ultimo empezando a reir de forma desquiciada y con toques bizarros de lujuria — " _Véngate, Ash, véngate, Ash, Véngate…Ash"_ — la voz dejo de sonar en su cabeza para alivio del azabache.

El joven azabache se quedo en posición fetal sujetando su cabeza, su boca se movía lentamente pronunciando una palabra una y otra vez, luego de unos minutos los tres pokemon que estaba con el llegaron y se sorprendieron en al posición que estaba el Ketchum, Charizard de acerco preocupado a su amigo tirando todo lo que traería en sus garras, lo sujeto de los hombros y lo levanto, la cabeza del azabache se fue hacia atrás haciendo imposible verle su cara, Charizard preocupado empezó a zarandear al Ketchum con ligera fuerza, su cabeza se movió hacia el frente y lo que miraron los tres pokemon los dejo helado.

Una sonrisa tan desquiciada y tétrica llena de malicia, llena de odio, llena de locura estaba en la cara de Ash, quien seguía moviendo sus labios pronunciando una palabra casi inaudiblemente, una palabra que era "Véngate" si bien eso era lo mas preocupante, lo que mas llamo la atención de todos los pokemon fue que uno de los ojos de Ash tenia un color distinto, estaba de un tono rojo, un rojo de sangre.

Charizard abrazo a su entrenador intentando consolarlo y consolarse a si mismo, Mew miro con mucha preocupación a Mewtwo quien se mantenía serio, el ser rosado se acerco al rostro de Ash y empezó a darles caricias, los labios del azabache no dejaban de moverse diciendo la misma palabra, su sonrisa no desaparecía, una solitaria lagrima empezó a descender por el ojo de tono sangre de Ash. Sufría por su misma locura. Charizard harto de todo eso puso a su amigo frente a él, y soltó un poderoso rugido en la cara del azabache.

Ash pareció reaccionar pues sus labios dejaron de moverse y dar esa torcida sonrisa de locura en su cara, su ojo rojo empezó a volverse en la tonalidad ámbar sin brillo ni vida que ahora tenia, el azabache miro a su amigo volador quien tenia lagrimas bajando por su rostro, el azabache no logro entender que paso, de un momento a otro escucho una voz en su cabeza y cuando esta dejo de sonar, no recordaba nada mas.

— **Ash** — escucho en su mente la voz de Mew llena de preocupación — **¿Estas bien?** — pregunto el ser rosado mirándolo a sus ojos.

— ¿Q-que paso? — pregunto extrañado el Ketchum.

— **¿No recuerdas nada?** — pregunto Mewtwo viendo como el azabache negaba.

— Escuche una voz en mi cabeza, y luego, todo se torno borroso — respondió Ash mirando al suelo.

Eso para los pokemon podía ser malo, ese tipo de reacciones podían ser síntomas de locura, de que su mente se esta quebrando cada vez mas, hasta el punto en que caiga en un estado delicado con falta de cordura, y una persona loca en busca de venganza, podía ser la mayor desgracia que este mundo haya conocido.

Los tres decidieron quedarse y observar mas al azabache, debían intentar hacer que su mente no terminara por llegar a un estado inestable, causando que su mente llegara a un punto muerto donde lo único en lo cual podía pensar Ash fuera venganza, debían cuidarlo mejor, a como de lugar.

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de batalla.**

Nuevamente en el hogar del 7 cerebro, en uno de los cuartos para huéspedes, podemos ver a dos chicas, la primera estaba sentada en la cama, mientras delicadamente acariciaba el pelo de otra que dormía en su regazo, la que estaba despierta era Cynthia, campeona de Sinnoh, quien era la única capaz de consolar a la joven campeona de Hoenn, Tristana.

Desde los acontecimientos ocurridos el día de ayer, la pobre chica no pudo conciliar el sueño, ya que se levantaba temblando y gritando, y si otro que no fuera la rubia intentaba calmarla, como Maximo, esta gritaba más fuerte y se alejaba, por esa misma razón ahora mismo estaba Cynthia velando el sueño de la joven chica, aun no se comprendía porque Tristana gritaba de esa forma cuando otra persona se le acercaba o tocaba, mientras que con Cynthia no ocurría eso, un terrible misterio realmente.

La rubia lentamente acariciaba a la campeona buscando que esas caricias lograran evitar que un mal sueño la despertara, debía admitirlo, Tristana cuando estaba dormida parecía un ángel, aunque no le caía bien la muchacha, tampoco podía dejarla sola en este momento tan difícil, como una hermana mayor quien odia y a la vez quiere a su hermana menor. Sonrió con pesar recordando los acontecimientos del día anterior. Saber que tenían a los legendarios de tres regiones en su contra y capaz a los demás eso y sin contar al dios Arceus. Saber que el creador pokemon les dio pena máxima de muerte, era algo imposible de olvidar o asimilar. Con un suspiro pesado decidió tomar una ducha, desde que llego no había podido quitarse la mugre y sudor del combate en Portual. Intento con cuidado quitar a la joven campeona, cuando logro su cometido fue directo al baño.

Se Despojo de su sucia ropa dejando su cuerpo igual de sucio, sudoroso y con leve aroma mal al desnudo, se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua limpiase aquella suciedad y de paso alejara su mente un poco del mundo actual. Simplemente se quedo quieta mientras el agua cubría su hermoso cuerpo de porcelana. Se abrazo a si misma y de sus ojos empezaron a salir lagrimas, lagrimas de frustración, lagrimas de dolor, lagrimas de desesperación, lagrimas de impotencia, lagrimas que pedían a gritos consuelo de alguien, pero ese alguien ahora estaba desaparecido o en el peor de los casos, muerto.

Sintió como alguien mas entraba al baño, rápidamente se giro y se encontró con una Tristana cabizbaja y con algunas lagrimas, la chica había despertado unos minutos después, al mirar que estaba solo se asusto un poco, y recordó lo vivió empezando a llorar nuevamente, se sentía tan débil ante el mundo, algo que ella jamás quería sentir. Al escuchar el agua fluir dentro del baño, fue mirar con temor a ver quien era, su corazón se calmo al ver a la hermosa rubia tomando una ducha, noto entonces como la mujer se abrazo a si misma y empezó a llorar, la joven campeona pensando que Cynthia necesitaba algo de consuelo decido entrar al baño y hablar con ella, pero solo se quedo ahí, callada.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — la repentina pregunta de la rubia saco de su trance a la pelinegra quien solo asintió muy levemente.

— ¿Tu estas bien? — pregunto ahora la pelinegra.

— Je, si estar bien es saber que tu región fue atacada, que enfrentas un ejercito de legendarios y que el dios pokemon sentencio a la humanidad, pues si estoy bien — hablo con sarcasmo la rubio, miro a la chica y noto como esta apretaba fuerte sus puños — Lo siento…— expreso la rubia con pesar recordando que no solo ella sufría.

— Esta bien…yo…solo…¿Puedo ducharme contigo? — pregunto Tristana llamando la atención de Cynthia.

— Si, claro — respondió la campeona experta sin darle mucha importancia.

Tristana se despojo igual de su ropa sucia quedando desnuda, viéndola bien no estaba nada mal, aunque su traje ajustado no dejaba mucho que imaginar, verla desnuda causaría una erección en muchos hombres, un cuerpo bien trabajado que demostraba los años de entrenamiento, senos de buen tamaño un poco menos que los de Cynthia, trasero firme, redondo y grande, caderas anchas, piernas largas, era una belleza angelical a la vista de muchos.

La pelinegra se metió a la ducha dejando que el agua también limpiase un poco su cuerpo, mantenía la mirada baja, Cynthia se giro y empezó a enjabonar su cuerpo pasando el jabón por sus brazos, piernas, caderas, estómagos y demás partes de su cuerpo, ninguna tenia pensado en decir algo, después de todo no había un método de conversación que podría decirse ahora, no había un "Oye ¿Qué tal tu día?" o "Me compre un nuevo vestido" nada de eso existía en las mentes de esas jóvenes y hermosas chicas. De manera repentina Cynthia sintió los brazos de Tristana rodeando su cintura, cosa que sorprendió de sobre manera a la rubia, la joven pego su cabeza de la espalda recta y suave de la mayor, no decía nada, solo la dejo ahí.

Cynthia miro de reojo y escucho los sollozos de la joven, parecía que ella buscaba más consuelo, la rubia se volteo y la abrazo con fuerza pegando la cara de Tristana en sus senos para darle todo el apoyo posible, en lo que podía ser sus últimos días de vida. Si, polos opuestos, unidos por una terrible situación.

Luego de la ducha, ambas salieron y decidieron ponerse ropas ligeras, Cynthia se vistió con una camisa blanca de tirantes sin nada debajo y se dejo unas pantis negras algo sexys pues el hilo se metía un poco entre sus dos nalgas. Tristana solo se dejo una camisa negra pegada y unas pantis rojas similares a las de Cynthia solo que estas cubrían la mitad de cada una de sus nalgas nada mas.

Ambas fueron a la cama dispuestas a dormir un poco mas, después de todo no era que habían descansado mucho realmente, Cynthia se dispuso a darle caricias a Tristana para que esta descansara, viéndola ahora no podías creer que era chica prepotente y llena de orgullo, ahora mismo parecía mas una niña pequeña buscando el calor de una madre, pegando su cabeza en los senos de la mayor, se quedo dormida.

Cynthia por otro lado no dejaba de pensar en los acontecimientos que marcarían al mundo futuramente, aunque no les dieran un día fijo de su "eliminación" eso tampoco quitaba el miedo en los que presenciaron la "Advertencia" de Arceus y en cada día que pasase tuvieran miedo que fuera el ultimo. A su mente venían las imágenes de un sonriente azabache, de un terco y orgulloso entrenador, similar a Tristana en actitud realmente, quien nunca se rendía y que jamás dejaba a ningún amigo o pokemon atrás. En realidad deseaba más que nada estar en sus posibles últimos días al lado de ese chico. Con el nombre de aquel joven en su mente, cerro sus ojos esperando que pudiera abrirlos una vez mas.

 **Kanton, Lugar desconocido.**

Nuevamente en aquella cueva, la noche ya había llegado a la región, la luna en todo su esplendo daba el ligero brillo que se necesitaba para poder deambular en las penumbras actuales, Mewtwo y Charizard estaban fuera de la cueva haciendo la "vigilancia" para evitar peligros que pudieran afectar al azabache, ya sean pokemon salvajes o personas enviadas a terminar con Ash.

— **Mewtwo…** — hablo repentinamente el pokemon de fuego — **Me estoy preocupando mas por Ash, eso que paso en la tarde…** — expreso con miedo el tipo volador.

— **Lo se, era algo terrible de ver, sentí la malicia en su voz, la sed de sangre, y su ojo…** — respondió Mewtwo recordando el estado de locura leve en la cual entro Ash.

— **Qué pasa si el…** — intento seguir hablando el volador pero temía decir aquellas palabras.

— **¿Se vuelve loco?** — termino la posible pregunta de Charizard.

— **No quiero que mi amigo se vuelva loco, no quiero verlo perderse en la locura y la venganza** — decía con dolor el volador no queriendo imaginar a un Ash vengativo o loco por la sangre.

— **¿Qué pasa si ocurre eso?** — pregunto Mewtwo — **¿Lo abandonarías?** — aquella pregunta sorprendió a Charizard quien miro con furia al psíquico.

— **¡Jamás!** — rugió molesto — **¡Yo me quedare a su lado siempre!** — rugía mas molesto, hasta que se calmo — **Nunca lo dejaría…se lo prometí a un amigo…** — termino el de fuego recordando las ultimas palabras de Pikachu.

— **Entonces no te preocupes por ello, también temo que Ash caiga en locura y busque venganza, pero ¿Quiénes somos nosotros para impedírselo? El mas que nadie merece aquello, merece que con sus manos haga pagar a los causantes de su actual dolor, yo en mi opinión, estaría gustoso de ayudarlo a vengarse, y estoy seguro que eso es lo que Arceus también desea, ayudarlo** — expreso neutralmente el tipo psíquico pero sorprendiendo al tipo fuego.

Un breve silencio se formo nuevamente entre ellos dos, ayudar a Ash en su venganza, una idea loca, pero no imposible, Mewtwo solo confía en Ash ahora y estaría dispuesto a realizar actos horribles por el azabache, Charizard no dejaría a su amigo solo nunca, incluso si eso causaba que debía matar, ellos eran dos pokemon que no dudarían en defender al joven Ketchum y Mewtwo estaba seguro que la mayoría de los legendarios estarían dispuestos hacer lo mismo.

Dentro de la cueva, Mew velaba el sueño del azabache, quien luego de lo que ocurrió cayo profundamente dormido, el pokemon psíquico original miraba la apacible y a la vez dolorosa cara de Ash, sucia, mugrosa, lagrimas seca, que adornaban su rostro.

— **_"Ash, prometo protegerte, cuidarte y quererte…"_** — decía en su adentros el pequeño de rosa quien se acerco lentamente al rostro del azabache — **_"No dejare que nadie vuelva a lastimarte, nunca mas, quien se atreva, acabare con el, lo juro"_** — volvió a decirse para con cuidado lamer los labios del azabache.

 **Sueño de Ash.**

Mientras que Ash, este estaba en una especie de paramo desolado, no parecía haber vida o color puesto que el pasto corto era gris, el cielo igual y todo lo demás de gris, el azabache miraba el suelo con desgano, sentía mucho dolor en su corazón, repentinamente llevo sus manos a sus labios al sentir una especie de calor en ellos.

— Patético…— una voz resonó en todo el lugar, esa voz que Ash escucho antes — Mírate "Maestro Pokemon", derrotado, por tus propios amigos, sumamente patético…— la voz seguía hablando.

— ¡¿Dónde estas?! — grito Ash con desespero.

— Estoy aquí, estoy allá, estamos en el mismo lugar…— decía burlonamente aquella voz.

— ¡Muéstrate! — exigió de una vez Ash cansado de no ver ese sujeto que le hablaba.

— ¿Por qué me pides mostrarme? — pregunto aquella voz con burla, de forma repentina una especies de cristales en pedazos caían desde el cielo frente al azabache quien retrocedió asustado — Cuando ya me has visto siempre…— expreso la voz con mas burla.

Los cristales dejaron de caer formando un espejo de cuerpo completo, el azabache se acerco y miro su reflejo, el mismo mirando al suelo, su "reflejo" empezó a subir su mirada y se vio un rostro con una gran sonrisa retorcida, unos ojos de color sangre y una expresión en su rostro que decía "Te voy a matar y será divertido".

— ¿Q-q-quien eres? — pregunto Ash mas asustado aun.

— Soy…tu locura…

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 1 (Tema de fondo, Naruto Shippuden, Ending 30)**

 **Kōshite ima mo kawarazu**  
 **don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau**  
 **soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata**  
 **deatta subete ga ore no takara**  
 **kono sora e habataite ku**  
 **ore kara shinjiru anata ni ēru**  
 **tokiniha warai naite**  
 **don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru**

(Se observa como Ash estaba sentando en una especie de risco, último lugar donde vio a su "Madre", estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras su gorra y cabello ensombrecían sus ojos, el sol casi ocultándose en el horizonte, de la mejilla de Ash empieza a descender una dolorosa lagrima, que al llegar al mentón se detiene un momento, para luego caer, se muestra la gota caer en un fondo negro, para que pareciera que cae sobre agua formando ondulaciones, luego una imagen se muestra.)

 **datte, kimetakara**  
 **don'nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana no yō ni**  
 **motto takaku sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu**

(La imagen se muestra y se ve una foto donde estaba Delia Ketchum, a su lado su fiel pokemon Mr Mime, detrás de ellos la casa de Ketchum, la imagen lentamente se va acercando mostrando a los dos con sonrisas cálidas.)

 **aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite  
darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de  
susume kitto susumeru  
dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru**

 **(O** tra gota cae y la imagen cambia, lentamente se va acercando mostrando a un sonriente Prof Oak saludando, a su lado su asistente, a su otro lado Gary con una sonrisa tranquila, detrás de ellos y a sus lados suyo estaban todos los pokemon de Ash, cada uno con una gran sonrisa mirando a la cámara. Pikachu estaba al frente de todos con una gran sonrisa.)

 **kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri  
mawari ni wa nakama ya famirī  
sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru  
min'na kara moratta kono-te ni rabu**

(Una gota roja cae y el agua se torna roja, la imagen cambia a la sala donde están reunidos todo los campeones y Ex campeones mas Scott, la imagen cambia en un haz de luz mostrando a Arceus y todos los legendarios en una sala, nuevamente en un haz de luz cambia la imagen mostrando a Giovanni de espalda, frente a él estaba casi todo los amigos de Ash, algunos con unas sonrisas y otros con expresión seria.)

 **kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru  
gōru wa mada hodotōku  
demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara  
sakebu ko no koe kareru made**

(Se ve nuevamente al Ketchum quien lentamente se pone de pie, a su lado se posiciona Charizard quien lo mira de reojo, Ash lentamente levanta la mirada, la imagen se enfoca en su ojo derecho que se muestra rojo momentáneamente)

 **kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride  
kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa  
kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono  
massugu ni misueta mama de hanasanai**

(Luego se ve a ambos desde atrás mientras el viento sopla, la imagen cambia hasta ver un Ash con ojos rojos sonriendo en un fondo negro.)

 **Fin del capitulo 6.**

Bueno chicos es todo por ahora, recuerden comentar, que les pareció el capitulo, como dije no se cuando subiré el próximo, espero me comprendan, les deseo suerte en sus vidas y si les gusto el ending, a mi me pareció genial, en fin, nos vemos. Ahora si, vamos con mami Yupuni (alejándose)


	8. Despertar

Hola lectores nuevamente les saluda su amigo leal, Yuurushimi EX, me alegra ver cada vez mas como les gusta mi historia, en sinceridad no espere tener esta "fama" con este fic, lo vi algo corto en ese aspecto, claro esta que habría uno dos o tres mirándolo, pero no esperaba esta buena racha, espero poder seguir haciendo buenas historias y además de poder brindarles mejores historias en el futuro, bueno por fin les traigo el capitulo 7 de este gore fic, después de mucho tiempo empezaremos lo bueno, es decir, a partir de este capitulo ya lo relajado se abra terminado. No daré mas detalles por ahora, responderé comentarios y empezaremos.

 **Shadow the assassin:** Agradezco que te gustara la historia, me gustaría especificaras más algún disgusto o algo que te gustaría ver más para yo mejorar. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Alquimeizer:** Lastima es lo que falta por verse ahora, Disfruta el capitulo.

 **ShadowyWriter:** Agradezco como siempre tu comentario y que cada capitulo te guste mas la historia, espero que disfrutes este capitulo.

 **Tyranyus:** Cuando hablas de "Rock an Roll" pienso en música, pero si me hablas se sexo es otra cosa, en fin, puede que si, puede que no, veré como lo decido yo, eso si, al meter pokemon al harem eliminare a chicas, no puedo tener a ocho chicas y pokemon locas por Ash, minimicemos la cosa ¿No? Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Guest:** Nuevamente agradezco tu comentario ¿tenemos a un psicópata en casa? No te preocupes cada uno de ellos sufrirá, lastimosamente no puedo decir lo mismo de no herir por igual a los pokemon, como sabrás los ex amigos son capaces de luchar contra Ash, así que lastimosamente muchos pokemon van a morir, independientemente de si son o no inocentes, es decir, supongamos que Max capturo a el ralts que libero, este no tuvo nada que ver con la masacre, pero Max lo uso para defenderse de Ash, y mi amigo no tengas duda que Ash lo matara igual. Disfruta del capitulo.

 **Aniber no se que:** Lo lamento por hacerte llorar como gay…Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Selkova:** En realidad lo que hice fue una muestra de cariño de Mew hacia Ash, no dije que fuera hembra en si, además el pequeño es afeminado, tómalo con un Shotacon (Si soy capaz de escribir esto), Disfruta el capitulo.

 **james Anderson:** No te preocupes, a veces pasa, gracias por comentar, me alegra que te guste, dejame responder tus dudas.

 **1-** No, nunca use algo o alguien de referencia para crear al "futuro" Dark Ash, simplemente lo cree según como lo vi en mi mente.

 **2-** Posiblemente, trato de pensar en si combinar los harem o no, pero como dije antes al hacerlo eliminare otras chicas o pokemon, es decir, si por X razón iba a ser humano, y meto pokemon, entonces por ejemplo Sabrina, Bianca, Rosa y Skyla quedarían fuera, para dar paso a Latias, Mew, tal vez Meloetta y posiblemente Suicune. Cuantas son, exactamente 8 parejas, si en dado caso combino seria 4 mujeres y 4 pokemon, ojo con esto, las mujeres y pokemon como bien dije no es seguro estén eternamente en este harem, por ejemplo, su por X o por Y muere Elesa, otra vendría a remplazarla. Esto por obvias razones no afecta al azabache puesto que el no sentirá amor hacia sus "mujeres" solo atracción física nada mas, si le da la gana les patea el culo a una y busca otra, así de sencillo y no cambiare eso.

 **3-** Posiblemente, pero igual morirá o sufrirá.

Con eso listo te dejo para que disfrutes del capitulo, por cierto no es mi culpa tardarme, así que lamento si en algún momento duro mucho.

 **baraka108:** Gracias por tu comentario, en realidad no esperes eso, puede que ocurran interacciones por parte de todos ellos con Ash, pero ni la reportera ni Bonnie (Si hablas de ella) ni Korrina formaran parte del harem, lo siento, Disfruta del capitulo.

 **Cleo96:** En realidad ellos sufrirán de lo lindo, cada uno de forma distinta y bizarra, no, bueno en realidad no se si te refieres a los pokemon normales del mundo, mírese no legendarios, los pokemon normales no saben ni X de lo que sufrió Ash, solo los legendarios ¿Por qué ellos? Porque no me apetecía plagiar un Fic donde todos los pokemon del mundo sienten el dolor del azabache y no quieren obedecer a sus amos. Disfruta el capitulo.

Bueno ahora si empecemos, por cierto, cualquier error ya sean palabras dobles, letras en mala ubicación o algo como "El la persona" lo lamento, disfruten todos del capitulo.

 **Capitulo 7.**

 **Despertar.**

 **Kanto, Lugar desconocido, Sueño de Ash.**

Ash estaba mas que sorprendido, estaba sumamente impactado, frente a su persona un extraño espejo se había formado producto de los cristales que cayeron sobre el cielo, él sabia que esto no podía ser real, jamás ocurrirían estas cosas en la vida real. Claramente estaba dentro de un "sueño", solo debía escapar ¿Locura? ¡Él no poseía algo tan destructivo como es! ¿Verdad?

Miro bien a su "reflejo" en realidad era su viva imagen, obviamente, la única diferencia era que su otro yo tenia unos ojos rojo sangre que pedían a gritos asesinar y mutilar, su torcida sonrisa graciosa y divertida que solo anhelaba acabar con vidas, su expresión en el rostro denotaba los dejes de locura que su mente sufría. Ese no era él, ese jamás podía ser él.

— ¿Dudas de tu propia personalidad? — dijo su reflejo repentinamente — Yo soy tu en todo el sentido de la palabra, Ash…— aquel ser de apesto psicótico pego su mano del espejo, cosa que imito el azabache aunque con temor — Nosotros siempre estamos, nosotros siempre permanecemos, nosotros nunca nos iremos…— las palabras de aquel reflejo salían con malicia, gracia y mas que nada locura.

— ¿No-nosotros? — pregunto Ash curioso y a la vez temeroso de a quienes se refería.

— ¡Claro que si! — grito de repente asustando mas al azabache que se alejo — ¡Nosotros Ash! ¡Tú y yo! ¡Ellos y tú! — gritaba con mas emoción totalmente desquiciada su reflejo moviéndose de aquí para allá dentro del espejo ante la mirada del azabache.

— ¿Quiénes son ellos? — pregunto Ash ligeramente mas recuperado, aun intentaba creer que todo esto era un sueño.

— ¡Tus emociones negativas! — soltó de la nada sorprendiendo al Ketchum, de manera repentina mas cristales cayeron formando un circulo de espejos alrededor del azabache, la diferencia era que cada espejo reflejaba un Ash con personalidad distinta — ¡Siempre estuvimos contigo, Ash! — gritaba con mas emoción la locura pegándose mucho del espejo.

Ash observaba a cada una de sus emociones, parecía que cada una gozaba de similitudes distintas en el espejo donde estaban reflejadas, la locura estaba en un espejo rojizo, la tristeza en uno griseado mientras lloraba, el miedo estaba en posición fetal tomando su cabeza pidiendo a gritos que se detengan, la ira golpeaba con fuerza el espejo el cual mostraba ligeras grietas, Ash miraba fijamente cada emoción intentando comprender que pasaba, no entendía nada de lo que ocurría en este loco "sueño" tomo su cabeza queriendo despertar, lastimosamente jamás ocurrió.

— Mamá…— Ash escucho una voz, su misma voz, giro y miro como estaba un espejo rosado claro que básicamente estaba casi hecho pedazos, su reflejo mostraba síntomas de dolor y tristeza.

— ¡Cállate! — el azabache giro nuevamente para ver a miedo gritar mas fuerte — ¡Deténganse, Deténganse! — gritaba con voz quebrada mientras el espejo se agrietaba en varias zonas.

— ¡Malditos! — Ash nuevamente giro para ver a su Ira golpear mas fuerte el espejo — ¡Los matare a todos, juro que los matare a todos! — gritaba con enojo y rabia golpeando mas fuerte aun.

Ash miro cada uno de los espejos, parecía entender lo que ocurría, miro a su Locura quien simplemente sonreía con diversión, aquel ser de ojos rojos mostraba las emociones que Ash ahora mismo mas manifestaba y que poco a poco iban ganando poder en su interior ¿Dónde estaba la alegría? ¿Dónde estaba la esperanza? ¿Dónde estaba la armonía? Ninguno de ellos estaba puesto que el azabache ya no poseía nada de eso.

— Exacto, Ash — escucho a su lado maniaco — Sientes dolor por perder a tu familia, sientes miedo por no saber que pasara contigo, sientes ira hacia aquellos malditos que te arrebataron todo, ese espejo que vez ahí, es el poco amor que te queda — expreso la locura señalando el espejo rosado casi destruido.

— Esto es mentira…— expreso con dolor el Ketchum no queriendo asimilar nada de lo que pasa.

— ¿Por qué debería mentirte? — pregunto con alegría psicótica — ¡Soy tu! ¡Mentirte a ti, seria mentirme a mi mismo! — luego de decir aquello se rio de forma demencial causando que Ash cayera de rodillas y tapara sus oídos con fuerzas — ¡Vamos Ash, libérame, libera tu ira, libera tu odio, libérame a mi! ¡Tu locura! ¡Juntos los haremos pagar, juntos los haremos gritar de dolor, tu y yo, tu y yo! — volvió a decir riéndome mas fuerte aun.

Ash seguía empezó a gritarle que se callara, que nada de esto era real, su lado loco seguía riendo fuertemente, Ash empezó a llorar y gritar mas fuerte, sus gritos se juntaban con los gritos de su miedo, y con los golpes y gritos que su ira lanzaba, un gran pedazo del espejo rosado cayo al suelo dejando ahora solo una parte inferior a una mitad, se podía notar solamente el brazo izquierdo de Ash y su cabeza y parte de su pecho, mientras mas pedazos de aquel espejo rosado caían.

— Arceus te dará el poder…Ash…acéptalo…acéptalo y…matémoslos a todos….— Ash subió lentamente su cabeza para ver con ojos de impacto a su locura quien sonreía abiertamente mostrando esa torcida sonrisa maniaca, se acerco al rostro del azabache mirándolo a sus ojos fijamente, Ash pudo revivir nuevamente ese día, ese maldito día donde su familia, a manos de sus propios amigos, a manos del maldito Giovanni sufrieron y murieron, ese maldito día — Hagamos que paguen…— sonrió mas su locura para que todo se tornara oscuro para el Ketchum.

De forma repentina Ash se levanto de golpe, miro alrededor observando a los tres pokemon que por ahora se encontraban a su lado, el azabace estaba cubierto de sudor y respiraba agitadamente, su mirada estaba perdida en un punto sin destino, miro a los tres pokemon que parecían muy preocupados, mas Mew y Charizard.

— **¡Ash, gracias Arceus que estas bien!** — grito con alegría Charizard.

— ¿Qué ocurrió? — pregunto el Ketchum.

— **Mew te vio gritar y moverte bruscamente, intento despertarte pero no dio resultado, nosotros también intentamos hacerlo pero nos fue imposible** — hablo el pokemon clon mirando con preocupación al azabache aunque en su cara seria no se notase.

— **Ash…** — el pokemon rosado con mucha preocupación se acerco al azabache acariciando con sus patas sin dedos el rostro del entrenador.

— Estoy bien, Mew — expreso con una ligera sonrisa Ash — Fue solo un mal sueño — volvió a decir el Ketchum levantándose con dificultad — Saldre un momento…— dijo nuevamente, sin decir nada mas salió de la cueva ante la mirada de los tres pokemon. cuando el azabache se perdió de la vista de aquellos seré, los tres se miraron.

— **Mewtwo…** — llamo Mew a su clon, este solo lo miro — **Dinos que viste…** — pregunto con preocupación y tristeza en su voz.

— **Esa aura morada era más fuerte…** —informo el psíquico mirando por donde se fue Ash — **Llena de mas malicia, de mas dolor, de mas ira, llena completamente de negatividad y mas que nada odio…** — siguió diciendo Mewtwo siendo el único en ver esa extraña aura que cubría al azabache en dados casos — **Y ese sueño no era normal, con mi poder psíquico debía ser capaz de despertarlo sin importar el sueño que tuviese...pero Ash…él no parecía estar soñando, simplemente parecía que su consciencia fuera ido a otro lado…** — seguía relatando el pokemon con mas seriedad.

— **¿Qué le esta pasado a nuestro amigo?** — pregunto con melancolía el pokemon de fuego.

— **Se esta destruyendo, cada vez mas noto como sus emociones positivas se van desvaneciendo, esta cayendo en un pozo de dolor y locura…** — respondió la pregunta Mewtwo.

— **¿Podemos hacer algo para evitar que eso ocurra?** — pregunto Mew dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para no perder a su amigo.

— **Me temo que no, depende de Ash mantenerse cuerdo o sucumbir antes su propia oscuridad…** — respondió nuevamente el pokemon psíquico causando mas tristeza en los otros dos pokemon — **_"Arceus, si en realidad quieres ayudar al joven Ash, espero que no pienses en despertar su poder interior, y mejorarlo, porque las consecuencias de ello pueden ser terribles…incluso para nosotros"_** — pensó el psíquico yendo a dar una vuelta para despejar su mente.

Mew decidió ir para estar cerca del azabache, Charizard por otro lado se quedo en la cueva deseando buscar una forma de ayudar a su amigo y que este no cayera en la locura total, suspiro pesadamente y salió de la cueva para mirar el cielo estrellado, aun era de noche, observando fijamente el cielo pensó en su amigo Pikachu, en verdad Charizard deseaba que el rato eléctrico estuviera aquí ahora, el seria el único en saber como ayudar a su amigo Ash.

Con el joven Ash, este miraba el cielo estrellado, pensando en todo lo que había vivido, pensando en sus logros, pensando en sus fracasos, pensando en sus metas y sueños, pensando en su familia, amargamente dio una sonrisa leve recordando cada momento vivido junto a su madre, junto al Prof Oak, junto a su hermano y rival Gary, junto a sus compañeros pokemon, juntos a sus "amigos".

Con fuerza apretó sus puños, agachando la mirada conteniendo la rabia que empezaba a quemar su corazón, el dolor podía sentirse nuevamente, recordando las risas de aquellos ingratos que sin misericordia acababan con todos sus pokemon, aquellos desgraciados que simplemente lo ilusionaron con su amistad y luego lo apuñalaban por la espalda. Sus puños apretándose mas fuertes empezaban a desgarrar la carne dejando que un hilo de sangre bajase por ellos, apretando con fuerza sus dientes intentaban como podía contener los gritos que deseaban salir de su garganta propensa a dañarse por todo lo que Ash gritaría.

— " _Eso Ash, deja salir tu rabia..."_ — en una especie de paramo griseado y desolado esta el mismo espejo donde su locura se mantenía "prisionera" — " _Libera tu odio…libera tu sed de sangre…libérame a mi…"_ — decía con excitación sádica en su voz aquel ser, mientras el espejo se agrietaba fuertemente.

— **Ash…** — una repentina voz suave sonó en la cabeza del azabache quien subió su rostro mirando a Mew — **¿Estas bien?** — pregunto el, o quizás la rosada mirando al azabache.

— Mew…yo…si estoy…— Ash giro su rostro hacia otro lado y coloco sus manos de tal forma que no se notase la herida creada por su ira.

— **¿Seguro?** — pregunto de forma inocente el pokemon mirando fijamente al azabache.

— Si, tranquila — dijo nuevamente mirando al pokemon con una sonrisa leve, repentinamente escucho las risas juguetonas de Mew fijándose en como el pokemon tapo su boca con sus rosadas patas — ¿Qué ocurre? — pregunto ligeramente sorprendido el azabache.

— **Eso que dijiste dio risa…** — hablo entre leves risitas Mew dejando en duda al azabache — **"Tranquila" lo dijiste como si fuera hembra** — hablo nuevamente con su risa haciendo que Ash se sorprenda por eso.

— Bueno, es que no se como referirme a ustedes los legendarios realmente en sentido "ella o el" digo, ustedes no poseen genero ¿verdad? — se excuso el azabache, aunque si lo pensaba bien trataba a muchos legendarios de el o ella por su voz, siendo unas graves y otras suaves, en el caso de Mew su voz sonaba femenina.

— **No te preocupes, es normal que se nos considere pokemon sin géneros ya que nadie nos ah capturado eh investigado mas a fondo** — respondió la duda de Ash el ser rosadito.

— Eso es verdad, ustedes son criaturas de gran poder, me sorprendía incluso a veces ver como algunos legendarios eran capturados por organizaciones — hablo el azabache nuevamente recordando sus experiencias al liberar a las tres aves legendarias, ayudar a los pokemon de los lagos en Sinnoh, entre muchos otros.

— **Atrapar a un legendario seria un desbalance en el mundo, Ash ¿Cómo fluye el tiempo si el pokemon que lo domina esta capturado en un pokeball?** — pregunto Mew mirando como Ash pensaba en esa pregunta — **Debemos ser fuertes para evitar que el balance del mundo se destruya, incluso yo, un pokemon que no parece tener nada que ver con algo en el mundo, al ser capturado traería consecuencias** — explico nuevamente Mew sorprendiendo al Ketchum por el tono serio que lo dijo.

— Ya veo — dijo con simpleza Ash mirando al suelo, por un momento esa charla que tuvo con Mew logro apaciguar su estado eufórico y calmar esa constante voz de locura en su cabeza.

Ambos se quedaron un rato en silencio sin decirse nada, mirando el firmamento estrellado de la noche, algunos Hoothoot hacían uso de su cantico nocturno, el azabache miraba el cielo estrellado y nuevamente recuerdos de su madre, el Prof Oak y sus pokemon llegaban a su mente, en realidad no encontraba la manera de que al menos por un día aquellas terribles imágenes no torturaran su ya dolorosa mente, cada vez que pensaba en ello lograba sentir como la voz de su maniática personalidad lo tentaba a vengarse. ¿Qué ganaba él con hacerlo? ¿Satisfacción? ¿Tranquilidad? ¿Gusto? La venganza es un plato dulce y amargo, dulce al momento de realizar los actos nada bellos a la persona de la cual deseas vengarte, amarga al sentir la culpabilidad en tu espalda ¿Pero él la sentiría? Incluso aunque su lado mas "cuerdo" intentaba decirle que no, su lado "psicótico" le dejaba en claro que no habría repercusiones, que nada de lo que hiciera tendría consecuencias a su personas, después de todo él solo tomaba la "justicia" por sus propias manos.

Sintió la calidez de alguien en su hombro, mirando de reojo observo al ser o la ser rosado sentada en su hombro recostando su pequeña cabeza contra la de Ash, Mew ya empezaba a sentir su cuerpo pesado y los ojos no parecían querer mantenerse abiertos por mucho tiempo, así que opto por dormir, usando al azabache como cómoda almohada. Ash Miro y sonrió ante aquella pequeña acción de Mew, se notaba a lenguas que el pokemon le tenia una gran confianza al azabache, después de todo ¿Qué pokemon salvaje se quedaría dormido ante un entrenador? Y mas si este era un tipo legendario, muchos sin dudarlo lo hubieran intentado atrapar. Pero el pokemon confiaba tanto en Ash y sabía que podía, por los momentos, intentar reposar tranquilamente.

Ash tomo con cuidado al legendario y lo acurruco ligeramente en sus brazos, para satisfacción de Mew que se sintió mas seguro aun, Ash miro nuevamente aquel cielo lleno de estrellas, por su mente la idea de vengarse lo carcomía, pero el tenia principios, sabia que su madre se sentiría decepcionada de ese pensar y el Prof Oak seguro lo reprendería por el simple hecho de tener esas ideas, suspiro un poco y trato de relajarse. Él no seria capaz de derramar sangre, incluso si su odio fuera inmenso, él no seria capaz, no seria. Con un dudar en su mente el azabache retomo el camino de regreso a la cueva donde estuvo durante estos días, antes no quería salir, siquiera pensaba en seguir con vida, pero ahora su corazón le pedía ligeramente que avanzara, y ya tenia un destino fijo, ir ante Arceus.

 **Día siguiente, Hoenn, Piramide de batalla.**

Otro nuevo día había llegado al mundo, donde los acontecimientos recientes hicieron un cambio de la rutina diaria en muchas personas, los entrenadores esperaban ansiosos que se diera la noticia exacta de cuanto tiempo estarían inactivos los gimnasios de cada región, eso les ayudaría a planear un horario de entrenamiento para estar preparados al momento en que las batallas volvieran a reiniciarse. Por otro lado las personas amantes de los concursos también se encontraban impacientes por saber la misma razón de cuanto tiempo quedarían expuestos los concursos, ellos así tendrían más tiempo para crear hermosas y increíbles presentaciones.

Claro esta que esas personas, mas los ciudadanos normales como amas de casa u hombres de familia, seguían sus vidas relativamente normales, ellos sabían sobre las terribles cosas que habían ocurrido en estos últimos días, pero ello no podía apaciguar el hecho de ir a ganarse el pan diario. Por eso seguían sus vidas casi normalmente, aunque temerosos en que algún pokemon decidiera acabar con la ciudad donde habitaban.

Una durmiente hermosa apenas y abría los ojos, se sentía sumamente agotada a pesar de haber dormido temprano, no era de extrañarse puesto que los acontecimientos actuales causaban un pesar físico y emocional a su persona, intento moverse pero un fuerte agarre le impedía hacer un acto brusco, miro ligeramente abajo observando la pelinegra que se aferraba a ella con fuerza, la mujer de rasgos mayores y pelo rubio intento con poca fuerza anular ese agarre para ella salir de la cama y asistir a la reunión de hoy, aunque ese trabajo se vio obstruido por la terquedad de la joven que no quería dejarla ir.

Cynthia suspiro con derrota mientras dejaba de intentar zafarse, la joven campeona que estaba aferrada a ella si que tenían fuerza, mientras que la chica sonreía ligeramente orgullosa, como sabiendo que había sido vencedora en al acto de fuerza. La rubia solo dejo su cuerpo en aquella cómoda cama, aunque no deseaba admitirlo su cuerpo aun se sentía tieso y con ganas de mantenerse en reposo. Se quedo mirando fijamente el techo por varios segundos.

— ¿Qué pasara de ahora en adelante? — se pregunto la hermosa chica sin despegar los ojos del cielo oculto — ¿Lograremos evitar todo esto? — se volvió a preguntar cerrando sus ojos.

— Vamos a morir…— una voz le hizo abrir sus parpados, miro a la chica que se mantenía pegada a su cuerpo con ojos denotando tristeza en ellos — Vamos a morir…¿verdad? — pregunto Tristana mirando a los ojos de la rubia.

Por un segundo la campeona se sintió igual que la chica abrazada a ella, rendida, Cynthia era conocida por una mujer que jamás se rendía o nunca dejaba de luchar, siempre daba el 100% y mas en cada encuentro y batalla que surgiese, apoyando a sus compañeros pokemon para que estos salieran airosos ante cualquier encuentro, pero ahora mismo sentía ese malestar que muchos años había perdido, rendición, estaban en un situación tan delicada y llena de rutas bloqueadas, por donde miraras solo observabas el mismo destino, morir. No sabía como responder a Tristana esa pregunta, si la amenaza del dios pokemon era cierta, que dudaba demasiado fuera falsa, entonces era sin duda el final de todo. Pudo dudar, pudo incluso hacer frente al dios de ser necesario creyendo las palabras de este como falsas, pero mirar como los legendarios de demás regiones se unieron para acabarlos, era sin duda un golpe en la cara diciéndote "No es broma, van a morir", solo un suspiro y acaricio los cabellos negruzcos de la joven.

— No lo se…— fue lo único que pudo responder la campeona, era la única respuesta que su mente podía darle ahora, miro como Tristana volvía a hundir su cara en el cuerpo de ella, buscando un consuelo.

Unos ligeros golpes se escucharon en la puerta, Tristana se tenso mucho y se aferro más al cuerpo de la mujer, la rubia observo como los ojos de la joven adquirieron semblante de miedo, era posible por la extraña razón de que Tristana gritaba o se aterraba al ver a otras personas. Cynthia le pidió calmadamente y con cariño que le dejara un momento para ver quien era, que no se preocupara ella no la dejaría. La campeona ruda, ahora débil emocionalmente, de Hoenn tuvo que a malas y tristemente aceptar la propuesta de Cynthia liberándola de su agarre. La mujer sintió algo de alivio en su cuerpo al no sentir el agarre fuerte de Tristana.

Busco en su maleta algo mas para poder tapar su ligera falta de ropa, colocándose unos short blancos que le llegaban un poco debajo de los muslos y colocando un sostén que sostuviera sus grandes senos que podían notarse un poco bajo esa camisa pegada, ya mas presentable procedió a ver de quien se trataba, al abrir la puerta noto al creador de la frontera y buen amigo Scott.

— Buen día Cynthia, bueno, de buen no tiene mucho — expreso Scott con ligera gracia para hacer que el ambiente se relajara un poco.

— Hola Scott, lamento no poder ir ayer — explico la rubia mirando al bajito, Scott negó con la cabeza dando a entender que no se preocupara por ello.

— Los demás hemos hablado y llegado a una conclusión — hablo sin rodeos del hombre mirando serio a Cynthia bajo sus gafas oscuras.

— ¿Llegaron a una conclusión? — pregunto extrañada la campeona sabiendo que su situación actual tendría esperanza olvidada y que no existía por el momento alguna solución.

— Arceus dijo que todo esto fue a causa de una persona — explico Scott haciendo que Cynthia recordase las palabras del dios vagamente — Si lo que pensamos es cierto, alguna organización criminal tuvo que ver con todo esto, así que llegamos a la idea de buscar a cada rama criminal de cada región y hallar al culpable — finalizo el bajo sorprendiendo mucho a Cynthia.

Era bien en claro que las bandas criminales de cada región intentaban fuertemente apoderarse de los legendarios, bandas como El Team Rocket, Magma y Aqua, Galaxy, Plasma entre otros que bien podían ser meros imitadores de estas ultimas, pero eso no los hacían menos peligrosos o a tomar en cuenta, pensando en ello buscar a cada banda criminal en las regiones era un reto extremo, era básicamente buscar agujas en un pajal, en una pajal inmenso. Aun así la rubia vio una oportunidad, era cierto, si alguien pudo haber causado la ira de los legendarios debía de tratarse de un jefe de una banda criminal, y si daban con el culpable podían tal vez causar que el dios los perdonase y evitar la extinción.

— ¿Cuándo planeaban empezar? — pregunto la rubia deseosa y gustosa de ayudar, las ganas que tenia de matar al desgraciado que causo todo eran grandes.

— En dos días mas preparemos todo, tengamos fe que en ese tiempo Arceus no venga a matarnos y que también nos de el tiempo de realizar todo — explico Scott mirando a Cynthia asentir.

— Entiendo, preparare todo para ayudar — aclaro la campeona lista para entrar, pero un sonido de Scott le hizo detener esa acción.

— En realidad, Cynthia, queremos que no te involucres en esto ahora — con nerviosismo Scott miro a la rubia quien se sorprendió de sobre manera.

— ¡¿Qué?! — soltó con enojo al escuchar lo que dijo su amigo — ¡¿Cómo que no quieres que me involucre?! — pregunto algo exaltada asustando mas a Scott.

— ¡Cálmate, por favor! — pidió el hombre intentando que la chica se calme, por unos segundos la rubia pareció no calmarse, hasta que se relajo un momento para escuchar la razón de Scott — Veras, como vimos, Tristana parece tener una especie de "maldición" — hablo el hombre sorprendiendo a la rubia — No sabemos exactamente que le hace gritar o que ve, pero sabemos que contigo esta cómoda y tranquila, por eso pensamos en que mejor tu y ella se quedasen en la pirámide, Tristana porque su estado actual le imposibilita salir y tu por ser la única en poder calmarla…— finalizo la razón Scott de porque Cynthia no fue incluida en la búsqueda de las bandas criminales.

Cynthia pareció entender un poco la razón de ser excluida en esta importante misión, suspiro pesadamente teniendo que aceptar ese hecho de que Tristana no estaba bien mentalmente, aunque pensó que era por el miedo de haber visto al dios Arceus, pero parecía que había sido "maldecida" y eso causaba su terror al ver a las demás personas, pensando en ello, le pidió a Scott un momento, el hombre asintió y miro a como la rubia volvía dentro del dormitorio. Espero por unos minutos mientras algunos sonidos de forcejeo y golpes se oían. Luego de ello la puerta se abrió con Cynthia trayendo a una Tristana que tenía vendas en los ojos.

— ¡¿Cynthia que estas haciendo?! — pregunto Scott sorprendido por aquello.

— Quiero intentar algo…— pensó la campeona retirando la vendas de los ojos de Tristana quien miro a al rubia dándole insultos demás demostrando que la chica ruda aun estaba ahí.

De forma repentina Tristana noto a otra persona, miro a donde parecía estar el ser y lo miro un momento, Scott y Cynthia miraron a Tristana esperando su reacción, la chica quedo muda por un momento, hasta que sus ojos mostraban un horror infinito y su cuerpo temblaba, su boca articulaba palabras indescifrables, antes de que Tristana empezara a gritar, Cynthia cubrió los ojos nuevamente la chica y la abrazo con fuerza siendo aquello correspondido por Tristana pero la ultima abrazando con fuerza y sollozando, la venda en su ojo empezó a humedecerse producto por las lagrimas de la pelinegra. Luego de unos minutos, Cynthia logro calmar a la chica y dejarla en la habitación.

— Pensé que solo era el miedo de haber visto al dios pokemon, pero me equivoque — respondió la rubia haciendo notar la razón de lo que hizo.

— Cynthia, se que deseas participar eh intentar arreglar esto…pero seria mejor que te quedaras a su lado — le pidió Scott nuevamente a la campeona, ella solo asintió pesadamente, no quería estarse sin hacer nada para evitar la destrucción del mundo, pero ahora debía confiar ese deber en sus compañeros — Bien, cuando estemos fuera nos mantendremos en contacto diariamente, cualquier cosas házmelo saber — respondió Scott para retirase y dejar a la mujer sola.

La campeona masajeo nuevamente su cuello, se sentía mas estresada aun de lo que estaba, se dispuso a entrar en la habitación y tomar una ducha, quería sentir el agua nuevamente, parecía que esa forma le aliviaba ligeramente.

— Una cosa mas…— sus pensares se vieron interrumpidos al escuchar la voz de Scott nuevamente — No quería decirte nada para no preocuparte mas de la cuenta, pero tampoco vi justo ocultártelo — hablo con seriedad el hombre — Altamore…fue destruida…— hablo sin mas Scott dejando impactada a la mujer.

Luego de decir aquello el hombre se fue, sin esperar preguntas, sin esperar respuestas, sin esperar reacciones, él sabia que Cynthia se sentiría peor aun, pero por el momento debía dejar sus sentimientos de lado para evitar que la humanidad termine siendo acabada. Por otro lado Cynthia al entrar cerro con fuerza la puerta Tristana al notar el fuerte ruido miro a donde estaba una temblorosa Cynthia, quien con mirada baja parecía decir palabras. La pelinegra se acerco y miro con sorpresa como la rubia cayo de rodillas apoyando sus manos en el suelo mientras seguía diciendo cosas, en este caso al estar la joven cerca escuchaba maldiciones de Cynthia hacia los legendarios y su ella misma. Tristana noto como la rubia soltaba amargas lágrimas de dolor, sin pensarlo mucho ella, dejando su porte rudo que extrañamente con la rubia ya no poseía, la abrazo con fuerza sintiendo como Cynthia pedía a gritos un consuelo, aquel gesto fue correspondido por la campeona que simplemente lloro abrazada a la chica.

Parecía que Arceus gozaba ver como las ciudades iban cayendo de una en una, parecía disfrutar de torturar lentamente a las personas, parecía anhelarlos ver como los humanos llegaban al colapso poco a poco, sea como fue, era bien sabido que el dios acabaría con el mundo, y nadie ni nada podía impedírselo, o eso se puede pensar.

 **Kanto, lugar desconocido.**

Nuevamente en la zona donde Ash estaba, el mencionado se encontraba fuera de la cueva sintiendo los rayos del sol, a su lado estaba Charizard fiel compañero hasta el final de azabache, Mewtwo estaba delante del Ketchum y Mew igual, por petición de Ash, este decidió que deseaba ir ante Arceus, por una hora los tres pokemon le hicieron una "prueba" para ver si estaba con la mente en buen estado para ir ante el dios de los pokemon, además de ver si físicamente estaba igual. Al notarse que no había problemas graves, los pokemon dieron el buen visto, y esperaron a que Mewtwo hiciera lo suyo.

Ash miro con asombro como una especie de portal rosado se abrió en el aire, si mirabas hacia adentro solo observarías el color y nada mas, Mew le dio valor al azabache de entrar en aquel agujero, Ash con ligero nerviosismo lo atravesó, Charizard fue el siguiente y luego Mew, al final entro Mewtwo para que aquel agujero desapareciese en el aire.

 **Plano Ancestral.**

Ash nuevamente estaba sorprendido, aquel agujero no daba vista alguna a lo que fuera que estuviera del otro lado, pero al pasar a través de ese extraño vórtice miro donde estaba, parecía una enorme pasillo, con paredes blancas con bordes dorados, solamente eso, el piso de color dorado era lo otro que se miraba, ese era el "Plano Ancestral". Mewtwo le pidió al azabache que lo siguiese, este solo asintió y empezó a seguir al pokemon psíquico. Tanto Ash como Charizard se preguntaba donde estaban, por una extraña razón el azabache se sentía mas rehabilitado y podía sentir un poco como sus fuerzas se reponían. La caminata duro unos minutos, antes de que los cuatro llegasen a una inmensa puerta blanca con imágenes doradas de Arceus estampadas en ella. La puerta de forma repentina empezó a separarse en el medio dándose a entender que estaba abriéndose, cada lado fue a un punto opuesto. Ash se quedo mudo al ver una sala blanca, pero lo más sorprendente era ver lo que parecían pilares, en cada pilar de distinto color y con nombre en ellos estaba un legendario de poder mayor. Ash se adentro en la sala inmensa ante la mirada de todos los legendarios que había conocido, en realidad no parecía que alguno faltase, en los pilares mayores estaban Kyogre, Groudon, Rayquaza, Palkia, Dalgia, Ho-oh, Lugia, Yvelta, Xerneas, Giratina, Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyurem y por ultimo, en el pilar más grande, Arceus. Los demás legendarios que podían considerarse de categoría inferior estaban debajo de sus respectivos representantes de las regiones.

Los legendarios observaban al azabache, algunos sentían mucha pena por el muchacho y todo lo que había sufrido, otros mostraban neutrales, y otros mas deseaban lanzarse sobre el y abrazarlo y acariciar su cuerpo con el del azabache para quienes carecían de brazos en si. Entre ellos estaban Victini quien al ver a su amigo pensó tanto en ir a donde estaba y abrazarlo fuerte, otra era Meloetta, Suicuine se mantenía con su mirada serena pero en su interior también sentía esas ganas, la que mas luchaba con dominar su cuerpo era Latias, quien por petición de Arceus pidió que no hicieran movimientos bruscos, que luego de que acabase esa reunión podían ir con Ash, así que con fuerza de voluntad, ella se mantenía en su sitio. Diance era otra que luchaba por no ir con Ash.

— **Es bueno ver que has decidido venir, Ash** — expreso con cierta alegría el dios pokemon de ver que Ash había aceptado su invitación.

— Hola Arceus, amigos legendarios, me alegro de verlos — expreso con una sonrisa pobre el azabache causando mas daño en los legendarios que sentían mas aprecio por él.

— **Seguramente te preguntaras la razón de estar aquí** — Arceus miro atentamente al azabache y pudo notar el combate mental que Ash sufria.

— En realidad si ¿Por qué enviaste a Mew y Mewtwo a por mi? — pregunto curioso el Ketchum mirando al dios pokemon, muchas personas se sentirían como hormigas o simples bacterias antes la presencia de aquel majestuoso pokemon, pero Ash ya había "lidiado" con el todopoderoso y conocía la fuerza del creador, por eso no temía o sentía nervios ante la mirada de Arceus, aun así lo estaba por el simple hecho de tener a cada legendario mirándolo.

— **Es simple Ash, queremos ayudarte** — respondió el poderoso ser.

— ¿Ayudarme? — pregunto extrañado nuevamente Ash.

— **Así es, vimos tu dolor y queremos ayudarte a superarlo o en el otro caso…quemarlo de otra forma…** — explico Arceus seriamente, ya había hablado este tema con los demás legendarios, pero no escucho respuestas por parte de ninguno, prefirió que Ash estuviera presente para oir que decisión tomaba cada creación suya.

— ¿A que te refieres quemarlo de otra forma? — pregunto tembloroso el azabache no queriendo pensar en ello.

— **Lo que te grita en tu interior Ash…aquella voz que te pide a gritos que la liberes** — respondió nuevamente el dios pokemon sorprendiendo a casi todos en el lugar ¿A que voz se refería?

— No…no se de que hablas…— respondió Ash en tono bajo pero audible, su mirada estaba centrada en el suelo.

— _"Si sabes…él lo sabe, sabe de mi, sabe de tu poder, sabe de tu sed de sangre, sabe que lo quieres Ash"_ — aquella molesta voz resonó nuevamente en su cabeza, el Ketchum nuevamente apretó fuerte aquella zona.

— No…no…— la mirada aterrada del azabache era invisible, pero podía notarse por parte de todos lo que ocurría.

— **¡¿Qué ocurre Arceus?!** — pregunto de forma preocupada el pokemon Reshiram **— ¡¿Por qué el chico actúa de esa forma?!** — pregunto el pokemon de fuego.

— **Intenta luchar con lo que su mente desea, y que su corazón no quiere aceptar** — respondió con neutralidad Arceus mirando al azabache caer de rodillas sufriendo nuevamente, varios de los legendarios que apreciaban al azabache iban a ir en su ayuda — **¡DETENGANSE!** — grito fuertemente el dios liberando un poder abrumador que causo temor en los pokemon legendarios de bajo rango — **Esto es algo que él solo debe superar…** — hablo seriamente el pokemon dios, incluso Charizard se congelo en su sitio, miro como su amigo caía al suelo sujetando aun su cabeza.

 **Paisaje mental.**

Ash miraba con dolor las imágenes de aquel doloroso día, reviviendo una y otra vez la muerte de su madre y amigos, podía escuchar las risas macabras de varios de sus amigos, de algunos del Team Rocket, pero mas que nada de aquel hombre, aquel hombre que reía endemoniadamente. Ash miro como frente a él estaba un Giovanni abusando sexualmente de su madre, imágenes que no ocurrieron pero que su mente empezaba a crear, miraba como su querida madre, aquella mujer que nunca hizo nada a nadie sufría brutalmente por culpa de ese maldito.

— ¿Qué harás? — miro a un costado viendo el mismo espejo donde su reflejo de ojos rojos lo miraba con una sonrisa — ¿Dejaras que ese desgraciado se quede libre sin pagar por lo que te hizo? — pregunto de forma burlona — ¿Dejaras que ande libre sin pagar por sus pecados luego de haber abusado de tu madre? — seguía preguntando su parte maniática.

— Cállate…— dijo el azabache mirando al suelo mientras gruesas lagrimas caían sin parar, escuchando aun los gritos de su madre.

— ¡MARICA DE MIERDA! — Ash giro ligeramente su rostro observando a su ira — ¡COBARDE, PATETICO, IMBECIL, DESGRACIADO, TU ERES UNA MIERDA! — gritaba con fuerza su lado eufórico golpeando mas fuerte el espejo.

— Paren…mamá…paren de lastimarla…¡mamá! — gritaba su lado triste empezando a gritar.

— ¡Déjenme! — otro grito provino de su temor quien se acurrucaba tanto para protegerse de su dolor.

— ¡Véngate Ash! — grito su locura empezando a reír de manera desquiciada, las risas de su propia locura se unían con las de sus amigos y aquel desgraciado que lastimaba a sus seres amado de formas bizarras — ¡Vamos Ash, libérame y hagamos diversión juntos, por donde pasemos lloverá y correrá sangre, la sangre de quienes nos quitaron todo, vamos Ash! — seguía tentándolo su locura.

Ash se puso de pie lentamente con la mirada baja, se acerco al espejo donde aquel ser maniático sonreía mas aun con la torcida sonrisa, por fin seria libre, pero su sonrisa se borro al ver como Ash subía la mirada y ahora en vez de ojos miel estaban ojos rojos mas tétricos de los que él poseía. Ash empezó a meter su mano dentro del espejo y con fuerza tomo el cuello de su emoción inestable, sacando su mano lentamente saco aquella personalidad suya que estuvo atrapado años. La locura sonreía amargamente mirando que al fin era libre ¿Pero a que costo?

— Sabia que lo querías…— con una sonrisa torcida su emoción psicópata lo miraba — Mátalos a todos…Mátalos a todos Ash…— decía la locura empezando a reír con desquicio.

De forma repentina y con una increíble fuerza Ash atravesó su propia emoción, aquella acción causo que sangre empezara a caer por todos lados, el brazo de Ash traspasaba su locura, del otro lado su mano hasta mas abajo del codo estaban ensangrentados, su emoción soltó una increíble cantidad de sangre que lleno la cara del Ketchum, aun así no dejo de reír. Su emoción loca no dejaba de reír aunque por cada carcajada la sangre salía más.

— ¡Así se hace amigo! — grito con emoción — ¡Usa esa fuerza para matarlos Ash! ¡Mataremos a todos! — seguía diciendo soltando mas sangre, de forma cruel el azabache saco su brazo haciendo que mas sangre saliera de el agujero en el cuerpo de su emoción — Hazlos sufrir…hazlos desear la muerte…hazlos…hazlos…— aquella emoción cayo "inerte" al suelo, pero en su rostro la sonrisa macabra seguía presente.

De forma repentina aquella emoción desapareció en un aura roja que se fue acercando al azabache cubriéndolo, ahora en vez de imágenes de su madre sufriendo, habían imágenes de sus "amigos" pasando por torturas inimaginables, por momentos increíblemente dolorosos, ahora solo se miraban como cada uno de ellos pedían clemencia, pero Ash solo sonreía, con una macabra sonrisa.

Se acerco al espejo donde esta su furia y la saco como hizo con la locura, mientras la ira soltaba insultos, Ash le torció el cuello, un sonoro y horrible sonido de un hueso rompiéndose sonó por todo el lugar, igual que paso con la locura, la ira se desvaneció en una aura rojiza cubriendo nuevamente al azabache, este camino a donde estaba su dolor, miro un momento el espejo y sin previo aviso lo destruyo, se podía escuchar un desgarrado grito por la zona, el espejo se evaporo y nada paso. Se acerco donde estaba su temor y repitió lo mismo destruyendo el espejo con fuerza, otro grito desgarrado se escucho. Luego fue a donde estaba el casi desaparecido espejo rosado, el único sentimiento que le quedaba y que apreciaba.

— Necesitas amor…— hablo el reflejo detrás de aquel vidrio ya casi extinto, Ash miro por un momento su reflejo y toco el espejo.

— Ellos me lo quitaron…— respondió el azabache dando un ligero toque al espejo destruyéndolo completamente a diferencia de los otros dos, no se escucho nada, el paramo griseado se torno rojizo, el aura roja se empezó a cubrir de un morado oscuro, de forma repentina el aura empezó a entrar en el Kechum, luego de que aquel aura entrara, estaba Ash solo en aquel paramo, levanto su mirada y sus ojos destellaban un rojizo intenso sangre, luego fugazmente cambiaban a un morado oscuro, luego volvieron a su color miel normal.

 **Fuera del paisaje mental.**

Los legendarios miraban asombrados como el cuerpo de Ash era cubierto por un aura morada oscura, luego empezó a salir un aura rojiza que lo cubrió de igual forma, después aquellas auras desaparecieron completamente. Ash se levanto lentamente y con la mirada agachada. Arceus miro como dos esferas bajaban lentamente, una de color blanco y otra de color oscuro, la esfera blanca empezó a volverse polvo hasta no quedar nada, mientras que la esfera negra flotaba sobre Ash. Los otros legendarios y Charizard habían notado aquello.

— **Arceus…** — Mewtwo, quien ante aquella escena mostraba por primera vez una cara llena de sorpresa máxima y algo de temor, miro al dios pokemon — **¿Qué ha pasado?** — pregunto el psíquico.

— **El ya ah escogido…** — dijo con simpleza Arceus mirando al azabache.

— **¿Qué ha escogido?** — pregunto preocupado Kyurem ya que sintió en ese chico una aura llena de odio y malicia.

Arceus y los demás prestaron atención al ver como Ash alzaba la vista, todos quedaron mudos al ver como el azabache tenia los ojos rojos la pupila de color morada oscuro, lo mas sorpresivo era ver una cara tan seria y neutral, de forma mas sorpresiva aun el azabache embozo una sonrisa desquiciada y empezó a reír locamente.

— **Ser el elegido de la destrucción…—** respondió Arceus dejando a todos los pokemon sin habla.

 **Aquel que acabara con el mundo, ah despertado.**

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 1 (Tema de fondo, Naruto Shippuden, Ending 30)**

 **Kōshite ima mo kawarazu**  
 **don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau**  
 **soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata**  
 **deatta subete ga ore no takara**  
 **kono sora e habataite ku**  
 **ore kara shinjiru anata ni ēru**  
 **tokiniha warai naite**  
 **don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru**

(Se observa como Ash estaba sentando en una especie de risco, último lugar donde vio a su "Madre", estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras su gorra y cabello ensombrecían sus ojos, el sol casi ocultándose en el horizonte, de la mejilla de Ash empieza a descender una dolorosa lagrima, que al llegar al mentón se detiene un momento, para luego caer, se muestra la gota caer en un fondo negro, para que pareciera que cae sobre agua formando ondulaciones, luego una imagen se muestra.)

 **datte, kimetakara**  
 **don'nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana no yō ni**  
 **motto takaku sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu**

(La imagen se muestra y se ve una foto donde estaba Delia Ketchum, a su lado su fiel pokemon Mr Mime, detrás de ellos la casa de Ketchum, la imagen lentamente se va acercando mostrando a los dos con sonrisas cálidas.)

 **aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite**  
 **darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de**  
 **susume kitto susumeru**  
 **dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru**

(Otra gota cae y la imagen cambia, lentamente se va acercando mostrando a un sonriente Prof Oak saludando, a su lado su asistente, a su otro lado Gary con una sonrisa tranquila, detrás de ellos y a sus lados suyo estaban todos los pokemon de Ash, cada uno con una gran sonrisa mirando a la cámara. Pikachu estaba al frente de todos con una gran sonrisa.)

 **kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri**  
 **mawari ni wa nakama ya famirī**  
 **sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru**  
 **min'na kara moratta kono-te ni rabu**

(Una gota roja cae y el agua se torna roja, la imagen cambia a la sala donde están reunidos todo los campeones y Ex campeones mas Scott, la imagen cambia en un haz de luz mostrando a Arceus y todos los legendarios en una sala, nuevamente en un haz de luz cambia la imagen mostrando a Giovanni de espalda, frente a él estaba casi todo los amigos de Ash, algunos con unas sonrisas y otros con expresión seria.)

 **kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru**  
 **gōru wa mada hodotōku**  
 **demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara**  
 **sakebu ko no koe kareru made**

(Se ve nuevamente al Ketchum quien lentamente se pone de pie, a su lado se posiciona Charizard quien lo mira de reojo, Ash lentamente levanta la mirada, la imagen se enfoca en su ojo derecho que se muestra rojo momentáneamente)

 **kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride**  
 **kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa**  
 **kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono**  
 **massugu ni misueta mama de hanasanai**

(Luego se ve a ambos desde atrás mientras el viento sopla, la imagen cambia hasta ver un Ash con ojos rojos sonriendo en un fondo negro.)

 **Fin del capitulo 7.**

Bueno amigos eso seria absolutamente todo por el momento, espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado y les gustara mucho, ahora en sinceridad les pido, con mucha sinceridad me respondan ¿Qué tal les pareció el cambio de Ash? Por favor díganme si les gustos, si fue apresurado, si estuvo cutre o malo, solo quiero saber si les gustos. Ahora vamos con detalles que tal vez no se entendieron.

Ash se quedo con los sentimientos negativos fuertes, Ira y Venganza o Locura, elimino los que le hacían débil, Dolor, Tristeza y Amor, este ultimo porque como el dijo se lo habían arrebatado, quitado o destruido, en pocas palabras el no siente amor ya. En sus sentimientos ahora solo están la Locura, ira, seriedad y lujuria, esto ultimo porque más adelante le vendrá de perla.

Cynthia no participara en la búsqueda porque en esos eventos ocurrirán ciertas cosas que podían ser buenas o malas, habrá Yuri entre Tristana y Cynthia (Posiblemente).

Ash entro en modo "locura pasiva" es decir esta loco pero no en un sentido extremo, eso será mas adelante.

Ahora chicos necesito una votación mas, la ultima por ahora, verán, me gustaría saber si quieren "Héroe" o "heroína" es decir, Ash a partir de ahora pasa a ser Antagonista, obviamente será el principal, pero será el villano, así que me gustaría saber si quieren a una persona que haga el papel de "héroe" por un tiempo. Alguien que quiera detener al azabache a como de lugar, un ejemplo seria Scott, pero este no lo hará por obvias razones mías.

Bueno chicos por mi parte seria todo, espero les gustase el capitulo, cualquier duda no duden en decírmelo, pueden dejarme msj en mi cuenta dándome ideas que les gustase ver o ideas de que personaje quiere que sufra mas o menos y chicas para el harem de Ash, sin mas que decirles solamente me resta decir Yuu fuera *desaparece en humo, nah, mentira se fue donde Lopu-chan a ayudarla a cuidar de Yupunni*


	9. Decisiones

Hola gente, nuevamente les saluda Yuuru con el nuevo y esperado capitulo de pokemon, the chosen of the destrucción, o algo asi jaja, en fin, espero me perdonen la gran ausencia que tuve en este tiempo, ocupaciones con la uni y falta de pc amigos, compréndanme, en fin, al fin traigo este capitulo largo y explicativo de algunas cosas, casi nada, las dudas las dejares al final del capitulo, venga comentarios.

 **Cutesaralisa:** Hola y gracias por seguir mi fic anonimamente en el Fdzeta y que decidieras comentar aqui y darme tu opinion, sobre poner a Destra/Anabel no lo creo, en realidad por un momento pense en esa posibilidad, pero luego la descarte porque Anable es una chcia moralista amante de los pokemon, en realidad no la vi como pareja de un sádico que matara incluso pokemon.a, si vieron hice a Anabel un tanto débil mentalmente. Ella no estará en el Harem. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias por comentar y que el capitulo te gustase, en serio aprecio tu gusto hacia el fic y tu gran puntaje, espero seguir causándote grata impresión en cada capitulo mas. Respondiendo tu pregunta, Serena si estará, pronto saldrá, no te preocupes, no puedo actualizar pronto ya que algunas veces me quedo sin pc o el estudio, lamento en serio la demora. Disfruta el fic.

 **ShadowyWriter:** Gracias por comentar, pues eso se vera aquí, y bueno es posible amigo, es posible, disfruta el capitulo.

 **yamianderson66:** Gracias por comentar y disfruta el capitulo.

 **Aniber:** Nadie culpa a Tristana, y me alegro que disfrutara el capitulo, puede que Ash no haya muerto completamente.

 **dragon titanico:** Gracias por comentar mi fan Zero, pues sinceramente capaz me insultes por lo que veras en este capitulo, sobre esa idea de Heroes, puesto es la misma idea que tenian, venir uno y después otro, es mas, alguien por ahí me dio una genial idea sobre ese tema, en fin, Ash tendrá buenas habilidades para torturar, eso seguro. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **James Anderson:** Agradezco, como siempre, tu comentario, y en realidad eso de una transformación, pues ya tenia esa idea, spoirer. disfruta el capitulo, en realidad no me base en nada para las emociones de Ash, simplemente vi que esas eran las mas indicadas, en fin, nos leemos después.

 **TC:** Opening en el capitulo 10 abra, sera antagonista principal, pues nada, son legendarios secundarios, no originales, básicamente morirán o no se si se enfrentan al azabache, recuerden que todo pokemon legendario tiene un principal. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **selkova:** Gracias por comentar y te gustara el capitulo, lamento si el despertar fuera brusco, pero en realidad las cosas no seran asi, como asi, amigo, disfruta el capitulo y siento que tus dudas seran respondidas aqui. PD: habra shota, mucho shota muajajajajajajajaja!

 **electric-dragon:** Gracias por comentar y que te gustara el fic, bueno ya tenia planeado eso amigo, pero eso sera mas, mas adelante. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Adriana-Valkyrie:** Yvetal ya estaba metido en eso, y muchos me dicen lo mismo, y pienso que tiene razon en eso en unas cosas, disfruta el capitulo.

 **fugititivo:** Ash sera el antagonista, tendra sus parejas, pero las emociones hacia ellas seran...bueno, sexo y uso. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Tokipelto:** Gracias por tu largo comentario y en serio especificar todo, posiblemente tu impresion de mi cambie al ver este capitulo, después de todo, aun quedo tiempo para hacer a un Ash totalmente malvado. bueno amigo esa idea esta fenomenal, en sinceridad, es mas, la pondre, me gusta bastante, pero no sera específicamente igual como lo planteas tu, en fin, disfruta el capitulo.

 **La Luz de Orion:** ¿Richie? ya ni me acordaba de la copia de Ash, sobre lo del harem, tomare en cuenta las mencionadas. Disfruta el capitulo.

 **Cleo96:** ¿Porque los campeones seran como Mr Satan contra Cell? pues si en realida seran asi, en fin, gracias pro comentar disfruta el capitulo amigo.

 **netokastillo:** Gracias por comentar, disfruta el capitulo.

 **Lord zoa Productions:** Agradezco tu comentario y me gusta ser cruel, en fin, creo que tienes razon en eso, disfruta el capitulo.

Lo que me gusta de aqui es que comentan muchos mas, pero muchachos a partir de ahora los comentarios seran respondidos en comentarios, es decir hare cada capitulo despues responder los comentarios en los reviews, ahora si disfruten del capitulo.

 **Capitulo 8.**

 **Decisiones**.

 **Hoen, Pirámide de la batalla.**

En la ya conocida sala de reuniones que era usada ya haces días por los campeones y ex campeones de cada región, se llevaba a cabo otra nueva reunión esta vez para decidir el rumbo o camino a tomar para realizar el gran operativo o misión de rastrear y capturar a cada una de las organizaciones criminales que azotan de vez en cuando las calmadas, y ahora no, regiones del mundo.

Era bien claro que llevar acabo este tipo de misión debía tener semanas o quizás meses de arduo planeamiento y estrategias para que todo saliera según lo planeado, tristemente el tiempo no era algo que los reunidos en la sala tuvieran a su favor, sin saber cuando el dios de todo decidiera matarlos y acabar con la raza humana totalmente, por esa razón los planeamientos y estrategias se realizaban rápidamente entre las dos mentes mas inteligentes de aquel lugar, Lance y Scott, aunque claro Maximo y Mirto ayudaban dando ideas y planes para realizar mejor cada movimiento. Aun así como bien se dijo el tiempo pareciera limitar cada opción de ir de región en región buscando a los culpables. Por esa razón se hizo el plan de que cada campeón y ex campeona buscara en cada una de sus regiones con ayuda de líderes y altos mandos si era posible.

— Entonces eso haremos, cada uno de ustedes volverá a su región y formara un equipo o escuadrón con los mas capacitados para irrumpir en las bases enemigas luego de encontrar su ubicación — explicaba Scott mirando a los hay reunidos, estando ausentes Cynthia y Tristana.

— La verdadera pregunta es ¿Cuánto tiempo nos llevara encontrar la ubicación? — pregunto seriamente Diantha que estaba junto a la recuperada Anabel.

— Debemos tomar en cuenta que el tiempo no juega a nuestro favor — respondió Maximo mirando un mapa con cada una de las regiones.

— Además, debemos buscar quienes de nuestros líderes o altos mandos están más capacitados para esta misión — hablo Mirto mirando a Scott.

— Eso nos llevaría tiempo, ubicar, analizar y atacar — explico Anabel — Eso nos llevaría tres días como mucho — con un suspiro cansado noto que preparar todo tomaría su tiempo.

— Entonces aprovecharemos cada segundo, yo me encargare de ir buscando algunas ubicaciones posibles, ustedes pueden ir llamando a quienes estarán en el ataque — respondió Scott con seriedad.

Los campeones y Ex campeones asintieron y se retiraron para realizar algunas llamadas, al menos tenían la gente necesaria para lograr los cometidos, Lance se haría cargo de la región Kanto y Johto, Maximo reemplazaría a Tristana en la misión de buscar en Hoenn, Scott junto con Anabel tomarían el lugar de Cynthia para ir a Sinnoh, Mirto ya tendría su lugar junto con Iris en Unova, y la experta actriz Diantha buscaría a los mejores para la misión en Kalos. La estrategia parecía ser buena, pero bien se sabia que realizarla seria complicada, buscar posibles y fallas ubicaciones causaría perdida de tiempo y cansancio, cosa que ellos no podían malgastar.

Scott se quedo mirando el mapa mundial observando posibles lugares donde las organizaciones hubieran colocado bases secretas, él no pensaba que alguna de ellas fuera tan estúpida como para colocar su base a la vista de todos, aunque el mejor camuflaje, a veces, resultaba ser el mas obvio. Marcaba puntos indicados o posibles donde se encontrasen, como densos bosques, lagunas, cuevas oscuras y que no muchos han explorado, serian buenas bases. Con eso en mente se propuso a prepararse junto con sus compañeros para esta gran misión.

 **Hoenn, Piramide de la batalla, habitación.**

En la habitación que Cynthia ahora debía competir con Tristana, la rubia no parecía estar del mejor ánimo posible, mirando por la ventana observaba el paisaje. El día parecía irse rápidamente, el sol buscaba refugio tras las montañas escapando del final dado por Arceus, aunque el astro rey sabía que debía volver en unas horas. La campeona observaba perdida con la vista hacia la nada, su mente no trabaja bien sabiendo que otro lugar había caído y que muchos habían muerto, otros habían caído ante los legendarios, pero estaba la cruda realidad de que como ella y los demás miraron, los legendarios a los cuales se enfrentaron, fueron llevados por Arceus a él mismo saben donde. Así que la posibilidad de que otro legendario causara aquel acontecimiento no era una idea loca o lejos de la realidad, ella estaba segura completamente que fue otro legendario quien causo la desgracia de Altamore.

— ¿Qué ha hecho la humanidad para merecer esto? — pregunto la campeona de Sinnoh a la nada — ¿Qué hemos hecho para sufrir tal destino? — volvió a preguntar la rubia a nadie — ¿Acaso abusamos de nuestro pokemon? — se pregunto a si misma, tomando una pokeball, libero a su poderoso Garchomp.

— **¿Ocurre algo ama?** — pregunto en su idioma pokemon el tipo tierra y dragón, después de la batalla contra los legendarios, Cynthia no había sacado a su amigo de la esfera blanca y roja, cosa que preocupaba al tiburón.

— Garchomp yo…¿Alguna vez te lastime? — pregunto la rubia mirando por la ventana aun, su voz era seria y denotaba tristeza, aquella pregunta sorprendió mucho al pokemon.

— **No ama, usted jamás me lastimo, siempre me trato gentilmente y con respeto, por eso estoy en deuda con usted** — respondió el dragón, Cynthia podría no entender el vocabulario pokemon, pero por los gesto de su amigo, dedujo que había negado aquello que pregunto.

— ¿Entonces porque estamos sufriendo esto ahora? — pregunto Cynthia dejando mudo a su Garchomp.

El pokemon no sabia como responder aquella pregunta, él había sido testigo de la amenaza de Arceus contra el mundo, había sentido el poder de aquellos pokemon legendarios, siendo el conocido como un Pseudo-legendario, pokemon con niveles que podían rivalizar con un pokemon legendario débil o de buen nivel. Aun así Garchomp sabia que pelear con otros pokemon de nivel superior era bastante difícil. No entendía la amenaza del creador de los pokemon, o la razón de acabar con la humanidad.

— **No lo se, ama** — respondió sinceramente el tipo tierra bajando su cabeza con tristeza, Cynthia giro su rostro donde el pokemon y se acerco para acariciar gentilmente la cabeza de este.

— Esta bien, Garchomp, nada de esto es tu culpa, nosotros, inconscientemente o no, causamos esta desgracia — respondió Cynthia con una ligera sonrisa para calmar un poco a su mejor amigo.

— **Ama, prometo protegerla siempre, incluso contra el mismo creador, lo juro por mi vida** — hablo con determinación Garchomp, dispuesto a dar su vida por aquella que lo crio desde que era un huevo.

— Gracias, amigo — respondió la campeona abrazando a su poderoso pokemon, pudo sentir o comprender las palabras de su fiel compañero, al menos se sentía más segura al lado de su primer pokemon.

En otra parte de la gran habitación, estaba Tristana acariciando a su fiel Salamence, el pokemon dragón agradeció salir un momento de su pokeball, después del enfrentamiento con los legendarios y lo que le paso a su ama, no había sido llamado, al menos se sintió aliviado de ver a su compañera sana y salva físicamente.

— Salamence ¿Crees que soy una mala persona? — pregunto la campeona de Hoenn.

— **Todos cometemos errores, Tristana, puede que tu actitud no sea la mas dulce, pero yo confió en ti y se que eres una buena persona** — respondió el pokemon sonriente, causando una leve risa por parte de Tristana, al menos agradecía poder ver a sus compañeros pokemon normalmente.

— Debería darle las gracias a Cynthia, aunque la trate un poco mal las veces que nos vimos, ella ah cuidado de mi…— hablo Tristana recordando que los pocos encuentros con la campeona de Sinnoh no fueron tan buenos.

— **Es lo mejor, en estos momentos debes tener a tus compañeros y amigos lo más cerca posible** — le aconsejo su compañero.

— Lo hare, gracias Salamence — agradeció la campeona abrazando a su pokemon dragón, cuando estaba con sus amigos pokemon, ella se volvía una chica mas sensible y amable, mostrando la joven niña que quiere ocultar en su interior.

 _— **"Prometo protegerte ante cualquier cosa, Tristana"** —_ dijo para sus adentros el tipo dragón.

Aun en los momentos difíciles, sus compañeros pokemon estarían con ellas hasta el final, cosa que podía servirles en un futuro cercano donde su amor por aquellas que los criaron y cuidaron seria puesto a prueba.

 **Plano Ancestral.**

Muchos de los legendarios quedaron asombrados y otros espantados por la risa demencial del joven azabache, hace uno momento pareció estar convulsionando y sintiendo mucho dolor, ahora estaba riéndose como loco ante la vista de todos esos poderosos pokemon y su amigo Charizard que pensó lo peor, ya era tarde y Ash había caído en la locura.

Arceus miraba fijamente al azabache, él mismo había sido el causante de que al llegar ante ellos Ash quedara frente a frente nuevamente con sus emociones, era hora de decidir que camino escogería el futuro liberador o devastador del mundo, para mala suerte para la humanidad, había escogido ser el que traería desgracia a la tierra. El dios pokemon observaba al joven reírse de forma escalofriante, miro de reojo la reacción de sus creaciones, unos mostraban asombros, otros miedo, y algunos no mostraban nada. La risa dejo de oírse causando un silencio terrible en aquella sala. Todos los pokemon miraban aun al azabache esperando alguna otra cosa.

— Eso fue intenso — se escucho la voz seria con tono gracioso de Ash.

El azabache empezó a mirar sus manos, cerrando y abriéndolas, miro a todos lados, arriba y abajo, atrás y adelante, empezó a dar unos pequeños saltos. Luego de eso empezó a reír nuevamente, con esa burlesca risa aterradora.

— **Ash…** — una voz hizo eco en su mente giro su rostro mirando a una pokemon roja y blanco flotando, la pokemon Eón, Latias — **Ash ¿Estas bien?** — pregunto la pokemon mirando con preocupación a su amor.

— ¿bien? — respondió y pregunto el joven chico — ¡Estoy más que bien! — grito espantando un poco a la pokemon — ¡Me siento mas vivo, con ganas de masacrar! — sus pupilas se achicaron y mostraban un peligroso brillo.

— **¡Ash!** — grito furioso su amigo alado de fuego — **¡¿Qué demonios estas diciendo?!** — grito mas enojado y preocupado Charizard.

— ¡Cállate Charizard! — le grito su amigo con enojo sorprendiendo al tipo volador por como le grito — Por fin saque esa mierda de amabilidad y compasión de mi cuerpo, no dejare que nadie mas vuelva a pisotearme, nunca mas, y eso los incluye — respondió el azabache mirando a los pokemon en aquella sala — ¡Yo hare lo que quiera y cuando quiera! — grito nuevamente empezando a reírse con fuerza.

De forma repentina el azabache sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho, este sujeto la zona del corazón y cayo de rodillas para miedo de sus amigos pokemon, Latias fue rápidamente con el azabache, Charizard igual, el Ketchum parecía estar sufriendo una especie de ataque al corazón, empezó a gritar de dolor y a sujetar su pecho mas fuerte, para preocupación de los legendarios que lo apreciaban quienes gritaban el nombre del azabache con preocupación. Luego de unos segundos el dolor disminuyo en el pecho de Ash quien sudaba y jadeaba, después cayo repentinamente desmayado ante la sorpresiva mirada de todos.

— **¡¿Qué demonios paso?!** — grito con enfado Cobalion.

— **Sus emociones negativas casi lo matan al parecer** — respondió Kyurem con seriedad.

— **Latias** — Arceus empezó a hablar — **Llévalo a una habitación, ve con ellos Charizard, los demás quédense aquí** — expreso en tono mandatario el dios.

Latias asintió y con ayuda de charizard salieron de aquella inmensa sala para llevar al desmayado joven a una habitación y repose, luego de que las grandes puertas se cerraran dejando fuera de vista al humano y los dos pokemon, aquella gran sala quedo en un sepulcral silencio, algunos no asimilaban lo que vieron, un joven de corazón puro que cayo horriblemente en la oscuridad. Muchos conocían al joven Ash como alguien que no dudaría en poner su vida antes que la de sus compañeros, pero hace unos momentos declaro que nada haría detener sus ansias de sangre, ni siquiera ellos.

— **Es mejor que te expliques, Arceus** — hablo seriamente Zekrom.

— **Esas dos esferas representaban un destino** — empezó a relatar Arceus, todos guardaron silencio para escuchar — **La blanca representaba una armonía y paz eterna que llevaría el elegido a la humanidad y pokemon por igual** — siguió explicando Arceus, muchos ya habían entendido entonces la razón de la segunda — **La negra, por el contrario, traería la desgracia y la miseria al mundo tanto para humanos, como pokemon por igual** — volvió a explicar Arceus — **La razón de porque esta aquí Ash, era para saber que destino llevaría el mundo de ahora en adelante, si él hacia frente a sus negativas emociones y las destruía, la paz reinaría, al contrario, si las emociones negativas lo dominaba, entonces la destrucción seria inminente** — finalizo la explicación Arceus.

— **¿Estas diciendo que un humano ah marcado el destino del mundo?** — pregunto sin creérselo Deoxys, recibiendo un asentimiento por parte de Arceus.

— **¡Esto es ilógico!** — rugió en desacuerdo Thundurus — **¡Un humano no puede decir como se moverá el mundo, para eso estamos nosotros!** — grito con enojo.

— **Pues esa tarea no es nuestra ahora** — volvió a decir Arceus — **Ash es un elegido único, posee un poder mas allá de lo imaginable, su destino era llevar este mundo a la paz o la destrucción** — respondió Arceus seriamente.

— **Un humano con tal poder ¿Es buena idea dejarlo tener ese privilegio, Arceus?** — hablo respetuosamente Cobalion.

— **Su estado de elegido le permite hacer ello** — fue la simple respuesta de Arceus no convenciendo con eso a Cobalion.

— **Ese chico esta inestable emocionalmente, Arceus, luego de que sufriera todo aquello ¿Aun así le permitirás tener tal poder?** —pregunto bastante extrañado Tornadus.

— **Mi decisión esta tomada ya** — respondió nuevamente simple Arceus para molestia del pokemon — **Pero es hora de que tomen la suya** — seriamente Arceus miro a los legendarios — **Nuestro deber como legendarios es proteger y acatar la voluntad del elegido, sin importar las consecuencias** — aquello sorprendió mas de a uno ya que no conocían esa "ley".

— **¿Estas diciendo que debemos seguir a un chico en una futura masacre?** — bramo con enojo Terrakion.

— **Exactamente** — respondió Arceus mirándolo — **Pero les daré libre albedrío, dejare que ustedes escojan si seguir o no al joven Ash** — finalizo Arceus esperando pacientemente la decisión de sus creaciones, dejándoles el camino libre a elegir entre ser causantes de la posible mayor masacre de la historia o no.

Cada legendario empezó a hablar con sus compañeros de la región, algunos no entendían la razón de seguir a un futuro psicópata, o una persona con mayor poder que ellos, básicamente los estaban "degradando" a simples pokemon, cosa que molesto a muchos. Luego de unos minutos donde Arceus se mantuvo con los ojos cerrados, los pokemon legendarios parecieron cada uno tomar su propia decisión, era claro que cada uno tomaría un camino distinto al otro, aunque no se lo mencionase.

— **Entonces…¿Qué deciden?** — pregunto seriamente Arceus mirando a sus creaciones.

 **Plano ancestral, habitación.**

Luego de traer al desmayado chico, el volador lo dejo sobre una cama que estaba en esa habitación, era bastante amplia y cómoda para que Ash reposara, Latias no se despagaba del azabache, acariciando suavemente el cabello de Ash para poder brindarle un buen sueño. La pokemon eón seguía bastante sorprendida y asustada de cómo reacciono Ash hace unos momentos. Pero ella se juro estar al lado de Ash sin importar las consecuencias que trajeran esa decisión, incluso cometido el pecado de matar cientos de personas, de asesinar a su propia especie, todo por estar al lado de su amor.

Charizard por otro lado miraba seriamente a su amigo, era cierto que vio varias veces como Ash entraba en un estado de locura, incluso algunas veces se quedo en trance, pero en esta ocasión no parecía nada de aquello, mostraba control en sus palabras y acciones, no estaba en un trance ni nada por el estilo, hizo todo por propia voluntad. El volador se recostó de la pared y cerró sus ojos, buscando descansar un poco de todo aquello. Latias pego suavemente la cabeza de Ash a su pecho y siguió acariciando la cabeza del joven. Esperando que aquel chico despertara, extrañamente ella se quedo igualmente dormida.

 **Sueño de Ash.**

En un paramo bastante desértico, estaba sentado un chico, este era Ash quien con la mirada perdida veía hacia la nada, ahora mismo no podía sentir nada, sus emociones raramente se apagaron, quedando un ser vacio sin sentimiento alguno, miraba hacia el horizonte donde solo habías mas tierra muerta. Sus ojos no mostraban brillo alguno y se mantenían casi de un tono negro muerto. El azabache permanecía abrazo de sus rodillas mirando la nada aun. De forma repentina sintió una calidez en el ambiente, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al sentir un ligero calor cálido y reconfortante.

De forma rara la tierra muerta empezó a llenarse de un brilloso y hermoso prado verde, algunas flores empezaron a surgir del suelo, de tonos y formas diferentes, pero hermosos, el cielo azulado adornado de algunas nubes se mostro mas brillante. Ash no entendía que estaba pasando, sentía un frio terrible hace unos momentos, y ahora podía sentir una calidez que solo sentía con una persona.

— Ash…— de forma repentina el azabache escucho su nombre en boca de alguien, giro su rostro ligeramente para con sorpresa ver a la mujer que le trajo al mundo — Hola, hijo — hablo cálidamente la mujer con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¿Ma…má? — pregunto asombrado el azabache con sus ojos bien abiertos.

— Si hijo, soy yo — respondió la mujer, Delia Ketchum.

Ash miro con asombro como su madre estaba a un lado suyo, una fuerte emoción de correr y abrazarla se sintió fuertemente en su pecho, sin nada mas que decir el azabache fue corriendo a donde su madre y le dio un fuerte abrazo siendo correspondido por la mujer quien soltó lagrimas de felicidad y tristeza a la vez. Luego de unos minutos donde Ash abrazo a su madre, ambos estaban sentados en aquella bella pradera.

— ¿Cómo es que estas aquí, mamá? — pregunto curioso el azabache.

— Sentía que me necesitabas, cariño — respondió sinceramente su madre sorprendiendo al azabache.

— Te necesitaba desde hace muchos días, mamá — hablo con seriamente el azabache, no porque quisiera, al deshacerse de sus sentimientos no sentía muchas cosas ahora, solo una pequeña y tenue alegría por ver a su madre.

— Lo se, pero no es fácil llegar a ti ahora — la mujer acaricio gentilmente la mejilla de su hijo, Ash simplemente se dejo acariciar sintiendo esa calidez que hace mucho anhelaba, pero su corazón se deprimido al recordar lo que hizo.

— Lo siento madre, por mi ansias de venganza, destruí aquello que me enseñaste — respondió sinceramente Ash mirando el suelo.

— Hijo, todos tenemos oscuridad en nuestro corazón, solo se debe saber como controlarla y contra quienes usarla — hablo Delia con leve seriedad y compasión en su voz.

— No puedo desaparecerla, madre, siento rabia, odio, rencor, quiero hacerlos pagar — Ash apretaba fuertemente sus puños, queriendo reprimir ligeramente sus emociones que parecían volver a flote, las cálidas manos de su madre se colocaron en los puños de Ash relajándolo un poco.

— Entiendo, hijo, tu corazón fue manchado por ellos, y quieres hacerlos pagar — Delia tomo las manos de Ash y las beso — Pero no lleves tu odio a quienes no lo merecen — aquellas palabras sorprendieron al azabache — ¿Merecen niños morir por lo que ellos hicieron? —seriamente Delia miro a su hijo quien miro al suelo.

— No…— respondió Ash con sinceridad.

— ¿Merecen personas mayores amables perecer por ellos? — volvió a preguntar la mujer sin dejar de mirar al azabache.

— No…— volvió a responder Ash.

— ¿Merecen los legendarios ese mal trato? — volvió a preguntar la señora Ketchum, Ash negó nuevamente — Derrocha tu odio a quienes en verdad lo merecen, no en quienes darían su vida por ti, recuérdalo hijo — Delia sonrió gentilmente besando la cabeza de Ash, el azabache sintió una extraña y cálida sensación crecer en su interior, un espejo rosado se formo a su lado, y otro de tono griseado igual — Todos necesitamos amor — Delia miro el espejo rosado — y a la vez sentir tristeza y compasión — dijo nuevamente mirando al espejo gris — Algunos no lo merecerán, pero otros pueden tener una segunda oportunidad — sonrió nuevamente para separarse de Ash y ponerse de pie — Me debo ir, mi bebe, recuerda que siempre estaré contigo y que jamás me alejare de tu lado — Ash miro como su madre empezó a volverse transparente — Recuerda que siempre te amare, hijo — con una gentil sonrisa Delia desapareció en partículas brillantes.

Ash, con lagrimas en sus ojos, miraba como su madre había desaparecido, aquellas pequeñas esferas de luz se acercaron al azabache y lo rodearon dándole un calor único y materno, por un momento la imagen de Delia abrazando a su hijo se mostro, mientras que el azabache seguía llorando. Luego de unos minutos se levanto y camino a los espejos mirándolos fijamente, el rosado mostraba experiencias con su madre, Prof Oak, Gary y compañeros pokemon. Entre ellos los legendarios. Camino a donde el gris mirando escenas donde Pikachu lloraba cuando el fue convertido en piedra, legendarios preocupados por él. Ambos espejo se acercaron y quedaron pegados, Ash toco los dos y una leve sonrisa se mostro.

— Todos necesitamos amor — hablo para si mismo — Y a la vez sentir tristeza y compasión — relato lo mismo que su madre dijo — Sentiré amor por quienes me quieren proteger — dijo Ash con la leve sonrisa — Tristeza por quienes se sacrifican por mi — con una mirada triste recordó como sus amigos pokemon murieron protegiéndolo — Compasión a quien lo merezca — dijo pensando en algunos que capaz si merezcan sobrevivir — Rabia, odio y rencor — esto ultimo lo empezó a decir con mucha ira — A quienes me hicieron sufrir…— una sonrisa torcida se mostró en su rostro — Ese será mi nueva meta — al finalizar quito las manos de los espejos y estos flotaron hacia el cielo.

Los dos espejo se perdieron en el cielo, ante la mirada atenta del azabache, miro al hermoso paramo que su madre habría creado seguramente, sonrió sinceramente y cerro sus ojos, era hora de despertar.

 **Fin del sueño.**

Ash lentamente abría sus ojos, se encontraba aprisionado en el cuerpo de Latias, la pokemon eón dormía tranquilamente feliz de estará abrazada del ser que ama, Ash intenso despertarla como podía, pero la pokemon parecía tener un sueño profundo, pesado y extraño.

— **No…no seas tan brusco Ash…** — hablaba dormida en su idioma pokemon.

— Latias…— con voz baja y calmada Ash intentaba en vano despertarla.

— **Du-duele pero no mucho…** — seguía hablando la pokemon.

— ¡Latias! — grito mas alto Ash despertando a la eón y a Charizard — Al fin…— dijo para si mismo.

— **¡Ash!** — grito Latias mirando al azabache — **¡¿Estas bien, te duele algo?!** — preguntaba preocupada la pokemon, Charizard se acerco.

— **¿Te sientes mejor, Ash?** — pregunto preocupado el pokemon de fuego.

— Si, estoy bien ¿podrías soltarme? — pregunto Ash un tanto incomodo por el fuerte abrazo de Latias quien asintió sonrojada — ¿Qué paso? — pregunto nuevamente el azabache mirando a los dos pokemon sentándose en la cama.

— **Te desmayaste luego de de volverte loco** — respondió Charizard con sinceridad.

— Ya veo…— dijo seriamente el azabache preocupando a los pokemon.

— **¿Seguro estas bien?** — pregunto nuevamente Latias mirándolo a los ojos, notando una falta de brillo en sus ojos miel.

— Si Latias, tranquila — respondió con una ligera sonrisa Ash acariciando la cabeza de la eón — Sera mejor ir donde Arceus — sugiero yendo a la puerta para salir, siendo seguido por los otros dos pokemon. Notándose que en el lado donde estaba acostada Latias estaba ligeramente mojado, a saber Arceus de que. No tiene nada que ver, pero no era malo decirlo ¿Verdad?

 **Plano ancestral, sala central.**

La puerta principal se abrió dando paso al azabache junto a los dos pokemon que cuidaron de él, los tres quedaron nuevamente frente los pilares y los legendarios, Latias beso la mejilla de Ash, para celos de unas, y se fue a donde respectivamente le tocaba. Charizard quedo al lado del azabache. Arceus miro fijamente al pelinegro, Ash hacia lo mismo, Arceus noto que las emociones que sintió hace rato en Ash habían sido apaciguadas, aunque no se sabe por cuanto tiempo, y que podía sentir dos emociones nuevas en el pelinegro.

— **Es bueno verte otra vez, Ash** — hablo Arceus.

— Arceus, sigo sin entender porque estoy aquí — expreso con seriedad el azabache mostrando su falta de emociones en si.

— **Te responderé ahora mismo** — dijo Arceus, Ash se quedo callado esperando su respuesta — **Estas aquí para elegir que camino llevaría la humanidad, tendrías la opción de llevarlos por las paz eterna o la destrucción total** — explico Arceus, Ash se sorprendió ligeramente, pero no lo demostró — **Hace rato ya habías tomado tu decisión, y escogiste llevar al mundo a la época oscura** —siguió explicando Arceus.

— ¿Entonces mi destino es causar desgracia en el mundo? — pregunto Ash.

— **En pocas palabras, si** — respondió Arceus esperando la reacción del azabache quien se quedo unos segundos callado, los demás legendarios esperaban la reacción.

— Bueno…— dijo Ash mirando el suelo — Si es así, acepto entonces — dijo con una ligera sonrisa torcida para asombro de muchos.

— **¡¿Qué has dicho humano?!** — grito furioso Thundurus — **¡¿Planeas masacrar a los de tu misma especie?!** — rugió furioso sin creérselo.

— Es lo que elegí según parece, y en realidad no me molesta — respondió en tono despreocupado el azabache.

— **¡Maldito humano!** — rugió mas enojado Thundurus lanzándose al ataque contra Ash, ya en serio había soportado mucho de esta tontería.

Antes de siquiera llegar, Charizard, con cara de pocos amigos, se posiciono rápidamente frente a Thundurus, el pokemon legendario se burlo del volador puesto que según él, era mas fuerte, sin esperar ataco a Charizard que esquivo el ataque fácilmente. El pokemon legendario se cubrió de electricidad y ataco a Charizard sabiendo perfectamente que el volador era débil a los ataques eléctricos. Charizard no se movió de su sitio, Thundurus pensó en lo tonto que era ese pokemon.

Thundurus impacto fuertemente su cuerpo electrizado contra Charizad, algunos legendarios se preocuparon, pero su cara se volvió de sorpresa al ver como Charizard detenía con sus garras a Thundurus, el cuerpo de Charizard sentía la electricidad, pero el tipo volador tenia una monstruosa resistencia contra los tipos ventajosos, abrió sus fauces y unas llamas se hicieron presente para sorpresa de Thundurus, quien al verse agarrado no podía escapar. Una poderosa Llamarada dio de golpe al legendario, a causa de la cercanía el impacto fue mayor y brutal. Thundurus salió volando a un lado de la sala que no parecía tener pared puesto que paso incluso al lado de la puerta principal hasta que cayó al suelo fuertemente.

Charizard rugió fuertemente y alzo vuelo para a una gran velocidad ir contra Thundurus, de forma repentina Landorus y Tornadus se le interpusieron en el camino.

— **No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestro hermano** — hablo seriamente Landorus preparándose para el ataque.

— **Su hermano cometió el error de ir contra mi amigo** — respondió furiosamente Charizard mostrando sus peligrosas fauces.

— **¡Ese chico llevara la perdición al mundo!** — grito enojado Tornadus señalando al azabache que miraba a la nada sin expresión alguna— **¡¿Cómo puedes apoyar eso?!** — grito mas enojado el legendario mirando a Charizard.

— **¡Porque…!** — rugió el volador, recordado la vez que Ash se lastimo las manos para calentarlo luego de que quedara congelado, pasando noche en vela para cuidarlo, luego recordó las palabras de Pikachu — **¡El es mi mejor amigo!** — rugió mas fuerte preparando un potente lanzallamas.

— Charizard, detente…— hablo calmadamente Ash causando que el pokemon detuviera su ataque y se girara mirando al azabache quien se mostraba neutral — No gastes tus energías en ellos…— dijo nuevamente, Charizard se relajo un poco y los dejo tranquilo, aunque seguía enojado aun.

— **Ustedes tres cálmense, ahora** — hablo seriamente Arceus, Landorus fue en busca de su hermano quien en verdad resulto herido bastante, demostrando el poder de aquel pokemon — **¿Ya todos tomaron su decisión?** — pregunto Arceus mirando a los legendarios.

— ¿Decisión? — pregunto extrañado Ash.

— **Para estar a tu lado** — Arceus noto en la cara de Ash una mueca que pedía una explicación — **Como elegido, nuestro deber es estar a tu lado en las buenas y las malas, ser tus pokemon por así decirlo** — aclaro la duda Arceus.

— Ya veo…— fue la simple respuesta de Ash quien se acerco a Charizard para acariciar el hocico del volador que agradeció el gesto.

— **¿Entonces?** — volvió a preguntar Arceus.

— **Nosotros aceptamos** — respondió Mewtwo como representante de legendarios en Kanto — **Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres, Mew y mi persona estaremos al lado del joven Ash, sin importar las consecuencias** — respondió el pokemon psíquico, ahora mas que nunca quería estar al lado del azabache, para así protegerlo mejor eh intentar evitar su caída mas profunda a la locura, además, Ash era su único amigo real.

— **Nosotros aceptamos** — hablo ahora Ho-oh con suave voz, representando a los legendarios de Johto — **Lugia, Entei, Raikou, Suicuine, Celebi y yo, aceptamos estar con Ash** — respondió la ave arcoíris mirando al chico, sentía un aprecio grande hacia el joven.

— **Nosotros aceptamos** — hablo ahora Rayquaza representando a Hoenn — **Groudon, Kyogre, Regirock, Registeel, Regice, Latias y Jirachi aceptamos quedarnos con el joven elegido** — respondió el dios de los cielos, Jirachi sentía un aprecio por Max, pero luego de lo que pasó, en realidad ya sentía solo rabia, Deoxys no acepto ser parte de esta locura.

— **Aceptamos** — bramo Giratina representando a Sinnoh — **Yo, Palkia, Dalgia, Regigigas, Cresselia, Uxie, Mesprit, Azelf y Shaymin estaremos con Ash** — finalizo Giratina, Darkrai no quiso y Heatran tampoco, Manaphy no era un ser de ese tipo, por eso no acepto ir con alguien de corazón malo, además quería mucho a May, a pesar de lo que hizo.

— **Aceptamos** — respondió seriamente Kyurem representando a Unova, el pokemon hielo tenia sus dudas, pero al ver lo fuerte que era ese Charizard, pudo pensar que estar con el azabache podía hacerlo mas fuerte — **Yo, Reshiram, Zekrom, Victini, Meleotta, Keldeon y Virizion aceptamos ser parte del grupo de Ash** — termino el pokemon hielo, los mosqueteros Cobalion y Terrakion se sintieron decepcionados por parte de Keldeon y Virizion por querer ir con un loco, el primero apreciaba mucho al azabache, la segunda igual sentía un aprecio hacia Ash, por eso decidieron ir con el Ketchum, los hermanos tormenta o del clima no quisieron ser parte de la masacre.

— **Aceptamos** — respondió sencilla y cálidamente Xerneas representando a Kalos — **Yo, Yvetal, Diance, Hoppa, Volcanion y Zygarde aceptamos ir con el joven Ash** — respondió la o el pokemon venado aceptando ir con Ash.

— **Las decisiones fueron tomadas, aquellos que no aceptaron estar con Ash, colóquense en aquel lugar** — pidió Arceus señalando un lugar ligeramente alejado, aquellos que negaron estar con el azabache fueron donde Arceus dijo — **Su presencia no es necesaria** — aclaro el dios, varias de sus piedras se separaron y fueron directamente donde los legendarios que negaron todo, sorprendiéndolos — **Aquellos que negaron, su existencia dejara de estar presente** — explico Arceus con seria y sombría voz.

— **¡Arceus!** — Grito Cobalion — **¡¿Por qué haces esto?!** — grito el mosquetero, se movió rápidamente para intentar huir, pero una de las lapidas se interpuso evitando su escape, los demás legendarios intentaron destruir las piedras, pero estas eran increíblemente resistentes o en el peor caso, indestructibles.

— **Ustedes ya no son necesario, puesto que decidieron rebelarse contra el elegido** — seguía sombríamente hablando el dios, las lapidas empezaron a formar un circulo y una cúpula se formo atrapando a los legendarios "rebeldes", la cual iba haciéndose pequeña lentamente — **No se preocupen, serán remplazados** — dijo en tono serio Arceus.

La cúpula cada vez se hacia mas pequeña causando que los legendarios deban pegarse unos a los otros, lanzado ataques desesperadamente que no afectaba para nada la cúpula y que muchas veces rebotaban hiriendo a los demás dentro de esta, la desesperación seguía creciendo a cada momento mientras mas y mas pequeña se hacia la cúpula hasta que llego a un punto de achique que tenia a los legendarios muy estrechos, lo malo es que la cúpula seguía haciéndose mas pequeña.

Ante la atónita mirada de todos, menos de Ash, los legendarios dentro de la cúpula empezaban a gritar de dolor y agonía, pidiendo piedad y que harían lo que fuera, el terrible sonido de huesos partiéndose hacia eco en la sala, los gritos de los legendarios crecían mas, podía verse perfectamente como las piernas de algunos se doblaban de forma horrible y sus huesos sobresalían. Uno que tenia la cabeza doblada no pudo soportar la horrible presión y de forma grotesca su cuello se partió dejando que su hueso fuera visto perfectamente. Cada segundo los gritos iban cesando dando a entender que varios habían muerto, la sangre en la cúpula era increíblemente notoria, órganos y huesos, incluso ojos que salieron de las cuencas, hasta que solo quedo la imagen de un pequeño Manaphy llorando y gritando siendo presionado entre cuerpos horriblemente mutilados por la presión. Lo ultimo que se vio de ese pokemon es ver como su pequeño cuerpo sin soportar mas la presión exploto en una lluvia de sangre y órganos dentro de la cúpula que se achico a un punto donde los huesos seguían siendo molidos y destruidos.

Una esfera del tamaño de una pelota de futbol roja totalmente quedaba ahora en ese lugar, las piedras fueron nuevamente donde Arceus colocándose en sus respectivas zonas. La bola se elevo y desapareció completamente de la sala.

— **Bueno, resuelto ese problema** — empezó hablar calmadamente Arceus mirando a los demás — **Ya hemos decididos todos** — bramo con seriedad, sus ojos brillaron y en cada legendario eh incluso Charizard, apareció una especie de collar en los cuellos de todos — **Estos collares son de obediencia** — en el cuello de Arceus apareció un collar dorado — **A partir de hoy, todos somos pokemon de Ash, cualquiera que intenta ponerse en contra del joven, morirá de la peor forma posible gracias a estos collares** — explico Arceus. Miro al joven Ash quien lo miro con indiferencia — **Hablemos en privado, Ash** — pidió Arcues, el pokemon bajo de su altar y se posiciono al lado del Ketchum quien asintió y empezó a caminar al lado de Arceus, ambos atravesaron la puerta principal la cual se cerro dejando a los demás legendarios y Charizard solos en la sala.

Por el gran pasillo iban caminando el elegido, y el dios de todo, ambos en un pequeño silencio. Ash miraba al frente sin expresión alguna, Arceus se mostraba serio pareciera ya que su rostro mostraba esa expresión siempre.

— **Ash, Estas consciente que tu destino ahora es llevar miseria al mundo ¿No?** — pregunto Arceus mirando de reojo al azabache que asintió — **Bien, otra cosa ¿No te sentiste diferente cuando dejaste salir tus emociones negativas?** — pregunto nuevamente el dios

— En realidad, si, me sentí más fuerte — explico Ash mirando sus manos.

— **Es por tu aura** — empezó a decir el dios pokemon — **Al liberar tus emociones, el potencial real de tu aura se mostró, hubiera pasado lo mismo si escogías ser el elegido de la paz** — explico Arceus — **Ahora tienes un potencial del Aura increíblemente superior a cualquier otra persona que haya existido con esa habilidad, pero aun esta incontrolable y en un nivel pobre, por eso quiero pedirte que me dejes ayudarte a controlarla de forma perfecta** — saco a relucir su intensión Arceus mirando al azabache que detuvo su andar.

— ¿Entrenarme? — pregunto confundido Ash.

— **Así es** — respondió Arceus mirándolo a los ojos — **Si me dejas entrenarte en el dominio del aura, podrás hacer cosas que nadie jamás imagino, entre ellas entendernos sin necesidad de telepatía** — volvió a decir Arceus tentando al azabache.

— ¿De que me serviría eso? — pregunto Ash sin mostrar mucho interés.

— **Dominar el aura te hará la persona mas fuerte del mundo, tanto que no tendrás nadie que te haga frente, además, mientras mas fuertes seas tu, mas lo seremos nosotros, estos collares están ligados a tu potencial, si te haces poderoso, no habrá rival para nosotros, además, con ese poder serias capaz de vengarte** — aclaro Arceus mirándolo aun, observo un brillo peligroso en los ojos de Ash, el azabache se quedo momentáneamente callado.

— ¿Qué tan fuerte me hará? — pregunto Ash interesado ahora por saber que con ese poder seria capaz de cumplir su venganza.

— **Tanto como un legendario** — respondió Arceus — **Además, si haces un "pacto" conmigo, tendrás un poder superior aun, que combinado con tu aura, te hará incluso superior a mi** — aquello sorprendió de verdad al azabache ¿Ser mas fuerte que el dios pokemon? no sonaban para nada mal.

— ¿Qué clase de pacto? — pregunto el Ketchum teniendo cuidado que su avaricia no lo cegara y cometiera una locura.

— **Hablaremos de eso mas adelante, por ahora mejoraremos tu aura** — respondió Arceus evadiendo la pregunta, ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a unas inmensas puertas que se abrieron para dar lugar a una inmensa sala blanca — **Aquí entrenaremos, todos** —hablo Arceus — **No creas que llegaras a dominar tu poder en una semana o mes, tomara tiempo, incluso unos años capaz, dime ¿Aun así quieres hacerlo?** — pregunto el dios pokemon mirando al azabache.

Ash entro a la sala y la miro, no había nada, absolutamente nada, bajo su mirada y pensó en todo, recordó perfectamente las risas de sus "amigos" al matar a su familia, de Giovanni, de su secretaria, de todos esos bastardos, un aura morada lo empezó a cubrir y sus ojos se tornaron rojos y con la pupila morada, luego imágenes de sus amigos siendo torturados, de él estar viéndolos sufriendo llegaron a su cabeza, una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Camino donde Arceus y lo miro, el dios pokemon se sintió ligeramente atemorizado al ver la sonrisa sádica y torcida del azabache.

— ¿Cuándo empezamos? — pregunto Ash con una tono ligero de locura.

Arceus sonrió para sus adentros. El destino del mundo estaba decidido, los que estén en contra perecerán ante el elegido que llevara la desgracia a la tierra. Por ahora la humanidad descansara de la destrucción, pero en el futuro, las cosas se tornaran negras para todos, un chico, un humano corriente, seleccionado por su poder de tomar el rumbón del mundo, eligió destruir todo, con legendarios como compañeros que acataran sus ordenes sin rechistar. En serio la humanidad no puedo estar más jodida.

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 1 (Tema de fondo, Naruto Shippuden, Ending 30)**

 **Kōshite ima mo kawarazu  
don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau  
soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata  
deatta subete ga ore no takara  
kono sora e habataite ku  
ore kara shinjiru anata ni ēru  
tokiniha warai naite  
don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru**

(Se observa como Ash estaba sentando en una especie de risco, último lugar donde vio a su "Madre", estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras su gorra y cabello ensombrecían sus ojos, el sol casi ocultándose en el horizonte, de la mejilla de Ash empieza a descender una dolorosa lagrima, que al llegar al mentón se detiene un momento, para luego caer, se muestra la gota caer en un fondo negro, para que pareciera que cae sobre agua formando ondulaciones, luego una imagen se muestra.)

 **datte, kimetakara**

 **don'nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana no yō ni  
motto takaku sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu**

(La imagen se muestra y se ve una foto donde estaba Delia Ketchum, a su lado su fiel pokemon Mr Mime, detrás de ellos la casa de Ketchum, la imagen lentamente se va acercando mostrando a los dos con sonrisas cálidas.)  
 **  
 ** ** **aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite********

 ** ** ** ** **darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de**********

 **susume kitto susumeru  
dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru**

(Otra gota cae y la imagen cambia, lentamente se va acercando mostrando a un sonriente Prof Oak saludando, a su lado su asistente, a su otro lado Gary con una sonrisa tranquila, detrás de ellos y a sus lados suyo estaban todos los pokemon de Ash, cada uno con una gran sonrisa mirando a la cámara. Pikachu estaba al frente de todos con una gran sonrisa.)

 ** ** ** ** **kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri**********

 **mawari ni wa nakama ya famirī**

 **sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru**

 **min'na kara moratta kono-te ni rabu**

(Una gota roja cae y el agua se torna roja, la imagen cambia a la sala donde están reunidos todo los campeones y Ex campeones mas Scott, la imagen cambia en un haz de luz mostrando a Arceus y todos los legendarios en una sala, nuevamente en un haz de luz cambia la imagen mostrando a Giovanni de espalda, frente a él estaba casi todo los amigos de Ash, algunos con unas sonrisas y otros con expresión seria.)

 ** ** ** ** ** **kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru************

 **gōru wa mada hodotōku**

 **demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara**

 **sakebu ko no koe kareru made**

(Se ve nuevamente al Ketchum quien lentamente se pone de pie, a su lado se posiciona Charizard quien lo mira de reojo, Ash lentamente levanta la mirada, la imagen se enfoca en su ojo derecho que se muestra rojo momentáneamente)  
 **  
 ** ** ** ** ** **kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride**************

 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa****************

 **kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono**

 **massugu ni misueta mama de hanasanai**

(Luego se ve a ambos desde atrás mientras el viento sopla, la imagen cambia hasta ver un Ash con ojos rojos sonriendo en un fondo negro.)

 **Fin del capitulo 8.**

Amigos acabos de finalizar el capitulo 8, me quedo largo ¿no? Espero que este capitulo haya sido de su bien agrado y ahora procedo a aclarar unas cosas.

Ash será entrenado por Arceus en su dominio del aura, que será un lapso largo, y mejor, ademas de que adquirirá el otro poder que el dios le dijo, otra detalle es que Arceus creara a otros legendarios para reemplazar a los que mato, tercer detalle, cada legendario estuvo en una película de pokemon, vease, Shaymin es el que Ash salvo de Giratina, el principal de ese tipo por así decirlo, Manaphy igual, el que May tenia en una película, si mal no recuerdo, aquie no inclui a la Mewthree de Unova porque en realidad no me gusto esa pokemon, para mi Mewtwo es el único y mejor despues de Mew, ehm ¿Qué otra cosa resulta en duda? Bueno ¿Saben que? Si ven algo que les dejo mucha duda díganmelo y les respondo, así es mejor, en fin, me despido por el momento, espero les haya gustando mucho, sin mas que decir Yuuru fuera *se va volando en altaria*


	10. Operación: Organización Caída

Hola queridos lectores, que gran ausencia tuve ¿No? En fin, eh traído el esperado capitulo 9 que hace tres meses debió haber salido, espero perdonen mi ausencia larga, pero yo dije mis razones amigos, no lo olviden, en fin, espero les guste el capitulo, aquí solo habrá presentaciones, en fin disfruten, respondo comentarios en el próximo capítulo.

 **Capitulo 9.**

 **Operación: Organización caída.**

 **Un mes después.**

Ya había transcurrido un mes desde los terribles acontecimientos que ocurrieron en varias regiones, la aun inexplicable desaparición de pueblo paleta, la destrucción de Ciudad Vetusta, el ataque sorpresa en Portual por parte de los legendarios, aunque esto se mantuvo en ultra secreto y solamente los campeones y personas de gran confianza fueron los únicos en saber de esta situación, y también el hundimiento de la isla Shamoutti.

Luego de la ultima catástrofe, o la cual se conoce como ultima que fue en Vetusta, las cosas repentinamente se tornaron muy calmadas, no había ocurrido algún otro incidente desde aquello, las personas aun se mantenían preocupadas ante el hecho de que alguna de sus ciudades o regiones también sufrieran esos raros atentados. Aun así debían seguir con su día a día.

 **Hoenn, Pirámide de Batalla, Habitación.**

Ahora mismo vemos a la campeona de Sinnoh, Cynthia comer su desayuno en el cuarto donde se hospedada en la pirámide, la rubia tenia puesto una simple camisa de tirantes de tono blanco sin nada debajo, dejando que sus pezones se notaran ligeramente, y unas simples pantis de color azul, ventjas de tener una habitación exclusivamente privada.

A su lado estaba la joven campeona, Tristana, la chica comía igual su desayuno, tenía una camisa negra sin mangas y nada debajo de esta, tenía unos shorts muy cortos que parecían más ropa intima que otra cosa, amabas mujeres comían tranquilamente y un poco relajadas ya que hace un mes que no pasaba nada malo.

Y hace exactamente un mes que ellas dos fueron las únicas en no ser incluidas en la misión de destruir las organizaciones criminales., cosa que irrito a las dos chicas, hace una semana los otros ases de la frontera fueron llamados por Maximo para que fueran ayudarlo en la misión, dejando a ambas chicas solas.

Las dos mataban el tiempo entrenando con sus pokemon y perfeccionando ataques, su relación mejoro bastante en este tiempo llevándose mejor, cada una compartieron recuerdos y demás cosas, uno que otro secreto para así tener un lazo de amistad más estrecho ya que parecía que Tristana iba a depender mucho de Cynthia ahora y ella iba a estar al cuidado de Tristana mucho tiempo también. Tristana aprendió algunas cosas en batalla por parte de Cynthia mejorando así su rendimiento en ellos, por los menos de esa forma nadie diría que le gano a Maximo de pura suerte. Ademas debía admitir que su estilo de combate era muy bruto y casi nada analítico, basándose más en la fuerza, que la estrategia.

Esto a Cynthia le causaba mucha risa ya que recordaba que Ash era básicamente igual a Tristana en ese aspecto, solo lanzándose a la batalla sin analizar mucho las cosas como ver si su oponente tenía más experiencia, cosa que le causaba fuertes derrotas al desafiar a líderes o campeones sin medir su propia fuerza. Por fortuna con el tiempo el chico fue mejorando eso y se centraba mas en crear estrategias y mejores planeamientos, cosa que le trajo excelentes resultados en la liga. Ahora mismo vemos a las dos chicas caminar por los largos pasillos de aquella fortaleza de forma triangular, buscando algo que hacer.

— Estoy aburrida, estupido Scott, pudo haberme incluido — hablo con molestia la campeona de Sinnoh.

— Lamento que por mi culpa no hayas podido ir — respondio con ligero tono de culpa y tristeza Tristana.

— ¡No! ¡no digas eso Tristana! — se apresuro a explicar la mayor — Es solo que tu y yo pudimos haber sido de gran ayuda, no me molesta estar contigo — respondió Cynthia dándole una sonrisa a la azabache.

— En mi condicion solo fuera sido un estorbo — expreso con un tono decaido ahora Tristana.

La azabache sabia que su "maldición" perjudicaba literalmente toda su vida, el no poder ver a otra personas mas que un ser horrible marcaría su futuro de ahora en adelante, cosa que juraba seria doloroso para su persona, tendria que renunciar a su puesto de campeona ya que obviamente no seria capaz de ver a sus contrincantes, su vida amorosa se esfumaría ya que tampoco seria capaz de ver a un chico, y aunque eso posiblemente tendría solución, también estaba el hecho de que si tuviera hijos, tal vez tampoco seria capaz de verlos, eso si le causaría mucho daño.

Ahora mismo era capaz de ver o andar sin esas molestas vendas cubriendo sus ojos, ya que Cynthia era la única presente en la pirámide, seria esa la misma razón de que anduvieran con tan poca ropa sin temor a ser vistas por alguna persona. En todo caso ya su vida estaba arruinada para siempre.

— Tristana, no pienses así — le hablo Cynthia con tono algo serio — No eres ningún estorbo y eso lo se yo, encontraremos una cura a tu problema, te lo aseguro — la consoló la mayor colocando su mano en el hombro de la azabache y dándole una hermosa sonrisa que apeno a la menor.

— Gracias...— respondió Tristana con una leve sonrisa, agradecida de recibir un apoyo moral que ahora necesitaba mas que nunca.

Hace más o menos dos semanas que Tristana decidió abrirse un poco mas con Cynthia, dejando mostrar una parte de lo que se ocultaba tras esa mascara de arrogante y fuerte, al principio no fue fácil, pero poco a poco logro mostrarse como realmente era en su interior. A Cynthia le agrado mucho eso ya que vio a quien ella consideraba la verdadera Tristana.

— ¿Qué tal si vamos de compras? — pregunto la rubia con otra hermosa sonrisa, esto llamo la atención de la menor.

— ¿En serio? — pregunto Tristana extrañada por la oferta repentina.

— Claro, así nos distraemos un poco y tendremos cosas nuevas — respondió con emoción Cynthia, a pesar de que Cynthia se volvió más fría y analítica en este tiempo, opto por dejar ese lado suyo un poco para hacer sentir más cómoda a Tristana, ademas, Tristana le recordaba a Ash.

—...Está bien...— luego de pensarlo uno segundos acepto, Tristana aun no comprendía del todo a Cynthia, tampoco entendía la alegría o despreocupación de esta sabiendo el estado actual del mundo, pero prefirió dejar eso de lado y salir con su amiga, después de todo tampoco hace daño ir de compras, y ella hace mucho que no lo hacía.

 **Kanto, Lugar desconocido.**

En una zona boscosa alejada de las ciudades de Kanto, estaban reunidos los personajes de gran influencia en la región, después de todo se trataban de algunos líderes y el alto mando de la región, se apreciaba la apariencia robusta e intimidarte de LT Surge "El rayo americano", líder del gimnasio de tipo eléctrico, vestía simplemente una camisa sin mangas blancas, unos pantalones militares, botas negras de combate, en su cuello su fiel amuleto y sus lentes oscuros. El hombre a pesar de su edad no mostraba signos de vejez que algunos de su generación ya tenían bien definidos, podría deberse al trabajo arduo que empleaba junto con sus pokemon eléctricos y también de acero.

La segunda era conocida como la dama psíquica de Kanto, la hermosa líder del gimnasio de misma habilidad, Sabrina, la mujer vestia su camisa rosa de tiras, su pantalón blanco pegado y sus llamativas pulseras, vestimenta que resaltaba su hermoso físico donde cualquier hombre estaría gustoso de explorar.

El otro integrante era Erika, hermosa e inocente líder del gimnasio tipo planta, la edad le trajo sus frutos porque su cuerpo se desarrollo hermosamente, teniendo unos pechos más que envidiables, su vestimenta de Kimono amarillo arriba con detalles de pokeball azules y su parte de abajo siendo una falda roja que cubría la totalidad de sus piernas. Erika era una de las que no deseaba mucho estar en esta situación ya que su estado apacible causaba que no aceptara la violencia en sí, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción.

El otro era conocido como "El Maestro Ardiente de los Acertijos" Blaine, quien aun se mantenía "Joven" por así decirlo, vestía su típico traje de blanco y rojo con su sombrero blanco, su bigote seguía siendo el mismo y además mantenía sus lentes oscuros.

La otra integrante era Anzu, la hija de Koga, actual gimnasio de ciudad Fucsia, la chica tenía su típica vestimenta ninja negra y bufanda morada, el tiempo el trajo buenos resultados ya que su cuerpo se desarrollo de buena forma haciendo que su traje ninja ya no le quedase abultado y ahora mas pegado y pequeño no dejando mucho a la imaginación. La ausencia de Misty se debían a situaciones personales, algunos creyeron que por la desaparición de Ash, mientras que de Brock no se supo nada, sus hermanos dijeron que había ido a un importante viaje, por esa razón no estaban presentes en ese momento.

Incluso en esta operación se encontraba el alto mando de Kanto, compuesto por la chica de hielo, Lorelei, la mujer vestía una camisa roja pegada dejando notarse su gran pecho, pantalón oscuro pegado notándose sus torneadas piernas y su gran trasero, como siempre usando sus lentes.

EL otro era bruno, el fortachon de la liga pokemon de Kanton, el hombre tenía como siempre solamente sus pantalones blancos, siendo esta su unica vestimenta. Y como últimos miembros, estaban Koga y Lance en esta operación.

— Ya ha pasado un mes...— dijo a la nada Lance mirando al cielo azulado.

—Ya seria momento de actuar ¿No? — pregunto Koga quien estaba en pose de loto, a su lado estaba su hija en la misma forma.

— No hasta que Scott nos de la señal — respondió el doma dragones.

— Si seguimos esperando capaz ellos huyan o cambien de posición — fueron las apacibles palabras de Erika quien regaba unas hermosa flores.

— Tenemos toda el área cubierta, no es posible que se escabullan tan fácilmente, sabemos donde estan sus salidas de escapes y cómo prevenir su huida — respondió con sequedad Lorelei.

— En todo caso sería mejor estar preparados por cualquier inconveniente que pueda surgir, hablamos del equipo Rocket, son personas impredecibles — expreso con seriedad Sabrina.

— Yo solo quiero romper algunos huesos — Fue la voz de Surge con ganas de que la operación ya comenzara.

Los demás miraron al hombre con una gota en sus cabezas, el coronel parecía ser mas de brutalidad que inteligencia, bueno nadie lo culpa,estar en la guerra causaba muchos daños mentales. Tenían que esperar pacientemente a que Scott les diera la orden de ataque, se quería que todos causaran la invasión a las bases enemigas al mismo tiempo, por buena fortuna no habían ocurrido más incidentes, pero eso no relajaba para nada a Lance, sentía que esta "paz" se debía a que una peor cosa ocurriría pronto, y deseaba estar equivocado.

 **Johto, Lugar desconocido.**

En una zona totalmente desconocida para las personas comunes en la región de Johto, se encontraban reunidos personajes de importancia mayor, tratándose nada de los lideres de gimnasio y alto mando de la región, compuesto por Falkner, el líder de ciudad violeta experto en los tipo volador, el tiempo lo hizo un hombre maduro y más centrado, su vestimenta se basaba en un kimono negro atado en la cintura con una cinta blanca corta, tenia puesto una chaqueta de igual color, era uno de los hombres más codiciados de Johto.

El siguiente, líder del tipo bicho en Johto, Bugsy, el "shota" del grupo de líderes como su amigo Falkner le decía, después de todo su apariencia se mantenía con rasgos más delicados y femeninos, algunos confundiendolo con una chica de paso, cosa que causaba risa entre los lideres porque ademas su estatura era baja para su edad y como su apariencia lo hacía ver joven, aun así eso no impide que sea uno de los lideres mas fuertes actualmente. Mantenia su vestimenta de caza bichos, cosa que lo hacía ver mas shota.

Whitney, la experta y líder en tipo normal de Johto, y conocida como la "vaca lechera" entre los líderes de la región, de mas esta decir porque el apodo, sus grandes pechos superan con creces a toda chica de la región, incluso, en broma, fue coronada como la "miss pechos" en Johto, dicha broma hecha por los demás líderes, aunque tuvieron que pedirle perdón por un mes entero ya que la chica no dejo de llorar por todo ese tiempo. Mantenía su misma vestimenta, con la excepción de que su camisa estaba abierta dejando una camisa azul corta a la vista con sus grandes senos que rebotaban cada vez que respiraba.

Morty, otro de los hombres más codiciados por las mujeres en Johto, el líder del tipo fantasma en la región, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho y su personalidad seguía siendo la misma de relajada. Mantenía su vestimenta igual con su bufanda, suerte negro y pantalones grises.

Jasmine, la hermosa líder de ciudad Olivo, maestra en el tipo acero, una de las chicas hermosas de la región, aunque el tiempo ha pasado, su cuerpo no pareciera mostrar muchos cambios en sí, más en su zona delantera, incluso muchas veces se siente insignificante ante Whitney. Tenía la vestimenta de un vestido verde con blanco, y una chaqueta blanca, con su pelo largo amarrado y sus dos coletas hacia arriba de forma de orejas.

Clair, la doma dragones de Johto y líder de gimnasio del mismo, discípula de Lance, Clair había mostrando cambios buenos en este tiempo ya no siendo tan agresiva o orgullosa como antes, mostrándose más centrada y analítica, la chica vestía una traje bastante pegado de tiras con tono azulado claro y líneas de azul oscuro, teniendo como siempre su capa negra y roja.

Ademas se encontraban dos del alto mando los cuales eran Will, experto en pokemon de tipo psíquico, teniendo su típica vestimenta y mascara y Karen, la experta en tipo siniestro, esta había cambiado físicamente mucho teniendo un cuerpo más que envidiable por muchas, pechos similares a los de Whitney, vistiendo su corta camisa amarilla que a duras penas mantenía sus pechos y su pantalón blanco, dejando crecer ligeramente más su hermoso cabello.

Cada uno de ellos estaba en una zona bastante inexplorada que por fortuna lograron superar fácilmente por su maestría en combates, según informes había una base del Team Rocket en esta zona, suposiciones que fueron confirmadas luego de una ardua investigación, ahora mismo esperaban órdenes para actuar y así dar inicio a la operación.

— Que aburrimiento — expreso Karen dando un sonoro bostezo mientras estaba recostada en un árbol.

— Recuerda que no estamos aquí de vacaciones — dijo seriamente Clair mirando hacia la nada.

— Que seriedad, por eso no tienes novio — bromeo Karen dando una sonrisa socarrona, la única respuesta fue un bufido molesto por parte de Clair — ¿A qué hora actuaremos? — pregunto la experta en siniestros.

— Cuando Scott nos avise, claro está — respondió nuevamente Clair.

— Ya ah pasado un mes...— hablo Karen mirando al cielo azulado.

— ¡Que no soy un Shota! — fue el sonoro grito de Bugsy quien sufría nuevamente las burlas de Falkner por su delicada apariencia, y el hecho de que se dejo crecer un poco el pelo no lo ayudaba mucho.

— ¿En serio? si hasta pienso que eres mujer haber desnúdate y demuestra tu hombría — fueron las palabras de Falkner causando un sonoro sonrojo en Bugsy por tal petición.

— ¡OYE! — ahora fue el turno de Whitney de gritar indignada por la pregunta que Jasmine le hizo.

— Es solo curiosidad ¿Como le haces? ¿Leche todos los días? ¿Mucha comida? ¡Por favor dime tu secreto para que tengas esas montañas! — pregunto con esperanzas Jasmine esperando que su amiga revelase el secreto de tener tales senos, así ella tendría los suyos más grandes.

Clair lanzo un ligero suspiro de cansancio, tener que aguantar esos niños en realidad era un dolor de cabeza, pero como líder de este escuadrón era su deber guiarlos, aunque también deseaba que Scott llamase pronto para comenzar y terminar esto lo más rápido que fuera posible, así tal vez tendría tiempo de buscar un novio, no es que lo necesitara, solo que hace mucho no tenía relaciones y su cuerpo ya empezaba a mostrar signos de que la edad llegaba, aun querían sentirse joven y fuerte, un chico que la poseyera tal vez reviviría esa llama dormía.

— ¿Estas pensando cosas pervertidas? — pregunto repentinamente Karen asustando de sobre manera a Clair y dejándola nerviosa, causando risa en ella.

— Qu-que cosas dices...— respondió esta con nerviosismos de haber sido descubierta ¿Acaso fue muy obvia? sea como sea, tendría que evitar esos pensamientos, por el momento.

 **Hoenn, Lugar desconocido.**

En una zona pantanosa de Hoenn, se encontraba reunidos aquellos personajes de gran influencia, los lideres, alto mando y cerebros de la frontera, todos siendo liderados por Maximo, ahora mismo estaban en esa zona esperando confirmación de Scott y los restante lideres de otras regiones y saber que estaban en posición de atacar, la razón de que ahora tenga a los lideres y alto mando, además de los cerebros en un solo punto se debe a que información reciente revela que el equipo Aqua y Magma se habían juntado formando un nuevo equipo, el Team Nendo (Barro), formados para dominar el mundo a su gusto. Por esa razón la cantidad de miembros del nuevo Team era mucho mayor al previsto, ya que la idea era que alguno lideres y alto mando irían por el Team Aqua, y los cerebros harían frente al Team Magma. Pero como surgieron las cosas no tuvieron opción más que un masivo golpe contra esta nueva organización.

Entre los lideres tenemos a Roxanne, la líder del tipo roca de Hoenn, su apariencia seguía siendo la de una jovencita estudiosa con sus ropajes de estudiante, un vestido negro con corbata roja, su cabello largo amarrado en dos coletas, su físico mostraba los signos de la madures.

Brawly, el experto tipo lucha de Hoenn, su apariencia no había cambiado mucho, solo el hecho de que era más alto y musculoso, vestía una playera negra con detalles naranjas, googles naranjas y pantalones azules.

Flannery, la hermosa maestra de tipo fuego en hoenn, el tiempo le trajo buenos resultados haciendo que su cuerpo fuera más hermoso y esbelto, con pechos grandes, caderas anchas, cintura pequeña y gran trasero, una de la más hermosa de Hoenn, aunque su actitud se volvió un poco más explosiva causando que sea la chica más difícil de conquistar. Su vestimenta seguía siendo su camisa negra con el símbolo de de una llama y pantalones azules, con su cabello atado aun en una cola de caballo erizada.

Winona, experta del tipo volador en Hoenn, otra de las chicas más codiciada en la región por la parte masculina, y una que otra femenina, la chica obtuvo un cambio físico bastante bueno, causando que su traje quedara ajustado en varias zonas que dejaban a varios hombres en coma por hemorragia nasal.

El último Líder era Juan, el seductor de Hoenn, actualmente vestía con su ropa negra, morada y traje azulado con blanco. La ausencia de Norman era porque su hija le insistió en no ir, mientras que los gemelos Liza y Tate no fueron llamados puesto que eran jóvenes aun.

Por parte del alto mando teníamos a Sixto, el domador siniestro de Hoenn, con su vestimenta, normal de camisa roja y negra con pantalones marrones. Phoebe, la hermosa chica de los fantasmas, otra codiciada por los hombres, vestía su indumentaria hawaiana azulada, su cuerpo moreno bien desarrollado dejaba en babas a muchos hombres. Siendo estos dos los únicos del alto mando en asistir, Nivea no podría asistir y tampoco Draco.

Por parte de los Cerebros estaban Anabel quien decidió quedarse en Hoenn y no ir a Sinnoh, Greta, Sabino, encargado de la fábrica de batalla, mantenía su misma vestimenta y apariencia, también estaba otra de las más codiciadas mujeres en Hoenn, Lucy, cuyo cuerpo mostraba proporciones más que sensuales, pechos de copa D, cadera pequeña y caderas anchas, trasero redondo, una mujer en toda la palabra, vestía su camisa morada que le quedaba pegada a sus pechos, pantalones pegados negros y su cabello negro hermoso con puntas rojas y por ultimo Tucker, el raro del grupo con su llamativa vestimenta, esperando la orden de Maximo para empezar la misión.

— Odio esperar, daña mi hermoso cabello este húmedo y grotesco lugar — decía con tono raro Tucker.

— No te quejes tanto, debemos esperar la orden para atacar — respondió Anabel quien estaba sentada en un tronco.

— Anabel tiene razón, hasta que Scott no nos avise, no podemos actuar — respondió Maximo seriamente, toda esta situación lo tenía muy incomodo.

— ¿Que lees? — pregunto curiosa Winona mirando a Roxanne centrada en un libro.

— Es una historia de amor, sobre una chica con problemas al caminar y un chico que la ayuda a superar su enfermedad, es muy buena — respondió la líder de roca.

— ¡oh! ¡¿Es esa donde al final el chico le da sus piernas a ella para que pueda andar a costa de que el quede en silla de ruedas?! — pregunto emocionada Flannery teniendo una mirada gélida por parte de Roxanne — ¿Dije algo malo? — pregunto la chica con sonrisa nerviosa, solo recibió un bufido molesto por parte de Roxanne que cerró el libro y se fue a otro lado.

— Tonta...— dijo en un suspiro Winona por lo despistada que puede llegar a ser su amiga de fuego, mientras que esta aun estaba extrañada pensando si dijo algo malo o no.

 **Sinnoh, Lugar desconocido.**

En una zona bastante boscosa y espesa, cuyos rayos del son casi iluminaban el lugar, se encontraban los lideres, alto mando y cerebros de la frontera de la región de Sinnoh, donde se encontraba Scott, quien tomo el mando en esta operación para erradicar al Team Galaxy de una vez por todas, aunque su líder había desaparecido, parecía que los generales de la organización mantenían su afán de expandir el universo o algo así. En esta operación estaban Lectro, el líder de tipo eléctrico, el hombre se mostraba muy apuesto, vestido con su habitual ropa.

Gardenia, la loca de los tipo plantas y líder del gimnasio de Sinnoh del mismo tipo, la chica se había desarrollado bien en su busto, siendo más hermosa, vestía su habitual ropa de short marrón, camisa negra pegada y la manta verde que caía en sus hombros tapando sus senos.

Fantina, la maestra de los concursos y del tipo fantasma, la mujer había mantenido su esencia con su típico vestido morado largo y su cabello atado en cuatro coletas, aun así el tiempo la hizo más hermosa, solo que el vestido impedía notarlo.

Roark, el líder de tipo roca, el joven chico amante de la excavación, ahora uno de los más apuestos de Sinnoh, su vestimenta seguía siendo igual, con excepción que no usaba el casco como era siempre dejando su liso cabello rojizo libre.

Byron, padre de Roack y líder del tipo acero de Sinnoh, su rostro ya mostraba los signos de la edad, pero aun se mantenía vital y joven gracias al duro trabajo que realizaba con sus pokemon, su vestimenta era igual, con su camisa blanca sin mangas, su capa marrón y pantalones grises.

Inverna, la chica experta del tipo hielo, una de las más hermosa de Sinnoh, con su habitual vestimenta estilo colegiala, su cuerpo había cambiado en este tiempo ahora poseyendo curvas bastante hermosas.

Maylene, la fuerte líder del tipo lucha, Maylene fue una de las que no sufrió mucho cambio, su cuerpo apenas y se desarrollo en su busto, sintiéndose inferior ante Gardenia, Fantina eh Inverna quienes si ganaron masa en esa zona, aunque muchos le decían que su trasero era superior, ella sentía que eso no la animaba mucho, es considerada actualmente la más fuerte líder de Sinnoh, siendo ahora su gimnasio el octavo. Mananti no fue llamado puesto que era padre recientemente y debía cuidar a sus niños.

Del alto mando teníamos al domador de bichos, Alecran, quien tenía su habitual vestimenta y no había cambiado mucho. También estaba Flint, el mejor amigo de Lectro, quien mantenía su habitual vestimenta de camisa amarilla y pantalones negro, con su característico afro rojo, y por ultimo Lucian, con su habitual indumentaria, ahora con su cabello amarrado en una pequeña cola de caballo y sin lentes.

Por parte del frente estaba dos solamente, la hermosa as de la Ruleta de batalla, Dahlia, la morena que vestía su ropa de siempre, ahora con la parte del busto más notorio, y por último, Jericor, el as de la Torre batalla, con su habitual ropaje.

Las cosas aquí estaban bastantes calmadas, solo hablaban de cosas trilladas esperando la afirmación de Scott para el ataque, ya habían pasado un mes reuniendo la información de este lugar y donde estaba oculta la base, sus vías de escape, entre demás cosas que debían evitarse en el transcurso de la operación.

— Vamos...debemos empezar ya...— decía en susurro con ligera impaciencia Scott, cosa rara en este.

— Cálmate, Scott, estresarte no te ayudara — le aconsejo Jericor, Scott tomo el consejo de su amigo y respiro varias veces para calmar su respiración, solo quería apurar todo, este mes fue muy calmado, demasiado, y ante la amenaza de Arceus, el hecho de que todo esté tan tranquilo le causaba mala espina.

 **Unova, Lugar desconocido.**

En una cueva oscura alumbrada por varias luces, se encontraba algunos líderes y su alto mando de la región de Unova, primero estaba Elesa, la hermosa modelo líder del tipo eléctrico, poseyendo una nueva y llamativa y atrevida vestimenta, pero que hacía notar su hermoso cuerpo de modelo.

Hiedra, la líder del tipo veneno también estaba ahí, con una vestimenta igual de llamativa como la que poseía Elesa, la joven creció de altura, aunque de busto no se podía decir mucho, aunque su trasero si se desarrollo bien.

Gerania, la maestra del tipo volador, había crecido mucho en su busto y trasero, además su ropa habitual ahora le quedaba apretada dejado notarse más su desarrollado cuerpo.

Por parte del alto mando, estaba Shauntal, la experta en fantasmas de Unova, con su habitual vestimenta morada y negra, ademas de Crimsley, el experto de tipo siniestro, quien se mantenía con su habitual ropaje. Marshal, el experto en luchas y tipo pelea, con su típica vestimenta, y por último la dama psíquica y bella, ahora hermosa, durmiente, Catleya, con su hermosa vestimenta rosada. Como el Team Plasma se vio gradualmente reducido y sus líderes capturados, solo debían buscar a quien ahora este a cargo puesto que aunque Ghetsis estaba capturado, había movimientos del Team por la región, así que debían neutralizar a todo el Team restante. Este grupo siendo liderado por Mirto, quien llamo a quienes creía más capaces de esta misión.

 **Kalos, Lugar desconocido.**

En una zona alejada de las demás ciudades, lo que parecía un páramo algo desértico, estaba Diantha, líder del grupo que acabaría con el Team Flare, dicho grupo compuesto por los lideres Grant, el líder del tipo roca, con su vestimenta igual, también estaba Viola, la líder del tipo insecto, con su indumentaria de siempre, Valerie, la líder del tipo hada y por ultimo Olympia ama del tipo psíquico.

Por parte del alto mando solo estaban Malva, la damisela del fuego, con su habitual ropa, y Dracena, la mujer dragón, vistiendo su habitual vestimenta. Literalmente un equipo de casi puras mujeres, pero cada una increíblemente fuerte, siendo Grant el único hombre del grupo.

— ¿Estamos listos? — Pregunto Diantha, mirando a los demás asentir — Perfecto, entonces ya podemos iniciar — respondió ella para tomar su comunicador y avisar a Scott — Estamos listo Scott, cuando quieras — dijo la campeona dándole buenas noticias a Scott puesto que algunos no habían podido asistir a tiempo.

 **Sinnoh, Lugar de reunión.**

— Excelente — dijo Scott mirando a los demás — Bueno, es hora — hablo el líder de esta masiva operación — ¡Empecemos! — dijo Scott dando inicio a la operación que estaba a punto de realizarse.

Los lideres y alto mando mas ases de frontera liderados por un campeón o ex campeón estaba listos para empezar la operación masiva, era hora de comenzar aquello que posiblemente salvase a la humanidad, con decisión fueron hacer frente a las organizaciones más peligrosas de las regiones. Esperanzados que con entregar a los líderes de las organizaciones Arceus apaciguase su enojo. La batalla empezó.

 **Continuara.**

 **Fin del capítulo 9.**

Amigos, lamento la demora, gran demora de mi fic, en serio espero no lo hayan olvidado, en el próximo capítulo, que será muy largo, estarán los enfrentamientos contra las organizaciones, esperen batallas buenas, espero les haya gustado el capitulo a pesar de que no dijera mucho de la historia. En fin esperen la próxima semana la continuación de este fic, se despide Yuu.


	11. Operación: Organización Caída (Parte I)

**(Musica de fondo –Pokemon- Hoenn Oceanic Museum remix)**

Hola mis queridos lectores nuevamente les saluda Yuu, con otro capítulo de Pokemon, el elegido de la destrucción, esta vez un poco más largo y con mas acción, tenía pensado colocar las batallas completas aquí pero preferí hacerlo en dos partes, pero este capítulo es largo, ojo con eso, bueno en vista que aun tengo fans, cosa que me alegra les tengo opening, aunque eso no es tan buen regalo, en fin aquí con ustedes el capitulo numero 10, o si llegamos los 10 capítulos, aunque ya sinceramente deberíamos ir llegando al 20 pero bueno, aclaro que con dos capitulos subidos seguidos ahora me centrare un poco en mi fic de naruto, así que no esperen pronta continuación esta semana de este fic, ahora respondamos comentarios.

 **diego4560:** Exacto amigo, lo domino el lado oscuro, donde hay putas y juegos de azar y tus intrigas serán resultas pronto.

 **El Historiador:** Gracias por tu comentario y respondiendo a esas dudas, si, si habrán pokemon y entrenadores, seria aburrido que el solo cause daño ¿No? Quienes serán, se sabrán pronto, sobre Tobias, lo dudo, el tiene legendarios clase pendejos o mejor dicho que no son los "originales" así que puede entrar pero le patearan el culo.

 **Cutesaralisa** : Podría hacer todo eso, y si lo legendarios están muertos, pobres.

 **Lord zoa** : Respondiendo a tu duda, es capaz, no sé, digo yo, Ash tendrá que ver en ese burdel de pokemon, ya verán que hará allá.

 **ShadowyWriter** : Exacto amigo, si no entonces nos sería necesario que entrene porque no lo haría para nada, y créeme que el destino del mundo puede cambiarse aun.

 **AqomXG:** Imagínate como la cosa, pues créeme que no sería gracioso tener a un debilucho buscando venganza, además todos sabemos que Ash puede dominar el aura, el hecho de que nunca la quiso controlar es otra cosa, además piénsalo un poco, el muchacho es el prota, y en todo anime el prota se vuelve poderoso de una u otra forma, en el anime eso no pasa y por eso mostaza acaba siempre perdiendo ligas tras ligas, hacerlo fuerte aquí y a sus pokemon no lo veo nada malo, pero respeto tu opinión y espero sigas disfrutando la historia, y el grupo de geneset o como se llame no lo meti porque entonces tendría que estar Mewthree y ya aclare que no me gustaron para nada esos pokemon.

 **baraka108 :** Gracias por comentar, a los geneset no los meti, y era algo que buscaba demostrar, el lazo entre humanos y pokemon.

(Uf dios mio que cansado…

Lopu: animo mi amado señor (con la pequeña en brazos vestida de porrista que la hacía ver adorable)

Okei, okei ya sigo…)

Dragon titánico: Hola mi fan numero Zero, me alegra ver que te gusto el capitulo, disfruta los demás o te degrado a Fan numero UNO muajajajaja! En fin.

 **james anderson:** No, no era, y lamento la demora amigo, ya vendrán todas esas cosas gore, solo paciencia.

 **La Luz de Orion:** Muchas gracias por tu sugerencias, lo tomare en cuenta, disfruta del fic.

 **SB:** ¿Sa-biondo? Anabel, Anabel, Anabel de mis amores, siempre te anda pidiendo sexo con Aaaasssh…aaaa…Anabel ya anda rondando en boca de tantos que tendré que ponerla en el Harem, cosa que no pensaba hacer.

 **Tokipelto:** Tu Nick es curioso, agradezco como siempre vuestro comentario (no soy español) y tus opiniones, si se que aun cometo errores y pido perdón por eso amigo, espero me den paciencia en ese tema. Y Gracias por mantenerte siempre atento a mi fic.

 **Cleo96:** me alegra que te gustara, y espero ese no sea el único capitulo que consideres mejor.

 **Guest:** tomare en cuenta esas sugerencias, ya como que si pondré a Anabel porque la piden mucho, a Diantha tal vez, veremos. Y Lamento la demora.

 **selkova:** Su lazo con sus pokemon es tan fuerte que creó una cadena psíquica capaz de que ellas lo comprendan…Nah es mentira, es solo que con los gestos ellas pueden deducir lo que su pokemon quiere decirles, como los conocen desde hace años ya los entiende en ese aspecto, Arceus es todopoderoso papi Arceus, pero con limitaciones, venga que una roca casi lo mata, ponerle una o dos limitaciones no hace daño.

 **sombra02:** en realidad si estoy un pelo tostado de la mente jaja, en fin disfruta el capitulo.

 **KRT215:** ahora y ya la arregle.

 **El Gear :** Lamento la demora, disfrutalo.

 **electric-dragon:** a mí también me agradas ¬u¬ ooooh yeah…no sé si hare copy paste de ellos, es más aun no decido.

 **Spk2395:** Gracias por que te guste, disfruta.

 **marcekun2:** Me alegro que te guste amigo, disfruta.

 **Anael-Dragon:** Aunque este desanimado seguiré escribiendo porque me relaja jeje, en fin disfruta el capitulo y me alegra que te guste.

 **leon solitario:** Si no me olvide de ellas, disfruta amigo.

Ya termine, uf que cansado, en fin aquí está el capitulo 10.

 **Opening 1 (Música de fondo -Let me hear-)**

 **ou guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans,We are absolute predators, We do not even have any enemies , Maybe there are other animals watching us and thinking that someday "we will beat them down"**

(Se aprecia a Ash de espalda caminando en un extraño lugar llenos de muchas pantallas donde pasan momentos de su vida, mientras va pasando pantallas estas se van desquebrajando levemente, se muestra una donde está junto con Misty y brock, pero al pasar Ash a lado de ella esta se desquebraja un poco, luego se ve la cara de Ash de frente, la sube ligeramente y luego da un grito al aire y varias imágenes se empiezan a formar mostrando el titulo)

 **Pokemon, The Chosen of the Destruction.**

 **Oh We have the brains to think hard  
Wear our favorite clothes  
We are at no doubt human beings  
Many small lives  
They were born  
[They were born]  
with the fate  
[with the fate]  
of dying for someone  
[for someone A human baby]  
A human baby  
When will they find out  
[When will they find out the true fact yeah]  
that at the point they were born, we are  
[we are winners]  
(the) winners of Earth**

(Se muestra la imagen de Cynthia, Tristana, Scott, y dos mujeres más atrás, la imagen cambian un poco mostrando a Giovanni sentando tras un escritorio y detrás su secretaria, se ve ahora a Delia en un hermoso paramo floreado mientras su vestido y cabello ondulan por el viento, ella mira al frente y da una hermosa sonrisa, la apariencia se aleja mostrando esas escenas en una pantalla donde Ash intenta tocar donde está su madre sonriendo, pero esta se rompe completamente esparciendo vidrios por todos lados. Ash aleja su mano y baja la mirada, luego sube sus manos hacia su cabeza y la toma con fuerzas mientras se ve que está llorando)

 **Aa hitori naiteita tonari no kimi ga toikakeru  
Dakara bokura yorisoi ikiru kirameku made**

(Ash da un fuerte grito inaudible y todas las pantallas empiezan a destruirse aleatoriamente, destruyendo algunas donde se muestra el con sus amigos, Ash se mueve descontroladamente tomando su cabeza aun y gritando chocando con algunas pantallas hasta que cae de rodillas y vuelve a dar otro grito inaudible para que desde atrás de él una increíble oscuridad empiece a cubrir todo)

 **For what have I been living for?  
When will I find out the answer?  
An answer that is only for you  
What will myself and (the) first scenery I saw  
Look like?  
It's my face, my face**

(La oscuridad se va moviendo rápidamente engullendo todo en ese extraño lugar, de forma repentina la imagen toma un joven desde atrás donde la imagen y la oscuridad se acerca a él rápidamente, el chico gira su rostro y muestra únicamente su ojo rojo con pupila morada y la imagen se congela.)

 **(Fin del opening)**

 **Capitulo 10.**

 **Operación: Organización Caída (Parte I).**

 **Kanto, Lugar desconocido.**

En el lugar de reunión de aquellos que harían frente al cuarte secreto del Team Rocket que se hallaba en kanto, los mencionados habían recibido la noticia de iniciar con la operación, dando así paso al masivo ataque contra la organización más peligrosa de Kanto, y como algunos creen del mundo, Lance asintió a las ordenes de Scott que le dio a través del comunicador, la idea era sencilla, ejecutarla sería lo complicado, infiltrarse de golpe, sin sigilo, a la base secreta Rocket, con el fin de causar alboroto y poner a la organización en desorganización para lograr llegar a su objetivo más rápidamente, el líder Giovanni.

El escuadrón estaba divido en dos formas, ataque y retención, los de ataque se encargarían de entrar y enfrentar a los múltiples enemigos que haya dentro de la base, repeliéndolos y eliminando cualquier obstáculo que interfiera en la operación para llegar al líder.

Los de retención tendría la labor más sencilla, evitar a toda costa que alguno del Team huya, independientemente de quien sea, la idea era que los conductos de escape fueran obstaculizados por el equipo de retención, así nadie sería capaz de huir y todos serian capturados, aunque claro, la noticia más cruda es que si era necesario se debía matar a los reclutas y sus Pokemon, aunque ninguno quería llegar a eso, si no había opción, entonces tendría que hacerse.

El escuadrón de ataque estaba conformado por Lance, Koga, LT Surge, Sabrina y Blaine, mientras que el escuadrón de retención estaría compuesto por Bruno, Erika, Anzu y Lorelei. Parecía mentira que cinco entrenadores serian capaces de hacer frente a una organización completa, pero hablábamos de líderes, alto mando y un ex campeón, personajes con inteligencia, estrategia y un equipo Pokemon increíblemente fuerte.

— Empecemos esto — hablo Lance liberando a su poderoso Dragonite.

— Ya era hora — respondió animado Surge con su Raichu lanzando chispas por sus mejillas.

— Recuerda que esto no es un juego — le dijo seriamente Sabrina con su Alakazam preparado para la batalla.

— ¿Un acertijo antes de iniciar? — pregunto con una sonrisa Blaine junto con su intimidante Arcanine.

— No es momento, Blaine — fueron las secas palabras de Koga con un Nidoking bastante poderoso podía notarse.

— Que aburridos — hablo el hombre con bufido molesto.

— Muy bien ¿Todos en posición? — pregunto Lance a los de equipo de Retencion, siendo dos vías de escape estos se dividieron siendo Bruno y Lorelei en un punto y Anzu y Erika en otro.

— Todo listo por acá — respondió al comunicado Lorelei con su pokemon de hielo Cloyster, a su lado estaba Bruno tronando sus nudillos junto con su Machamp.

— Lo mismo digo, todo preparado — respondió Anzu con su Ariados preparado para la pelea, Erika a su lado animaba a su Vileplume.

— Entonces iniciemos de una vez…— dijo Lance dándole el asentimiento a su pokemon.

Dragonite asintió y voló rápidamente, posicionándose en frente una pare cubierta de musgo, parecía una simple pared rocosa de una montaña, el Dragonite preparo un poderoso pulso dragón dispuesto a dar a en la pared. El ataque salió disparado y este dio de lleno contra el muro rocoso, el ataque fue tan poderoso que lo traspaso completamente revelando así una especie de entrada metalizada, dicha entrada dirigía a la base Rocket, el escuadrón de ataque se apresuro a entrar junto con sus pokemon listos para la pelea.

 **Base secreta Rocket en Kanto, interior.**

 **(Música de Fondo Pokemon -** Team Rocket Hideout Remix- **)**

En una de las oficinas de la base Rocket, se encontraba uno de los generales principales revisando documentos y demás cosas aburridas, a su lado también estaba una de sus compañeras, ellos eran Archer y Ariana, los ejecutivos de la organización y conocidos como los reclutas más fuertes, los dos miraban varias cosas como lugares de legendarios, sucesos recientes y demás cosas que los aburrían mucho.

— ¡Ah! ¡Demonios! — bufo molesta Ariana, quien vestía su típico traje blanco, con el tiempo su cuerpo se vio más desarrollado para gusto de los hombres de la organización, mas en el caso de reclutas — ¡¿Cuánto tiempo más estaremos ocultos?! — pregunto esta con frustración al aun no tener noticias de su líder y saber si iban o no a salir pronto de esta pocilga.

— Debes calmarte, Ariana, el líder especifico las razones de nuestra "desaparición" y el porqué debemos esperar mucho tiempo para salir, además los recientes acontecimientos podrían causarnos problema si empezamos a movernos estúpidamente — respondió Archer quien tomo una taza fina que estaba a su lado tomando un sorbo de café que en esta se hallaba.

— Ojala pasara algo divertido — dijo con pesar la mujer con un bufido de aburrimiento, repentinamente un fuerte temblor se sintió causando que algunos objetos se cayeran, el temblor duro unos segundos solamente.

— ¿Por qué tuviste que decir eso? — pregunto en forma molesta Archer, repentinamente recibió un llamado — Dime — expreso secamente en el video comunicador observando a uno de los reclutas que parecía muy asustado y sudoroso.

— ¡S-se-señor! — grito con mucho miedo, detrás de este se apreciaban varios reclutas con sus pokemon afuera lanzado ataques, cosa que impresiono a Archer.

— ¡¿Qué demonios está pasando?! — pregunto sorprendió y enojado Archer al ver todo ese alboroto, Ariana se acerco para ver también.

— ¡L-L-los líderes de gimnasio no están atacando! — grito finalmente el recluta dejando incrédulo a ambos ejecutivos.

— ¡¿Cómo que nos atacan?! — pregunto Ariana igual de sorprendida que su compañero.

— ¡N-no sabemos, solo destruyeron la entrada y empezaron a atacarnos, intentamos defendernos pero son muy fuertes! — una explosión de gran magnitud azoto el lugar donde estaba el recluta, varios de otros integrantes salieron volando junto con sus pokemon — ¡Necesitamos apoyo! — mas asustado a un grito el recluta, de pronto la comunicación se corto y solo se vio una pantalla con errores.

— ¡Esto debe ser una maldita broma! — grito con incredulidad Archer de saber que los lideres repentinamente empezaron un ataque contra su base, Ariana tomo sus pokeball y abrió la puerta.

— No es momento de estar desesperados, mejor vayamos y démosle una mejor bienvenida a nuestros "queridos" invitados — expreso la mujer con una sonrisa que ocultaba su enojo, Archer lo noto y prefirió seguirle el juego a su compañera, ambos salieron de la oficina directo hacer frente al enemigo.

En una parte de la base se podía observar el caos causado por cientos de ataques por parte de ambos bandos, lastimosamente la cantidad del bando Rocket no era superior en poder, causando que sus ataques fueran repelidos por los lideres y causaran daños graves a los pokemon de estos y otros reclutas por las explosiones, el Dragonite de Lance lanzo un poderoso Cometa draco que arraso con la mitad de los que se hallaban en ese momento, el Arcanine de Blaine barrio increíblemente a unos 10 pokemon del bando Rocket con una poderosa llamarada.

Sabrina lidiaba fácilmente contra los pokemon que luchaba puesto que eran tipo veneno, literalmente su Alakazam tenía ventaja en todo el sentido de la palabra, además ella no se quedaba atrás y usando sus mejoradas habilidades psíquicas dejaba a varios reclutas fuera de combate. Surge por otro lado golpeaba a todo hombre que se le acercara, mientras que su Raichu no tenía problemas en electrificar a tantos Pokemon como fuera hasta dejarlos carbonizados o sin pulso, los dos soltando risas alocadas, causando una gota en los demás por el estado mental de su compañero.

— Si seguimos así llegaremos pronto a la primera planta — explico Lance mirando a Koga que con sus habilidades ninja lograba repeler a varios reclutas y su Nidoking no se quedaba atrás traspasando a varios pokemon con su cuerpo y dejando algunos fuera de combate con sus poderosos golpes y ataques.

— Estamos detrás de ti — respondió Koga, Lance asintió y siguieron su camino después de dejar al último recluta fuera de combate.

Cuando estaban por tomar las escaleras a la primera planta, sorpresivamente salieron como 20 reclutas con Golbat, Raticate e Hypno dispuesto a detener el paso de sus atacantes.

— Déjame hacer esto, Alakazam, vamos — pidió Sabrina colocándose delante del grupo junto a su Alakazam, ambos cerraron sus ojos y ella estiro sus brazos adelante mientras su Pokemon movía sus cucharas.

Repentinamente abrieron sus ojos mostrándose azules totalmente, una especie de aura azul rodeo tanto a reclutas como a pokemon elevándolos por el aire, con un movimiento rápido por parte de cada uno estampo a los que estaban bajo su poder psíquico duramente contra el suelo, paredes y demás objetos hasta dejarlos fuera de combate, luego de acabar los ojos de ambos volvieron a la normalidad. Sabrina dio un ligero suspiro, usar su poder le causaba agitación y más si era con más personas, por fortuna con ayuda de su Alakazam la fatiga era mínima, luego de calmarse un poco dio el buen visto para seguir hasta la primera planta.

En la segunda planta se encontraba Archer y Ariana con un pelotón completo de puros reclutas, esperando ansiosos la llegada de sus invitados, no sabían exactamente quienes eran, según lo que dijo el recluta por el comunicador era lideres, aun así ambos estaba sorprendidos por el repentino ataque de estos.

— ¿Por qué crees que nos ataquen? — pregunto Ariana mirando a su serio compañero.

— ¿tal vez porque somos una organización criminal con afanes de conquistar el mundo? — respondió Archer con ligera burla causando molestia en su compañera — No se la verdad su razón de ataque, pero debemos detenerlos a toda costa, si nuestro líder se entera que fuimos atacados y vencidos no dudara en buscar la manera de eliminarnos para vitar que revelemos información — explico Archer con seriedad sabiendo lo que su líder era capaz cuando se enojaba.

— Espero que al menos los de la primera planta los cansen un poco — respondió sinceramente Ariana sabiendo que los lideres no eran ninguno debiluchos.

En la primera planta se llevaba a cabo otro enfrentamiento entre el escuadrón de ataque y reclutas, la diferencia era el numero puesto que la base contaba con muchos reclutas y cada uno con su pokemon, aunque mucho solo tenían pokemon de nivel bajo como Rattata y Zubat, así que eran fáciles de repeler, algunos tenían pokemon mas fuertes como Crobat, pero aun así no tenían oportunidad con los poderosos pokemon de los invasores de la base. Por manos de Surge cayo el ultimo recluta de la planta, sin signos vitales.

— Estos idiotas ni me sirven de calentamiento — expreso molesto el militar.

— Recuerda nuestra misión, Surge, no te entretengas con ellos — pidió Sabrina buscando indicio de que algún recluta quedase, descubrió que uno se ocultaba tras unos matorrales, usando sus poderes psíquicos lo atrajo hacia ella y lo miro, parecía ser muy joven aun.

— ¡P-por favor! ¡D-de-déjeme ir! ¡Ju-ju-juro no hacer m-mas maldades s-se lo su-suplico! — rogaba el recluta teniendo solo un Rattata de nivel muy bajo, Sabrina lo miro y pensó seriamente en dejarlo libre, pero sabía que no podía, aun así no lo iba a lastimar y pidió a su pokemon que lo durmiera. Dejo al recluta en un lugar y siguió su camino.

Por fin habían llegado a la segunda planta, pensando que se encontrarían con más reclutas solamente, pero su sorpresa se vio cuando miraron a dos personajes de porte más importante y traje distinto, significado inigualable que eran reclutas de mayor rango. Por un momento se mantuvo un silencio sepulcral en el también, muchos de los reclutas tras sus ejecutivos temblaban del miedo, algunos estaban seguros que ahora si ganarían con sus líderes más fuerte con ellos, otros simplemente se mostraban neutrales. Lentamente Archer alzo sus manos y empezó aplaudir sonoramente para extrañeza de los atacantes.

— Bravo, tienen muchas agallas de venir y hacer frente al Team Rocket solo ustedes cinco, pero era obvio son personajes de niveles increíbles, no por nada son líderes, alto mando y un ex campeón, sus técnicas no se han oxidado con el tiempo parece — expreso con una sonrisa el ejecutivo.

— No sé si son muy temerarios o muy tontos, pero pienso que fue una mala idea que solo ustedes estuvieran aquí — dijo Ariana con una sonrisa.

— Antes de iniciar nuestro inevitable encuentro me gustaría saber la razón de atacar nuestra humilde guarida — fueron las palabras del ejecutivo.

— Estamos buscando a su líder — respondió Lance sin importar revelar esa información.

— ¿Nuestro líder? — pregunto sorprendido Archer — ¿Y qué demonios quieren ustedes ratas con nuestro querido líder? — volvió a preguntar con curiosidad.

— Eso no es tu incumbencia, pero será mejor que nos dejes seguir amigo o tendré que hacerte entender a golpes — explico Surge cansado de tanta palabrería.

— El tonto y su brutalidad, parece que esos músculos secaron tu cerebro — respondió Ariana causando enojos en el militar.

— No porque seas mujer pienses que me contendré de darte una buena — expreso Surge con una gran sonrisa.

— Se acabo la charla ¿Van a entregarnos a Giovanni o no? — pregunto Koga seriamente, pero recibió una risa por parte de Archer.

— Aunque quisiera no puedo, nuestro líder no está aquí, y dudo mucho que lo encuentre — respondió el ejecutivo liberando a su pokemon que era un Houndoom.

— Exactamente, así que mejor diviértanse con nosotros — pidió Ariana liberando a su intimidante Arbok, los demás reclutas liberaron a sus pokemon listos para la batalla decisiva.

— Entonces si él no está, me los llevare a ustedes dos — respondió Lance, su Dragonite soltó un grito de guerra colocándose delante del Houndoom.

 **(Musica de fondo Pokemon -** Team Rocket Battle Remix- **)**

Ariana tendría una lucha contra Koga, mientras que Sabrina, Blaine y Surge se encargarían de los demás reclutas. Un movimiento rápido de Houndoom inicio el ataque donde el pokemon canino intento morder al tipo dragón, pero este lo esquivo ágilmente. Dragonite maniobro en el aire y con rapidez fue contra el Houndoom para darle un ataque de Demolición, el pokemon siniestro a duras penas logro evitar el golpe pero varias rocas le dieron, Dragonite lanzo un pulso dragón que esta vez dio de lleno al Houndoom, aunque este resistió el ataque y se lanzo nuevamente contra el dragón para atacarlo.

Por otro lado Koga hacia frente al Arbok de Ariana, su Nidoking no parecía tener problemas porque el tipo era ventajoso al ser veneno/tierra, por esa razón los ataques de Arbok no causaban casi ningún daño, el Nidoking intento tomar a la serpiente pero la agilidad y rapidez de esta la hacían ser muy escurridizas, en un momento la cobra aprisiono al Nidoking fuertemente ya abrió sus temibles fauces mostrando sus colmillos que soltaban veneno, Koga aprovecho eso y le ordeno a su pokemon usar Bofetón lodo que cayó en los ojos y boca de Arbok la cual solto a su presa y retrocedió, el Nidoking entonces tomo la cola de la serpiente y la alzo por los aires con fuerza para estamparla brutalmente contra el suelo, Ariana miraba a su pokemon siendo apaliado y buscaba la forma de tomar ventajas. El Nidoking tomo piso la cola de la serpiente y tomo su boca abriéndola lo más que podía, siguió estirando la boca de Arbok hasta que un sonoro y grotesco crack se escucho haciendo ver que la boca de la cobra había sido partida brutalmente, esta seguía retorciéndose buscando escapar de su enemigo. Koga dio la orden final y su Nidoking uso Taladradora haciendo que su cuerno girase rápidamente y de forma brutal traspaso la cabeza de Arbok, por causa del giro la cabeza de Arbok empezó a girar horriblemente hasta desprenderla de su cuerpo.

— Termino — dijo Koga mirando a la ejecutiva con ira en su rostro de ver morir a su mejor pokemon.

— ¡Maldito! — grito furiosa, pero un fuerte golpe de Nidoking la mando a estrellarse contra un muro dejándola inconsciente.

Archer miro a su compañera caer y como la mitad del pelotón ya estaba básicamente acabo, a este paso acabaría perdiendo, tuvo que pensar rápidamente y no tuvo mejor idea que Salir huyendo, ordeno a su Houndoom usar Lanzallamas contra una bomba de gas que estaba cerca, aquello causo una gran explosión que acabo matando a varios reclutas, por fortuna Alakazam uso protección haciendo que su entrenadora, Surge y Blaine junto con sus pokemon salieran ilesos, Dragonite protegió a Lance y lo mismo paso con Nidoking quien cuido de que Koga estuviera a salvo, esto porque los dos pokemon tenían gran resistencia. Cuando el humo de la explosión se disipo se observo solamente cuerpos de reclutas y pokemon por doquier pero sin rastro de Archer.

— El muy cobarde huyo…— dijo Sabrina mirando el desastres que quedo — No le importo sacrificar a sus compañeros para poder irse — volvió a decir.

— No llegara lejos, tomen a la chica, y lo demás, ya sabe que hacer — ordeno Lance, todos asintieron y empezaron a realizar los preparativos.

Mientras que Archer huía como podía por uno de los ductos secretos de escape que daban hacia fuera de la base, no le importo dejar a su compañera, seguro su líder se enojaría con esto, pero prefirió huir que caer ante los lideres, noto la puerta de salida y con una sonrisa siguió corriendo más rápido, coloco la clave secreta y abrió la puerta sintiendo la brisa del viento, salió feliz de haber escapado.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? — Archer escucho la voz de una personas, giro rápidamente para notar sobre una roca a Bruno, el ejecutivo palideció al ver uno del alto mando también ahí — Huyendo ¿Eh? Ustedes del Team Rocket son unos cobardes — expreso seriamente Bruno poniéndose de pie.

— Déjalo, seguro vio que no tenia oportunidad contra los demás — Archer se giro hacia el otro lado notando a otra del alto mando, Lorelei — Pobre, hasta anda temblando y todo — se burlo la mujer con una sonrisa.

Archer no podía maldecir mas su suerte, sus vías de escape también estaban siendo cuidadas, lo que significaba que este ataque no fue de pura casualidad, ellos lo habían planificado eh investigado cada detalle para realizarlo, suspiro con cansancio, sabía que con sus pokemon podría dar lucha, mas no ganar, con una sonrisa se sentó y simplemente extendió las manos, dando a entender que se había rendido.

— Buen chico — dijo Lorelei con otra sonrisa esposando al ejecutivo.

— " _El líder estará furioso cuando se entere"_ — pensó Archer, pero sonrió y miro a los dos alto mando — ¿Creen que ganaron? — pregunto el hombre llamando la atención de los dos alto mando — Cuando el líder se entere los buscara y matara por arruinar su base, jeje, me encantara ver el día que los haga comer mierda — expreso con burla, pero lo único que recibió fue una fuerte patada por parte de Lorelei.

— Escucha querido, no me importa lo que tu líder tenga planeado, ya nosotros vamos por él, y créeme que no es por una causa santa, digamos que un amigo posiblemente lo quiera y así saldar una deuda — le explico la alto mando dejando incrédulo al ejecutivo — Ahora pórtate como un buen niño y cierra la boca o mi compañero te hará callar — volvió a decir señalando a Bruno que lo miraba seriamente.

Archer se termino callando, al menos sabía que su líder estaba a salvo, o eso esperaba, por el otro lado, Erika y anzu detuvieron algunos reclutas que prefieren huir que entablar combate contra aquellos entrenadores, pero no esperaron encontrar a dos fuertes lideres esperándolos y aunque intentaron vencerlas le fue imposible.

 **Base ultra secreta Rocket en Johto, interior.**

En la misma zona debo estaba los lideres y alto mando, estos ya habían iniciado la operación infiltrándose en la base subterránea del Team Rocket, sin saber que les esperaba en ese lugar, los encargados del ataque eran Clair, Karen, Falkner y Morti. Lograron ingresar sin muchos problemas, el ataque fue sorpresivo y causo caos dentro de la base por parte de los reclutas, Clair ordenaba a su Druddigon, Karen daba órdenes a su fiel Umbreon, Morty mando a su Dusknoir para el combate y Falkner a su fiel Pidgeot.

— Recuerden nuestro cometido aquí, no se entretengan — ordeno seriamente Clair, los demás solo asintieron.

El ataque empezó fuertemente siendo Druddigon el causante de destruir varias zonas de la bien elaborada base, calcinando con sus ataques a todo pokemon y recluta que se le interpusiera en su camino, usando un poderoso Cometa Dracon arraso con varios reclutas mas y sus pokemon, parecía que estos no eran tan fuertes como se pensaba, Falkner lidiaba fácilmente contra los pokemon de otros reclutas, el camino de la primera planta fue muy fácil, siguieron su camino hasta la parte baja dos, según tenían entendido la base tenía 4 áreas, por ahora iban llegando a el área numero dos.

Al llegar al área notaron un pelotón de los Rocket con sus pokemon listos para la pelea, el primero en atacar fue Dusknoir usando un poderoso Pulso Umbrío que dejo fuera de combate a varios pokemon, el siguiente Pidgeot quien usando un fuerte vendaval mando volar a varios pokemon y reclutas contra las paredes, techo y demás cosas con que se golpeaba, Umbreon uso un fuerte Hiperrayo que termino matando a varios reclutas y pokemon por igual por la fuerza del ataque, por ultimo Druddigon acabo con los restante con un Pulso Dragón y un Cometa Draco dejando el área despejada.

 **Oficina principal del jefe Rocket.**

Mientras ocurría aquel atentando contra su base, Giovanni miraba todo desde las cámaras de seguridad, siguiendo el recorrido de los atacantes, intentaba buscar las razones para que ellos estén aquí, y más aun, la razón de cómo lograron dar con su base eh infiltrarse fácilmente, eso daba a entender que tenia pura bola de imbéciles inútiles que no sirven si no solamente como comida de Sharpedos, suspiro roncamente con frustración, a su lado su fiel secretaria lo miraba esperando la orden que su líder diera.

— Esto es algo sorpresivo sin duda — expreso Giovanni con tranquilidad.

— ¿Cuáles son su ordenes, señor? — pregunto su mano derecha sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Por el momento dejemos que los imbéciles se encarguen de cansarlos, cuando lleguen aquí veremos que desean — propuso el líder, después de todo siempre tenía un plan de contingencia ante cualquier cosa.

 **Área 3.**

Los atacantes seguían atacando a cuantos reclutas se pusieran enfrente para poder seguir su camino, la información asegura que el líder de esta base estaba en la 4 área, faltaba poco para llegar y tenían los materiales para mantener a sus pokemon en condiciones de enfrentar múltiples batallas, como restaura todo, éter max, entre más cosas. Se detuvieron en una esquina, Clair se acerco sigilosamente y miro, había mas reclutas listos para el combate, buscando con la mirada observo varias bombas de gas y una idea se le vino a la mente.

En donde los reclutas, estos esperaban a que sus invasores llegaran para hacerles frente, seguramente no aguantarían mucho, pero harían lo que fuera por proteger a su líder, de pronto miraron como varias bombonas de gas giraba hacia ellos. Uno de los reclutas se acerco a estos, un grito de uno de sus compañeros lo alerto y el recluta miro como un Druddigo atacaba una de las bombonas.

La masiva explosión no se hizo esperar, todo los reclutas y pokemon que estaba esperando fueron brutalmente despedazados o quemados por aquella explosión que ocurrió, cuerpos calcinados o partes del cuerpo de humanos y pokemon se apreciaban por todo el lugar, algunos que seguían vivo se retorcían entre las llamas y otros sufrían perdidas de cuerpo como brazos, piernas y demás dejando una escena horrible, los atacantes simplemente con ayuda de sus pokemon extinguieron las llamas que cubrían el paso y siguieron a la ultima área. Sin importar los gritos de suplica de los reclutas que sufrían aun bajo las llamas.

 **Área 4, lugar de investigación y oficina del líder.**

Giovanni estaba sentando tras su escritorio, escuchando los ataques que tras su puerta existía, su secretaria atenta a cualquier cosa que pase, el líder esperaba pacientemente a que los invasores se presentaran ante él, cosa que no parecía sería muy pronto ya que los gritos y ataques dejaron de oírse. De forma repentina la puerta de su oficina voló pasando por encima del jefe y su secretaria que ni se inmutaron. De entre la humera se iba mostrando Clair con el grupo de ataque y sus pokemon, la líder miraba seriamente a Giovanni y viceversa.

Un pequeño silencio se formo en el ambiente, pareciera que nadie estaba dispuesto a decir algo, la mirada de Clair fijamente en la de Giovanni y este mirando fijamente a sus agresores, personajes de alto nivel sin ninguna duda, estaba muy seguro que si luchaba contra ellos perdería, debía ser honesto, era líder de esta organización por su inteligencia, mente estratega y personalidad analítica, pero su fortaleza era algo más bajo, era capaz de vencer a dos, pero otros dos eran de un nivel alto.

— ¿A qué debo esta sorpresa? — pregunto Giovanni con una ligera sonrisa.

— Hemos venido por ti…— respondió secamente Clair, tener al que se consideraba peor líder de todos le hacía sentir nerviosa.

— ¿Por mi? — pregunto con tono incrédulo — ¿Qué eh hecho para merecer tal trato? — fue otra pregunta con tono gracioso, ninguno de los presentes respondió — Veo que las razones son obvias que no merecen decirse…— expreso Giovanni cambiado a su porte serio — Pero no crean que por eso, la tendrán fácil — el líder movió una estatua de Persian que tenía un botón el cual apretó.

De forma repentina el piso debajo de los atacantes se abrió revelando un pozo sin fondo listo para engullirlo, Clair reacciono más rápido y tomo a Karen quien salvo a su Umbreo, Druddigon tomo a su ama y empezó a volar para no caer al vacío, mientras que Morty fue salvado por Falkner y su Pidgeot, Dusknoir podía flotar así que no había problemas con él. Entre todo eso Giovanni y su secretaria aprovecharon para huir en un ducto secreto que Clair vio a tiempo y dejando a Karen y Umbreon en un lugar seguro le pidió a Druddigon entrar por el mismo lugar dejando a los otros atrás.

 **Ducto de escape.**

Clair empezó a seguir el camino por donde seguro Giovanni había huido, no tardo mucho en dar con el jefe quien al parecer estaba intentando abrir la puerta de escape, pero un Pulso Dragón directo a su persona lo hizo reaccionar y esquivar el ataque que dio de lleno a la puerta dañando el comando de claves y voz. Giovanni miro con seriedad a Clair quien se bajo de su pokemon.

— La persistencia es el fruto de este mundo ¿No? — dijo Giovanni.

— Quedas bajo arresto por todo tus crímenes, vendrás con nosotros por las buenas o malas — le respondió Clair sin dejar de mirarlo.

— Es una lástima que deba ser por las malas, Clair, pero no tengo ningún pokemon ahora, mi Persian estaba enfermo y envíen a que lo curaran — explicaba en todo calmado Giovanni.

— No me importa, vendrás quieras o no — volvió a decir Clair para ir acercándose hacia el líder, pero de forma repentina noto un brillo raro provenir de la secretaria, Clair entonces se movio rápidamente esquivando un rayo que dio a su pokemon y lo mando a volar sorprendiendo a Clair — ¡¿Qué demonios?! — pregunto la mujer sorprendia.

— Sabes, en un principio mi misión más importante era crear nuevos pokemon para formar un ejército poderoso — explico Giovanni mientras Clair se ponía de pie y su Druddigon se recuperaba — Pero ¿Sabías que los lazos entre un humano y pokemon son más fuertes? — pregunto el líder con una sonrisa.

— ¿Qué demonios tratas de decir? — pregunto la líder con seriedad.

De forma repentina la secretaria empezó a cambiar de forma notándose como su cuerpo tomaba una forma bastante rara para asombro de Clair quien no esperaba eso, la mujer empezó a tener el pelo más largo y morado, su piel empezó a cambiar al mismo todo y sus piernas se unieron de una sola forma y alargándose, Clair miraba esto totalmente impactada.

— Que un pokemon creado a través de otro da un resultado muy débil, exceptuando a Mewtwo, pero un humano combinado con un pokemon…— la expresión del líder se volvió increíblemente aterradora asustado a Clair — ¡Es algo maravilloso! — grito Giovanni.

Clair quedo shockeada al ver la nueva forma de la secretaria de Giovanni haciendo similitud a un Arbok en toda la palabra. La mujer/pokemon se movía en zigzag, mientras que Druddigon se coloco delante de Clair para protegerla, de pronto la mujer se lanzo al ataque contra el pokemon dragón. La cola de la mujer/pokemon brillo y lanzo su ataque contra Druddigon que increíblemente no puedo esquivarlo a pesar de su buena velocidad recibiendo la Cola Dragón de la mujer/pokemon.

— Esto debe ser una pesadilla…eres un maldito enfermo — dijo Clair con asco de ver el hombre que convirtió a un humano en mitad pokemon.

— Tu nunca entenderías lo maravilloso que es tener ese poder, aunque yo aun no eh tenido la oportunidad, pero no pienso combinar mi esencia con cualquier especie pokemon, por eso buscare a los legendarios y los capturare, combinare mi cuerpo con cada uno de ellos y me volveré un ser invencible, alguien que ni Arceus podría detener — explico el líder con su habitual calma, ahora dándole una sonrisa siniestra a Clair — Seré un dios — finalizo Giovanni.

Un fuerte impacto hizo centrarse en su Pokemon que tenía dificultades contra aquella cosa, Druddigon recibo una fuerte mordida helada por parte de la mujer/pokemon para luego aprisionarlo fuertemente y arrojarlo lejos. Iba a seguir combatiendo pero Giovanni le dijo que era suficiente, la mujer/pokemon retrocedió y ambos se fueron luego de que la secretaria lograra abrir nuevamente un camino de huia. Dejando a Clair atendiendo a su herido Pokemon.

— Maldicion…— hablo con enojo la líder para hablar por el comunicador — ¡Atención, Giovanni va por uno de los ductos de escape, eviten a toda costa que huya, y tengan cuidado de una forma u otra convirtió a su secretaria en mitad Pokemon! — advirtió Clair a los que eran del equipo de retención.

Sin perder tiempo guardo a su amigo y siguió por el mismo ducto donde habían huido nuevamente Giovanni y la cosa que creo, esto era una mala señal para todo el mundo, que un demente haya logrado tal cosa significaba muchos problemas, no bastaba con que Arceus les diera pena de muerte, ahora tenían a un maniaco suelto con hacías de fusionarse con un pokemon, esto eran muy malas noticias que a nadie, mas a Scott, les gustaría.

 **Fuera de la base secreta, salida de una de las vías de escape.**

Jasmine y Will estaba atento a cualquier cosa, el mensaje de Clair era claro y sonaba serio, saber que el líder combino a un humano con un pokemon era increíblemente inimaginable, pero nadie decía que fuera imposible, ambos lideres estaban un poco nerviosos de lo que fuera a salir de aquella puerta, pasos empezaron a escucharse proviniendo del ducto, ambos con sus poderosos Pokemon estaban ya preparados para atacar, repentinamente la puerta fue destruida y de entre la humera se vieron dos siluetas, Jasmine estaba a punto de ordenarle a su Steelix que atacara, pero Will le pidió controlarse, la humera formada por la explosión ceso y pudo verse a.

— ¿Clair? — pregunto dudosa Jasmine, Clair se sorprendió de ver a sus compañeros ahí sin vista de Giovanni — Clair ¿Dónde está Giovanni? — pregunto Jasmine dejando muda a la doma dragones.

— Se supone…que estaba delante de mi…— respondió incrédula la chica.

— Maldición…— bramo Will tomando un comunicador — Atención, haya en la otra zona ¿Hay vista de Giovanni, el líder? — pregunto esperanzados de que Bugsy y Whitney los hayan interceptado.

— Negativo, no hay movimiento en esta zona — respondió Bugsy dejando con mal sabor de boca a Will.

— Escapo, no sé cómo, pero escapo ¡Maldito! — bramo molesto Will mientras que Clair lamentaba no haberlo atrapado en ese momento, todo por culpa de esa mujer.

— Atención ¿Cómo va todo haya adentro? — pregunto decaída Clair a los demás que quedaron dentro de la base enemiga.

— Tenemos a todos los sobrevivientes capturados, y no creerás lo que encontramos en su laboratorio — respondió Karen mirando seriamente un tubo lleno de agua con una persona dentro con rasgos a un pokemon — Esto es grave, ese maldito ahora crea humanos fusionados con pokemon, maldición, como si tener a un dios enojado no fuera suficiente — expreso con enojo la alto mando, Clair suspiro y corto la comunicación.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — pregunto Jasmine, el plan principal era capturar al líder, pero las cosas no salieron como se esperaba.

— Por el momento revisaremos la base en busca de más información, dejaremos a los capturados en manos de los otros, andando — ordeno Clair para tomar rumbo nuevamente a la base enemiga, totalmente derrotada por no atrapar a Giovanni.

 **Hoenn, Base secreta del Team Nendo.**

En la base secreta del Team Nendo, las cosas fueron más fáciles de lo que se pensó, literalmente porque habían llegado al momento de una dispuesta por parte de ambos bandos formando así una guerra dentro de su propia base, lo demás fue sencillo, solo tuvieron que noquear a todos rápidamente dejando como ultimo a los lideres que ya estaban acabados pues se enfrentaron entre ellos mismo y acabaron agotando a sus pokemon siendo esta la operación más fácil.

— Muy bien, llévenlos afuera — ordeno Maximo.

— ¡Todo esto es tú culpa! — grito el líder del Team Aqua.

— ¡¿Mi culpa?! ¡Si no fuera por tus idioteces esto jamás fuera pasado! — le reclamo el líder del Team Magma, haciendo notar que esta alianza fue un total error.

— Son como perros y gatos — dijo Flannery con tono burlesco mirando la infantil pelea de los dos líderes.

— Misión cumplida, espero que a los demás les haya ido bien — expreso Anabel con tenue alegría de haber cumplido la misión correctamente.

— Pobre de mí, metida en la cárcel con mujeres criminales — dijo la admin del equipo Aqua, Shelly, una hermosa morena de traje pegado azulado que no dejaba para nada a la imaginación.

— ¿Podrías callarte? Además tu eres una criminal…— le pido una chica que estaba a su lado, esta era la admin del Team Magma, Courtney. Con su ropas rojas.

La misión en Hoenn, fue un éxito, la misión en Kanton podría tomarse como un éxito también, lastimosamente la misión en Johto no salió como se esperaba y un nuevo descubrimiento sale a la luz. Ahora solo falta saber si la misión de Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos tendrán una buena suerte de ser exitosa, mientras el tiempo pasa y la hora decisiva se acerca.

 **Continuara**.

 **Ending 2 (Música de fondo –Never Change- Naruto Ending 30)**

 **Kōshite ima mo kawarazu  
don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau  
soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata  
deatta subete ga ore no takara  
kono sora e habataite ku  
ore kara shinjiru anata ni ēru  
tokiniha warai naite  
don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru**

(Se puede observar una habitación donde se nota una persona sentada observando el paisaje por la venta grande que había, era una chica de pelo rubio, con un objeto en su mano, de se nota como el cabello de la chica de ondula por el viento que pasaba por la ventana abierta, de pronto la chica gira su rostro y mira el objeto que era una gorra, por la mejilla de esta resbala una lagrima que cae en la gorra)

 **datte, kimetakara**

 **don'nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana no yō ni  
motto takaku sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu**

(La imagen sigue mostrando a la mujer rubia que observa por la ventana en su misma posición con la misma gorra en sus manos)

 **aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite**

 **darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de**

 **susume kitto susumeru  
dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru**

(La imagen cambia a una chica pelinegra con vendas en sus ojos que estaba frente a una lapida mientras estaba sentada y tomaba sus rodillas, el pelo de ella es movido por el viento, la imagen se mantiene y no se puede leer el nombre en la lapida)

 **kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri**

 **mawari ni wa nakama ya famirī**

 **sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru**

 **min'na kara moratta kono-te ni rabu**

(La imagen muestra ahora a todos los lideres de cada región y alto mandos mas los ases de fronteras reunidos en una especie de paramo, la imagen cambia mostrándolos a todos por detrás y a Arceus frente a ellos)

 **kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru**

 **gōru wa mada hodotōku**

 **Demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara**

 **sakebu ko no koe kareru made**

(La imagen cambia mostrando a dos mujeres de hermoso cuerpo paradas en un paramo de flores, ambas mirándose fijamente, la imagen se mantiene hasta que las imagen se enfoca en sus dos caras mostrando una morena y otra de piel blanca)

 **kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride**

 **kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa**

 **kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono**

 **massugu ni misueta mama de hanasanai**

(La imagen cambia a una chico de pelo negro mirando un hermoso atardecer, este no se le puede ver el rostro puesto que estaba de espalda, repentinamente un pokemon alado se coloca a su lado mirando también el atardecer)

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno eso ah sido todo por el momento, como siempre dudas y demás en sus comentarios, no teman en escribir largo amigos, en fin, se que habrá algunas cosas que no les podría gustar como el hecho de que combine pokemon con humanos y cree esas cosas, pero digamos que quería crear un Giovanni con mucho mucho, eh ¿Cómo se dice? Bueno con unas ganas enorme de ser el más poderoso del mundo y dominarlo ¿mejor idea? Buscar a los legendarios y fusionarse con ellos.

Bueno ya casi se cierra el tema del Harem por el momento, ósea que las chicas y pokemon que estarán con ellas por esta temporada ya serás escogidas definitivamente, en fin espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se despide Yuu.


	12. Falsa esperanza

Hola compañeros de , les saludad nuevamente Yuurushimi EX, con el nuevo, y corto, capitulo de pokemon, el elegido de la destrucción, bueno lamento la demora, me en centrado en otras cosas, lamento lo corto del capitulo, pero es un buen capitulo a mi parecer, en fin aqui acabo la mision sin dar detalles de las demas puesto que iban a ser aburridas, créanme, y asi daremos inicio en el próximo capitulo una buena masacre y escenas que seguro los haran tener pesadillas, se acabo lo apacible amigos. ahora vamos con los review.

sombra02: Lamento la demora de actualización, no es judini, simplemente escapo de una forma que se vera recientemente, en fin disfruta el capitulo.

Crimson Striker GunFire: Gracias, estuve buscando varias canciones que combinen con el ambiente que deseaba crear en el opening, incluso pense en el opening de Tokyo ghoul, pero el de Parasyte fue el ganador. Disfruta el capitulo y no se si el reglamento me lo impide, de todas formas no hago nada malo.

ShadowyWriter: En?...Disfruta el...XD

baraka108: Sabrina Waifu? XD, bueno eso es la principal mente d eGiovanni, creen que lo logre? ya veremos, no te preocupes, el gore vendra muy pronto. Disfruta.

El Historiador: Gracias amigo, queria dar ese toque puesto que hemos visto humanos transformados en pokemon, y pokemon clonados, pero crear una fusión asi pense seria genial, disfruta el capitulo.

Dragon titanico: sobre la abuso digamos que aun no ocurre, ademas dudo que ellas sean la que abusen de este, gracias por decirme que te gusto el capitulo Fan zero, disfruta este tambien.

reider crpy: Giovanni siempre a estado loco. Gracias por comentar, disfruta el capitulo.

Bueno, empecemos.

 **Opening 1 (Música de fondo -Let me hear-)**

 **ou guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans,We are absolute predators, We do not even have any enemies , Maybe there are other animals watching us and thinking that someday "we will beat them down"**

(Se aprecia a Ash de espalda caminando en un extraño lugar llenos de muchas pantallas donde pasan momentos de su vida, mientras va pasando pantallas estas se van desquebrajando levemente, se muestra una donde está junto con Misty y brock, pero al pasar Ash a lado de ella esta se desquebraja un poco, luego se ve la cara de Ash de frente, la sube ligeramente y luego da un grito al aire y varias imágenes se empiezan a formar mostrando el titulo)

 **Pokemon, The Chosen of the Destrution**

 **Oh We have the brains to think hard**

 **Wear our favorite clothes**

 **We are at no doubt human beings**

 **Many small lives**

 **They were born**

 **[They were born]**

 **with the fate**

 **[with the fate]**

 **of dying for someone**

 **[for someone A human baby]**

 **A human baby**

 **When will they find out**

 **[When will they find out the true fact yeah]**

 **that at the point they were born, we are**

 **[we are winners]**

 **(the) winners of Earth**

(Se muestra la imagen de Cynthia, Tristana, Scott, y dos mujeres más atrás, la imagen cambian un poco mostrando a Giovanni sentando tras un escritorio y detrás su secretaria, se ve ahora a Delia en un hermoso paramo floreado mientras su vestido y cabello ondulan por el viento, ella mira al frente y da una hermosa sonrisa, la apariencia se aleja mostrando esas escenas en una pantalla donde Ash intenta tocar donde está su madre sonriendo, pero esta se rompe completamente esparciendo vidrios por todos lados. Ash aleja su mano y baja la mirada, luego sube sus manos hacia su cabeza y la toma con fuerzas mientras se ve que está llorando)

 **Aa hitori naiteita tonari no kimi ga toikakeru**

 **Dakara bokura yorisoi ikiru kirameku made**

(Ash da un fuerte grito inaudible y todas las pantallas empiezan a destruirse aleatoriamente, destruyendo algunas donde se muestra el con sus amigos, Ash se mueve descontroladamente tomando su cabeza aun y gritando chocando con algunas pantallas hasta que cae de rodillas y vuelve a dar otro grito inaudible para que desde atrás de él una increíble oscuridad empiece a cubrir todo)

 **For what have I been living for?**

 **When will I find out the answer?**

 **An answer that is only for you**

 **What will myself and (the) first scenery I saw**

 **Look like?**

 **It's my face, my face**

(La oscuridad se va moviendo rápidamente engullendo todo en ese extraño lugar, de forma repentina la imagen toma un joven desde atrás donde la imagen y la oscuridad se acerca a él rápidamente, el chico gira su rostro y muestra únicamente su ojo rojo con pupila morada y la imagen se congela.)

 **(Fin del opening)**

 **Capitulo 11.**

 **Falsa esperanza.**

 **5 meses después.**

El tiempo había transcurrido rápidamente, la misión para eliminar las organizaciones que mantenían al mundo en peligro constante resulto ser un éxito casi completo, después de todo la misión en Sinnoh había sido realizada con facilidad gracias a los fuertes entrenadores; en Teselia no fue ninguna problema capturar al quien deseaba revivir al Team plasma, puesto que este ya estaba casi desaparecido teniendo solo algunos miembros que no superaban los 100 causando que su eliminación fuese rápida y precisa.

Las cosas en Kalos fueron igualmente buenas pero la captura de Lysson se vio incapaz de realizarse puesto que este al último momento logro escapar sin saber como lo hizo, la persona que estaba en la oficina del jefe y quien afirmo esa información fue Diantha quien asegura que cuando logro llegar a la oficina central ya Lysson había desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

Scott juraba que su tiempo seguía agotándose y que está limitada era de paz terminaría pronto, aun así deseaba tener información, llevando a cada uno de los prisioneros de las organizaciones a una base secreta solo los campeones conocían, lugar suficientemente grande para mantenerlos encerrados eh increíblemente asegurado para evitar que escapen. En esta base oculta de las demás regiones se llevarían a cabo los interrogatorios; Scott llamo a quienes no temerían emplear algún método para hacer que el individuo hablase.

Durante estas largas semanas, las cuales llegaron a meses, causando que hayan pasado 5 de un solo golpe, los encargados de interrogar causaban todo tipo de daños a la persona con tal de que este cantara como un ave. Empleando técnicas normales como amenazas, mientras que algunos ya cansados de la terquedad de la persona llegaban al nivel de causarle un daño más grave, los gritos horrorizados de las victimas podían oírse por los pasillos de aquella lúgubre base donde el sol ni llegaba a una mísera esquina.

Las torturas variaban según la persona, algunos golpeaban sin importar el sexo que fuera, mujeres por igual recibían palizas diarias para que estas hablaran, algunas por triste que parezca no tenían el aguante suficiente para mantenerse contra aquellos brutales golpes causando que llegaran a perecer para molestia de Scott, pero siempre había otro recluso capaz de sustituir el lugar del difunto y este capaz hablaría para salvarse de un destino peor que el anterior. Pero por una muy extraña razón nadie sabía, no importaba que les hicieran, no importa el tiempo de tortura o el tipo, estos siempre salían con la misma frase que irritaba al creador de la frontera "no sé nada".

Cansado de todo esto, Scott prefirió que el mismo ser que les dio la pena de muerte, fuera el mismo juez que dictara la sentencia de los lideres, seria por esa razón que ahora mismo estábamos en la conocida Monte corona, el lugar más importante de Sinnoh, donde se dio origen a los poderosos amos del tiempo y espacio, Dialga y Palkia. La compañía de Scott eran los ex campeones como Mirto, Lance, Maximo y también la presencia de Anabel, Cynthia y Tristana quien con sus ojos vendados también pidió asistir a dicho evento.

Pacientemente esperaban cada uno de ellos, con los cabeza de las organizaciones en aquel lugar atados de pies y brazos para evitar una tonta huida que igualmente seria impedido. Ya llevaban más de dos días en aquel lugar, esperando que por un milagro Arceus hiciera acto de presencia.

— Scott — el suave llamado de Anabel afino los sentidos se Scott causando que este girara en su posición a observarla — Llevamos dos días en este lugar ¿Estás seguro que Arceus vendrá? — procedió a preguntar la As de batalla.

— Estoy seguro, asistirá — fue la simple respuesta de Scott mirando nuevamente a los ya desgastados pilares que aun en los siglos que tienen se mantiene en pie con gran orgullo.

El tiempo seguía moviéndose sin esperar a nadie, las horas iban pasando como siempre sin importar los cambios que realizasen en el transcurso de su movimiento. Los presentes aun se preguntaban si era cierto que el creador de todo asistiría a dicha "reunión" para conocer si el destino humano pudo tener otra oportunidad o solamente seguían condenados.

 **Plano ancestral.**

En aquel lugar donde solo las divinidades absolutas y donde solo aquellos aceptados por estas son capaces de estar, se observaba al omnipotente, al creador de todo mirando un pequeño portal en el cual se visualizaba el monte corona, más específicamente en la punta lanza donde se encontraban Scott y los demás.

Arceus miraba atento los movimientos de aquellas bolsas de carnes contaminadas llamados humanos, con total concentración intentando no perderse ningún detalle de lo que hicieran. El creador sabia que aquellos rehenes que habían traído para que su presencia los juzgaran no eran responsables de los acontecimientos que llevaron al mundo a su época más horrible. Pero aquellos humanos habían hecho lo posible por conseguir tenerlos a su merced ahora mismo ¿Por qué? Porque pensaban que eso los salvarían de una muerte que no podía evitarse.

El creador se giro lentamente empezando a flotar por esa habitación blanquecina con nada, siendo solo una amplia sala sin límite de fin que no tenía algún objeto, solo era una gran sala blanca. Arceus levitaban suavemente en una dirección fija incluso si en esta no había presencia de algo. Se detuvo momentáneamente, sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente y se quedo míranos un sitio fijamente.

De la nada dos portales de tono azulado y rosado se abrieron frente a su persona, de entre estos portales salieron los pokemon del tiempo y espacio ante su creador quien los miraba con seriedad.

 **— ¿Nos llamaste, padre? —** pregunto el amo del espacio, Palkia, Arceus asintió ante esa pregunta.

 **— Debo salir por un pequeño tiempo, no mucho, así que en mi ausencia vigilen que nada salga mal —** fueron las serias palabras del creador, ambos pokemon asintieron ante el pedido de Arceus **— Te quedas a cargo, Palkia —** finalizo el creador para que un portal vari color se abriese detrás de este. Arceus se giro y entro en aquel portal dispuesto a visitar a unas personas.

 **— ¿Por qué te dejo a cargo a ti? —** pregunto con enojo el amo del espacio, Dialga.

 **— Porque soy más responsable y listo —** fue la egocéntrica respuesta de Palkia quien empezó a flotar nuevamente a un portal azulado y desaparecer.

 **— "Porque soy más responsable y listo"...idiota —** expreso con enfado Dialga entrando por su propio portal para desaparecer también.

 **Monte corona, pico lanza.**

El tiempo en aquel lugar no se detenía para nada, las personas en aquella zona empezaban a tener ideas de irse puesto que pareciera que el creador no iba ah hacer acto de presencia. Scott también pensaba en retirarse y buscar la forma de poder llegar al creador. Pero cuando estaban a punto de retirarse, una fuerte corriente de viento inundo aquel lugar. La ráfaga de aire era increíblemente fuerte causando que caminaran hacia atrás empujados por el fuerte torrente de viento.

Una presión horrible se sintió en el ambiente causando que respirar fuera complicado, un portal de varios colores se abrió frente a ellos mientras seguía aquella tormenta de aire. Los presentes miraron con asombro como el cuerpo de Arceus empezaba a traspasar aquel portal de colores hermosos. Duro solo un segundo salir de aquel vórtice que desapareció bien este termino de pasar; el fuerte viento seguía vigente y la presión en el aire era más fuerte causando que unos cayeran de rodillas por la falta de oxigeno.

Arceus sonrió al ver como aquellas moscas caían ante su mera presencia, relajo el lugar causando que el torrente de aire apaciguara y la presión también se fuera para que los humanos fueran capaces de hablar y mantenerse en pie.

Scott y los que cayeron de rodillas lograron recuperarse colocándose de pie nuevamente y encarando al creador del universo. Los líderes actuales que lograron capturar de las organizaciones, observaba con incredulidad y con temor la presencia del dios pokemon, el más fascinado era Saturno, quien era el actual líder del Team Galaxy al mirar al majestuoso dios pokemon.

El silencio inundo aquel lugar, escuchándose solo los latidos rápidos de los corazones de aquellas personas, sus respiraciones agitadas y el temblar de sus cuerpos. Arceus paso su mirada por cada uno de aquellos seres, notando rápidamente lo podrido que algunos estaban. El pokemon se acerco ligeramente hasta quedar en un lugar prudente.

 **— ¿Y bien? —** aquella pregunta hecha por el creador dejo a más de uno mudo, su voz en la mente de todos los dejo paralizado, después de todo podían sentir el divino poder de Arceus, un poder que exceptuando por los rehenes, los demás ya habían sentido.

— Arceus — con toda su fuerza de voluntad y con la determinación que su cuerpo podía otorgarle ahora, Scott miro al dios pokemon — Hemos traido a los líderes actuales de las organizaciones más peligrosas del mundo, queremos que los enjuicies a tu criterio y perdones nuestro mundo, por favor — aquellas palabras dejaron en shock a los cabeza de organizaciones quienes no captaban antes la razón de estar en aquel lugar, ahora lo sabían, eran sacrificios.

 **— ¿Su mundo? —** pregunto Arceus con toque de duda dejando mudo a Scott **— ¿Quién dijo que este era su mundo? —** aquella nueva pregunta dejo mas paralizados a los presentes puesto que el tono de voz que uso sonaba serio **— Este jamás ha sido su mundo, ustedes lo crearon de tal forma que mis hijos sufren en manos de los suyos —** respondia Arceus **— Ustedes no lo podrán ver, pero yo sí, la humanidad ha hecho cosas horribles de las cuales hoy en día me dan asco, y me hace arrepentir de arriesgar mi vida por ustedes en aquella época —** seguía hablando el creador recordando aquella vez donde casi muere **— Por fortuna, no todo está perdido, al menos alguien pudo salvarse de todo este inmundo caos que ustedes han causado, lástima que ahora su luz fue opacada, pero ese no es el punto ¿Quieren mi perdón? Pues veamos si lo merecen —** esa proposición causo que los presentes tuvieran ideas malas.

De la nada aparecieron varias dagas, pequeñas pero largas capaces de traspasar una persona de lado a lado fácilmente por lo que se notaba una filosa punta de extremo a extremo. Los presentes miraban aquellas armas y se preguntaban la razón de que Arceus las haya hecho aparecer.

 **— Maten a los rehenes** — fue la tosca, fría y sin sentimientos palabras de Arceus dejando shockeado a más de uno **— Los perdonare si ustedes mismo causan la muerte de esas basuras —** expreso Arceus dando a entender la razón de las daga.

Los demás habían quedado mudos ante aquella petición, jamás en sus vidas habían pensando en quitar una vida de esta forma, era cierto que ya habían realizado actos horribles y mas actualmente donde la vida de muchos reclusos de las organizaciones perecieron en sus manos, pero hacerlo ahora sin alguna razón fiable era algo diferente.

Scott apretó con fuerzas sus manos, causando que su puño temblara, se acerco y tomo una de aquellas dagas para dirigirse al líder del Team magma quien intento retroceder pero era inútil por los fuertes amarres en su cuerpo. Scott tomo la cabeza del hombre quien empezó a lanzar alaridos de horror al mirar las intenciones del hombre, los demás miraban impactados lo que planeaba realizar Scott. El hombre alzo su mano y apunto aquella fina daga a la cabeza del otro quien aun soltaba gritos de ayuda.

La mano de Scott bajo rápida y sin misericordia, aquella final y mortal arma atravesó sin problemas el ojo izquierdo del líder causando que un grito horrible resonara por todo el lugar, solo bastaron segundos para que la daga atravesara por completo la cabeza del líder causando que la sangre brotaran ligeramente al no ser un arma de anchura mayor. Scott saco la daga rápidamente sin querer sacando el ojo del líder en el proceso quedando este aun empalado en el arma.

Cynthia quedo en estado de shock extremo al ver como Scott sin misericordia causaba tal daño a una persona, ese Scott quien siempre sonriente alegraba la vida de las personas, miro a otra dirección no queriendo observar lo que el hombre realizaba. Anabel fue otras de las que no esperaba ver aquella escena, tapo su rostro con las manos para evitar ser testigo de lo que podría ser una masacre ante sus ojos.

Arceus miro la acción del hombre eh internamente sonrió ante la determinación del sujeto para poder garantizar la paz en el mundo, había sido testigo de aquella masacre en las bases enemigas, y no dudaba que si eran capaces de matar a varias personas para cumplir un objetivo, matar una mas no haría la diferencia.

El líder del Team magma se movía en estado de shock mientras su cuenca ocular soltaba aun sangre que caía al suelo. Scott podía notar que aun seguía con vida, tomando su cabeza nuevamente empezó el apuñalamiento varias veces traspasando la cabeza del pobre hombre quien aun soltaba gritos de espanto y dolor.

Los demás se miraron entre si y fueron en busca de una daga, tomando un rehén cada uno, los hombres empezaron igualmente el apuñalamiento. La sangre que salía de cada apuñalaba manchaba las manos, ropas y rostro de los que se atrevieron a culminar el trabajo y obedecer la orden de arceus, solo para garantizar el salvamiento de la humanidad.

Aquel acto duro pocos minutos donde los gritos no dejaban de escucharse, finalmente los hombres dejaron los cuerpos muertos de los líderes cada uno con la cara desfigurada por aquel brutal apuñalamiento. Tirando las dagas de forma brusca cerca de Arceus demostrando su descontento al realizar tal acción.

Arceus fue un testigo de lo que es capaz el humano para salvar su vida, incluso sacrificar la de otros en vez de la suya propia. Cerró sus ojos y aquellos cuerpos muertos empezaron a flotar causando que gotas de sangre cayeran al suelo. Los presentes esperaban a ver qué pasaría. De pronto los cuerpos se empezaron a hinchar y cuando llegaron a un nivel máximo explotaron en una lluvia de sangre, órganos, y demás cosas de aquellas personas. Llenando de sangre a los presentes causando un shock más grande en ellos.

— La humanidad esta perdonada— fueron las palabras de Arceus quien abrió otro portal para empezar a retirarse y dejar a las personas cubiertas de sangre en aquel lugar.

Un sepulcral silencio se llevo a cabo, nadie tenía las fuerzas para decir algo, en un increíble silencio empezaron a retirarse lentamente sin tener ganas de subir sus miradas del suelo. Hoy habían cometido un asesinato, pero era por el bien de la humanidad, y al menos estaba tranquilo de que mañana seguirían con vida.

 **Plano ancestral.**

Arceus nuevamente apareció en su hogar el cual actualmente compartía con todos los legendarios y con un simple humano, el creador avanzaba flotando a la cámara donde se llevaba a cabo el entrenamiento del Ketchum, al llegar la gran puerta se abrió y miro un increíble llamarada que iba hacia su persona, el pokemon dios ni se inmuto y siguió su camino. La llamarada choco con un muro invisible causando que desapareciera.

En aquella sala blanca donde la nada era visible se observaba un batalla campal en varias zonas del lugar, Arceus miraba como legendarios se enfrentaban entre si además de del pokemon de Ash quien increíblemente luchaba contra las aves legendarias Articuno, Zapdos y Moltres. A lo lejos estaba el entrenador esquivando ataques psíquicos de Mewtwo.

 **— Aun te falta mucho para dominar tu aura, aunque vas en buen camino —** respondió el pokemon tipo clon observando al azabache quien se mantenía jadeante con muchas heridas en su cuerpo, con el torso desnudo quedando solo en pantalón para gozo de algunos.

— Hmp…— fue la simple respuesta del ahora serio azabache quien intentaba mantenerse en pie ante el arduo entrenamiento.

 **— Regresaste padre —** expreso Palkia mirando a su creador **— ¿Qué fuiste hacer? —** pregunto el amor del tiempo, Arceus paso a un lado suyo.

 **— Solo estaba dando falsa esperanzas —** respondió el creador con lo que parecía una sonrisa en su rostro yendo a donde Ash.

Arceus llego a la par del joven quien estaba sentando recuperando el aire, el creador lo miro de reojo mientras este hacia lo mismo, el azabache se quedo uno segundos mirándolo intentando descifrar los ojos del creador, tristemente le era imposible por ahora.

 **— Has mejorado, Ash, pero aun tienes un largo camino —** expreso Arceus para descender y quedar en el suelo **— Tal vez sea bueno que tu y yo peleemos un poco —** aquellas palabra dejaron mudos a todos los presentes quienes giraron a la dirección donde estaba Ash y Arceus.

 **— Aun no está listo para eso, Arceus —** respondió Mewtwo buscando evitar una pelear que seguro Ash no vencería aun.

 **— Tranquilo, solo usare el 30% de mi poder —** aquellas palabras causaron leve molestia en el azabache por sentirse menospreciado, Arceus toco con su pata el pecho del joven causando que este sintiera una recarga de energía increíble **— Mejor peleas sanamente, en ese estado deplorable te fuera ganado fácil —** nuevamente hablo el dios para alejarse un poco.

Los demás pokemon detuvieron sus encuentros para mirar el de Arceus y su elegido, algunos estaban preocupados puesto que era la omnipotencia contra un humano que aun no desarrollaba perfectamente su poder. El azabache miraba con seriedad al dios pokemon quien también tenía la misma expresión.

De forma increíble Ash salió a una velocidad sobre humana contra el dios pokemon quien ni se movió, el azabache llego lo suficientemente cerca para lanzar un golpe contra el dios quien simplemente se desvaneció de la nada dejando sorprendido al azabache.

 **— Muy lento —** expreso Arceus con burla.

Ash bufo molesto y concentro un aura luminosa de tono morada en su mano derecha formando una bola de esta, el Ketchum arrojo dicha bola hacia Arceus quien simplemente cambio su color a un tono rojo, de forma imprevista una increíble llamarada surgió de su boca, aquel bestial ataque fue directo a la bola morada la cual engullo sin problemas dejando mudo a los pokemon. El ataque no detuvo su curso yendo directo donde Ash quien coloco sus manos al frente dispuesto a detener el ataque causando que los pokemon miraran con asombro lo que el humano planeaba.

El ataque choco con las palmas del azabache quien increíblemente logro aguantar dicho movimiento pero siendo jalado hacia atrás, Ash se mantenía intentando como podía detener el ataque del creador pero este era increíblemente poderoso siendo capaz de rostizarlo fácilmente. Como pudo en sus palmas empezó a formarse una bola morada que iba creciendo lentamente hasta tener un tamaño promedio. El azabache rápidamente quito sus manos y se alejo mientras el ataque también engullía esa bola morada y seguía su curso chocando con la nada causando una espectacular explosión.

Ash miro sus manos quemadas, miro al creador y nuevamente fue al ataque, esta vez moviéndose más rápido, Arceus cambio su color aun verde y varios látigos de hierba surgieron para atrapar al azabache. Este como pudo logro esquivar a varios pero uno sujeto la pierna de este dejándolo inmovilizado, Ash miro como Arceus reunía energías en su boca. El Ketchum miraba un increíblemente poderoso rayo solar que iba a su persona, esta vez no sabía cómo detener dicho ataque, de forma repentina un ser alado se posiciono al frente recibiendo todo el ataque de lleno.

— Charizard…— bramo Ash mirando a su pokemon fuego/volador quien se mantenía en pie mientras su cuerpo soltaba un vapor, había aguantado el ataque.

 **— Char…—** el pokemon cayó de rodillas para terminar debilitándose.

 **— Es todo por ahora —** explico Arceus para tocar al pokemon de fuego y al azabache dándoles energías nuevas **— Sigue entrenando y veras como esos ataques son inútiles ante ti —** fue lo último que dijo para salir de la sala ante la mirada de los demás.

 **— ¡Ash! —** Latias salió volando rápidamente hacia el Ketchum preocupada **— ¿Estás bien? —** pregunto esta mirándolo de cerca.

— Estoy bien, tranquila Latias — expreso el joven Ketchum con una leve sonrisa acariciando la cabeza de la pokemon Eón.

 **— Hmm…—** la única monosílaba que salió de Mewtwo fue esa, el iba a interceder pero Charizard se le adelanto.

 **— Char —** el pokemon alado se coloco al lado del azabache.

— Gracias amigo — expreso Ash mirando a su pokemon alado — Sigamos, aunque debo hacerme fuerte, así volveré y cumpliré mi cometido — expreso el Ketchum para asentirle a Mewtwo y seguir su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto Arceus nuevamente miraba por ese pequeño vórtice las acciones que ocurrían en el mundo, notando aun la cara de tristeza y shock de los humanos que fueron al monte corona, aun así unos mostraban felicidad por salvar el mundo. Además habían quitado la vida de personas que capaz hicieron cosas peores. Arceus sonrió al parecer feliz de ver que su actuación llego a ellos haciéndoles creer que se habían salvado de su final. Al menos les daría una falsa vida de paz que se destruiría cuando el elegido volviera al mundo, y ese día gozara ver el terror de los humanos. Por ahora los dejaría con la falsa esperanza de que estaban a salvo. Nuevamente empezó a dirigirse a la zona de entrenamiento, estaba de ánimo para entrenar también.

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 2 (Música de fondo –Never Change- Naruto Ending 30)**

 **Kōshite ima mo kawarazu**

 **don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau  
soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata  
deatta subete ga ore no takara  
kono sora e habataite ku  
ore kara shinjiru anata ni ēru  
tokiniha warai naite  
don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru**

(Se puede observar una habitación donde se nota una persona sentada observando el paisaje por la venta grande que había, era una chica de pelo rubio, con un objeto en su mano, se nota como el cabello de la chica ondula por el viento que pasaba por la ventana abierta, de pronto la chica gira su rostro y mira el objeto que era una gorra, por la mejilla de esta resbala una lagrima que cae en la gorra)

 **datte, kimetakara**

 **don'nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana no yō ni**

 **motto takaku sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu**

(La imagen sigue mostrando a la mujer rubia que observa por la ventana en su misma posición con la misma gorra en sus manos)

 **aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite**

 **darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de**

 **susume kitto susumeru**

 **dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru**

(La imagen cambia a una chica pelinegra con vendas en sus ojos que estaba frente a una lapida mientras estaba sentada y tomaba sus rodillas, el pelo de ella es movido por el viento, la imagen se mantiene y no se puede leer el nombre en la lapida)

 **kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri**

 **mawari ni wa nakama ya famirī**

 **sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru**

 **min'na kara moratta kono-te ni rabu**

(La imagen muestra ahora a todos los lideres de cada región y alto mandos mas los ases de fronteras reunidos en una especie de paramo, la imagen cambia mostrándolos a todos por detrás y a Arceus frente a ellos)

 **kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru**

 **gōru wa mada hodotōku**

 **Demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara**

 **sakebu ko no koe kareru made**

(La imagen cambia mostrando a dos mujeres de hermoso cuerpo paradas en un paramo de flores, ambas mirándose fijamente, la imagen se mantiene hasta que las imagen se enfoca en sus dos caras mostrando una morena y otra de piel blanca)

 **kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride**

 **kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa**

 **kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono**

 **massugu ni misueta mama de hanasanai**

(La imagen cambia a una chico de pelo negro mirando un hermoso atardecer, este no se le puede ver el rostro puesto que estaba de espalda, repentinamente un pokemon alado se coloca a su lado mirando también el atardecer)

 **Fin del capítulo.**

Bueno eso seria todo por ahora, en serio disculpen lo corto del capitulo, no queria alargarme tanto en este relleno jaja, en fin ya saben, opiniones y demas diganmelas aun queda abierto sugerencias para el harem, esta vez que sea pokemonas, no mujeres, nos vemos Yuuru fuera! *desaparece en humo*


	13. Aviso nuevo

Bueno, primero que nada, hola les saluda YKEX, segundo, lamento mucho, mucho la demora que este fic a tenido, sinceramente mi mente ah estado decaída y con falta de ideas claras y buenas, razón por la cual no eh sido capaz de continuar sin tener en cuenta claramente como mover la historia a un gusto bueno. Pero ya mas o menos siento la necesidad o ganas de seguir así que para este fin de semana habra nuevo capitulo, siendo el Domingo el dia que posiblemente lo suba, intentare que sea largo. En el siguiente capitulo habra un Time Skipe de mas o menos 3 años, se explicara los acontecimientos que ocurrieron en ese tiempo y la actual vida de algunos.

Quiero dejar en claro que no pienso dejar morir este fic ya que es uno de los cuales mejor visto eh recibido. Así que no se preocupen y aquellos lectores que aun lo siguen, tenga paciencia, en fin, nos leemos luego y recuerden seguir atentos.

Sin mas que agregar por el momento, Yuu fuera.


	14. El regreso

**Opening 1 (Música de fondo -Let me hear-)**

 **ou guys do not notice that we are gifted just by being humans,We are absolute predators, We do not even have any enemies , Maybe there are other animals watching us and thinking that someday "we will beat them down"**

(Se aprecia a Ash de espalda caminando en un extraño lugar llenos de muchas pantallas donde pasan momentos de su vida, mientras va pasando pantallas estas se van desquebrajando levemente, se muestra una donde está junto con Misty y brock, pero al pasar Ash a lado de ella esta se desquebraja un poco, luego se ve la cara de Ash de frente, la sube ligeramente y luego da un grito al aire y varias imágenes se empiezan a formar mostrando el titulo)

 **Pokemon, The Chosen of the Destrution**

 **Oh We have the brains to think hard**

 **Wear our favorite clothes**

 **We are at no doubt human beings**

 **Many small lives**

 **They were born**

 **[They were born]**

 **with the fate**

 **[with the fate]**

 **of dying for someone**

 **[for someone A human baby]**

 **A human baby**

 **When will they find out**

 **[When will they find out the true fact yeah]**

 **that at the point they were born, we are**

 **[we are winners]**

 **(the) winners of Earth**

(Se muestra la imagen de Cynthia, Tristana, Scott, y dos mujeres más atrás, la imagen cambian un poco mostrando a Giovanni sentando tras un escritorio y detrás su secretaria, se ve ahora a Delia en un hermoso paramo floreado mientras su vestido y cabello ondulan por el viento, ella mira al frente y da una hermosa sonrisa, la apariencia se aleja mostrando esas escenas en una pantalla donde Ash intenta tocar donde está su madre sonriendo, pero esta se rompe completamente esparciendo vidrios por todos lados. Ash aleja su mano y baja la mirada, luego sube sus manos hacia su cabeza y la toma con fuerzas mientras se ve que está llorando)

 **Aa hitori naiteita tonari no kimi ga toikakeru**

 **Dakara bokura yorisoi ikiru kirameku made**

(Ash da un fuerte grito inaudible y todas las pantallas empiezan a destruirse aleatoriamente, destruyendo algunas donde se muestra el con sus amigos, Ash se mueve descontroladamente tomando su cabeza aun y gritando chocando con algunas pantallas hasta que cae de rodillas y vuelve a dar otro grito inaudible para que desde atrás de él una increíble oscuridad empiece a cubrir todo)

 **For what have I been living for?**

 **When will I find out the answer?**

 **An answer that is only for you**

 **What will myself and (the) first scenery I saw**

 **Look like?**

 **It's my face, my face**

(La oscuridad se va moviendo rápidamente engullendo todo en ese extraño lugar, de forma repentina la imagen toma un joven desde atrás donde la imagen y la oscuridad se acerca a él rápidamente, el chico gira su rostro y muestra únicamente su ojo rojo con pupila morada y la imagen se congela.)

 **(Fin del opening)**

 **Capitulo 12.**

 **El regreso.**

El fuerte torrente de agua que actualmente caía sobre aquel lugar era poderoso, las gotas de agua descendían con fuerza y rapidez siendo incluso algo dolorosas al chocar con la carne. Los distintos y sonoros rayos sonaban aleatoriamente por todos lados, algunos cayendo incluso muy cerca de objetos, otros sin fallar despedazando arboles. La tormenta actual se vio como un extraño fenómeno que empezó hace algunos años; realmente se desconocía dicha causa de aquel huracán, las familias se mantenían encerradas en sus seguros hogares para evitar algún daño por aquel ventarrón que viajaba lentamente de región a región, actualmente posándose sobre Kanto.

El tiempo transcurrió lento pero seguro, siempre existiendo el dicho que lo más rápido en irse son los minutos, llegando a pasar años sin habernos fijado siquiera cuando se habían perdido horas de nuestras vidas en cosas banales. Igualmente en este mundo el transcurso del año sirvió para reparar o al menos minimizar heridas. Daños emocionales de los acontecimientos que pasaron hace tiempo y que la gente intento olvidar. Aquellos desastres que si bien jamás se hayo una causa especifica, al menos lograron dar con un "culpable".

Tan solo han transcurrido 4 años desde los atroces actos cometidos por las bandas criminales que de un día para la noche habían cesado eternamente, al parecer, sus movimientos, con ayuda de aquellos considerados los más fuertes de cada región. Donde se "descubrió" que aquellas acciones fueron causadas por las mentes maestras de cada organización vandálica de cada sitio, o eso se pensaba hasta aquel día, donde una fuerte revelación ocurrió. Nuevamente los sonoros truenos de la actual tormenta resonaban con furia, escuchándose chirrido enojado de algún ser, posiblemente.

Nos trasladamos a una mansión, aquel gran lugar que yacía inmerso dentro de un bosque, uno muy similar. Con una entrada bastante amplia donde muchos autos serian capaces de permanecer dentro, un hermoso decorado de distintas estatuas de diversos pokemon. Siendo aquella de un Garchomp la más llamativa. Si nos moviéramos al patio trasero, observaríamos un amplio campo que conectaba con el bosque, aunque una cerca se mantenía erguida evitando escape o capaz algún intruso intentara allanar el lugar. No lejos, había una especie de domo cuyo interior amplio rebosaba de una buena vegetación. Donde diversos tipos de criaturas felizmente jugaban u realizaban cualquier cosa que matara su aburrimiento en ese instante. Sin preocuparse, extrañamente, de aquel brutal huracán.

Dejando de lado aquella escena de pokemon divirtiéndose, nos adentramos en aquella mansión, donde al mirar por primera vez el interior quedarías maravillado por la belleza del lugar, donde el tapizado, cuadros, candelabros de techo y demás objetos u incluso el decorado te dejaron boca abierta. Un hermoso hogar sin dudas. Nos trasladamos a la hermosa, y amplia, sala principal. Donde un televisor de plasma se postraba orgulloso en la pared, actualmente encendido pasando por un canal de crianza pokemon. En aquella sala con diversos muebles, se hallaba en un sofá fino una esbelta figura juvenil con un cuerpo bastante hermoso, con una fina camisa que cubría su pecho el cual por las marcas bajo este en dos diversos puntos denotaba la falta de una prenda que iba bajo la camisa. Además de una pequeña prenda intima blanca que cubría su zona divina pero dejando a la imaginación.

Aquella mujer de tonalidad ligeramente bronceada y pelo negro observaba con aburrimiento el programa de tv, estado en una extraña pose puesto que yacía girada de tal forma que su cabeza quedara abajo y sus pies hacia arriba. La ex campeona Tristana, conocida como la rebelde chica que abandono el titulo por varios problemas, los cuales hasta hoy fueron imposibles remediar. Observaba con aburrimiento aquella mujer del programa dando instrucciones de cómo criar a tus compañeros. Esta bufo y cambio el canal buscando algo más interesante.

— Que aburrimiento — expreso con fastidios pues hace dos días que no salía por culpa del estúpido huracán — Ojala acabara de llover pronto — con un suspiro siguió chequeando canales en busca de algo interesante, era una buena fortuna que no había existido problemas eléctricos o de señal por culpa de la poderosa tormenta.

Moviéndonos de aquel sitio nos dirigimos a un habitación amplia, un lugar decorado de dos diversas maneras, con un toque dado para una mujer adulta, pero manteniendo esa esencia infantil con peluches y muñecos de distintas cosas, la mayoría de tipos dragón. Cerca de una amplia ventana yacía una mujer de pelo rubio con vestimenta pobre, siendo simplemente una larga bata negra que cubria hasta sus caderas. Aquella hermosa dama observaba atentamente afuera de la habitación, siendo lo único en su campo de visión el cielo oscuro y tormentoso. Aun así su mente yacía inmersa en otra cosa. Abrazo con uno de sus brazos las finas rodillas buscando acurrucarse más con ellas misma. Giro levemente observando la imagen que yacía en su otra mano, aquella foto de un joven de pelo negro sonrojado levemente, mientras ella en forma de juego le regalaba un beso en la mejilla.

— Ha pasado tanto tiempo — aquellas palabras sonaron bastante decaídas, sus ojos mostraban un brillo ligeramente apagado — ¿Realmente fuiste capaz de todo eso? — una pregunta vacía y hacia la nada surgió de sus rosados y jugosos labios.

Nuevamente observo hacia el exterior mirando la lluvia caer con fuerza, recordando aquel día donde la supuesta verdad salió a la luz. Suspiro pesadamente y procedió a levantarse del marco de la ventana para bajar a la cocina y tomar un té caliente que calme su frio cuerpo. Dejo con cuidado aquella imagen que siempre causaba melancolía, cuando antes le causa una sensación distinta. La campeona Cynthia, la mujer más deseada en muchas regiones, por su alta belleza y rigidez en combate, siendo actualmente la mujer más fuerte de todas las regiones, con un intachable número de victorias que la hacían ver como la mejor de todas. Aquella mujer que cambio drásticamente desde lo ocurrido. Actualmente viviendo en donde antes fue la ciudad pacifica de Kanto, pueblo paleta.

El hecho de que la mujer moviera cielo y tierra para obtener beneficio de construir un hogar en aquel sitio llamo la atención de todos, incluso dejando atónitos a los de Sinnoh al saber que su más grande orgullo se iría hacia otra región. Igualmente, nadie logro impedirle cometer aquella acción creando la actual mansión donde reside, costándole dinero y trabajo ya que principalmente se debía rellenar el inmenso cráter para poder iniciar la obra. Tomo dos años completar aquello y poder trasladarse a Kanto y ahora vivir en pueblo paleta. Cuando la prensa pidió alguna respuesta o razón, la campeona respondió "Que no dejaría morir ese lugar". Simples palabras que dejaron mucho a todos. Razón porque ahora poseía un nuevo apodo "Queen Kanto" o "La reina de Kanto".

El tiempo al menos no fue en vano en muchas cosas, este causo que las catástrofes fueran ligeramente olvidadas o ya tomadas con la palabra "hace mucho…" y haciendo una época de paz duradera por la captura y "encarcelación" de los distintos grupos criminales. Según palaras de Scott. En este tiempo también ocurrieron diversas cosas ajenas al mundo como tal. La investigación de Giovanni había llamado la atención de Scott y los demás cabeza de las regiones, incluso iniciaron su propia investigación para intentar "recrear" dicho intento de hacer que un humano se vuelva pokemon y…capaz hacer lo contrario. Tristemente los resultados jamás fueron buenos, cada intento era un fracaso, incluso teniendo los "supuesto" planos para realizar aquella acción. Igualmente la investigación nunca se detuvo.

 **Zona desconocida.**

La fuerte tormenta se encontraba sobre una ciudad luminosa, donde la oscuridad ya sea por causa de las nubes o de la noche obligó a encender las luces de cada farola o bombillo que tanto casas, edificios y postes poseían. La multitud poco a poco se ocultaban en sus hogares para refugiarse de la fuerte lluvia, aunque aquí solo era una normal y no tan fuerte. Por las casi desoladas calles transitaba una persona cuyo cuerpo era cubierto por una especie de bata negra impermeable que le protegía de la lluvia, su cara cubierta por la capucha que esta poseía y solo siendo visible su boca. A pasos lentos caminaba bajo la lluvia sin preocuparse siquiera en si se mojaría o no. En ningún momento su andar se detuvo, incluso antes las personas que pasaban corriendo a su lado para huir de las gotas de agua como si de acido se tratase.

La caminata de aquel ser finalizo frente un edificio con aspecto de ser un bar. Se quedo observando el lugar por un periodo de tiempo, hasta que decidió entrar en este. La campana sonó apenas aquella puerta se abrió, el sonido capto la atención de las pocas personas que yacían en el lugar. El sitio era básicamente un bar nada de otro mundo, con sus distintas, aunque pocas, mesas y sillas. Un barra donde detrás se hallaba el cantinero que servía seguramente los tragos. Pero para ser un bar, un fin de semana, estaba algo vacio. El encapuchado camino sin inmutarse ante las miradas de aquellos que tenían mucho de ser pandilleros. Llego finalmente donde el hombre flacucho y feo limpiaba un vaso.

— ¿En qué le ayudo, amigo? — sin siquiera mirarlo lanzo la pregunta. Por un momento no hubo respuesta alguna, el hombre miro al encapuchado esperando la contestación.

— Vine por la "bebida especial" — aquellas palabras dejaron mudo al cantinero por un pequeño tiempo, el cual se tenso ligeramente y tomando un porte más serio.

Esa bebida no es barata, amigo — el hombre observo de arriba abajo al hombre, sentía una mala señal viniendo de ese sujeto cubierto. Aquel encapuchado metió su mano bajo la cubierta, luego saco un bolsa que dejo sobre la barra. El sujeto curioso abrió lentamente aquella bolsa marrón de tamaño pequeño pero abultado. Sus ojos brillaron ante la emoción de ver fajas de pokedolares dentro de este. Tomo aquella cosa y la guardo cuidadosamente entre sus ropajes — Pase por aquí, buen hombre — con una sonrisa torcida guio al sujeto tras una puerta trasera.

Aquel hombre lo guio hasta la zona de bebidas donde yacían estantes de botellas y distintas bebidas. Pero eso no era lo que aquel ser feo buscaba enseñarle, o a donde guiarlo. Este movió con fuerza uno de los estantes. Donde oculto había una puerta de metal, dicha puerta parecía bien reforzada, el hombre toco varias veces de formas distintas. Una ventanilla de la puerta suficiente grande para ver se abrió, notándose dos par de ojos. Aquel ser observo al hombre flacucho el cual en voz baja hablo. La ventanilla se cerro y varios ruidos se oyeron detrás de aquella puerta, la cual con un chirrido se abrió, basto solo ese instante para que el encapuchado sintiera un olor bastante fuerte de tabaco y alcohol. El flacucho le pidió seguirle cosa que este hizo, ambos atravesaron la puerta la cual era custodiada por un hombre alto y fortachón.

Ambos empezaron a descender por unas escaleras que llevaban hacia otra puerta la cual era de un tono rojizo y no de metal. El hombre se detuvo y con retorcida mirada observo al hombre que aun no mostraba su rostro.

— Bienvenido al paraíso, amigo — finalizo para abrir la puerta y mostrar aquel mundo.

Posiblemente un deje de sorpresa o mayor aun, de asombro debió mostrarse en el rostro oculto del hombre, quien apenas entro capto mas fuerte el olor a cigarro, alcohol más cosas que le causaban picor molesto en la nariz. Pero el solo observar el ambiente posiblemente aberrante para el mundo. Después de todo mirar hombres de distintos tipos, ya sean gordos, flacos, enanos, feos, apuesto, lo que sea, eh incluso mujeres, no era nada raro, pero era raro y más aun observar pokemon con vestimentas humanas, algunas con ropaje de encaje femenino muy revelador. Otras capaces de de andar en dos piernas danzaban en un escenario donde muchos hombres disfrutaban de aquello, pero el rostro de aquella criatura solo mostraba dolor y desgracia de estar ahí.

El sujeto se quito la capucha mostrando una piel morena, pelo negro algo largo que llegaba hasta su cuello rebelde, con unos ojos purpuras oscuros que si los mirabas fijamente sentirías ver tu muerte en ellos. Su expresión era neutral, pero su pensar era distinto. El hombre flacucho lo ínsito a seguirlo nuevamente, cosa que este capto eh hizo. Mientras caminaban por el lugar más amplio que el mismo bar, observaba el cruel mundo de este lugar. Miraba lugares que deberían ser cubiertos por cortinas o quizás puertas, pero los "huéspedes" parecían disfrutar de la atención y realizar sus actos carnales a la vista. Nada sería raro de no ser verlos someter, golpear y prácticamente abusar de su antojo a pokemon. De distintos tipos y tamaños, pequeños, grandes, largos, cortos, era un sinfín de tipos.

— _"Así que este es el mundo…del cual me hablaste_ " — aquel pensar provenía del chico pelo negro que no dejaba de mirar como los hombres eh incluso mujeres abusaban de los pokemon según sus gustos o fetiches.

Miraba Nidoran tanto hembras como machos hacer felaciones a gordos asquerosos que gemían como cerdos ante el placer. Pequeños Ralts victimas de fuertes penetraciones en su pequeño cuerpo eh intimidad, los gritos no podían salir por la bola que cubría su boca. Aquellos pokemon gemían de dolor, pero para esas personas eran sonidos de placer. Riolus siendo violados por mujeres con dildos mientras los pequeños sufrían por su entrada trasera. Gardevoir, Lopunny, Nidoqueen, charmander, y muchos tipos más sufrían la violación. Incluso muchos eran obligados a penetrarse entre ellos para un espectáculo de quien lo quisiera. Este era un infierno para todos ellos, lo más llamativo era la cantidad de personas que había, ahora comprendía donde fueron a parar los clientes que debían estar en el bar. Al final llegaron a un mostrador donde atrás de una mujer yacía un gran marco con letras, cada uno con los precios que se debían pagar por cada servicio y tipo de pokemon.

— Oye dulzura, tenemos un amigo bueno aquí — explico sacando aquella bolsa con dinero que dejo en el mostrador, la mujer la abrió y sonrió con picardía.

— Con esta cantidad de dinero hasta yo te doy mi vagina, querido — respondió la mujer observando al azabache quien no se inmutaba y permanecía serio.

— o dejo a tu cuidado — finalizo el hombre para regresar por donde vino.

— Entonces guapo ¿Qué deseas? — pregunto la recepcionista de aquel sitio señalando el panel tras de su personas — Tenemos de todo tipo y gusto — explico mostrando cada precio. Por un rato el más joven miro el panel. Había distintas opciones, ya sea manipulación, donde sometías a tu pokemon, masoquismo, donde lo podías golpeas, casi lo mismo a manipulación. Sadismo, había tantas opciones, cada una no era peor que la otra, pues todas lo eran.

— ¿No tienes nada mejor? — la seriedad con que lo dijo llamo la atención de la mujer quien lo miro con la ceja alzada.

— Según tu ¿Qué sería mejor? — aquella pregunta fue más por simple curiosidad, ella creía saber a qué se refería.

— Alguna no usada — eso basto para que la mujer alejara sus sospechas. Sonrió y en pose coqueta lo miraba.

— Eso cuesta un poco más, querido — respondió con dulzura.

— El dinero no es problema…— respondió el chico aun serio.

La chica sonrió y guiño su ojo. Tomo una especie de radio y empezó hablar en este. Otra voz resonó de aquel aparato y durante unos minutos se mantuvieron en una conversación ajena para el sujeto quien simplemente observaba a la nada. Luego de finalizar la mujer le miro nuevamente.

— Tenemos varios para tu gusto — saco debajo de aquel mostrador una carpeta pequeña donde se plasmaban varios nombres — Elige el de tu preferencia — finalizo para entender a otro de aspecto mayor.

Ojeo rápidamente la pequeña lista buscando el objetivo, hasta que finalmente dio con este, observo el precio por el cual se pagaba por el serbio que brindaría este pokemon. Simplemente señalo al que deseaba, cosa que sorprendió a la mujer pues nadie elegía a ese por ser muy caro. Pero bueno no se quejo al recibir exactamente la paga. Ella lo llevo a la habitación especial donde este podría realizar sus más enfermos actos carnales. Un lugar pequeño con una cama y distintos utensilios para el gusto que se dejase. Luego de unos minutos llego un hombre con una jaula. Este la abrió y con una especie de vara con electricidad que salía cuando se accionaba un boto saco a la criatura dentro de esta.

El azabache noto un ser con aspecto de zorro de color negro y partes rojos, con un mechón con ambos colores. Este temblaba y se acurrucaba con temor, tenía un bozal que impedía cualquier acción con sus dientes, más un extraño collar en su cuello. El hombre le entrego una especie de control donde le explico que si el pequeño se portaba "rebelde" no dudara en apretar el botón para castigarlo con una descarga, aunque le advirtió que no se pasara porque muchos encontraron excitante ver a los pokemon sufrir por la descarga hasta matarlos. Luego de eso se retiro dejando a esos dos.

El azabache miraba con seriedad al pequeño que temblaba fuertemente y retrocedía con lentitud. El sujeto se acerco y estiro su mano causando más miedo en el pokemon siniestro. Este cerró sus ojos esperando el sufrimiento que su madre había vivido hace un tiempo, cuando por una mala suerte del destino fueron capturados. Supo por voces de otros pokemon el sufrimiento que soportaba, incluso observo como muchos luchaban por no ser llevados hasta ese cruel mundo, ganándose golpizas y descargas. Escuchaba el chillido de su madre intentando en vano evitar que su amado hijo sufriera lo que ella ah soportado. Tristemente los grilletes, la jaula y las descargas le impidieron hacerlo. Ahora estaba solo a merced de este extraño. Lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos esperando el cruel destino.

Sin embargo solo sintió una leve caricia en su mejilla quitando aquellas lágrimas. El pequeño tembló mas ante el tacto, pero este en vez de ser doloroso era cálido. Lentamente abrió sus ojos observando a ese chico con una leve sonrisa, se sintió extrañamente tranquilo al verlo, esos ojos purpuras penetrante no los recordaba, pero sentía que lo conocía.

— Todo está bien, Zorua, no sufrirás mas — con aquellas palabras intento calmarlo, despojándolo de aquel bozal y ese collar, el pequeño por un instante pensó en huir, pero se quedo estático observando al hombre.

— _"¿Quién eres?"_ — aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del aquel sujeto quien aun sin perder esa leve sonrisa le daba caricias.

— Es lógico que no me recuerdes. Ah pasado tiempo — respondió el muchacho, para luego con una sonrisa un poco más grande revelar su identidad — Soy Ash — luego de decir su nombre, observo al pequeño siniestro.

Este por un momento quedo paralizado, bien recordaba al chico el cual imito en juego y además los salvo a él y su madre. Nuevamente las lágrimas surgieron de sus ojos azulados y se lanzo con rapidez a los brazos del azabache quien igualmente lo abrazo. El pequeño soltó un llanto que bien podía oírse afuera, los demás ajenos a lo real pensaban que ya empezó la "diversión". Totalmente ingenuos de lo que se avecinaba, después de todo, el azabache serio, estaba molesto.

 **Lugar desconocido.**

En algún sitio alejado de la humanidad, un lugar grande, dedicado a un tipo especial de personas. Aquel sitio donde ninguno desearía pasar la noche, y no hablo de una cárcel. En el interior de aquella gran edificación, caminaba una mujer ya en sus treinta y tantos. Hermosa de pelo castaño con una vestimenta casual. La mujer caminaba con leve temor intentando ignorar los gritos y alaridos de personas que yacían en ese lugar. Observando nuevamente los distintos pasillos que llevaban a mas posibles habitaciones. Ella caminaba detrás de una mujer de pelo amarillo de vestimenta blanca como una enfermera. Por un amplio pasillo con puertas tanto a la izquierda como derecha.

Ambas mujeres se detuvieron en frente a una de las muchas puertas metalizadas imposibles derribarse por la fuerza humana normal. Actas para retener a las personas que yacen en el interior. La enfermera saco un manojo de llaves explicándole aquellas indicaciones que la mujer perfectamente conocía, después de todo no era la primera vez en asistir en dicho lugar. La puerta fue abierta y un chirrido se escucho al ser levemente empujada para lograr que una persona entre. Aquella mujer agradeció y se interno dentro de ese cuarto blanco, o el cual debía ser totalmente blanco.

No se sorprendió en observa las pocas cosas que habían, un simple retrete donde realizar necesidades, el cual estaba protegido de tal forma que un daño no pueda realizarse. Las paredes también se hallaban cubiertas por un manto acolchado causando que todo daño se evitado a la persona en el interior. La mujer nuevamente observo aquellos garabatos en distintos colores, aquellos que decían una simple palabra. Aquel nombre que pintando estaba en todos lados ya sea en azul, verde, amarillo, rojo y dios esperaba ese rojo fuera pintura.

Miro a la persona que yacía en una esquina cantando un tema creado por ella misma. Una canción que repetía el mismo nombre o palabra, una melodía que causaría terror a quien la escuche. La mujer se acerco lentamente y con precaución.

— ¿Hi-hija? — con ese leve tono llamo a la chica de pelo maltratado con vestimenta blanca siendo esta una bata que cubría su desnudo cuerpo. Aquella chica de edad juvenil seguía cantando sin captar o ignorando la presencia de esa mujer. En sus manos un peluche con destalles de alguien al parecer, teniendo incluso accesorios como una gorra roja.

— Tu y yo, siempre juntos, iremos hasta el fin del mundo o mi amado, o mi cielo, te amo tanto mi príncipe del cielo — aquella melodiosa y a la vez tétrica voz resonaba por el cuarto. La mujer suspiro ligeramente y volvió a intentar captar la atención de quien parecía su hija.

— Hija, por favor, respóndeme — imploro su madre adolorida de ver en ese estado de locura a su retoño.

— ¿eh? ¿Mamá? — al parecer la chica reacciono y giro a ver a su madre, está notando nuevamente las ojeras y su cara sucia — ¿Qué haces aquí? Estoy en mi cita — aquellas palabras causaron más dolor en su madre al ver como ella abrazaba y besaba el muñeco — Es de mala educación interrumpir la cita de tu hija, mamá — hablo nuevamente.

— Hija…yo…— aquella mujer buscaba las palabras exactas para hablar con ella, pero le era casi imposible — Hija…aun… ¿Aun piensas en él? — a pesar de que la respuesta era obvia, ella solo quería, confirmar por así decirlo.

— Claro que si, él es mi vida, él es todo para mí — respondió con voz risueña, observando el muñeco en sus manos.

— Hija…él…debes superarlo, por favor…sabes que Ash está muer… — antes de siquiera poder terminar el peluche paso volando a un lado de ella. La mujer asustada miro el cambio drástico de su hija mostrando una mirada furiosa.

— No te atrevas a decirlo…— con una voz amenazante encaro a su madre, sus ojos se palpaba la ira. La madre no retrocedió y adquirió el valor.

— Hija, me duele verte en este estado, debes olvidarlo ya, no está aquí, el se fue — aquella mujer intentaba hacer entrar en razón a su hija, pero esta no parecía querer hacerlo.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Él no está muerto! — grito sonoramente apretando su cabeza.

— Aunque no lo estuviera, sabes muy bien como es visto hoy en día, lo ven como un…

— ¡Cállate! ¡Es culpa de esos malditos, es su culpa, por ellos, él no está aquí, por culpa de esos desgraciados, él se fue! ¡Los matare cuando tenga la oportunidad! — en un estado de locura empezó a ponerse más cerca de su madre la cual retrocedía — ¡Ellos tienen la culpa, ellos la tienen, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé! — gritaba con desesperación jalando sus cabellos. Una sonora bofetada se escucho, la mejilla de la chica se encontraba girada por el fuerte golpe de su madre quien soltaba lágrimas de sufrimiento.

— Hija…— ella intentaba querer regresarla, ver nuevamente a esa chica con un sueño grande, la cual le desafío para cumplirlo. Ahora solo observando una loca desquiciada.

— Él vendrá por mi…lo sé, lo sé, lo sé, lo sé…— ella se acerco a la puerta y tomo el muñeco que antes poseía, nuevamente se empezó ah alejar donde yacía antes, en esa esquina — Él volverá y me llevara…tendremos muchos hijos, muchos, muchos y matare a cualquiera que me lo quiera quitar, porque yo lo amo, yo lo amo, lo amo, lo amo, lo amo — se giro un poco observando a su madre — Y te castigara por golpearme, lo sé, lo sé, el te castigara por golpear a su princesa — con una sonrisa torcida empezó a reírse de forma desquiciada mientras su madre lloraba con dolor, su hija ya no tenía salvación, ella se volvió loca completamente.

— Lo siento…Serena — la mujer salió de aquella habitación en un fuerte llanto, cada vez que venía, era lo mismo, el nombre de Ash en las paredes, el peluche que ella creo, su canción terrorífica. Le dolía, pero debía aceptarlo, había perdido a su hija por ese maldito mocoso, si Arceus algún día se lo permitía, juraba golpear a ese azabache. Lo juraba.

— Te amo, te amo, mi amado Ash, tu y yo, juntos en el cielo, solos tu y yo, amándonos, te amo, te amo, mi amado Ash, siempre seré tu único amor, oh Ash te amo tanto — seguía cantando con bella voz la chica, moviendo ese muñeco mientras lo besaba.

Serena, víctima de la locura del amor, paciente del manicomio desde hace año dos años. La causa de la locura, creer ciegamente que su "amado" seguía con vida. Perdiendo su vida social, amigos y pokemon. Volviéndose una desquiciada que incluso casi mataba a una chica que hablo mal de "su amor". Paciente numero 12.870.

 **Bar/Prostibulo pokemon.**

De regreso en aquel lugar de sufrimiento, observábamos a un Zorua ya calmado, sintiendo las caricias de quien es un gran amigo. El tipo siniestro relatado como habían llegado a su ubicación, donde su madre peleo contra muchos pokemon, perdiendo al final. Cuando ambos fueron traídos amordazo y enjaulados a este maldito lugar. El jamás experimento lo que los demás pokemon sentían, incluso su madre pago el precio. Sabía lo que ella sufría, la miraba cada dia con ese bozal y grilletes, la electrocutaban para que avanzara, y siempre volvía con extraños líquidos en su pelaje, además de daño. Ash escuchaba atentamente la historia, con un deje de seriedad. Luego de finalizar su relato nuevamente rompió en llanto, el azabache simplemente lo abrazo dándole confort.

— Ya todo término, tu madre y tú, desde hoy, no sufrirán mas — explico Ash con una sonrisa. Zorua asintió confiando en las palabras de su gran amigo, eh incluso, el cual muchas veces deseaba ver.

El entrenador, se levanto y dejo un ball sobre la mesa, Zorua lo miro extrañado, pero comprendió, toco aquella esfera y un brillo rojo lo impulso dentro de esta. Aquel objeto redondo se movió leves momentos para luego dar la señal de que fue atrapado. Esto dejo un poco extrañado al Ketchum, pues pensaba que no lo atraparía porque Zorua ya tendría una pokeball, pero llego a la conclusión que estos sujetos no se preocupaban de que sus "productos" fueran robados.

Ash salió de aquella habitación y se dirigió a la recepción donde estaba la mujer. El chico la miro y esta sonriente le observaba también.

— ¿Algún problema? ¿O ya terminaste? Si que eres rápido, un poco decepcionante — hablo esta limando sus uñas, de forma repentina sintió una especie de presión y temor en su cuerpo. Su piel empezó a erizarse y sentir un horrible escalofrió. No fue la única porque los humanos en el sitio sintieron lo mismo, una horrible sensación de muerte que los paralizaba.

— Desde hoy, este lugar ya no existirá — fueron las secas palabras de Ash quien camino tranquilamente hasta quedar como en el centro, cerro sus ojos y se concentro un poco.

" _Serán libres…"_

Aquellas palabras fueron escuchadas en la mente de cada pokemon en el sitio actual, todos quedaron mudos al oír dicha voz reconfortante.

" _No teman, no soy su enemigo, los sacare de este infierno…"_

Los pokemon soltaban fuertes lágrimas al oír una voz de salvación, muchos pensaban en la idea de irse libremente, otros deseaban la venganza, al final sabían una cosa, el vivir con estos recuerdos iba a ser más doloroso, no confiarían en nada ni nadie si volvían al mundo exterior. Con tristeza y sonría. Una respuesta llego al azabache.

— _"Salva a los que no han sufrido…nosotros ya no podemos vivir después de estar en esta agonía, por favor, desaparece este lugar, y danos descanso…"_

Aquella voz femenina resonó en la mente de Ash, desconocía de quien pertenecía, pero aun así la tristeza y dolor era palpable. El azabache abrió sus ojos y miro al frente observando la mayoría de pokemon que estaban siendo usados en ese momento. Asintió y en un parpadeo cada collar y retención que poseían fue destruido. Ellos eran libres, libres para vengarse.

Los humanos quedaron horrorizados al observar a quienes eran sus víctimas, ahora con mirada furiosas, con una sed de sangre alta. La masacre inicio, las garras despedazaban la carne lentamente de esas personas, los dientes arrancaban partes del cuerpo con fiereza y lentitud. Los golpes no paraban en los rostros de los bastardos. Ash no se detuvo a mirar la sangrienta escena, no se detuvo a ver la venganza de los que sufrieron años aquí. Se dirigió donde poseían a los demás cautivos para liberarlos. Con su poder abrió cada celda y quito cada objeto que impedía el movimiento. Muchos salieron, habían escuchado las palabras de Ash y no dudarían en morir en este sitio completando su rabia. Los que aun no fueron usados serian llevados.

— _"Protege a mi hijo…"_ — aquella Zoroark paso a un lado, con su pelaje quitado en varias zonas, heridas profundas y quemaduras. Ash simplemente asintió. Mientras aquella fiera iba en búsqueda de víctimas.

El Ketchum subía aquellas escaleras, sin inmutarse ante los gritos de dolor que se escuchaban de aquellas personas, recibiendo daños horribles físicos, pero ninguno mortal, porque ellos deseaban hacerlos sufrir, hacerlos llorar de agonía. Al llegar a puerta metalizada hayo al guardia paralizado. El azabache simplemente tomo el rostro de este y lo estampo una vez, dos veces, tres veces y mas contra el duro concreto, a cada impactado el rostro del sujeto se desfigurada y su piel se desgarraba, hasta quedar solamente una cara horriblemente destrozada.

La puerta salió volando y por mala fortuna uno de los del bar estaba buscando una botella, recibiendo el impacto de aquel objeto que lo aplasto contra el muro. Ash siguió su camino saliendo a la zona del bar. El sujeto flacucho quedo mudo y horrorizado, las personas igualmente empezaron a temblar por la sangre en el traje del hombre. Nuevamente un fuerte instinto los dejo en el sitio sin posibilidad de moverse. Ash salió de aquel bar sin mirar atrás, colocándose nuevamente su capucha.

— _"¿Estás seguro de esto?"_ — una voz grave y seria resonó en su mente, este simplemente observo al frente.

— Fue su decisión…— finalizo para alejarse de aquel sitio. Una intensa luz repentinamente del cielo pueblo aquel pequeño edificio. Algunas personas que aun transitaban por las calles se quedaron observando aquel destello de luz.

Repentinamente ocurrió algo inesperado, aquel edificio exploto en un brillante destello. Causando una potente explosión cuya onda de choque causo mayor devastación. Nadie que estuviera en un radio de 3 kilómetros se salvo de aquel inmenso poder. Al finalizar solo quedo un gigantesco agujero oscuro que no parecía tener fin.

— _"Gracias…"_

Aquella dulce voz femenina sonó en la mente del muchacho. El cual se encontraba ahora en un sitio alejado ampliamente del lugar de explosión, pero lo suficientemente cerca para ver su acto. Con seriedad en su mirar.

— La espera a terminado…— empezó a decir alzando su mano donde un aura morada en forma de esfera se apreciaba — Es tiempo de iniciar…el renacimiento del mundo — cerro su puño con fuerza para que cientos de rayos cayeran en diversas zonas de aquella ciudad causando aun más daño — Pero antes, debo cobrar facturas — finalizo mientras sus ojos cambian de rojo a purpura aleatoriamente, a veces combinándose. Una especie de vórtice se formo tras su persona, por el cual ingreso desapareciendo de aquel lugar.

El inicio del fin había empezado.

 **Misión de Cynthia.**

La rubia hablaba con su compañera de hogar, Tristana, sobre temas triviales o diversas cosas, una de ellas que ya la rubia debía tener novio. Realmente Cynthia jamás encontró al hombre que consideraba indicado, no hasta verlo a él. Simplemente empezó como curiosidad de ver que tan lejos llegaría, luego paso a una admiración por notar su determinación y ansias de superación. Y sin saber cómo ni cuándo, cambio a un sentimiento más profundo, quizás, amor.

Desde los eventos ocurridos, Cynthia se encerró en un mundo de hielo impenetrable, ningún solo hombre ah podido siquiera hacerla sonreír, si no con molestia. Desde hace mucho la reina se volvió inalcanzable para todos los hombres. Incluso Mirto quien intento recuperar su amistad. Cosa imposible. Razón por la cual la chica no tenía nadie actualmente, y tampoco deseaba tenerlo, pero debía admitir que su actual mejor amiga tenía razón en muchos puntos.

— Una mujer necesita satisfacer sus necesidades, Cynthia, eres aun joven y hermosa, codiciada por hombres, deberías aprovechar eso — explico su compañera.

— Es increíble que una niña me de consejos de amor — con tono sarcástico expreso esas palabras sacando un enojo en Tristana — Ya, entiendo lo que tratas de decir pero…no me siento preparada aun — aunque buscara una excusa mas creíble, esa era realmente la única razón, no estaba lista emocionalmente. Aun pensaba en ese chico.

— Debes dejar el pasado, amiga — la mano de la ex campeona se poso sobre la de Cynthia, conociendo perfectamente porque ella no quería salir con nadie, sabiendo la historia que tuvo con el chico Ketchum. Que si bien no llego a ser más que una amistad, sabía que su amiga realmente sentía aprecio y amor hacia ese, lamentablemente, difunto chico.

— Es solo…— llevando su mano al pecho toco la zona de su corazón, sintiendo desde hace mucho aquella sensación que nunca desaparecía — Siento que sigue aún vivo…que está en algún sitio…— sus palabras causaron un mirada triste en Tristana porque, aunque deseaba creer en su amiga, llego a pensar que no aceptar la realidad le está causando daño a su mente.

Ambas se mantuvieron en silencio un momento, cada una con pensares distintos, Cynthia recordando esa sonrisa que la hacía sonrojar levemente. Tristana sabiendo que no tendría vida amorosa por su condición. De forma extraña y repentina ambas sintieron una sensación fuerte dentro de ellas, como si una esencia peligrosa, pero cálida, hubiera pasado como un rápido viento en sus cuerpos.

— ¿Se-sentiste eso? — pregunto Tristana, recibiendo un asentimiento de Cynthia — ¿Q-que habrá sido? Se sintió horrible y…extrañamente cálido…— la pelo negro no sabía cómo expresar ese sentimiento.

Por otro lado la rubia parecía haber sentido algo más, como si su corazón entendiera de quien pertenecía aquella extraña esencia que cubrió su cuerpo un instante. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa, ¿Sera posible que fuera…?

 **Ciudad Celeste, gimnasio.**

En aquel gimnasio/mansión de tipo agua, la hermosa líder Misty disfrutaba en la orilla de su más grande piscina, comiendo dulces frutos, mientras su hermoso cuerpo más desarrollado era cubierto por un bikini de un solo encaje pequeño que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

— Esto sí que es vida — expreso con satisfacción de su estatus actual, tomo otro fruto para darle una mordida, pero repentinamente sintió una esencia altamente maligna y peligrosa. Su mano se paralizo y aquel fruto cayó al suelo. La líder no comprendía qué demonios pasa, pero sentía como su vida poco a poco iba a llegar a su fin.

Como pudo intento ponerse de pie, tambaleándose buscando la salida. De forma extraña todo se torno oscuro. Simples penumbras invadían su gimnasio. Su respiración de empezó a volver agitada. No entendía, no comprendía, realmente estaba confundida. Fue cuando una luz ilumino el otro lado del campo, donde un hombre encapuchado yacía parado. La líder se mantuvo estática en el sintió, esa esencia provenía de aquel hombre. Su cuerpo le gritaba que huyera, pero le era imposible moverse correctamente.

— ¡¿Q-q-quien demonios eres tú?! — grito la mujer con temor buscando las ball que estaban en su cintura. Una leve risa se escucho de aquel hombre que helo mas la sangre de la líder.

— ¿Ya te olvidaste de mí? Y eso que siempre te gustaba golpearme — aquella fría y graciosa voz capto la atención de Misty quien no sabía de que hablaba — Has cambiado tanto, Misty, pero sigues siendo igual de plana — esas palabras causaron enojo en la líder de agua quien deseaba poner en su lugar a ese desconocido — Tal vez esto te refresque la memoria — aquel hombre arrojo una especie de carta la cual cayó en los pies de la mujer, esta abrió sus ojos en shock observando la foto que se tomo con sus compañeros Brock y a quien le destruyo la vida, ese azabache sonriente.

— N-n-n-no pu-pu-puede ser…— con lentitud alzo la mirada y observo como aquel personaje se quitaba la capucha mostrando su rostro cambiado, sin aquellas zetas de las mejillas, pero ella no tenía dudas, lo sentía, ese hombre era — ¿A-a-a-ash? — pregunto con pavor.

— Hola, buena amiga — su leve sonrisa pacifica le causo escalofríos a la mujer — Es bueno verte en tan cómodo sitio — el azabache seguía sonriente sin despegar sus ojos negros de la mujer.

— T-t-t-t-u n-no pu-puedes estar aquí — intentando retroceder busco el impulso para huir, sentía miedo, realmente sentía miedo.

— ¿No? ¡Pero si solo vine a visitar a mi primera mejor amiga! — con emoción soltó aquella frase causando más impresión en la líder — Y claro…hablar del pasado… ¿No? — su tono emocionado cambio bruscamente a uno serio y grave. Misty en ese punto tomo su ball e iba a lanzarla — Misty, antes de que hagas eso ¿No quieres oír mi pequeña propuesta? — el azabache dejo sorprendida y curiosa a la experta de tipo agua.

— ¿Pro-propuesta? — el azabache asintió y nuevamente el gimnasio se ilumino.

— Ya sabes mi fama actualmente, fuiste una de quienes me brindo tener tal estatus, puedes sacar provecho ¿No? — explico el azabache con tono calmado y leve sonrisa.

— ¿D-de que estás hablando? — pregunto nuevamente intentando no recordar eso.

— Una batalla, uno contra uno, si tu ganas, me quedare y puedes hacer conmigo lo que desees ¿Te parece? — propuso el azabache. Dejando muda a la líder. Esta se quedo un rato pensado, sinceramente ya era muy fuerte y más con usar ese poder. No podía perder nuevamente con este maldito mocoso. Su cuerpo ya se movía normalmente.

— Bien…una batalla…me parece bien, Ash, sabíamos que debíamos acabarte aquellas vez, siempre fuiste una peste para todos, un insulto para nosotros, no eras nadie antes, ni eres nadie ahora, pero me encargare de borrarte del mapa de una buena vez maldito Ketchum — su rabia era notoria y con fuerza arrojo aquella esfera la cual en un haz de luz roja libero a la serpiente marina Gyarados, el cual solo un potente rugido.

— Ha, que bonito…— Ash tomo su poke ball y la arrojo. El haz de luz era en este caso dorado sacando una forma que empezó a adquirir apariencia hasta formarse un Lucario. Justo cuando aquel pokemon abrió sus ojos, una poderosa onda de choque se sintió intimidando al poderoso pokemon marino y a su entrenadora — Bien…comencemos con algo fácil, golpe karate — ordeno el azabache.

Misty sonrió ante la estupidez del Ketchum, después de todo su pokemon era volador, lo que significaba que ese ataque no le haría ni cosquillas. Iba a dar la orden de esquivar y atacar pero, su voz no fue tan rápida. En un simple segundo ya Lucario se hallaba sobre Gyarados quien tampoco noto cuando se movio. El puño del pokemon descendió con fuerza hasta golpear brutalmente la cabeza de la serpiente marina. El resultado fue ver como aquel pokemon gigante fue fuerte y rápido contra el piso impactado su cabeza contra esta. Misty quedo paralizada al observar como su poderoso pokemon yacía inmóvil después de tal ataque que no debió ser eficaz siquiera. Afortunadamente el Gyarados se recompuso y lentamente volvió a erguirse.

— ¿Es todo? — pregunto Ash sonriente, su Lucario tenía un porte sumamente serio. Misty rechino los dientes con rabia y mostro una pulsera en su brazo.

— ¡Ahora veras! ¡Gyarados, mega evoluciona! — aquel objeto en su brazo brillo, mas la gema que poseía su pokemon en una zona de su cuerpo. El brillo ilumino aquel campo por un instante. Ahora el tipo agua tenía una apariencia distinta y más poderosa.

La batalla se reinicio con un Mega gyarados usando hidropulso. Lucario esquivo el ataque fácilmente y a una velocidad increíble. Misty no comprendía como ese perro era tan rápido, pero no iba a contenerse. Acua cola fue el siguiente movimiento que ordeno. Gyarados realizo dicha acción dirigiendo su ataque rápidamente contra el tipo lucha.

— Detenlo — aquellas palabras causaron burla en Misty, era imposible detener ese ataque y menos en un estado Mega, Ash seguramente había perdido la cabeza.

Lucario cayó al suelo y alzo su pata. La cola del pokemon impacto con suma fuerza en la palma del tipo lucha creando una poderosa onda de choque que levanto una increíble cantidad de humo. Por un momento ya saboreaba la victoria, pero su cara cambio de orgullo a impacto al observar la situación. Lucario se mantenía inmóvil, sujetando con firmeza la cola de aquel pokemon mega, realmente había detenido el ataque. La mandíbula de Misty temblaba ligeramente.

— Acabalo…— ordeno el azabache.

El puño del pokemon perro se lleno de electricidad y dio un gran salto donde estaba el rostro del pokemon. Misty iba a dar le orden de esquivar, pero fue demasiado tarde. El potente puñetazo eléctrico dio de lleno y con un poder tremendo que incluso mando a la otra esquiva incluso pasándole por un lado a Misty al pokemon agua. El cual termino impactado contra el muro destruyéndolo.

La chica de cabello naranja cayó de rodillas ante su inminente derrota. Las lágrimas no dudaron en salir mientras sus ojos se mostraban idos. Unos pasos se oyeron y ya frente su persona yacía el azabache sonriendo levemente.

— Lástima que hayas perdido…— este se agacho levemente y tomo el rostro de la mujer, se acerco a este y para sorpresa de la líder le planto un beso en sus labios. Repentinamente Misty sintió el intruso escurridizo de la lengua de Ash en su boca causando un juego donde la mujer perdía. Duro segundos, el chico se separo dejando un hilo ensalivado que los unía — Te has vuelto hermosa…pero…— se acerco al oído de esta — Me causas repulsión — al finalizar eso le dio un sonoro golpe en la mejilla causando que cayera de lado.

La líder sujeto la zona golpeada mientras lagrimas descendía con más fuerza, miro como ahora los ojos de aquel chico yacían purpuras con rojo. Con mas temor a un intento levantarse pero solo sintió como su pierna era pisada con fuerza causando un grito sonoro de ella. Ash la tomo por sus cabellos alzándola levemente.

— ¡Por favor, lo sien…!

— Sus palabras quedaron mudas al recibir otro golpe en la nariz la cual se le partió con el impacto. Otro golpe esta vez en el estomago le saco el aire y que escupiera saliva. Ash, con fuerza le arrojo contra el suelo causándole más daño, y esta empezó a retroceder mientras se arrastraba. El azabache nuevamente la tomo pero del cuello y la estampo contra la pared más cercana. Nuevamente los puñetazos fueron contra el cuerpo de la mujer recibiendo tanto en la cara como estomago y pecho. Sentía un horrible dolor tras cada golpe, como si cada impacto le dañara incluso internamente. Su cara ahora hinchada con mucha sangre saliendo de su nariz y labios rotos.

— L-l-lo si-si-sien…— no pudo finalizar al recibir un fuerte puño nuevamente en el estomago que le hizo vomitar sangre en gran cantidad.

— Un lo siento no arreglara lo que hiciste…no traerá de vuelta a mi madre…— hablo con seriedad. Ash empezó a masajear los senos de la mujer la cual soltaba quejidos de dolor porque esa zona estaba dañada también — Te han crecido mucho en este tiempo ¿Serán reales? Veamos — con un simple y fuerte tiro revelo los pechos de la mujer la cual soltaba mas lagrimas que se mezclaban con su sangre. El azabache empezó a masajearlos y apretar los pezones que causaban era dolor y ligero placer — ¿Acaso te gusta? Que masoquista…pero no sé si me gusta lo falso…— con fuerza apretó el seno de la chica quien chillo de dolor — Veamos entonces…si son naturales — con una inhumana sonrisa empezó a jalar con fuerza el seno de Misty la cual empezó a soltar gritos de dolor y agonía, con la poca fuerza sujetaba el brazo de Ash intentando detener aquella acción, tristemente no podía. El tirón seguía y el seno de Misty cada vez se alargaba hasta un punto que no podía más, pero el azabache seguía insistiendo. Hasta que el límite llego y un fuerte jalón despego de forma desgarradora y horrible el seno de Misty de su pecho atrayendo la carne de más lugares. La líder gritaba con mucha más fuerza y dolor, Ash apretó con brutalidad su garganta apagando ese maldito sonido de su voz — Si eran reales…— dijo observando el interior de aquel seno ensangrentado que se deslizaba de sus manos notando la falta de implantes — Bueno…quizás el otro si lo sea — con una sonrisa retorcida miro a la líder.

Nuevamente un grito desgarrador se escucho en todo aquel gimnasio, donde no había absolutamente nadie. Ni mucamas, ni hermanas, nadie. Solo aquel brutal ser que disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su antigua amiga. Luego de ver la naturalidad de Misty, quiso saber que tan abierta estaba y su mejor opción fue meterle un tubo de metal de gran anchura por la vagina. Claro eso después de romperle los brazos y piernas. Finalmente solo quedo una cosa por hacer.

— Mewtwo — el llamado de Ash hizo aparecer el tipo psíquico — Ya sabes que hacer — el pokemon asintió y sus ojos brillaron.

Repentinamente el debilitado Gyarados revivió, ahora con ojos azulados. Misty, la cual convulsionaba, observo como su fiel amigo la miraba. La entrenadora no podía articular palabra por su garganta herida. Gyarados abrió más sus fauces y se acerco a su entrenadora, aquella que le cuido por años. Al final el pokemon empezó a devorarla con lentitud para más sufrir de Misty. El Festin duro minutos, hasta que de la líder solo quedo un cuerpo por la mitad sin brazos, con la mitad de la cara devorada.

— Una menos…tal vez debí divertirme más con ella…bah…aun tengo juguetes con los cuales pasar el rato — su sonrisa leve cambio a una mas tétrica. Su Lucario, testigo de todo lo que paso, sonría con felicidad. Y esperaba una "recompensa" por su trabajo. Mewtwo simplemente se mantenía neutral y serio. Ya acostumbrado a esta faceta de su amigo — El mundo sabrá…que Ash Ketchum ha vuelto…para acabar con todos…vámonos — finalizo para que un vórtice apareciera y los tres entraran en este, observando por última vez el cuerpo de su mutilada amiga. El vórtice se cerró desapareciendo.

Las hermanas de Misty iban llegando al gimnasio, hasta que un destello ilumino dicho lugar. De forma sorpresiva la luz se intensifico y arraso con todo a su paso en un radio de 3 kilómetros. Acabando con la vida de todo ser en dicho radio.

 **Manicomio. Internada Serena.**

La chica miraba al techo de aquella blanca y pintada habitación, con ojos desorbitados y una sonrisa amplia de psicótica. Abrazando con fuerza aquel muñeco de Ash.

— Has vuelto…mi amor…— hablo mientras su sonrisa se anchaba mas.

 **La masacre empezó.**

 **Continuara.**

 **Ending 2 (Música de fondo –Never Change- Naruto Ending 30)**

 **Kōshite ima mo kawarazu**

 **don'na tsuyoi nami ni mo sakarau  
soko ni wa nakama, haruka kanata  
deatta subete ga ore no takara  
kono sora e habataite ku  
ore kara shinjiru anata ni ēru  
tokiniha warai naite  
don'na fuma reyou to hana wa sai teru**

(Se puede observar una habitación donde se nota una persona sentada observando el paisaje por la venta grande que había, era una chica de pelo rubio, con un objeto en su mano, se nota como el cabello de la chica ondula por el viento que pasaba por la ventana abierta, de pronto la chica gira su rostro y mira el objeto que era una gorra, por la mejilla de esta resbala una lagrima que cae en la gorra)

 **datte, kimetakara**

 **don'nani fuma rete mo sai teta hana no yō ni**

 **motto takaku sore ga naniyori mo chikara hanatsu**

(La imagen sigue mostrando a la mujer rubia que observa por la ventana en su misma posición con la misma gorra en sus manos)

 **aitsu no bun made tsuyoku ikite**

 **darenimo makenai tsuyoi ishi de**

 **susume kitto susumeru**

 **dare mo mita koto nai sekai o tsukureru**

(La imagen cambia a una chica pelinegra con vendas en sus ojos que estaba frente a una lapida mientras estaba sentada y tomaba sus rodillas, el pelo de ella es movido por el viento, la imagen se mantiene y no se puede leer el nombre en la lapida)

 **kowakunai soba ni iru kagiri**

 **mawari ni wa nakama ya famirī**

 **sono chikara ga michishirube ni naru**

 **min'na kara moratta kono-te ni rabu**

(La imagen muestra ahora a todos los lideres de cada región y alto mandos mas los ases de fronteras reunidos en una especie de paramo, la imagen cambia mostrándolos a todos por detrás y a Arceus frente a ellos)

 **kono machi ni fukukaze ni noru**

 **gōru wa mada hodotōku**

 **Demo shitteru mada yare n dattedakara**

 **sakebu ko no koe kareru made**

(La imagen cambia mostrando a dos mujeres de hermoso cuerpo paradas en un paramo de flores, ambas mirándose fijamente, la imagen se mantiene hasta que las imagen se enfoca en sus dos caras mostrando una morena y otra de piel blanca)

 **kono sekai wa mi enu mono bakaride**

 **kowaikara jibun jishin o kizutsuketa**

 **kirisaita yami no saki ni mieta mono**

 **massugu ni misueta mama de hanasanai**

(La imagen cambia a una chico de pelo negro mirando un hermoso atardecer, este no se le puede ver el rostro puesto que estaba de espalda, repentinamente un pokemon alado se coloca a su lado mirando también el atardecer)


End file.
